The Irish Sister
by Nesiee
Summary: He never wanted to call her in, but he did anyways to save his club from trouble. Not only does she help his club, but she needs help from him to with a secrect that only a selected few know about. He warns her to stay away from his brothers, tells her that their too dangerous for her, but when have little sister's ever listened to their big brothers? Sorry about spellings. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Sons of Anarchy clubhouse was filled up with Crow eaters and sweet butts dressed in the tiniest outfits the owned, hell some of them didn't even have clothes on. Sons were scattered everywhere some had woman on their arms others had two, some were just enjoying spending time with their brothers while drinking a beer or two and even the odd joint was passed around.

In between all this mess, stood the members of the Sons of Anarchy, at the top of them was their president Clay Morrow, behind him was Jax Teller Vice president, beside him stood Tig Trager Sergeant At Arms, and behind them in no particular order stood the rest of the sons, Bobby, Chibs, Juice, Opie, Happy, Jay Carroll and Piney. Chibs and Jay stood beside one another drinking with woman on their arms, because as far as everyone was concerned Jay and Chibs were the only two people that could understand each other when they were way passed their point, their speech started to slur and their heavy accents came out even stronger than normal because of all the alcohol that they consumed that evening .Chibs was not the only son from Ireland, even though he was born in Scotland and moved to Ireland when he was young, he still had a small Irish accent, but it wasn't nearly as strong as Jays, because Jay was born in Ireland and he did live their all his life with his two older brothers and baby sister. He only moved when he went up north to Belfast with a friend one night going clubbing, there he actually come in contact with the Sons of Anarchy. There in the middle of Belfast was the Sons of Anarchy, party in full blast, and so Jay went up to Belfast every other weekend and joined in on their parities, till one night he got in a fight between a hang around and he ended up breaking his nose and leaving the hang around in hospital. After that he was asked to prospect for them and the rest is history, so they say.

After he was a fully patched member he moved from his small town, called Tullamore away from his mother, two brothers and his baby sister that was away in Dublin at college studying the become a surgeon. He moved up to Belfast for five years before he went back home to visit his family and there he got the idea to transfer from the Belfast charter to the California one, because his baby sister Nicole, was moving to America with her best friend Murren and college degree in hand to be a surgeon in America. Of course he didn't want his baby sister to be unprotected in America, so he put in his transfer and went to America with his baby sister and her best friend.

That was the way things went, his sister was working in the hospital one of the best trauma surgeons the hospital had and he was happy with his brothers in arms and working as a mechanic at day. Chibs and him were so caught up in their conversation with each other they hadn't even heard the fight break out behind them, until a body went flying passed them and crash into a table by the door then and only then did they look up to see two men covered in blood either it was theirs or the other mans they didn't know, but as they went to help break up the fight the man that was lying beside the floor destroyed in blood started to lose conscience. This was not good, the last thing they needed was a man dying on their fucking door step and he knew that Chibs wasn't going to be able to fix this, not when he only had a limited knowledge of medicial care. So he did what he never wanted to do and called his sister the best surgeon in the fucking hospital and he knew when he heard his baby sister's soft voice and the sleepiness in it, that he'd woken her up and he knew he was going to get hell for it. Damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Nicole's P.O.V_

I woke to my phone ringing on my bedside table; I looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was 2:00 am. "Jesus Christ whoever this is, it better be fucking good" I mumbled in my Irish accent, answering my phone I saw that it was my brother Jay_. Oh God here we go, _I though. After talking to Jay and him telling me that I needed to get down to his clubhouse as quickly as I could, I got dressed in grey sweatpants and a hoodie, threw my straight black hair up into a messy bun and put my shoes on. Walking down the stairs of my large Victorian home that I love, I noticed the TV still on and my best friend of twenty years, Murren watching some soap opera eating a tube of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Most of the time she usually is up this late because she just can't sleep guess having insomnia isn't all that it's cracked up to be.

She looks up at me, with her icy blue eyes and her dyed black her sticking up everywhere from her short layers and she is sitting in a pair of football shorts and a hoodie." Where are you going?" she asked me in her Irish accent, "Jay called, said I needed to go down to his clubhouse something happened, needs my help" I answered her. She looks at me confused and I tell her I have no clue what's going on either. She gets up from the couch and tells me that she wants to come with me. After waiting for her to get dressed and locking up the house and putting the dogs into the kitchen, we get into my white Audi and drive to my brother's clubhouse. I am going to kill him for waking me up.

_Jay's P.O.V_

After calling my sister we cleaned up the guy that was still standing and try to figure out what happened. As far as we can tell from this guy is that it was just a stupid drunk fight over some stupid sweet butt. "Great there's a guy nearly dead here and my sister is going to kill me for waking her up." I say to Chibs who is trying his best to help the poor guy. Tig, Opie and Juice are in the room with us while Clay, Jax and Happy try to get the story straight. Tig looks at me funny saying " Man it's just a girl, your sister, she's not going to do anything." Oh that's what you think Tig, you poor soul, if only he knew how bad it was to get my sister angry she would destroyed you and anyone that gets in her way. She has the worst temper ever and she's properly scarier than Gemma when she's mad, and that saying something.

After clearing out most of the party only a few crow eaters and sweet butts left, I can hear the distance sound of a car coming up the gravel. Leaving Chibs in the room with the guy and going out front to see my sisters white Audi pull up, and see her long leg's getting out of the car, dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie nothing shows that she's angry._ `Good'_ I thought. I can hear some of the guys whistling at her and I throw a glare their way shutting them up, no one would fuck with me or my baby sister or I will fuck them up real bad. I watch her go around and take out a bag, properly with medical shit in it. Her and Murren walk up the gravel to me, god I hate the way she's nearly the same height as me even in flat shoes standing at her 5'9ft height with her curvy body hidden from site with the enormous hoodie on her that I notice it's one of my old hoodies from football. Damn she may not look pissed, but she is I can see it in her hazel eyes, there's a storm burning in there.

"What do you want Jay?" her accent as strong as mine, her voice soft with a tone underlining it. Murren is standing beside her looking as bored as hell, her icy blue eyes looking around her taking in the clubhouse and the guys. "There's a guy in the back, a fight broke out he's pretty messed up and he blacked out after hitting his head on the table. We need you to check him out make sure, he's still alive and doesn't surgery "I said to her and by the look she gave me, I guess she was pissed at how I said it so I added in a please. "Where is he?" she said, and I told her he was in the back with Chibs and she looked at me funny, must have been the name. So now all the guys with the exception of Chibs are sitting around drinking a beer waiting to see if there is a dead guy that we need to get rid of or some guy that needs to go to hospital. Ah how much I hate waiting.

_Nicole's P.O.V_

Great here I was walking through this filthy clubhouse, which smells like pussy, smoke, beer and sweat. It was such a man's place with mug shots on the wall and quite a few of my brother. Walking by to go into the back dorms girls dressed in short skirts and barely there tops glared at me as they saw the resmblements between my brother and me. We both had pitch black hair, pale skin which has a bit of a colour to it now because of how long we have lived here in sunny California and hazel eyes , except my eyes are always changing colours going from mint green to golden brown or a mix between green and brown. Both of us were born with the great gene of begin tall like my other brothers; bless my poor mother she always had to look up to us.

Going around the corner I bumped into a tall man in his early 50's maybe late 40's, with scars on both of his cheeks, '_ouch that must have been sore'_ I thought. He had hair that was going grey around the edges of it. '_This must have been Chibs'_ I thought '_what a weird name for somebody_.' "Are you Jay's baby sister?" he said to me in an accent as well though not quite as strong as my own, I had a feeling that name was going to stick with me if I was around here again. "Yes, you must be Chibs, my names Nicole Carroll." He looked me up and down and smiled at me I think I was going to like him, he looked like a sweat heart passed those scars and I was a sucker for brown eyes. _Damn._

He told me where the guy was and we both walked back into the room. "Wow, this guy looked like he'd seen better days" I said to Chibs and he gave a chuckle and said a light "aye." After that I went about checking him out and found that he had a concussion and serve bruising and swelling around his ribs and face but other than that he was fine, but he was going to wake up feeling very sore and the bruising was going to take a while to go down. After taking a bottle of pills out of my medical bag and telling Chibs to tell the man to take one every four hours or two if the pain got that bad. Putting all my stuff back into to my bag and feeling very pissed off, for being pulled out of bed for this I was out for blood, well that's a bit of an exaggeration I just wanted to hurt my brother really bad.

Walking out from the back myself and Chibs went over to the bar where Chibs sat down and I told the guys what was wrong with the guy in the back and I saw the relief on the guy with the president patch face and the other guy with the V.P patch on. The others didn't look too bothered by it and I saw my brother sitting beside Murren and some scary looking guy with icy blue eyes trying to chat Murren up, but getting nowhere with it. I walked over to my brother and hit him on the arm with a bit of force put into it, he grimaced and looked sorry trying to plead to with his eyes not to make a scene, but I was angry so he was getting it. "You really had to call me, of all fucking people you had to call it was me? And wake me up at two in the fucking morning for some guy, your unbelievable Jay seriously." He looked sorry he really did, but this was not cool, I hate being woken up and especially for something stupid and worst after I spent a day in surgery. "I am sorry Nicole, we thought the guy was dead and he looked like he needed serious medical help, c'mon isn't that why you became a doctor was to help people? I mean I get that it's late but it was important" I guess he had a point I was never pissed off when I got called into surgery at all ends of the night, but still I was mad this was the first time I talked to my brother since we got into the states besides the odd phone call to see how I was doing that only ever lasted about five minutes. Rolling my eyes at him and his naïve ways I just said "Whatever Jay, next time something happens don't call me, because I promise you I won't answer." Ready to walk out and slam the door really hard, but I never got the chance because Jay grabbed my arm and said "I am sorry, I know I haven't talked to you in awhile, but I'm still your brother and that counts for something." _`Yeah right whatever asshole'_ I thought but I didn't say anything just ripped my arm away from Jay's and threw him the dirtiest look I could and called for Murren over my shoulder. "Let's go." I said and she was quick to jump up from the stool and get away from creepy guy. Walking out the door Jay shouts out "I appreciate your help Nicole." And I just stuck up my middle finger not very grown up I know but still and started the car and drove away.

_Jay's P.O.V_

"She's feisty and has a mouth made for doing bad stuff and I would love to see what's under that hoodie" Tig said, like he wanted to do nasty things to her mouth. Over my dead body would I ever let the likes of Tig near my sister it was bad enough I had to sit and listen to him try to chat up Murren and I saw her as my sister as well." Back off Tig, that's my baby sister and you even think about touching her and I'll break your legs or she'll properly end of doing it instead, she's not a sweet butt, she won't take any of your shit. She never has taken anyone's shit and she's not about to either" I said with venom in my words and all the guys looked up at me surprised, because usually me and Tig were great friends and would often pulled pranks on the guys, but he was starting to piss me off with the way he was talking about my sister. Nobody and I mean nobody talks bad about my family and gets away with it, not if there's something I could do about it." Sorry, man just stating the obvious, she's a beautiful girl and she has an accent too, what more could you want in a girl." He better shut his mouth or I'll shut it for him. The guys started to notice the tension and Clay decided to stop it, by saying "Alright Tig that's enough, I don't need another fight here tonight and cut the shit both of you." He said in a voice that clearly left no room for arguing in it.

Walking over to the bar and getting another beer we all decided to call it a night some of the guys taking the remainder of the crow eaters back to the dorms with them while others went home. I went back to the dorms with a bottle of J.D and decided that I would be more involved with my sister's life, and starting with tomorrow by making sure she didn't say anything to anyone about the fight. Great this should be fun, trying to tell my sister what to do never worked out well before and I don't see it changing since then. _Tomorrow should be an interesting day_ I thought and with that I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After getting back to the house, I was beyond tried from getting woken up at 2am, to help some guy that got in a fight, acting childish towards my brother not that he didn't deserve it, because he did. Listening to Murren moan all the way back to the house about the weird guy with the icy blue eyes whose name I soon found out to be Tig, such weird names for people these days. All I wanted to do was go to sleep and I was so glad that I had tomorrow free unless I get called in for emergency surgery which I really hope doesn't happen because I wasn't in the mood for the drama at the hospital either. After saying good night to Murren and calling my dog Toby, a black and white Siberian husky that I got as soon as I moved to America, he jumped up and followed me to my room and sat at the end of my bed in his usual place, after washing my hands and taking my hair down and brushing it through, I changed back into my pyjamas and crawled under the covers and thought about what Jay said to me that night, '_was I a bit harsh on him_?' No, I didn't think I was, in fact I think he had gotten off lightly and if I saw him again I would make sure he got it. After that I fell asleep with Toby snuggled up at my feet.

Waking up from the sunlight shining through my window, _'I should have closed the curtains last_ _night_' I thought, I hated waking up to things shining in my face it was a horrible way to wake up, well it was to me anyway. Groaning and sitting up and looking at my alarm clock I saw that it was 11 o'clock and I sighed, it was early enough so that I could get stuff done around the house, maybe squeeze in a walk with Toby and Murren's dog Gish, for the afternoon and then I can relax for the rest of the day, have a nice warm bubble-bath and a glass of white wine, order take out and catch up on some serious T.V time. _'Ah, sounds like a great day'_ I thought as I was finished brush my teeth and tying my hair up in a high ponytail.

I was dressed in my relaxation clothes as I like to call them, a navy pair of my old school sweat pants, with my tan ankle ugg boots and a plain white tank top. I was walking through the upstairs hallway when Murren's door open and a cloud of steam rushed out after her and there she stood in her 5'6ft body dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a deep purple top and boots, drying her hair with a towel, her make-up freshly put on her face, she stopped and smiled at me and said "morning Baa," and reached down to scratch Toby's head, while he stuck his head up loving the attention, he was such a ladies man or well dog in his case. "Morning Boo, did you get any sleep last night, or do you want me to get you some stronger pills?" I said to her my voice laced with sleep, while I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, she smiled at me and said that she did get some sleep and would not need any stronger pills. _'Good' _I thought, I really did want her to start sleeping better she deserved it.

Walking down the stairs together, talking about what she was going to do in her restaurant today, I let the dogs out into our big spacious back garden and brought their bowls in to feed them, while she started making toast for herself in our tilted kitchen. After feeding the dogs and letting them run free around the garden and saying good bye to Murren as she went to work, I started to make myself a bowl of cereal, when I heard the sound of Harley's coming up my drive way. _'Great, I wonder who that could be.'_ I thought with a sigh, there goes my quite day.

_Jay's P.O.V_

After waking up from the sun shining through my window, I groaned _'what a great way to start the_ _day'_ I thought with the stupid sun shining through my window and a killer hangover,Oh God this was going to be a long day I could feel it in my bones and after what I promised myself last night about getting more involved in my sister's life I knew that the day was going to get even longer and trying to convince her to keep her mouth shut about what happened the night before, was going to be difficult enough, the girl was just so stubborn it wasn't even funny, if Nicole didn't want to do something she didn't want to do it and that was it. There was no arguing with her or trying to change her mind, because once her mind was made up that was it. I guess you could say it runs in the family we were all stubborn, but Nicole was the worst for it, because she was the youngest of three boys and the only girl in our family besides our mother and she was the youngest of all our first generation of cousins as well, so saying she was spoiled was an understatement she got away with murder and nobody cared because she was baby Nicole and everybody loves her.

After getting dressed, from the shower in my black jeans, boots, white t-shirt and cut on my shoulders I left my room to see Tig, Chibs, Opie and Happy sitting at the bar drinking coffee. After telling the prospect Half-Sack, to get me a cup and him bringing it back to me I sat down next to Tig and drank my coffee in silence until Chibs spoke up and said that the guy from last night was awake and told Chibs to tell me to tell my sister that he said thanks and that he was sorry for bothering her that late. _'God, I guess I should go over there and apologise to her as well' _I thought with a sigh, not the way I wanted my morning to go, but she was my sister and I love her, she was family and I needed to get back into her good graces A.S.A.P.

I saw Tig's eyes light up at the mention of my sister and I swear I could have knocked his teeth down his throat. "So," he began "are you going over to see your sister? You know maybe to say sorry to her, or give her my number." He said with a sly grin on his face. That dirty prick, I'll fucking kill him if he keeps this up. "Yea, I am going to head over there to see her, but you're not coming with me, I'll bring any of the other guys with me but not you." I said with a smirk as I saw his face fall and the guys gave out a chuckle at him and his ways. "Well then maybe you could pass it on to the other chick, what was her name Murrin or something?" he said with a small bit of confusion in his eyes and I let out an annoyed sigh saying "It's Murren and you need to take a hint man, she's not interested, she doesn't date older guys." He chuckled and said "who said anything about dating? I just want to see what that little Irish body can do." I just rolled my eyes and said whatever and started to get up when Opie, Happy and Chibs stood up with me and I asked them what they were doing, when Chibs answered and said "I like the wee lassie, and I would like to see her again it's not often that I get to have a conversation with another Irish person besides yourself that is, lad." I just laughed and said fine and Opie and Happy just wanted to come along for the ride, but I saw something else in Opie's eyes like curiosity or something else that I couldn't put my finger on.

After walking out to the lot and putting my helmet on and starting up my Harley with Happy, Opie and Chibs beside me. We drove through town and ended up at the edge of Charming, driving up the drive way of my sister's large Victorian style house and seeing her white Audi parked outside I knew that she was home. After getting off my bike and taking my helmet off I could hear dogs braking and I smiled loving the fact that the Toby was very protective of Nicole.

Bracing myself for the war I knew was coming I knocked on the door with Opie, Happy and Chibs behind me and saw Nicole answer the door in casual clothes and a bowl of cereal in her hand and I thought "_Maybe I might get off easy."_ Jesus was I ever wrong. Did I mention how scary my sister was when she was angry? No, well she is very fucking scary and I thought last night was bad, it has nothing on this morning. _Absolutely Nothing._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I opened the door to see three bikers standing behind Jay and I recognised one of them as Chibs from last night. There was a tall one with a bald head and deep brown eyes almost black in colour and looked really scary, probably not someone you would want to get on the wrong side of, and then there was a really tall one with a bread and a beanie hat on his head and he had brown eyes too. _'Oh God what is with all these guys and brown eyes.' _ I thought with a sigh as, I looked at the big guy with the beanie, damn he was hot in the I'm- a- biker- don't- mess- with- me- way, and the cut that they all wore made them look that much more dangerous and all the more sexier for it. _'I have_ _got to start talking to my brother more, if these are his "brothers".' _I thought with a smile.

"Jay." I said as all of them just stood there staring at me and I didn't like the way the guy with the beanie was staring at me with kind of a curiosity and interest mixed into one look. "What? No good Morning Jay, or how did you sleep?" He said with a wink, "Are ya going to invite us in or just leave us standing at the door all morning?" He said with a smile. _'Oh, I haven't forgotten about you Jay, you my dear brother are in some serious shit with me.'_ I thought with a smirk, "Oh I'm sorry how terribly rude of me, not to invite you into MY house." I said in a very sarcastic way and Jay just rolled his eyes while I stepped out of the way to let the four bikers into my home. "God can't even enjoy my bowl of cereal anymore." I mumbled in my strong Irish accent and the big guy with the beanie and Chibs laughed at what I said while the scary guy just shot me a small smirk and Jay just continued to walk through my house like he owned the place, _'Asshole, oh you are defiantly going to get it bad.'_ I thought with a small laugh.

_Jay's P.O.V_

Jesus how did my sister get so fucking rich? This place was fucking huge, walking straight through the door that my sister held opened, I looked around at the house, straight to the left was the sitting room and it had two couch's in it a cream L-shaped one and a black one, there was a coffee table in between the couch's and a plasma TV sitting on a stand with lots of d.v.d and books under neat it. There were pictures all over the walls of my sister and Murren and all their friends back at home in Ireland and then there were some of them in cowboy boots and hats with a load of people that I didn't know and it was sunny so they must have been taken in America. I have to admit she looks really happy in those pictures and right in the middle of her sitting room there was a family picture of all of us, just before we moved to America when she got her degree, the whole family was there including all my aunts and uncles and right in the middle stood Nicole smiling like it was the best day of her life, there she was stuck in the middle of me and my brothers, as usual.

Smiling I walked into the kitchen and my jaw dropped again, '_why does she need this much space?'_ I thought in astonishment, it was only her and Murren living here and the kitchen was fucking huge proberaly bigger than the clubhouse and that was only the kitchen, I'd hate to see the rest of the house. _'Damn, who knew doctors got paid so much.' _Watching my sister walking over to the kitchen table and sit on top of it eating her bowl of cereal, she asked me what I was doing here, "I need to talk to you, and about what happened last night and I need to make sure you keep quiet about it, we don't need any more trouble." She looked at me shocked and said "why would I tell people, that I helped fix up some guy that could barely hold his own in a fight, over some stupid whore in a biker clubhouse? It's not exactly something I would be shouting out from the rooftops." She said that with an eye roll. "Honestly, I don't care if you're not shouting it from the rooftops I just need you to keep your mouth shout, cause if you don't there's gonna be some serious shit on you." I said and she looked like she was going to fucking blow up, _'shit I really need to watch what I say to her.' "_Who the hell do you think you are? Hmm, you come into my house and try to tell me what to do, actually no you came into my house and threated me to keep my mouth shut, after you fucking called me at 2 am, to come help you and now your threating me to keep me mouth shut." She said and the longer she went on the stronger her accent came out and she started swearing more. "I never fucking threated ya, I'm telling ya to keep your mouth shut." I said to her, I fucking knew that this wasn't going to go down well. "Oh, are ya now? And what will you if I don't keep me mouth shut Jay are you going to act like a big man and make me shut my mouth, c'mon Jay tell me what you're going to do about it, cause I would really love to know." Jesus Christ I knew this was going to be fucking hard. "I'm not going to fucking hit you, Christ what the hell do ya take me for? I just needed you to stay quiet and not say anything to anyone besides Murren the club doesn't need this getting out, that some guy got the shit beat out of him over some girl." I said trying to get her to understand where I was coming from. "I don't give a shite about that guy and I'm not going to tell anyone about it, it was none of my fucking business till you called me in, but I'm telling you now Jay don't come in here telling me what to do again, for fuck sake Jay this is the first time we talk to each face to face in nearly five years, hell since we got here, and the only thing you can say to me is don't tell anyone about what happened last night. That's a load of bullocks, you're my brother, my fucking family and you're here in America with me and I haven't talk to you in five years! I talk more to ma and the boys then I ever did with you and their half way across the fucking world." She said with a sigh, I never knew that that was the way she felt '_Of course you fucking wouldn't asshole you haven't bothered to_ _make any contact with her or your family since you got here.'_ I scolded myself, I felt guilty for not talking to any of them, but that was going to change from now on I was going to be a part of my sister's life weather she liked it or not and I had a feeling she was going to like it after the speech she just gave. "I'm sorry about that I was busy with stuff, but I promise you that I'm going to be there for you from now on." I said to her with determination in my voice and she looked up to me with her big hazel eyes and smiled at me and said "Your still in shit Jay, I'm not letting you get off that easy, just because you say a few little heart felt words, your my brother and you were always meant to be there for me, I shouldn't have to say anything to you, you should have just been there." And with that the guys gave out little chuckles of amusement from watching brother and sister fight_, 'shit I_ _forgot they were still there, they were so quite throughout the small fight we had.' _Chibs said that we reminded him of him and his little sister back in Scotland and we all shared a little laugh at that.

I watched Nicole finish her cereal and walk over to the sink and clean up what she used, I was about to say something to her when Opie's phone rang, it was Jax he said that we needed to get down to the club as soon as possible something was going down. "We've got to go, but I promise I'll be back soon we need to sort this out." I promised her and Chibs said "it was nice seeing yah again lass, oh and the pathetic guy as you like to call him said thanks for helping him and he was sorry for bothering yah that late_." 'That fucker, he was just trying to land me into more trouble with her for not saying thanks for calling her out last night.'_ I thought with a small laugh and she said "Well at least someone remembered their manners and knows how to say sorry." She was looking pointedly at me. I kissed her forehead and called the guys out the door while Opie and Happy said their byes to her and we climbed on our bikes and drove away_. 'Jesus I hate when she has that glare fixed on me_.' I thought as we drove back to the clubhouse.

_Nicole's P.O.V_

Well that was interesting to say the least, I really hope Jay meant what he said, because I did want him in my life he's my brother and I love him and I liked Chibs he was funny. I still didn't know the big guy with the beanie hat's name or scary looking dudes name either. After putting away my bowl something caught my eye as I was putting the cereal back in its place, a phone was on my kitchen work top and it wasn't mine or Murren's, I remember the guy with the beanie hat answering his and he never put it back into his cut_, 'ah, so it must have been his.'_ I thought with a smile because that guy was hot, quite but still hot. Ah well maybe I'll drop by the garage tomorrow and give it to him.

After that I did what I said I would do and brought the dogs for a walk out by an old field that had lots of overgrown flowers in it and I watched as Toby tried to catch butterflies that kept flying out of his reach every time he would jump over to them. It was quite a funny sight, seeing the big dog acting so silly over a few butterflies and Gish Murren's dog a golden Labrador, just walked around the field smelling anything that looked out of place in the smallest way. I just brought my sketch book out with me and sat under a tree and drew for a few hours and then when the sun started setting I walked home and had my bubble-bath and glass of wine, and I had just gotten out of the bath when I called the take out and I heard a knock on the door, '_Murren must have forgot her keys'_ I thought ,so not thinking anything of it I went to answer the door only dressed in a white fluffy towel and my hair dripping wet I was met with the very wrong person at my door.

The big guy from today was standing at my front door looking at me only dressed in a white towel and my hair dripping wet_ 'Oh My God , shoot me now.' _ I thought as my body started to heat up from the blush that was creeping up to my cheeks as I squeaked out a hello and I asked him what he wanted oh God this must have been awkward for him to, cause there was a little bit of a blush of his cheeks as well and he came out with an awkward reply "Ehhmm, I'm Opie I was with your brother today and I, uh I, I think I left my phone here." he said trying not to look at me or my half naked body '_Oh this_ _is great Nicole, way to fucking go answering the door half naked to one of your brothers friends, oh this is great wait till Murren hears about this I'll never be able to live this down.'_ I thought with a groan and to top it all off you think the guy is good looking as well; he probably has a wife or girlfriend. _'Answer him' _my brain shouted at me, but my mouth still hadn't caught up yet. "Eh, yes, I mean yea, yea I have your phone it's sitting on my counter, I mean my kitchen counter that is, um if you want to come in and get it, while I put on something people friendly." I said with a nervous laugh as he smiled at me and said he would wait down stairs for me. _'Talk about awkward situation.'_ I thought as I ran upstairs the quickest I ever have and changed into some jeans and a top.

_Opie's P.O.V_

I couldn't get her out of my head, from the pitch black hair to the long amazing legs back up to her sweet accent. If any of the guys could hear me now they'd call me the biggest pussy they ever seen, getting all twisted over a girl, but she wasn't just any girl no she had to be Jay's fucking sister probably one of the most dangerous guys in our M.C, he'd be up there with Tig and Happy the crazy of the crazy, but God help me I could not get this girl out of my head and it had been a long time since there had been a girl that occupied most of my thoughts not since Donna left me when I was well into my 5 year sentence in Stockton and divorced me while I was still in the slammer.

Nicole was so different to everything Donna was, Nicole was a surgeon and from what I hear from Jay probably one of the best in the hospital, she had long tick straight black hair and was tall for a girl standing at 5'9 and had amazing legs that you wish they could just be wrapped around you all day, she had a great set of tits and a great ass well from what I could see from the two sweatpants she was wearing whenever I saw her, but it wasn't even them that caught my attention even though they are very nice to look at, no it was her face, she has the face of an angel, perfect plumb lips that begged to be kissed rose red and the top lip just a bit bigger than the bottom and her eyes, God they were great changing from the time I saw her at the clubhouse that night from the mint green to this morning to a golden brown colour. _'God, listen to me going on about some girl that was like a fucking saint compared to me and she was off-limits because she was fucking Jay Carroll's sister and she was fucking loaded as well.'_ I need to get laid and soon.

Walking into her huge house after seeing her dressed in nothing but a towel and dripping wet hair I felt my jeans grow too size two small, going into her huge as fuck kitchen and grapping my phone I waited for her to come down and there she came dressed in jeans and a top and Jesus I thought she looked good in sweatpants and a jumper she looks even better in jeans_ 'Oh God, shut up Opie you pussy.' _She came and stood beside the sink and said "I'm really sorry about that I thought you were Murren, if I had known it was you I never would have opened the door dressed like that." She said and I could see the blush returning to her face and I chuckled and said "It's okay, I've seen less when someone answered the door." She looked at me funny and said "I don't know anyone that would answer the door dressed like that unless you're looking for something." She said with a laugh and I laughed along with her, her laugh was nice it was a nice change from all the sweet butts fake giggling to get into your bed. "So, eh, thanks for, uh, letting me grab me phone and that." I said awkwardly and started for the door while she walked me half way there and said "eh, yea your grand, I was going to drop round the garage and give it to Jay to give it back to you, but well your hear so like, yea. Oh God I'm sorry I'm rambling, sorry I'm just going to shut up now." She said blush pure evident on her face and I laughed and said it was fine and thanked her again before leaving and getting on my bike, while she closed the front door.

Driving back to the club and grabbing a beer as a blond came over and offered herself to me for the night and that's exactly what I did I brought the blonde back to my room and tried not to imagine a black haired girl with an Irish accent screaming my name instead of a blond American girl, _'God what am I going to do?'_ I thought after I kicked the blonde out and grabbed another beer, I downed the beer and lay back down on the bed and fell asleep thinking of a certain Irish girl and her beautiful face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed since the awkward incident with Opie and Jay and I had sorted out what we going to do to make sure we could be a part of each other lives more, so we decided that we would take one day off of the week to go out to lunch and just be us, like we used to be before I went to college and he moved to Belfast and so far it's working out well, slowly but surely we're getting back to the place that we used to be brother and sister not just strangers anymore.

Right now it's a Tuesday one of the busiest days in the hospital; there was accidents happening all over the place from little children and worried mother's bringing them in over a few scraps and wasting time to actual seriously damaged people coming in_, 'Jesus it was like God was out to get everyone today or else everybody is just begin extra stupid or clumsy.' _ I thought with an annoyed sigh as I noticed that one of the elevators wasn't working and I had been standing at it for a good five minutes before I noticed that it wasn't working. _'That's great Nicole, keep up the good work.'_ I thought with sarcasm as I started to make my way to the stairs when I saw Opie standing at a nurses station clearly waiting for someone to give him information, _'Oh no please don't be my brother in_ _here, we only started to re-connect again._' I thought worriedly as I went over to Opie, who looked very much stressed out and I tapped him on the shoulder and I swore I could see a look of relief on his face, when he saw me.

"Hi, Opie eh is there something I can help you with or do you need to see someone?" I said in my Irish accent and I watched as his dark brown eyes gave me the once over as if to make sure I was really there like I was a dream or something. "Eh, hey, I was actually here to pick up some of my dad's prescription pills, and well it looks pretty busy around here, but my dad really needs them and I can't go back to him without them, or else he'll probably have my head." He said with a chuckle and I laughed with him, because I remembered when my mother didn't get her pills for a while she would get so mad. "Yeah, I know what you mean, my ma used to be the same freaked out if she didn't get her pills, but anyway I'll get them for you if you want I was only doing rounds anyways, so nobody will miss me for too long and it shouldn't take too long to get them." I said as I looked up at the giant man in front of me that I really wanted to get to know better, because ever since that night I couldn't get him out of my head, he was constantly there or well his eyes were, that deep, dark brown chocolate colour that I just wanted to melt in was all I could see anymore. "That'd be great actually, thank you, you don't know how long I would have been standing there, probably all day and I still have stuff to do back at the garage." He said sounding very appreciative and I said "it's no problem, you kind of saved me a trip to the stairs anyways, the stupid elevator is broke and me begin me only realised that five minutes later." He laughed and said "it sounds like something Juice would do." I looked at him funny and he told me that it was one of the guys names and I said " you guys have the weirdest names I have ever heard seriously, Juice, Tig like c'mon can't you guys just called them by their names, it can't be that hard to do." I said with a chuckle as I took the prescription out of his hands and felt a spark as our hands touched for a brief second and our eyes connected and we both looked away blushing. "C'mon, I think I have some of these pills in my office, you get to see inside my bat- cave." I said with a chuckle to ease the tension that we had created and he laughed and said it "It can't be that bad, I mean aren't doctors supposed to be neat and tidy and all that shit." I just shot him a look and said " Yeah right you can get the stereotype, straight out of your head, doctors are the must messiest people you will ever meet and if you don't believe me wait till you see my office it looks like a bomb hit it and it probably did and I just never noticed." I said with a laugh as we walked down the corridor to my office that happened to be put on a decent floor. _'Good, don't have to climb stairs yet.' _ I thought with a smile.

_Opie's P.O.V_

Two weeks was the last time I saw her and I couldn't get her out of my head, no matter how much beers and crow eaters I had, nothing could get her out. I thought about how great those silky black strands would feel wrapped around my hands or those long legs around my waist, while that great accent screamed and moaned my name. _'God, this was getting pathetic.'_ I thought with a sigh as I continued working on the car in front of me, there was no way that she would ever go near the likes of me, a mechanic by day and a biker that loved to blow things up at night, while she was this great doctor a surgeon no less, probably one of the best in the fucking hospital and made fucking thousands a year, while I was out making a couple of hundreds by gun runs and blowing things up and to top it all off she was Jay fucking Carroll's sister, Jesus Christ he would fucking kill me if he even thought for one second that I was thinking about his baby sister, and I saw what he did to Tig that Friday night party in the ring, I haven't heard Tig say the slightest thing about Nicole since then not if he was looking for another beaten that he was still recovering from. _'Great, she's off limits_ _Opie, complete off limits, no touchy what's so ever.'_ But, God knew I was dying to touch her, hell even just get to know her, just to spend time with her anything at all would do.

I saw my dad pull up in the lot, been awhile since I saw him, this is his first time down from the cabin in almost four days, walking over to him I said "hey, pops everything okay?" as he was getting off of his bike and he answered "yeah, just went to pick up my prescription and the fucking pharmacy doesn't have any of my pills." He said sounding really annoyed _'great an angry Piney today, this was_ _going to be a great day.'_ I thought with a sigh as I said "did you try going to the hospital, y'know they have your shit up there, as well." He answered me by saying " No, I didn't go up there I'm too fucking old to ride all the way up to that hospital to wait around all day, for some preppy little nurse with a big smile on her face to give me my fucking prescription." He said with a sigh and I laughed at his description of the nurses at St. Thomas, they were a bit too happy, not that he complained when they were giving him sponge baths whenever he had to go in. "Give me, your prescription pops, I'll go over there and get them for you, not that busy around the garage, just have to finish fixing that car over there that's all." He looked relieved "Thanks son, appreciate it, getting too old for all this shit." I laughed he wouldn't be Piney if he wasn't complaining about something "No problem pops, I'll be back soon." I said as I walked over to my cut and got out of my overalls and made my way over to my bike and strapped on my helmet, starting it up I never thought about running into Nicole there _'Shit, I forgot she fucking worked at the hospital, maybe I wouldn't see her.' _But a part of me was screaming at me that I really wanted to see her.

After parking my bike and making my way up to the second floor, I strode over to one of the nurses stations and seeing no one there I sighed, now I could understand why pops didn't want to come, this was going to take forever. So standing at a nurses station waiting for nearly a half an hour and watching loads of people walking by me, some looked at me with disgust while others looked at me in fear _'ah, the joys of being a Son, nobody knew what to do or say to you.' _ I thought with a sigh and then I felt it, a tap on my shoulder turning around I saw it was Nicole standing in green scrubs with a white doctors coat and her hair all pulled back in a messy bun _'God she looked amazing even in work_ _scrubs.'_ I thought with a smile and then I saw the worry in her beautiful hazel eyes, oh she probably thought something bad happened that was why I was standing here, after talking to her and telling her about my dad's prescription we were walking to her office or as she liked to call it her Bat-cave and she thought we had funny names for people she had funny names for things she owned.

Walking up to her office and opening the door, I guess she was right doctors weren't the cleanest people ever , there was papers all over the place, file boxes were sitting on top of her desk and there was many awards around her walls. There was a big cabinet in the corner with selves, full with weird stuff and she bent down to open the bottom of it and I got a great view of her ass, Jesus it was great, round with frim softness to it and my hands begged to slap it.

My thoughts were pulled away from her ass as I heard her speak in that soft Irish accent that she had "See, I told you it was messy, but I'm trying to clean it I swear." She said with a chuckle as she stood up holding two pill bottles in her hands and she walked over to her desk and pulled opened a drawer full of doctors notes and pulled out a piece of paper and started writing on it. "Yeah, guess that stereotype was defiantly wrong, or maybe you're just a messy person." I teased her and she looked up from writing and smiled and said "excuse me, who is the doctor here? While I'm out there trying to save lives I'm not really thinking about how messy my office is or if I need to clean it, but I'm starting to think maybe I should start, because I didn't realise how messy it had gotten." She said looking at all the paper files in disgust and I had to laugh at her, she wasn't this strict ass doctor that went mad at the sign of dirt, but she was funny and she didn't take anyone's shit, I was really starting to like her. "Okay whatever, you say doctor, you go out there and live your double life, as a lifesaving doctor and a messy woman when you're not." I said with a chuckle as she laughed as well and went back to writing and I admired her, because she a good sense of humour and she knew when to be serious as well. _'God, I was really starting to like her.'_ I thought with a sigh, because I knew I was never going to be able to do anything about it.

She finished writing and handed me the two bottles and said "Well, there you go, Opie your prescription, make sure your dad only takes two a day and drinks a lot of water after them and I'm going to try and clean my bat-cave." She said with a chuckle and I laughed as well and said "thanks, Nicole, I appreciate your help and good luck with the cleaning." I said as I walked over to the office door and she said "you're, not going to offer me your manly support and say that you'll help me clean." And I laughed and said "No, sorry things to do back at the garage, but if you're lucky I might stop by later and see how far you got in your cleaning." She pouted and said "Fine, be like that then while your off working on cars, I'll be in here trying to clean up, knowing me I'll probably get lost in the papers, there's so many of them." I chuckled and said "well, if I don't see you in a few days, I'll know where to send the search party." She laughed and said "Oh, my hero, you send out a search party for me."

Laughing we walked back down to the nurse station and I saw that there was a nurse finally there and the nurse said "Oh, doctor Carroll, I was just about to page you, your needed in surgery in about five minutes." She said and grabbed a load of charts and walked away "See, I told you I just can't find the time to clean my office around here, a well at least I only have a few hours left here then I can go home." She said with a sigh and I said "What time does your shift end at?" _'Oh no, Opie what are you doing? You can't ask her out.'_ My brain screamed, but my heart and dick were screaming _YES_! "Eh, just before eight and then I'm home free." She said while biting her lip, and I thought about how sexy that was. "Well, I finish at the garage at seven so, I was wondering if you wanted to, I don't know maybe grab something to eat?" I said while trying to act cool, but it was years ago when I asked somebody out and my heart was racing if she said no, I don't know what I would do. "Yeah, sure I would love to, I haven't had pizza in ages it would be really nice." And I smiled the biggest smile I had since before I went to jail and said "Great I'll pick you, at eight outside the hospital front." And she smiled and said "Great, I've got a change of clothes in my office, so we don't have to go back over to my place." We were both just smiling at each other when her pager went off and she said "Well, I guess I'll see you at eight then." And I smiled and said "Yeah eight." And watched her walk off to the stairs and I walked out to the front to my bike with the biggest smile on my face and started up my bike and drove back to the clubhouse_. _

_'I couldn't wait for eight o'clock to_ _come.' _ I thought with a smile as I got off of my bike, and handed my dad his pills and went back over to the car that I had been working on and tried to fix it as quick as I could.

* * *

**AN: I want to say thanks to everybody that reviewed my story so far, and I know that it's a bit boring right now, but i want to estabilshe a relationship first and everybody to get to know my OC, before moving on to the big stuff. :) In this story there is no Donna and Kenny and Eille were never born, sad I know :,( but I want this story to be different from the rest. **

**Thanks for reviewing and keep up the great comments. **

**:D Nessie.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Nicole's P.O.V_

'_What just happened?'_ I thought as I walked up the stairs towards the O.R where surgery for a woman with hip problems was being preped. _'Did I just agree to go out with my brother's friend?'_ I thought with a groan as I reached the O.R room, no matter how sexy Opie was, or how dark his eyes were, this was a bad idea somebody was going to get hurt from this and I really didn't want it to be me or Opie. Jay will skin him alive if he finds out that Opie and I are going out tonight, _'Oh God, it will_ _be just like when I was 16 again._' I thought with a really big sigh as I washed my hands with antiseptic and got a mask for my face, _'no more thinking about this I need to focus on work._' I thought as I walked into the operating room.

An hour and a half later and I was done with surgery and filling out paperwork, when one of the nurses Shannon, probably one of my close friends in the hospital, skidded up to me in her nurses shoes. Laughing I turned to her "Yes, my love how may I help you, this fine afternoon?" I said in my best British accent and she laughed and gave me a hug "Nothing, just doing rounds love, what are you doing after your shift, because I was thinking me and you, drinks and a big gossip session." She said while wiggling her eyebrows at me and I laughed and said "Not this time Hun, I've got a hot date." I said thinking about Opie and the situation again, she looked at me shocked and said "You're going on a date?" she said in a shocked voice and continued to say "this wouldn't happen to do with a certain tall biker with a beard and a beanie hat on that was standing at the nurse station this afternoon would it, because he was fine with a capital F."She finished with a dreamy look in her eyes and I laughed at her and said "It might, but you can't tell anyone, because he really good friends with my brother and my brother is really protective of me and he will possibly kill him and never talk to me again." I said in one big breath and she smiled and said "Your secret is safe with me, cross my heart." She said with a wink as she crossed her finger over her heart. "Good because I like him a lot he's funny, but he's kinda quite as well and he's got those dark come to bed eyes that I just want to jump his bones." I said dreamily and she laughed and said "Awe, look at you getting all starry eyed over a biker." She said with a smile and I said "Shut up. I have to go I have an office to clean and you my friend aren't helping me, by talking to me and I only have two hours left before my shift ends, so with that I bid you good day love." I smiled and hugged her and she laughed and said "Good day my love, enjoy your date with the biker and I want full details tomorrow, young lady." She said while wiggling her finger in my face like a mother would do with a child, "Okay." I said as I went to clean my bat-cave.

Walking down to my office, I started to clean while thinking about this so called date with Opie tonight, I sighed and decided that I would have a good time with the quite, but charming in his own way biker and maybe I might get him to open up to me a little more. I smiled and looked at the clothes that I'd brought with me, jeans, boots, t-shirt and a brown leather jacket _'Oh yes! These jeans_ _were my favoured and so were the boots. Oh yes I think I was going to have a great time tonight, I hope Opie does as well.'_ I thought with a sigh as I thought about Opie, while I started to clean my office and slowly the job got done, box by box and I finished with a half an hour left to get ready for my date with Opie, I was glad I brought my make-up bag with me.

After finding an empty locker room I got ready, I was dressed in my jeans, boots, t-shirt and jacket and my hair was down with a slight bounce to it from being in a bun all day and my make-up was cleanly put on with black eyeliner and mascara on my eyes with a small bit of light foundation and blusher on my checks. _'I looked good.'_ I thought with a smile I really wanted this to go right, because I really liked him and I did want to get to know him better.

Walking down to the front of the hospital I waited for Opie and I didn't have to wait long cause he pulled up on his bike and smiled at me "Hey." I said and he walked over to me "Hey, you ready?" he said in his deep voice and I shivered from the sound of his voice "Yeah, sure eh are we going on the bike? Because I've never been on one before." I said with a nervous chuckle and he looked at me surprised "You've never been on a bike before, not even once with your brother?" he said in a surprised voice "No, never." I said in a quiet voice and he said "Yeah, we're going on the bike, here you can have my helmet and just go with me on the turns, kay?" he said in a small voice as well "You promise that I won't fall off or go too fast, cause I swear to God I won't get on one again if you do." He chuckled and said "I promise on my life not to let you fall, by yourself and I'm pretty sure Jay would have my head if he found out that I hurt you in the smallest bit." Walking back over to his bike I said "Good, because I'd probably never trust you if you did." Strapping on his helmet and climbing on the back off the bike I asked him if I was sitting right and he said I was fine and then he climbed on in front of me and told me to wrap my arms around him and I did as I was told and pushed myself closer to him, I could understand why girls liked bikers now , the feel of the engine vibrating under you while you were pressed up close to a strong muscular back and you could feel the coolness of the leather and smell the smoke and oil from them. Everything about them just oozed men and as we were going down the middle of town I saw people starting at us, some with awe others with respect and very few with disgust, guess that was the power that came with being a Son, people either feared you or respected you, but nobody would say anything to you. "I know this great place just outside of Charming." I said over the sound of the engine to Opie as he turned his head and I gave him the directions to the place, while I just enjoyed begin on a bike with my arms wrapped around Opie.

As we pulled up to the place I un-wrapped my arms from around Opie and started to take off my helmet while Opie killed the engine, I got off the bike and my legs were shaky and Opie stood up and helped me "Should have said that, your legs will be a bit shaky at first, but you get used to it." He said in his deep voice and looked at me "Yeah a bit of a warning might have been nice, come on the guy in here is really nice and his wife makes the nicest pasta ever." I said as I grabbed his hand and we both felt the shocks go through us from it, but I ignored it and walked into the restaurant.

Walking up to an old man in his late sixties he greeted us with a smile and I said "John, hi how are you?" and he smiled a really big smile and said "Nicole, my little Irish angel, I'm good, fine it's been awhile since I saw you in here." He said that with a heavy Italian accent and he looked behind me and saw Opie and his eyes widen a little bit more "And, who is this young man?" he said while looking Opie over and turned back to me and I said "John, this Opie, Opie this is John, he owns the restaurant and his wife Giovanni cooks in the back." After all the introductions were made and John gave us a table and we order our food I said "I'm sorry about John, he gets a bit protective, I've been coming here since I moved to the states five years ago, and I kind of make it my priority to stop by every two weeks to talk to them." I said while looking in to his eyes and he said "its okay, everybody that seems to know you gets very protective over you." He said in a deep voice and after that the conversation kind of just flowed out of us; we talked about everything from the weather to our childhoods, till half way through dinner, we got talking about past relationships "Donna, meant a lot to me I loved her a lot, we got married young enough and we were married for two years, before I got sent down and I guess she couldn't handle this life, because after two years of me begin in jail, she spilt, said she couldn't handle begin alone and loving some one that was locked up, so after moving out, she sent divorce papers to me when I was still locked up and I signed them and she moved to god knows where." He said and I could see the pain behind his eyes when he mentions Donna, he must have really loved her. "Ouch, that must have hurt, her just leaving you like that, while you were still in jail." I said quietly to him and he said "It did for a while, but then I realised that not everybody is cut out for this lifestyle and Donna just wasn't meant to be, so tell me do you have any rocky relationships?" he said with a chuckle at the end of it.

"Yeah, I had this one boyfriend, we went out for five years, before I got out, when we first met he was great he was this nice kind guy, told me all the right things, bought me these big expensive things, I thought I was heaven y'know? But then about three years into the relationship, I started studying harder, cramming for my exams and I was out one night for a stress reliever, cause you know Murren said it would be a great way to just forget about exams for a while, so I went out with the girls, got drunk and came back to the school dorms and he was just sitting there, with the lights out and he started to question me, asking me why he wasn't told why I was going out or where I was going and naturally I just told him to fuck off it was none of his business and he got so mad that he hit me and I always told myself that I'd never stay with someone that hit me, so that next morning I was packing my things when he came in and said he was sorry, this big heart felt thing and me begin a fool I believed him when he said it wouldn't happen again and then everything was grand for a year and then one day he just snapped and beat the shit out of me for nothing. I was found the next morning by Murren and taken straight to hospital where I got twenty one stiches in my arm, four bruised ribs, cuts all around my body and a concussion and my family was called and my brothers threw a fit, freaked out and Jay was on his way down from Belfast and when he came in I just burst into tears and decided that when I finished collage I was going to move to America to work and Jay was out for blood, but I just told everybody that I couldn't remember, because I knew I was going to move soon so they never found him, but I always knew that Jay was looking for him." I said and by the end of it there were tears in my eyes and Opie grabbed my hand over the table and squeezed it and I smiled "Sorry, I'm ruining this, by crying over that." I said with a chuckle and he said "Nah, you're not that's your past and you can't change that, but I'm glad you told me now I know why Jay's so overprotective of you, I mean not just in the brother way, but you know he won't let anyone talk shit about you or anyone disrespect you and now I kind of understand it." He said with a smile and I smiled back "Yeah Jay and I were always the closest in our family always stuck together when things got messy and were always the ones that got in trouble for doing things we shouldn't, but not once would we ever rat each other out, we used to say that we did this together we get punished together and my nan would get so mad at us, that she would just leave us in a corner to learn our lesson, but we were always just in the corner plotting more bad things to do." I said with a laugh as I remembered my childhood and growing up with three brothers, I was more of a boy than a girl. He laughed and said "It, sounds like me and Jax, we were always doing something we shouldn't have been doing." We laughed together and decided we were done and after paying and going back outside to Opie's bike we were driving back home to my house when I was thinking about what I told Opie it wasn't the entire truth about what happened, but it wasn't exactly like I lied about it either, that did happen but it was a lot worse than I made out.

Pulling up outside my house I started to get off the bike and when I was off I handed Opie back his helmet and he stood and walked me to my door and I said "Well, this is a bit cliché the whole walking up to the door and stuff I feel like a teenager again or something." And he laughed and said "Yeah I know how you feel, but sure if we're going the whole cliché way we might as well go the full way." And with that he leaned in and I reached up and just as our lips were about to meet, BAM!

And we jumped apart from each other and looked at the front window where Toby was standing up on his front paws barking at me and Opie and waggling his tail, a look of mischesvious in his eyes, like he knew what we were going to do "Damn dog." I said with a sigh and Opie looked at me and laughed "Good dog you got there defiantly knows how to stop stuff." And I laughed and reached up and kissed his cheek and said "Yeah I know tell me about it." I said with an eye roll and then he cleared his throat and said "Well, I had a great night and I really hope we can do it again." And I looked up at him and said "Eh, well it's still early if you want to come in for coffee or something, it's just the dogs and Murren there." I said while I was really hoping he'd say yes and he looked like he was debating it while I just stood there heart hammering in my chest at the thought that he might say no, when he looked at me and said "Yea sure why not, I'm not doing anything else for the night."

And I went to open the front door smiling at him, and we walked in the house to see Murren in the kitchen dressed in pyjamas and a plate food in front of her and Gish sitting at her feet, with his best puppy dog eyes, begging for some food. Then Toby came flying around the corner and jumped up on me wagging his tail and licking my face while I told him to get down and that's when he finally noticed Opie standing behind me chuckling and he went over to Opie and started to sniff Opie out and when he decided Opie wasn't a threat to me he jumped up on him and I told him to get down again. "Stupid dog." I said under my breath as I walked into the kitchen and said hi to Murren, while she looked at me and then back to Opie and shot me a look that said 'why didn't I know about this'. "Hi, Ba and who is this?" she said in her Irish accent and I answered her and said "This is Opie, he was here with Jay couple of weeks ago and we decided to go out tonight." I said to her in a voice that said I'll tell you everything later and she looked at Opie and said "Well, it was nice meeting you Opie, but there's eh something in my room that I eh have to do that's just involves me and the dogs going up stairs and doing eh stuff." She said awkwardly to him and I sighed and dropped my head into my hands as she tried to act cool saying it, while Opie laughed and said "Yeah it was nice meeting you to." And with that she was gone with the dogs following behind her.

"Well, that was awkward. I'm sorry she tends to do that in awkward situations she stutters and lies really bad." I said in a tried voice and he laughed and said it was okay. "Do you want coffee or beer or anything else?" I asked him and he answered me by moving towards me and saying "Coffee will do." While staring into my eyes and I gulped and forced myself to walk over to the coffee machine and pour the coffee into two cups while he sat down at the kitchen table and we talked for a bit more and then I noticed that it was 11:30 and I said "Shit, I've got work early in the morning." And he sighed and said "Me too, 9:00am." I got up and grabbed the cups and put them in the sink to be washed later and walked him to the door and when we got there I turned to him and he faced me and I put my arms around his neck while he leaned down and gently placed his lips on mine and I felt the sparks the went all the way down to my feet and back up as our lips moved together gently '_God, he was a good kisser and his lips were perfect, they fit with mine like a jigsaw puzzle.'_ I thought with a sigh as we gently pulled our lips apart from one another's and he rested his forehead on mine and we stood there for a minute regaining our breathe. "I'm sorry if I kind of jumped into that, but I didn't want Toby to ruin it again." I whispered to him and he laughed lightly and said "Yeah I know." And then I asked him for his phone and he looked at me funny and gave it to me and I put my number into his phone and told him to call me as I walked him out the door and we gently kissed again before he said that he would and I walked back inside shutting the door and leaning against it as I did a little dance in my head _'I_ _kissed Opie, the unbelievably sexy Opie with the great eyes and one of my brothers friends.'_ I thought the last bit with a sigh as I thought about what Jay would say if he found out that I liked and kissed one of his friends, he would probably kill Opie and disown me. I walked up stairs and changed into my pyjamas and got ready for bed and I told Murren that I would tell her everything tomorrow morning and Toby jumped up and followed me to bed and I crawled into bed and thought about my date with Opie and I fell asleep thinking about him.

_Opie's P.V.O_

'_What a great fucking night.'_ I thought to myself as I drove back to the club house I kissed Nicole and God were them lips kissable they were fucking amazing and they fit with mine like a puzzle. I would definitely be calling her soon. Pulling into the lot I got of my bike and went inside to see a couple of the hang rounds and crow eaters sitting on a few on the guys laps I went to get a beer and sat down by side Jax, who had a blonde crow eater on his lap "What's up Op?" he drawled out and I smiled and said "Not much Jax." While I drank some of my beer and he said "Where were you tonight? Man you missed a fight between Tig and Jay, Jesus I've never seen Jay get so angry before in my life." I looked at Jax and said "Why what happened?" He looked at me and said "Y'know Jay's sister the fine piece of ass she came in a couple of weeks ago helped the hang round?" and I nodded did I ever, she was on my mind 24/7, she was on my mind so much she practically lives there now, not that I said that to Jax, "Yeah well you remember when Jay beat the shit out of Tig last Friday night, well you know Tig just couldn't keep his mouth shut and he started talking tonight about how much he wanted to bang Jay's sister and how good she would look sucking his dick and Jay fucking lost it beat the shit out of Tig so bad that Tig could barely get up without Chibs help and Jay said to anyone that even thought about going near her would end up a dead man." He finished with a little laugh and I gulped_ 'Shit, I'm a fucking dead man walking.' _ I thought and Jax saw the look in my eyes and said "What's your problem Op? It's not like you went anywhere around her without Jay there." After he said that and a look of realisation dawned on his face and he pushed the crow eater away from him and I watched as she gave out a little cry and walked away when Jax had no intention of saying sorry to her "Opie man what did you do?" and I sighed and answered him "I went out with her tonight and we kissed and I'm going to take her out again." I said to him and he looked at me like I was crazy "Are you fucking serious? Jay will kill you stone dead when he finds out your checking out his baby sister, Jesus Op he nearly beat Tig to death just for talking bad about her, what the fuck do you think he'll do when he finds out that your looking to bang her." He said and let out a sigh after it. "He's not going to do anything, because I haven't banged her, we just kissed Jax and what Jay doesn't know won't hurt him, she's a fucking grown woman Jax she can make her own decisions she doesn't need Jay there to dictate everything she does or everyone she sees." I said angrily because I knew if Jay did find out that I wanted Nicole he would kill me. "Jesus Op you really like her that much that you're willing to go against your brother and disrespect his wishes, for some pussy?" and I downed my beer and slammed it on the table "She's not just some fucking pussy Jax, I really fucking like her. I can't fucking stop thinking about her and her stupid accent and those fucking amazing legs and lips. God I want to fuck her so bad Jax. I turn into a fucking pussy just thinking about her." I said with a sigh and he laughed and said "That's the way I used to feel about Tara man, your fucked if Jay finds out, but your secret is safe with me I won't tell anyone about you and Nicole. Jesus man you're fucking lucky, you got a fine piece of ass there and she has and accent too, you lucky dog I can't believe she agreed to go out with you." He said with a chuckle as we both got another beer and I said "Yeah I know man, she fucking sexy as hell and she funny too." I said as I thought about Nicole again and he laughed and the crow eater came back over to him when he waved her over and her friend came over to me and I told her not tonight and Jax looked at me surprised and said "Some girl." And went back to the dorms with the crow eater while I drank the rest of my beer and went to bed alone thinking about Nicole and that kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was called into the hospital at 3:00am, for an emergency there was a car crash with a woman and her boyfriend and they were both in critical conditions. So after getting those both stabilised and leaving the hospital at 6:00am that morning I was beyond tried, so getting into my Audi I drove back home and decided to stay up for the rest of the day, after cleaning the house and cooking breakfast in was 9:00am, by the time Murren got up I could see her coming down the stairs dressed and ready for the day

"Morning Boo." I said to her while she looked up at me and smiled and said "Morning Baa, you look tried were you called out last night?" While she went over and got some of the breakfast that I cooked and put in on a plate I answered her from my place at the kitchen table "Yeah, I was called out at 3:00, didn't get back in till 6:00, decided that I'd stay up for the rest of the day, did a bit of cleaning and stuff." I said while drinking some of orange juice and she came and sat down beside me and said "Are you going to tell me what happened last night with Opie?" and I blushed and looked down and mumble "We kissed." And she looked at me and said "I'm sorry, what I didn't quite catch that, did you say that you kissed Opie?" she said in a teasing voice, while eating her bacon and I looked up and said "Yes, okay we kissed and I really like him, and I think we might have a shot if decides to call me." And she looked at me and said "Awe, that's so cute you're getting all hot and bothered over a biker and might I add that he's one of your brother's friends." She said it in a teasing manner "Oh Jesus don't remind me, you know Jay will fucking kill him if he finds out that we went out and then he'd probably disown me, you remember what happen last time I went out with someone Jay practically destroyed any chances of us the night he came to the door." I said with an eye roll while she laughed and said "Oh yeah that was so funny the fella nearly shit his pants, when Jay said that he'd cut off his balls and where them for earrings if he even thought about hurting you." She finished with a chuckle "That wasn't funny, the poor fella he wouldn't even talk to me on the date, and I had to keep apologising to him for what Jay said, he couldn't get out of there fast enough when he dropped me home." I said with a sigh as I remember the guy, he was really good looking and he was nice, well so was the five year mistake as well.

"Oh that was actually so brilliant, but in all fairness Jay was just trying to protect you after what that rehab did to you." She said with sympathy in her eyes as she looked at me "I know he was, but Lord knows he doesn't have to go scaring away all the fellas that I like, that's why we are not going to tell him about me and Opie, because I don't want him to kill poor Opie and I really like him, and don't look at me like that." I said as I went to wash my glass and she looked at me and said "Like what?" and I rolled my eyes and said "With sympathy, I got enough of that off of my family I don't need it off of my best friend too, I got over what happened to me why can't everybody else?" I sighed after it and Murren stood up and gave her plate to me to be washed and said "What happened to you was terrible Nicole, people just don't get over it like that, and I know you still wake up at night from those dreams, I guess begin an insomniac comes in handy some times, but we're only looking out for you, I don't want to have to go through that again, going over to my best friend's house and seeing her un-concession on the floor with blood coming out of her everywhere, and I don't want you to have to go through that again, I just want you happy grá and if Opie makes you happy I won't tell anyone." She said throwing in a bit Irish and I smiled and said "Thanks Boo, I really like him he's funny in his own quite way and he has those amazing brown eyes as well." And she laughed and said "Oh I know how much you love brown eyes, are you staying home today or are you going back into the hospital?" and I stopped washing the dishes and turned around and looked at her with a face on "Do you really think I'm going to go into the hospital, just to do rounds when I've been in there all night, cause if you do your wrong." I said with a chuckle as she looked at me and said "Yeah I know just making sure, so then what are you going to do today then?" and I answered her and said "I don't know I was going to call Jay and ask him if he wanted to go out for lunch or something." She looked at me and said "Well maybe if you're not doing that much today you could come down to the restaurant and help me out, one of the waitress Molly just had a baby so I'm a bit short staffed, oh and you and Jay could have lunch there as well." Got to hand it to her she did think off everything "Yeah sure that be great actually it's been awhile since me and you worked together and I'll call Jay and ask him." I said while running towards the stairs to get dressed and she shouted up at me "Hurry up I'm leaving in a few."

Getting dressed in maroon jeans and white top with my white convers and grey cardigan on and a small bit of make-up I ran back down stairs and called Jay, who had only just woken up and I could hear the distance sound of a girl getting kicked out in the background and he said that he'd meet me at the restaurant at 1:00. And so my day began with me and Murren pulling up to her restaurant and me helping her wait tables, well I was trying to wait tables it was actually a lot harder than it looked, I kept messing up the orders and me and Murren kept laughing at all the stupid things we did, so eventually I just gave up around 12:30 and just sat at the counter watching Murrin wait the tables and making jokes to each other, it wasn't that busy so Murren could handle it by herself.

I heard the sound of a Harley pull up in front of the restaurant and watched as my brother got off his bike and swaggered his way up to the door of the restaurant "Hey Nico." He said to me and kissed my forehead as he went to sit down in one the booths while I got menu's from Murren and took a seat across from him "Hey Jay." He looked up at me and said "Why you working in here, you get fried from the hospital or something?" he said with a laugh as I gave him a fake laugh and said "Oh ha ha, you're so not funny and actually for your information I'm helping Murren out, because one of her waitress Molly just had a baby, so I thought I'd be a good friend and help her out." And I watched as his face paled a little bit and he said "Did you say Molly was pregnant?" and I looked up from my menu and said "Yeah, she had a baby last night, I saw her at the hospital, and she had a cute baby, why?" I said looking at him suspiciously and he looked back at me and said "It's nothing." But he sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself more than me "Okaay then, mister weird ass." He looked up when Murren came and to take our orders and when she was gone, he turned to me and said "So, anything interesting going on in your life, besides the whole saving lives thing, any fella after ya? Cause you know I'd be more than welcome to sort that out for ya." He said and I didn't like the way his eyes got all cold and I started panicking in my head _'don't say anything just relax, don't make it look like you're seeing someone, especially not one of his brothers.' _I thought. "No, there's not but I was kinda looking into a few fellas, y'know here and there kind of stuff." I said trying to act cool about it and he laughed and said "Yeah it better only be looking, Jaysus Nico you should have heard what one of the guys was saying about you last night, made my fucking blood boil, beat the shit out of him, you better stay away from any of my brothers, cause there not exactly the type of fella's that would settle down and play house with you." And I looked up at Murren as she placed down our lunch and she locked eyes with me, she heard the end of what Jay said.

After she walked away I answered Jay "So what if I was going to start seeing one of your brothers, what would you do?" and he looked up from his food and said "What are you trying to say Nico, that your looking to start up something with one of my brothers?" he said in a suspicious tone and I answered him and said "No, I was just wondering what you would do if I was going t-" and Jay cut me off by saying "You're not going to fucking start seeing one of my fucking brothers, do you understand me, Nicole ? These guys aren't your fucking marrying kind." He said by slam his hand down on the table and Murren looked over our way with concern in her eyes while I looked at Jay and said "You can't fucking tell me who to see Jay, If I wanted to go out with one of your brothers I fucking would, you're not going to stop me." I spat out angrily at him and he looked pissed "The fuck I can't you're not going to go near any of my brothers Nicole, they're not these safe guys with fucking thousands of dollars tucked away safely in the bank, their fucking bikers they get drunk and fuck anything with tits, they do illegal shite all the time and hell some of them even get sent down for it, so no Nicole you're not going to go out with any of my brothers, because you deserve better than that and I'm not going to let you degrade yourself or lower yourself down to be with a fucking biker, when you can have someone better, do you understand me?" he finished his rant, with a sigh and I looked up into his eyes and said "So you would rather see me with some rich posh fella, that's probably of riding half of his company, than see me happy with one of your brothers is that how this works Jay?" I said to him quietly and he looked at me and said "I'm not fucking discussing this with you, not today Nicole and anyways it's not like you're seeing one of my brothers anyways." He said with a chuckle and I looked down at my food, while he went back to eaten his, it was quite after that the only sounds that could be heard were the noise of the forks hitting the plates and then Jay's phone rang and he answered it and talked for a few minutes and said to me that he had to go and that he would call me later, while throwing down some bills on the table for lunch.

I sighed as I went over to Murren and she looked at me "What's wrong Baa?" and I watched her walk over to where me and Jay were sitting before and watched as she cleaned the mess "He doesn't understand Boo, he said that he wouldn't let me degrade myself or lower myself down to be with a biker and he wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to say that Opie made me happy, well I didn't say Opie's name but still." And she looked at me when she was walking back from the kitchen "If he makes you happy Baa, go for it fuck Jay he's not always going to be looking after you." She said and I looked at her "Yeah he got really weird when I said that Molly was out because she had a baby. You don't think that he has something to do with it do you? Because I will fucking kill him if he went and got some poor girl pregnant." And she laughed and said "No I don't think he did, Molly's got a fiancé and their meant to be getting married soon." And I said "Good, Oh what am I going to do about Opie? I'm not giving up on this one, I really like him and I'm not going to let Jay ruin this for me." And she laughed and said "Good for you, you deserve some happiness after all you've been through."

After that I spent that with Murren messing around in the restaurant while the customers laughed at our silly ways or our little arguments that we got in over the stupidest of things and I got a text message from a strange number, but I figured it was Opie since it was asking if I wanted to go out this Saturday night and I replied yes straight away.

_Jay's P.O.V_

'_Fuck my life.'_ I thought as I drove back over to the garage and pulled up into the lot as I saw all the guys standing around Clay and him telling us about the warehouse for the guns begin set on fire and the Mayans stealing our guns, he sent up a couple of the guys to see what the damage was.

While I got back on my bike drove over to St. Thomas to see Molly a girl that I banged for a long time before she stopped coming to the Friday night parties I guess you could say she was one of my regulars , she was good looking, she had blonde hair and a good tan, had amazing tits and legs that went on forever, but she stopped coming to the Friday night parties about nine months ago and after having lunch with my sister and her telling me about Molly I had to go over and check it out _'Jesus there's no fucking way that, that baby could be mine last time I heard about her was that she was engaged, but I didn't fucking know that she was pregnant.'_ I thought with a sigh as I made my way up to the maternity ward and I asked some short nurse where Molly's room was, walking down towards room 215,

I saw Molly through the window holding a baby in a pink blanket wrapped around her and she was smiling down at the baby. I knocked on the door and walked in when she said come in, when she saw that it was me her eyes widen and she tighten her hold on the baby "Jaysus Molly, I'm not gonna rob the baby on ya, so you can relax I just wanna ask ya some questions." And I saw her relax a small bit and she said "What are you doing here? How did you even know that I was here?" she said in a panicked voice and I looked at her and then the baby in her arms that had a full head of black hair, like Nicole did when she was a baby "I was having lunch with my sister today and she told me that she saw you last night here, having a fucking baby Jaysus Molly why didn't ya tell me?" and she looked down at the baby and said "She has a name, it's not just the fucking baby her names Ali." And she looked me in the eye and said "She your daughter and I didn't tell you because I have a fiancé now, and he's good to me, he doesn't treat me like a whore." And I let out a big sigh and sat down on the chair beside Molly and said "Jaysus Christ, fucking hell Molly ya could have told me, I would have helped ya out, I would have been there for the scans and shit, but now you're gonna let some fucking stranger raise my daughter I don't fucking think so Molly that's my flesh and blood and I'm going to fucking be a part of her life." and Molly looked at me shocked and said "You actually want to be a part of her life? You're not going to just say you are and then leave when there are a few sleepiness nights, right? Because she deserves to know who her real father is and I don't want her growing up not knowing." She said with tears in her eyes "Jaysus do you think I wouldn't want to know my own fucking daughter I may be a fucking biker, but I'm not a fucking basterd and I'm pretty sure when my sister finds out she will beat the shite out of me and then tell me to cop on and get involved with my daughter's life." I said with a chuckle and she laughed as well and said "Would you like to hold her?" and I nodded and Molly put her in my arms and I supported her head while she opened her eyes and looked up at me and I felt my heart stop it was like the first time I held Nicole when she was a baby except for this time it was my own daughter and when I held Nicole for the first time and I promised to always look after her I said the same promise in my head about Ali and I gave her back to Molly and just walked out of the room.

Walking out of St. Thomas I saw some guy walking in with a teddy bear and flowers and I thought that he was probably going up to Molly, Jaysus Christ how the hell could I be a father? I could barely look after myself and now here I was I was going to have to look after Ali too and my sister.

Fucking hell just thinking about my sister now I knew I was going to get hell, absolute hell, there was going to be hell on earth when she finds out that I got some girl pregnant and after the way we talked this morning about her seeing one of my brothers not that I'd ever let her go anywhere near any of my brothers not without me killing him first I knew things were about to go south and then all the shit on top of that with the club and the fucking Mayans. _'Great this was fucking great, I just fucking found out that I was father, the club's thinking about going to war again with the Mayans and my sister is looking for a fella._ _Great life is so fucking great at the moment.' _I thought sarcastically while driving back to the club.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You stupid fucking car, why won't you start?" I said to my Audi, even though I knew it wouldn't answer me back and I just kicked the wheel _'Great this is fucking great, stupid car.'_ I thought as my foot started to throb from the pain of where I kicked the car and I walked over to the car to grab my bag that had my hospital scrubs in it and my phone. "What a great way to start the week." I muttered sarcastically to myself as I looked down at my clothes I was wearing black skinny jeans, high heel grey ankle boots a grey tank top and over that there was a see through light white top that was baggy on me and I thought _'There is no way I'm walking in these shoes.'_ Looks like I'm going to have to call Jay.

After I called Jay to come and pick me and my car up I thought about the great week-end that I had, smiling I thought about mine and Opie's date on Saturday where we drove up to one of the few mountains around Charming and just sat up there talking and the occasional kiss was slipped in, actually I'm not going to lie, we spent the last half an hour just kissing and I love every minute of it.

I sighed as I watched my brother pull up in the Teller-Morrow pick up and I watched as he got out and walked around to me "Hey Nico, what's wrong with your car?" he said as he went around to hook it up "Oh I don't know Jay I'm not a fucking mechanic, that's the reason why I called you." I said sarcastically to him and he rolled his eyes and said "No need for that, I'm just asking a fucking question." He said as he walked back over to get in the pick up while I jumped in and said "Sorry, been a long day and it's only just started." I said with a sigh as he started up the van and drove back over to the garage where he worked. "Yeah and it's just about to get longer." He muttered to me and I said "Why?" and he looked at me quickly before looking back to the road and he said "Remember Murren's waitress Molly?" and I said "Yeah what about her?" and he said "I kinda sort of, eh maybe knocked her up and you have a baby niece called Ali." He strutted out and I looked at him and said "What?" In dangerously quite voice and he looked at me quickly again and he said "I got Molly pregnant and she had a baby girl called Ali." And by the time he finished saying that we pulled up into the garage and I jumped out and slammed the door while a couple of the guys working in the shop looked over at me as I met Jay half way towards the garage door and I hit him a punch in the shoulder and said "What the fuck Jay? Are you fucking stupid, how the hell could you get some poor girl pregnant with your fucking little devil off spring, Jaysus Christ Jay, you fucking rehab what the hell are you going to fucking do?" I shouted at him and my Irish accent came out stronger the more I shouted at him and half the guys working in the garage and a woman stuck her head out of an office to look at me,

While Jay looked back at me and said "I don't fucking know Nicole, hell I didn't even fucking know till a couple of days ago, I'm still fucking trying to proses this whole thing it's not like I know how to be a father." He said with a sigh as he looked at everyone looking at us fighting and I looked at him and said "Oh yeah sure Jay didn't you fucking know their handing out free fucking Parental books beside the fucking condoms." I shouted the last bit and the guys inside the garage laughed out loud at what I said while the woman from the office walked over to see what was going on "I take it you told your sister that she's an auntie now." She drawled out while I looked back at Jay and said "Am I the last fucking person to know about this Jay? I swear tah God Jay I'll fucking kill you, ya fucking twat." And he said "Thanks Gemma, you just landed me in more fucking shite." And she rolled her eyes and said "Your welcome Jay." While she walked away.

Jay walked into the garage while I followed after him and said "Jay for fuck sake you stupid cunt, how the hell could ya be so fucking stupid." I said to him as a couple of the guy's chuckle and Tig muttered under his breath "You just got caught by the balls." And I shot a glare his way shutting him up and Jay turned around said "I don't know Nicole, I can't remember, hell I don't even know what to do with a baby." And I looked into his eyes and said "I know what to do with a baby and I know what you're going to do with that baby, you're going to cop the fuck on and get in her life Jay, you know what it was like to grow up without a father there and I'm not going to let you treat your own daughter like that. I'm not going to let you degrade yourself or lower yourself down to our father's level." I said to him throwing back his own words from our lunch the other day and he sighed said "Nicole I don't how to look after a fucking baby, hell I can't even fucking look after myself let alone a baby." And I said to him "You're going to look after that baby Jay wheatear you want to or not, Molly didn't get that way on her own and I'm not going to let that poor girl raise a baby by herself when I know that you're not doing anything to help her out." And he said "She's not alone she has a fiancé to help her out and I'll give her money for the kid." And I looked at him shocked "What did you just say? That all you'll give her is money for the kid, no you fucking won't just give her money for that baby you'll fucking be there for her every fucking step of the way Jay, you'll fucking be there to see your child take its first steps and you'll be there to see her start her first day of school and everything else that goes with it, do you understand me Jay?" and he looked at me and said "Yeah I understand." In small voice, while Gemma looked on from the door to the office with a smirk on her face and said to the old guy with the grey hair that had his hands wrapped around her waist "I like her, she's got sprit and she doesn't take anyone's shit I think we should keep her around." And the old guy laughed said "What so you can make her more like you?" and she nodded and looked at me while I looked away and tried to pretend that I didn't just hear their conversation and looked back at Jay and said "Will you give me a lift to the hospital my shift starts in a few minutes and you can go and see Ali and Molly." And he looked at me and said "I can't, I'm not ready to see them yet." And I rolled my eyes and said "Fine, but I swear to God Jay if you don't go see them by Friday, I will shove my hand so far up your arse it will come out of your mouth, got it?" and he nodded and Opie looked at me and for the first time I noticed that most of the guys looking at us fighting were in cuts and I only noticed Opie standing there smirking at me now and he said to Jay "Hey, brother I'll take her to the hospital for you if you want, I'm not doing anything anyways." And Jay said "Yeah thanks man, I appreciate it a lot." And Opie looked at me as I looked back at Jay and said "I mean it Jay Friday, no later than that." And he sighed and said "I know I know Friday got it." And he hugged me and walked into the office while me and Opie walked back out of the garage and over to a long line of bikes and he turned to me and smiled and said "Some speech you gave in there. Gemma's been trying since last Friday to try and get him to own up to his responsibilities and then you just come in and say all that and he agrees straight away without a fight, how did you do that?" and I laughed and said "I don't know I just have this way of getting to people where it matters, always have." I said as I got on his bike and he gave me his helmet and said "Yeah, well maybe you could hit me where it matters." And he gave me a wink as well and I laughed as we took off for the hospital.

Pulling up to the hospital I got off his bike and gave him back his helmet as he shut off the bike and pulled me closer to him by my hips and I smiled down at him, because he was still sitting on the bike and I was a lot taller in my heels and he looked up at me and said "What time does your shift end at?" and I said "9, I have surgery all day and an hour of rounds before I can go home." And he sighed and said "Okay." And I kissed him lightly on the lips and said "Oh well I guess I'll just have to walk home then, seeing as my car's broke and I wouldn't want to disturb Murren from whatever it is that she's doing tonight." I said with a big sigh and a teasing tone in my voice while he pulled me closer and kissed my neck lightly and said "Is that your way of saying you want me to pick you after your shift tonight?" and I nodded my head against his chest and we stayed that way for a few minutes before I decided that I had to go to work and I pulled back from him and placed my lips on his, and we kissed for a good five minutes before he pulled away and said "Go, you're going to be late for your shift." And I sighed and kissed him lightly one more time and said "Yeah okay I'm going, I'll see you here at nine?" and he nodded and said "Yeah I'll be here." And I walked off as I heard him start up his bike and drive away.

Walking into the hospital and getting changed into my scrubs I made my way over to the bored with all the schedules on it and saw that I had an hour of rounds to do before I was stuck in surgery all day, so I decided that I would stop by and see my new baby niece and meet Molly.

Walking up to the maternity ward and asking Martha the nurse there where Molly's room is and she asked me how I was related to her and I told her that she just had my niece and she congratulated me

I walked on down to room 215, where I saw a blonde sitting up in a hospital bed with a guy sitting beside her looking angry and a small baby lying down in a baby basket with a full head of black hair like I used to have when I was small and I knocked down the door and walked in when I heard a guy say come in and I saw Molly look up at me and her eyes widen after a little bit when she saw the resmblements between me and my brother "Hello, my names Nicole my brothers Jay and I believe you just had my niece a few days ago." I said in my doctors voice as Murren liked to call it and I saw the guy stand up and offer me his hand while he looked me up and down and smiled and said "Hi I'm Chris and thats Molly and the kid is Ali." And I smiled back at him and said "Yes, I know who they are my brother told me an hour ago." And he chuckled and said "Oh of course your brother did."He said the last bit with an attitude in his voice when he said my brother and I looked at Molly who had tears in her eyes and I said "I'm sorry did I interrupt something? "And Molly said no while Chris said yes and I looked back at Molly and said "I can leave if you want and come back in a little while." And she said "No, stay please I want Ali to know her family, seeing as mine won't come." Chris offered me the chair he was sitting on before I came in and I said thanks to him and he nodded as I turned to Molly and said "Can I hold her?" and she looked at Chris, who just rolled his eyes and walked over to the baby basket and handed the little girl to me and I looked down at the baby with a smile on my face and I touched her cheek lightly with my finger and she opened her eyes and I saw that they were the same as my eyes when I was just a baby brown.

I watched as she wrapped her little fingers around one of mine and I saw her try to give me smile, but it just turned out as her mouth moving a small bit and Molly laughed looking down at us and then I realised that Chris had walked out "Where is Chris gone?" and I watched as her eyes filled with tears as she tried not to cry and I rocked Ali in my arms as I asked her what was wrong and she answered me "Chris and me we're not getting along, well not like we used to anyways I think he hates me for wanting to stay in Charming now that I know that Jay is going to try and be a part of Ali's life and I think he feels threating by Jay, like he thinks that Jay begin in Ali's life is going to make me go back to Jay or something." And I looked up from Ali to her and said "Do you want to be with my brother or stay with Chris?" and she looked at me like I was crazy "What kind of question is that? I'm not going to answer that I don't even know you." And I looked at her and said "You don't have to know me, it's a simple question, with a simple answer do you want to be with my brother or marry Chris? Who looks to me like an asshole the way he rolled his eyes when I asked to hold Ali." And she rolled her eyes and said "I know he may come off as a bit of an asshole but he's actually really nice once you get to know him." And I said with a chuckle "You're trying to change the subject." And she sighed and said "I don't know I mean I used to really like Jay, even when he treated me like a whore I always thought 'oh he's only doing this because all the other guys are.' But then when I found out that I was pregnant and I thought that he wouldn't want anything to do with me or Ali, so I stopped going to the Friday night parties and then I met Chris when I was working and at first he did come off as an asshole but then he kept coming back to the restaurant and I started to really like him and then we were going out and eventually he proposed and I said yes out of fear of begin alone, I didn't want to raise a baby alone and be like my mother and not have a life so I said yes and now I'm beginning to regret it, he's starting to get really possessive of me and Ali and I'm afraid that he'll do something to me or Ali." And by the end of what she said she was in tears and I said "Get out now get away from him while you still have a chance, trust me Molly I'm talking from experience here you need to get Ali and yourself away from Chris before things get worse, just tell him lightly that things are over and that it has nothing to do with Jay that you just want to raise your baby alone and that the engagement is over, you need to do that Molly not just for your own safety but for Ali's as well alright?" and she looked at me with fearfully eyes and said "Will you stay here with me, while I do it I don't want to be alone with him when I say it he's got a nasty temper."

And my heart broke for her because once a time I was in the same position except I had my brothers and family while Molly had nobody except for her baby _'No.'_ I thought I wasn't going to let Chris bully Molly into begin with him "Of course I'll stay with you, when is he getting back?" and she sighed with relief and said "Any minute now, he just went to get coffee." And speak of the devil Chris walked in with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and he looked at me with disgust in his eyes and said "Are you still here?" and I bit my tongue to stop myself from shouting abuse at him, when I remembered Ali was sleeping soundly in my arms and I said "Yeah I am asshole." And he rolled his eyes and said "See baby I told you that his family was nothing but Irish trash." And I was seething with anger_ 'Who the fuck did he think he was, talking about me and my family like that oh he was fucking lucky Ali was in my arms or I would have slap the taste out of his mouth.'_ I thought angrily and I glared at him while Molly rolled her eyes and said "They're not trash Chris, they're actually really nice and Nicole just gave me some very useful information and I'm going to use it now, it's over Chris I'm done I don't want you anywhere near me or Ali and I don't want to marry you, I can't marry you." She said and Chris looked like he wanted to throw the cup of coffee all over me and he said "What do you mean you can't marry me? Did she put ideas into you heads is that what is going on here Molly, she wants you to be with her stupid Irish trash brother, he can't even offer you any of the things I can, we can be happy baby I promise." And I spat out "My brother is not Irish trash and neither am I or my family you piece of shit, I'm one of the top surgeons in this hospital and you better watch your mouth and what your saying about my brother and family because I will fucking kill you if you say another wrong word, do you understand?" and he nodded his head and rolled his eyes and looked back at Molly and pleaded with her not to do this and she just shook her head and I watched as tears rolled down her face and I watched as Chris said fine and said that I'd regret saying anything at all to Molly and walk out the door while I hugged an emotion Molly.

After calming Molly down and playing with Ali for a while I went back to my rounds but not before I told Molly that I'd be back tomorrow and that I promised to get Jay to come see her as well. Doing my rounds and finishing them I went into surgery for the rest of the day and by the time I got out it was 8;50, so I just decided to go straight to my office and change my clothes and I walked back down to the hospital car park and saw Opie pull up and few minutes later and I walked over to him and just kissed him, while he was shocked for a minute before his lips started moving against mine and I moaned against his mouth while his tongue gently prodded my lips before I opened my mouth to his and we stood like that in the hospital car park kissing, his tongue was exploring my mouth while mine was gently suckling his whenever it met mine and then I pulled back from him and gently kissed him one more time before I said "Hey." And he chuckled and said "Hey, if I knew this was the way you would have said 'hey.' Every time I picked you up from work I would be picking you up more often." And I laughed at said "No it's just been a really long day and I just want to go home and cuddle on the couch and watch a film." And he laughed and said "Sounds like our third date." And I giggled and said "Yeah it does." And I climbed on the back of his bike and wrapped my arms around him and we took off for my house and when we got there the house was dark.

Walking up to the front door with Opie not far behind me, I pulled the note off of the door and read Murren's written that said she had a date and wouldn't be home until later and I sighed as I unlocked the door while Opie walked in the house behind me and went and sat down in the living room while I went about turning on the lights and letting the dogs in.

I pulled off my heels and left them in the kitchen and walked by the sitting room to see Opie sprawled on the couch and I giggled as I passed him on my way to the stairs and he looked up at me and smiled and I told him I would be down in a minute and he nodded while I went upstairs and changed into my sweats and a tank top and pulled on a pair of my fluffy socks and walked back down stairs to see Opie looking at all my dvd's "Whacca doing?" I said to him as I wrapped my arms around him from behind and he turned and gave me the once over, and said "I'm looking at your dvds what does it look like I'm doing?" he said with a chuckle and I laughed and said "Oh attitude, c'mon I don't want to watch a dvd anymore, I want to go to sleep." And he looked at me and said "Okay, I'll call you tomorrow then." And I giggled and said "Why would you that? When you can see me in the morning." And he looked at me confused and I smiled and took his hand and walked him over to the stairs and I whispered to him "Just stay here tonight, we won't do anything, just sleep I promise and I kind of need someone to drop me to the hospital again tomorrow until I find out what's wrong with my car." And he smiled and said "You want to sleep in the same bed with each after we've only been on two dates." And I laughed and pulled his hand up the stairs and said "I trust you Opie and I feel like I've know you forever, and anyways it's not like we're going to have sex, we're only sleeping in the same bed." And he sighed as we came to a stop outside my bedroom door and he looked at me and said "Are you sure, because I can just come back in the morning I don't mind honestly." And I smiled and opened my bedroom door and said "Yes, Opie I'm sure I want you to sleep in the same bed as me." And he smiled and said "Okay if you sure." And I turned around and said "Yes Opie I'm sure." And I walked over and kissed him and we stood there for ages just kissing in the middle of my bedroom and then finally he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine and said "We can't be doing this if all you want is us to sleep in the same bed together." And I laughed and said "Fine, c'mon I'll turn on the T.V and we can watch that." And I walked over to my side of the bed that I usually sleep on while he went around to the other side and took off his cut and jeans and his t-shirt and his shoes and we met in the middle of the bed and I cuddle into his chest while he threw his arm around me and we both fell asleep like that, and for once in ages I slept like a little baby all cuddle up into Opie's chest and his arm thrown around me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up to my pillow moving up and down, my forehead creased and my mind was wondering why my pillow was moving up and down. My eyes opened slowly and I looked down at Opie's chest moving with each deep breath he took and I smiled and thought about how good of a night's sleep I had, I hadn't had a good night's sleep in almost five years I was always tossing and turning and for three years I woke up screaming or I would shoot up from the bed after a dream about what happened.

Smiling I started to kiss his neck and I watched as his eyes twitched in his sleep and he made a groaning sound unconsciously. I slowly I made my way up from his neck and by the time I got to his lips his eyes were opened and he was looking at me as I said "Morning." My voice was still laced with sleep and I pecked his lips while he stretched and groaned and I crawled on top of his lap and sat down on him, while he put his hands on my hips, my t-shirt had ridden up during the night and he was smirking at me and said "Morning, what time is it?" and I stretched over him and read the alarm clock that was beside the bed and saw that it was 9:00am, and I leaned back and smirked at him as I saw him looking at my tits, that we just a few minutes ago pressed in his face. "See something you like?" I said with a chuckle and Opie smiled and leaned up and started to kiss my neck and I moved my neck to the side to give him better access and he made a 'mmm- hum' noise.

I moaned when he kissed the weak spot on my neck and I started to rock my hips into his and he was kissing up my jawline and I grabbed his face and pulled his lips in for a kiss, our lips were moving slowly together like they were made for each other, they just fit so well. He stuck his tongue out and I slowly opened my mouth for him and we both moaned when our tongues came in contact with each other's, it was like a slow dance our tongues were moving like they were made to do this and there was a small fight for control that I gave up and let him control the kiss.

My hips were still rocking against his and I could feel him growing under me and we broke our kiss to get air, while he went down starting from my jaw to my ear, down to my neck and he sucked on my sweet spot and I moaned and wrapped my hands in his hair and tugged on the strands when he moved slowly down to my chest and he slowly pulled my top up and I pressed my hands on his chest to keep my balance and his hands slowly reached to my breasts and he squeezed them and I let out a low moan and pick up the pace in my rocking and moving back down to kiss him again and I ran my fingers down his chest leaving nails on him and he groaned and squeezed my breasts again and I moan and then I heard barking and scraping on the door and something bumping into it and I sighed as I knew it was Toby probably wondering why I wasn't up yet, because it was a work day and I was usually always up before 9 and Opie shot me a puzzled look and I laughed and said one word "Toby." And he sighed and took his hand down from my breasts and rested them on my hips again as I stopped rocking and said "You go take a cold shower and I'm going to go down and feed him, before he bursts through the door and jumps us." And he chuckled and said "Yeah, definitely need a shower, that dog just has a radar in his head whenever we're about to do something." I laughed and climbed off of him and opened the door just to have Toby run straight through and jump on the bed, while Opie was half getting out of it and I watched as Toby started barking at Opie and rolled over to show his white belly, while I smiled at the big dog that had such a child's mind and loving heart and I saw Opie smile and rub his belly while I went and got towels for him and walked back into the room and saw Toby in the same position and Opie still scratching his belly and I walked over to Opie and gave him the towels and told him how to use the shower and kissed him once and walked out to the hallway and called Toby and he flew by me and straight down stairs and went right over to the back door and I noticed that Murren still wasn't up yet, so I fed Toby and went to make a start on breakfast for me and Opie, when I heard the sound of a Harley pull up and my heart stopped in my chest '_Shite.'_ I thought in my head as I saw Jay walking up to the door.

_Opie's P.O.V_

Standing in Nicole's un-suit bathroom, under her shower head, I sighed and smiled thinking about this morning, she had great tits and they were the perfect fit, they were practically made for my hands and my hands only. My dick was still hard just thinking about those tits and her perfect kissable lips I nearly came in the shower until I heard the roar of a Harley, over the shower and my dick went limp straight away, no joke_. 'Shit, shit, shit.'_

I thought quickly as I tried my best to get dressed from the shower without falling on my face, I went back into Nicole's room quickly and as quietly as I could as I heard her open the door and greet Jay and my heart was in my mouth when I heard him say "Hey Nico, I was wondering if you saw Opie the big guy, he gave you a lift to the hospital yesterday and none of the guys have seen him since early last night, I was just wondering if he said anything to you, bout where he'd go?" and I heard Nicole answer him "No why would I know where your brother is? We didn't even talk when he dropped me off, I just said thanks and he nodded that was it. Why? What are you looking for him for?" she said in her strong Irish accent and I was thinking in my head as I got dressed that it was more than a thank you I got yesterday. I briefly heard Jay answering back and saying "Nothing, he's probably out with some pussy, I swear that man gets some amount of pussy, even though he's quite." He said with a laugh and I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation or what Nicole answered back because Murren had just walked out of her room and Jay and Nicole walked into the kitchen still talking.

I just looked at Murren and she looked at me, as some guy made their way out of her room, fixing his clothes and I looked away from him as I saw Murren smile at me and she said "Is Jay down there?" and I said "Yeah just pulled up, don't tell him I'm up here please." While I looked pointedly at the guy that was glaring at me and Murren shook her head and said "I won't promise." And then she introduced me to James, he was her current fling; well that's what Nicole told me last night anyways when I asked where she was. We did the brother hand shake thing and I watched Murren walk down stairs "So you're tapping Nicole?" James said to me with a gleeful look in his eyes at the mention of Nicole and my temper started to raise "Eh yeah I guess you could say that." I mumbled quietly to him, because I actually didn't know what we were, we dated yeah but we never actually put a label on it and we were keeping it on the down low anyways. "Your one lucky man, I'm telling ya man, only reason I'm tapping Murren is to try and move up to her, great tits, brilliant juicy ass, legs that could go on forever and an accent and perfect blowjob lips, fucking made for sex man just made for it." He said whit a chuckle and I could almost feel his arousal for Nicole and my blood was fucking boiling, now I knew how Jay felt whenever Tig opened his mouth, I mean yeah sure I got pissed when Tig said something about her, but I mean he was just Tig and that was who he was and he wasn't going to change for any one. But this guy who the fuck did he think he was? Only fucking Murren so he could get to Nicole

That was fucking low and I looked at him, he wasn't anything special looked pretty boring to me, blonde hair, blue eyes the typical jock look and I chuckle lightly as I thought about what Jay would do to him if he heard what was just said and Jay was not a fucking small man, he was only a small bit smaller than me and was built like a tank. I knew he would kill this little sad excuse for a man and I answered him and said "Yeah I am fucking lucky and you better watch your fucking mouth about her or me and you are going to have some problems, you understand man?" I glared at him and he looked at me and rolled his eyes, but I saw a bit of fear in them as well and he said "Yeah alright man I won't touch your pussy, but let me know when you're finished a'ight?" and I rolled my eyes and mumbled a "Don't hold your breath." To him as I watched Murren come back upstairs with a cup of coffee and she told James that he had to go, cause she had to work and I watched him go down stairs and I rolled my eyes. _'Dick.'_ I thought as Murren handed me her cup of coffee and I looked down at it confused and she smiled and said "Don't worry I didn't poison it, I don't drink coffee." I said thanks and we both walked into Nicole's room and waited for Jay to go. I got to know Murren, pretty well while we waited which wasn't long before I heard Nicole shout at Jay and him cruse and storm out and slam the door.

"We can go down now I think it's safe." Murren joked and I chuckled and walked down stairs and saw Nicole leaning on the kitchen counter with her head down and I was about to walk over to her, but Murren beat me to it. I'll admit I was a bit jealous watching Murren hug Nicole; I wanted the one to be doing that, not her. She was here way before I was and I was going to have to accept that. "I'm sorry Opie, not the best way you want to spend your morning I'm sure, listening to my stupid brother and me fighting." And I smiled and said "Not something I wouldn't have heard back at the clubhouse, except it probably be one of the guys or the sweet butts instead, least you have a different accent." And she laughed and said "Yeah I guess."

After that It was just me, Nicole and Murren laughing at having breakfast, when Nicole's pager for the hospital went off and I sighed knowing I had to be a work in fifth teen minutes and I watched as Nicole went upstairs and come back down in dark jeans, boots and navy top. _'Damn she was fine. In_ _anything she wore.'_ I thought as I felt my dick harden just a small bit and she smiled and said "You think you could give me that lift now?" and I took her hand and laced my fingers with hers and said "Yeah, sure I've got work in fifth teen anyways." We said good bye to Murren, who was opening up the restaurant later and we walked out to my bike that was parked around the side of the house so Jay wouldn't have been able to see it and we drove over to the hospital.

Pulling up to the hospital, I smiled as I felt Nicole climb off and give the helmet back to me and I pulled her in for a kiss and she giggled and said "I can't not today I've got surgery in five minutes." She pecked my lips quickly and said a quick "I'll see you at eight tonight?" and I sighed from the loss of her lips and body and said "Yeah defiantly." And with one last kiss she was gone and I was driving back to the clubhouse where I knew it would be like the Spanish inquisition.

Pulling up into the garage I sighed as I barked my bike and went over to where all the guys were working on different cars and Tig was the first to open his mouth and say "Where were you, my brother?" and I saw his eyes narrow a bit and I sighed looking up from the board with all the repos on it and said "Just out Tig, what's it to ya?" and he narrowed his a bit more and said "Just wondering why you took off for the night and didn't come back till this morning Jay went looking for ya." And I sighed, didn't I fucking know it. I made up a quick lie as I noticed Clay looking at us, along with Juice and a few of the other guys "Out with some fine pussy, got her number last night at a bar out of town, went for a drive for a bit and end up there and I saw her and I ended up fucking her and falling asleep at hers." I said with a shrug of my shoulders to try and make it look believable and luck was on my side today as I noticed Tig's eyes spark with hope and the I heard the guys chuckle and some of them even said 'typical Op.'

It was pretty normal day after that and I saw Jay pull into the lot with a couple of the guys looking pissed. _'Wonder what that could be about?'_ I thought with a sigh as I saw him walk straight up to Clay.

* * *

**AN: Thanks everbody for reviewing, please if you have any comments or questions just let me know. I know this chapter was a bit boring and short, but I'm trying to build up to something and that's only a start to a list of times Opie and Nicole nearly get caught, there will be more. :)**

**Read & Review Please.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Jay's P.O.V_

'_Tig and his stupid fucking dick.'_ I thought as I waked across the lot to Clay, who was working on a car. "Clay, we got a problem cops found two dead illegal immigrants up in the warehouse and their looking to bring them in for forensically." I said to him and I watched him swear and throw the wrench that he was holding across the garage, and it just happened to nearly miss Tig by a few inches. "Fucking hell, Tig get over here now." Clay shouted at Tig and I watched Tig as he strolled over and said "What's up Prez?" while he leaned back on the garage wall and looked between me and Clay "You wouldn't know anything bout two dead illegal Mexicans would you?" and Tig's face dropped just a small bit and his eyes widen a little bit and he said "Ehh I might, there were up in the warehouse and shit the fucking warehouse, I forgot about them." As realization dawned on Tig's face about what had happened to the two dead Mexicans and the warehouse that they had been in that night, I shook my head at him and I watched as Clay sighed and said "Church now, everybody in a cut into church." He said to everybody in the garage.

Sitting in my normal place in church which was between Chibs and Opie and watched as Clay banged the gravel and said "Right first thing, we need to clean up Tig's fucking dead pussy up in the warehouse, we don't fucking need any more heat from cops let alone ATF." And I listened as everybody in the room started to talk over each other about what happened, because only a few of us had been up to the warehouse and actually saw what had happened up there. While Clay shushed everybody and told us that Bobby and Tig were going to fix the dead Mexicans, my head drift off to what Nicole said to me this morning about going to see Molly and Ali and she told me what happened between her fiancé or well ex-fiancé now. Thinking about what he had said to Nicole about us made my temper fly we weren't fucking Irish trash far from it, hell my fucking sister was one of the top surgeons in the fucking hospital.

I did actually really want to be in Ali's life, but not necessarily Molly's, not that I didn't like Molly she was a nice girl and she was good looking, but she probably excepts me to make her my Old lady now and I didn't want that, I didn't want some girl that fucked half of my brothers and then some, to be my Old lady, she was a nice girl but she was clingy and just because she's the mother of my child doesn't mean that I have to be with her, because I actually didn't want to be with her at all.

My head flew up when Clay banged the gravel and said that church was over '_Shit I missed half of_ _what was said._' I thought as I got up from my chair and walked beside Opie, who I only just realised was back from where ever he went and then I thought about what I heard between Clay and Tig about them thinking Opie was a rat, they thought he was out last night or actually they thought he was in the police station ratting us out. But I didn't believe that for one minute Opie was all for the club hell he even did five years in jail for us and lost his wife while he was in there and he came out and got over it and now Clay and Tig think his a rat. I just wasn't buying it.

"Hey Op, where were you last night banging some pretty little bitch I bet?" and I saw his eyes widen a little and he gave me a quick little nodded and said "Yeah something like that, fucked her and then fell asleep at hers." I laughed and said "Typical Op." he smiled and said "Yeah, hey man did you find out what was wrong with your sisters car?" and I said "Yeah, I'll have it fixed by then end of the week, fucking beautiful car to work on man." And I saw him nodded and say "Pretty little penny, she'd have to pay for it as well." And I chuckled and said "Yeah man, I didn't know doctors got paid some much, she's got a huge house and a fucking banging white Audi. When we were growing up man, we didn't have that much but we weren't fucking poor either, but Jesus she's got more money in one pay check than I get in about two weeks work." And I saw him chuckle and say "Yeah, shulda been a doctor man." And we both laughed and were just sitting talking and drinking a beer when Jax came in looking pissed and we both looked at him and Opie asked him what was wrong "My fucking junkie for wife, just collapsed and was brought to the hospital I'm going over there now to see what happened, you guys coming?" and we nodded straight away and then we were on our way to the hospital.

Pulling up to the hospital and going straight up to the maternity ward I thought about Molly and Ali, then we saw Gemma sitting in one of the waiting chairs Jax walked straight over to her and she said "An emergency C-section was performed and he was born ten weeks prematurely, Jax." And I saw him sigh and sit down and puts his hands in his hair and then Gemma continued on "I'm still waiting for more information on them both, I think Wendy was taken drugs when she was pregnant Jax, how often did you see her?" she said to Jax and he shook his head and said "Not a lot, just the odd check up every now and again, she told me she was clean and that she'd stay clean while she was pregnant I didn't think she would do this." And then Gemma called Clay and by half an hour, most of the club was here. Twenty minutes later I saw my sister walk out of the surgery room and watched her eyes widen a little, and then I saw a small little brunette behind her and I saw Gemma swear and Jax stand up straight away and walk up to my sister and the little brunette.

"Your all here for Wendy?" Nicole said and I smiled watching her in action and everybody nodded or said yeah "Well I wasn't the one to operate on her but from her charts I'd said she was on drugs for most of the time she was pregnant, Doctor Knowles, was the one to perform surgery on her and your son." She said as she pointed out the small brunette and I saw Gemma's eyes narrow and glare at her and Jaxs eyes glazed over with affection and then I was confused _'Who was the brunette and_ _why did Gemma hate her so much?'_ I thought as I watched the brunette tell everybody what was wrong with Wendy and how she had missed most of her appointments and that she was probably on drugs all of her pregnancy and I thought about how glad I was that Molly didn't do drugs, because now Jaxs tiny son was in there fighting for his life, while Ali was just down the hall probably asleep with Molly watching her.

Nicole took over from the brunette and said "I'm going to do a surgery on his stomach to repair the hole in there and then I'm going to leave it for a day or two and go in a fix his heart. Doctor Knowles will go through everything with you and if you have any questions please ask her." And then she looked at me and said "Jay can speak to you for a moment please?" and I nodded and watched as Opie looked at her and Tig was starting at her ass, I was going to fucking kill him. She pulled me over to the side and said "You see how important this is?" and I nodded as I watched Jax was talking to the brunette doctor "That could have been Ali, if Molly was like that do you understand Jay? You need to go in there and sort this out, life's precious Jay you saw that today, please just go and talk to Molly and see your daughter." And I nodded and said "Yeah I will, I'm going to go down now and sort this out." And I watched as Nicole smiled and said "Good Jay she is really cute, she looks a lot like you." And I chuckled and gave her a hug and kissed her forehead and started to walk down the hall to Molly's room.

I was grateful for my sister she was like my rock, I didn't know what I would do without her, she may be younger than me but she was way smarter and like my mother would always say she was an old soul, she was young and youthful and knew had to have a good time, but she always had the right words to say and she always gave the best advice, she just knew. I don't know how she did know but she knew what to do every time something happened, either it was good or bad she just knew what to do.

I knocked on Molly's door and walked in when I got no answer I saw her fast asleep with Ali on her chest and I felt my heart squeeze when I saw Ali, she really did look like me, but there was a lot of Nicole in her, from the way she slept all curled up to the way her hair would stick up, Ali reminded me of a mini Nicole with bits of me thrown in there, there was no question in my mind that she was my little girl, my baby.

I took her gently from Molly's arms and rocked her gently when she started to squirm from the loss of her mother and I looked at her when she opened her eyes and looked at me, she was the spitting image of Nicole when she was a baby. "Hey baby girl, I'm your daddy." I said to her as I gently ran my finger up and down her face and her lips moved like she was trying to give me a smile and I laughed gently, because I knew she was going to be a happy baby just like Nicole was.

I sat down in the chair beside Molly, who I noticed was starting to wake up and she panicked when she notices Ali wasn't on her chest anymore and she shot up from the bed and her eyes were searching for Ali "Clam down Molly, I have her." And I saw her visibly relax when she saw me holding her and she lay back down on the bed and said "Sorry, I thought Chris was here, he was in last night and he was holding her and started telling me how much of a big mistake that it was to break up with him and when I asked him for Ali he wouldn't give her to me, so I panicked when I didn't feel her anymore." And my blood was starting to boil, I may not want to be wit Molly but I don't want anything to happen to her or Ali. "Next time he is in here I want you to call me straight away okay Molly, that dickhead isn't going to threaten you or Ali." I said to her and she had tears in her eyes and she said "I'm scared of him I don't want to be alone raising a child, none of my family want anything to do with me and I'm going to be a single mom." And I sighed I was never any good with crying girls, except for my sister at least I knew her and I knew what was wrong with her we told each other everything that's just the way we worked. "You're not alone Molly you have me and Nicole we're not going to let anything happen to you or Ali, I'm sorry about your family but I can't do anything I know that my family will want to know Ali and you, and whenever they decide to come over you'll meet them." I said to her because I didn't know what else to say to her and she sniffed and "So you don't want to be with me at all?" and I sighed and said "Look Ali you're a nice and you're the mother of my only child, but I'm not looking for any relationships now, I just want to be a part of my daughter's life and look after my sister that's it. I don't have time for a relationship nor do I want one. I'm sorry." And I watched as she turned her head away from me and mumble "You never actually wanted me for anything else did you? All I ever was to you was a quick fuck and that was it." I sighed because I knew that it was true I never saw Molly as anything other than a whore, but now I saw her as the mother of my child and I was going to treat her better than a whore, I was going to just try be friends with her for Ali's sake at least "Look Molly your right about the quick fuck bit, and I'm sorry about that, but we can try and be friends at least for Ali's sake, we don't have to be like this we don't have to be the perfect family and you know that I wouldn't be able for that I just want to be a part of her life and look after the two of ye, that's it Molly nothing more, nothing less." She sighed and looked at me and said a quiet "Okay I can do that."

And I smiled and so did she as we both spent most of the day talking about Ali or trying to get to know each other on a friends base and Nicole even stopped by for a bit and she smiled at me and told me I was doing the right thing and I knew I was.

_Nicole's P.O.V_

After seeing my brother in Molly's room sitting and talking to her and holding Ali I smiled, it was a really nice sight to see my brother holding his baby in his arms and trying to get along with her mother.

I sighed as I thought about what happened to Jaxs son and his druggy wife that must have been rough on him and then I thought about the interaction between the new surgeon Tara Knowles and her connection to the club. I liked Tara she was nice a little stuck up her own arse, but she was nice never the less and we got along pretty well. I wondered how she knew the club so well and I wonder why Gemma glared at her today the way she did.

'_Ah well it's not my problem.' _I thought as I walked down to my office and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Opie standing in the middle of my office looking at the few pictures I had of me and Murren in there "Hey what are you doing in here?" and he turned and looked at me and said "Hey I see you cleaned you bat-cave, I was wondering if you could go home earlier?" and I laughed and said "Trying to make me leave my job now? That's one of the first signs of overbearing." I said to him with a chuckle and he laughed and moved closer to me and grabbed my hips and said "Never I'm just asking seeing as its 7:30 and your finished a 8:00 I thought you might want to go home earlier and we could actually watched that movie tonight." And I chuckled and said "You must be able to read minds or something, because I was actually just about to call you and ask you to pick me up." I said to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved down a little bit and pecked my lips and said "Yeah I guess great minds think alike." And I laughed and mumble a small "guess so." As I pulled his face down and gently placed my lips on his and we stood kissing for ages well it felt like that to me when in reality it was only a minute or two and we pulled backed and I said "Let me go get dressed and then we can go." And he nodded and let me go.

After getting dressed I came out to Opie and we made sure no one saw us as we got back on his bike and drove back to my house and I told Opie that Murren was still at the restaurant, because she had opened up late today so she was going to stay later. "All by ourselves again." And he laughed and said "yeah." As he went to go sit down while I let the dogs in and sat down in the sitting room and he put in Saw lll and I said "Great movie choice." And he laughed and sat back down and said "Of course you would find it good, when it's gruesome." And I hit him lightly on the arm and said "You're the one that picked it, not me." And he said "Yeah I've never seen this one before, so I thought why the hell not." And I laughed and cuddle into his side, while he throw his arm around the back of the couch.

Half way through the movie, I was starting to fall asleep and I swear I only closed my eyes for a few minutes and then I was being woke up from Opie and he chuckled and said "You're the only person I know that's able to fall asleep watching a horror movie." And I stretched and said "Sorry I didn't mean to I didn't realise how tried I was." I grab his hand and we started walking up stairs and got to my bedroom door and he said "Another night?" and I turned to him and said "Why do you not want to?" and I smiled after it to show him hat I was joking and he laughed and said "Oh yeah I want to." And we both walked in and did the same thing again as we had done the night before, but this night was different from the last, because that night I decide I was going to give Opie some loving.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Opie's P.O.V_

I thought this night was going to be the same as the last, I didn't think we would be doing this, I mean we were only on a few dates, but I felt like I had known her all my life, we just got on so well together and I really liked that. But anyways after I was lying down in Nicole's bed, with her still getting changed in the bathroom, I was just thinking about Jax and what he must be going through with Abel, his tiny 10 week premature baby and with Tara begin back in town that most have been hard for him.

All those thoughts went straight out of my head when I saw what Nicole was wearing to bed, she was dressed in tiny black booty shorts, that clashed with her ivory skin and a black strappy lacy top that made her tits looking amazing and the tops of her tits were just peeking out from the top part of the top. My dick grew hard straight away just looking at her biting her lip while she looked at the TV that I turned on, while she was putting moisturiser on her hands and legs.

She capped the bottle and put it back on her night stand and she looked at me and saw that I was just a staring at her and slowly she crawled on the bed and gently crawled into my lap and placed her arms around my neck and said the same words from yesterday morning "See something you like Opie?" and my dick was aching from listening to her accent to seeing her in tiny shorts and a low cut top and I nodded stupidly because I had no words to say to her and then she sexily pressed her plumb lips to my ear and nibbled softly and said "Well then you better take it." And I swear to God this girl was going to kill me from her sexy accent, to that body made for doing nasty things.

I bent her head back and pulled her lips into mine and our lips were moving in sync with each other the way her plumb luscious lips moved against mine was like heaven, I couldn't get enough of her lips they were fucking beautiful and then my thoughts went back to what James said yesterday about her having blowjob lips and I had to agree with him, she did have lips meant for sucking dicks and I bet she could suck nails out of the floor the way her mouth sucked on my tongue when it was in her mouth.

I slowly moved my lips away from hers and stared to kiss down her jaw line and I heard her sigh in my ear gently, and she started to rock her hips softly into my aching dick and I almost came from the feel of those amazingly soft hips grinding into my dick. I moved down to her neck and started to suck on her sweet spot and she moaned in my ear and my dick twitched from the sound. I was going to leave my mark on her, I didn't want that asshole James to think I was going to let him have Nicole or Tig, I saw him in the hospital today looking at her ass and I wanted to knock his teeth out, but Jay was there so that would look suspicious. I left a mark on the right side of her neck and I was half way through making my second mark on the left side of her neck when she slowly pulled back and said "You can't keep marking me Opie, I won't be able to cover them all up." I smirked and kept sucking on her neck as she sighed and moaned in my ear and started to pick up the pace in her rocking.

I moved from her neck down to the top of her breasts and she arched her back when I took her left breast in my hand and gently ran my fingers over the nipple that was still covered. I slowly pulled the top down and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes and she was starting back at me and I was just about to ask if this was okay when she nodded gently and placed her lips gently on mine.

Pulling my lips away from hers, my hands slowly massaged her breast while my mouth gently sucked in her nipple and I heard her let out a loud moan, as my tongue slowly circled around the rosy pink nipple and then I gently sucked and she sighed and moaned.

I took the nipple out of my mouth with a wet pop and gently blew on it, and I heard her hiss and she pulled on my hair; I laughed and took her other nipple into my mouth giving it the same treatment as the last one.

By now her rocking was really starting to get to my dick and I could feel it growing harder with every rock she made. I gently pushed her back down on the bed and got on top of her, keeping my weight on my hands and I was still sucking on her nipples. I started to make my way down from her tits to her stomach, gently biting and nibbling as I went, I heard her giggle when I bit a certain part of her stomach and I smirked to myself, I had to remember that it might come in handy later.

Finally I reached the top of her short black shorts, and I looked up at her to make sure this was okay when she moaned and softly said "Yes." And that was all I needed, I gently hooked my fingers in the waste of the shorts and slowly pulled them down her never ending legs, gently bringing the shorts to her ankles, I watched as she kicked them off and I kissed my way back up her lovely long legs.

I started kissing her thighs and made my way closer to the place I was dying to get to, all the while I listened to Nicole pant and moan under me.

Finally I got to her most private place, and I gently started kissing her there and she gave out a loud cry, followed by a moan as I slipped my fingers into her tight pussy. I started moving my fingers in and out of her and she moaned and sighed when my mouth started sucking on her clit, I kept up that pace for a good ten minutes listening to her moan, pant and wither underneath me. I couldn't help but feel cocky knowing that I was the one that was making Nicole lose control like this, she was nearly close I could feel how wet she was and my dick was so close to blowing if something didn't happen soon.

Then I felt her walls clench around my fingers and I heard her let out a loud cry and moan as she came on my fingers, her juices running down my hand and arm. Her hips bucked up and I put my other arm over her hips to stop her from jumping away from me. I kept my fingers in her helping her ride out her orgasm; I kept my tongue on her clit and was gently sucking it throughout her orgasm.

She slowly came down from her blissful orgasm and she gently tapped me on the shoulder and I pulled away from her, I kissed up her stomach over her breast, I stopped and gently sucked on both of her nipples, before kissing my way back up her neck and to her lips. I kissed her gently at first and then the kiss started to get more heated and then I was flipped over and Nicole was back to sitting on me again, right over my aching dick. She giggled into the kiss when she realised where she was sitting and she hovered over my dick and I was so temped to just ram it into her, but that wasn't the kind of person I was, I wouldn't do that to her.

She gently took my aching dick into her hands, and she slowly moved down from where she was sitting and swiped her thumb over the head of my cock, spreading the per-cum over my shaft. I sighed when she got a rhythm going with her soft moisturised hands and I just leaned back and let her work my shaft.

Until she blew her hot breathe over the head of my cock, I swear I was about to blow. Her soft, luscious lips gently kissed the top of my dick, she slowly stuck out her tongue and licked off the pre-cum that was there and I groaned when her hot, wet mouth covered my head and slowly sucked on it.

She gently swirled her tongue around the head and moved down to take most of my shaft into her mouth and the bit that she couldn't take in her hand worked on. I was in heaven this was fucking amazing the way her hand worked with her mouth, I was right she could suck the nails out of the floor and looking down at her sucking my dick was a fucking beautiful sight, one that I would never forget. Those luscious, soft plumb lips wrapped around my cock was the best image I had ever fucking seen.

I groaned out loud when I felt her grab my balls and roll them around in her hands, I had dreamed and thought about her for two fucking weeks and this was something that I thought about frequently, her naked on the bed sucking my dick.

That thought just set me off and I came harder than I ever did in my life, not even with any big breasted croweater or even Donna, had I ever came this hard. It was fucking amazing, the way she swallowed everything and she moaned when I came, the vibration hitting me harder than I ever thought it would.

Coming down from my orgasm slowly, I watched as Nicole pulled my now semi-hard dick out of her mouth with a wet pop. She slowly came back up my body kissing my stomach and making her way up to my chest where she kissed the neck tattoo that I had, and then she came up and kissed me hard on the mouth, slowly she opened her mouth to me and I could taste myself on her tongue, I was pretty sure she could taste herself on my tongue as well.

Slowly our tongues circled each other's and we fought for dominance before, I gave in and let her control the kiss. We pulled apart from each other when we needed to breathe and I put my forehead on hers and she smiled at me. I smiled back and said "Well I wasn't expecting that tonight." She giggled and started to make herself comfortable on my chest, as she slowly answered me back "Yeah well I wanted to do something for you, I know what you guys are going through with Jaxs son and his wife, must be tough on you guys as well, him begin your brother and all. I thought I'd give you taste of what's to come whenever we do decide to have sex." She said in a sleepy, tried accent voice. I kissed her forehead and made a quick reply "You don't have to do that every time, something goes bad in the club, trust me a lot of shit goes bad in the club." She mumble a tried reply and said "I wanted to Opie, and you did it to me first so I was just repaying the favour." I chuckled and settled back against her soft pillows and gently ran my fingers through her soft black hair, knowing that helped her fall asleep and within minutes she was out like a light.

I sighed and kept running my fingers through her hair, loving the feel on the mid-night black silky strands and eventually I started to fall asleep running my fingers through her hair.

_Nicole's P.O.V_

Waking up that morning I was as naked as the day I was born, and half lying on Opie's naked body. I smiled at him remembering last night, it was great every little detail was amazing and I felt great this morning.

Slipping out from Opie's arms I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Thinking about last night was getting my all riled up again and I heard Opie getting up in the bedroom. He slowly slipped into the bathroom and joined me in the shower.

"Morning." He said to me and I blushed and looked down, because I was naked and it was bright out. He laughed and smiled and said "You're not gone shy are you?" I blushed even more and looked away from him and he sighed and said "You don't have anything that I haven't seen before, and hell after what we did last night I didn't think you would be shy this morning. Your beautiful baby, you've got nothing to be ashamed of." I smiled and looked at him and said "You just called me baby." He laughed and said "Yeah I did, it was fitting." I giggled and said "I like it when you call me baby." And he cocked his eyebrow and said "Oh do you now? Well I'll just have to call you that more then." He lifted me up by my ass and I wrapped my legs around him as he pushed us under the shower head.

After our shower we came out dirtier then when we went in. Going downstairs with Opie's arms wrapped around my waist I saw Murren sitting at the kitchen table with toast and jam in front of her and the dogs were outside. "Morning Boo." I said to her and she looked up at me with blood shot eyes and I noticed that she had been crying "What happened Boo?" I said as I walked out of Opie's embrace and sat down across from her. She shook her head at me and said "I'm fine, really I'll tell you later." I shot her a concerned look and she just waved me off and said "You've got tomorrow off, right?" I nodded as I went back over to Opie and asked him if he wanted anything for breakfast and he just said coffee would do. "Well I was thinking about not going in tomorrow, so maybe me and you could spend the day together, go shopping and stuff we haven't done that in a while." I poured Opie his coffee and said "Yeah sure defiantly." I got a bowl of cereal and sat down across from Murren, beside Opie who rested his hand on my leg and squeezed there.

We talked for all of breakfast, Murren and me talking about Ireland while Opie looked on at us confused, I just patted his hand and smiled at him as he chuckled at our stupid stories of Ireland. Eventually Opie stood up and put his cup in the sink and we said bye to Murren and walked out of the house to his bike.

He dropped me at the hospital and asked me if Murren would be okay and I said to him "Yeah I thinks so, I'll find out what happened tonight and we'll probably be drinking tonight, so you might not want to collect me tonight after my shift, because she probably will." And he looked disappointed by that. I kissed him lightly and said "Don't worry it's just for one day, she needs me tonight." He sighed and pulled me closer and said "I know, is it weird that I'm jealous of Murren for getting to spend the night with you instead of me." I laughed out loud at what he said and answered him after I stopped laughing "Yes, Opie yes it is, she's my best friend and she needs me tonight, you're just disappointed because we just started doing stuff and you want to get more action." I giggled at the face he pulled and kissed him again before saying "You'll probably get a drunken phone call tonight, so if you do just don't answer it." He laughed and kissed me one more time and said "Alright I'll see you tomorrow night then."I nodded and said "Yeah tomorrow night, oh how will I last that long." He chuckled and started up his bike and said "I don't know maybe alcohol will help you cope." I smiled and waved at him as I walked inside the hospital.

I ran straight into Tara when I got out of surgery and I smiled at her and said "Hey, how are you getting along here?" she sighed and said "Margret Murphy is giving me shit about me knowing Jax and Gemma and all that. I mean it's not like I have anything else to do with them." I smiled at her and said "I know what you mean; she was on my back for two years when I first came here, because she found out that my brother was in the club as well." She looked at me and said "Jay's your brother? I could see the resemblments, I just didn't want to assume anything." I laughed and said "Yeah, the crazy Irish man is my big brother." she laughed and then got serious again and said "I saw you and Opie this morning on his bike, and I saw you two kiss." I looked at her surprised and said "What?" and she looked at me as we stopped at one of the nurses stations and she said "Look it's none of my business what you and Opie do, I just thought that he was still married and I've known him my whole life, I know that he wouldn't cheat on Donna so you need to back off of him." I looked at her with anger running through me "You just came back Tara, you don't know shit about me and Opie and your right it is none of your business what I do or who I hang out with. Unless it affects you, then you need to stay the hell out of my personal life, if there was something I wanted you to know about me then you would. And as far as Opie goes, Donna left him while he was still in jail, divorced him and left the state. So don't think you fucking know everything about everyone just because you used to live here, the key word in that sentence is_ used_ to live here, you don't know shit about anything here, so just do your job Tara and watch who you open your mouth to." I said to her with angry clear in my Irish accent and I glared at her as she looked at me shocked, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't k-know." I scoffed at her pathetic attempt at an apology and said "Whatever, Tara just watch yourself, especially around here." I walked away from her after that. '_The fucking never of her to try and tell me what to do, just because she used to live here, fucking controlling bitch.'_ I thought as I walked down to my office and started filling out paper work.

That's the way the rest of my day went, filling out paper work and surgery. I didn't have time to go and see Molly and Ali today, but more than likely Jay would probably be up there with them. By the time 8:00 came around I was exhausted from running around doing rounds and standing in surgery, I couldn't wait to get home and have a few drinks with Murren.

Walking outside I saw Murren's car outside, I walked over and got in. "Hey Boo, are you going to tell me what happened?" she sighed and started the car "Remember my fling James, that was really good in bed?" I nodded and she continued and said "Well he told me last night that we were done doing whatever it is you what to call and when I asked why he said that he was only fucking me to try and move up to you or at the least have a threesome with us." I looked over at her shocked and said "Are you fucking serious?" she nodded "That fucking asshole, who the hell does he think he is; only using you to get to me, that fucking basterd I wouldn't even go near his slimy ass, let alone fuck him. I'm sorry Boo; he didn't deserve you anyways if that's all he was in it for." She nodded and said "Thanks Baa, I know I didn't really like him anyways, but he was good in bed so that's why I kept him around, but it did hurt hearing he was only with me to get to you." I sighed and said "Well you know what we are going to do tonight?" she shook her head and I said "We are going to go home, get changed into our skimpy clothes and we are going to get so drunk we won't even remember our names in the morning." She smiled at me and nodded as we pulled up into our drive way.

I was dressed in my tight mini black dress; it came to mid-thigh and showed a lot of skin, my tits looked great in it. I had my black high heel ankle boots, which had three gold buttons on the side and laces crossing over to the other side. My hair was curly and my make- up was dark, with eyeliner, mascara and blush on me. I looked in the mirror, I looked good tonight and I was going to make sure Murren and I had a great night tonight.

Walking out of my bedroom I saw Murren in her red lacy dress, that came to mid-thigh as well, she had red high heels on and her make-up was dark too.

"We look good." I said to her as we walked down stairs and started drinking; we took some shots and drank two bottles of beer before we decided to go out to the only club in Charming.

After getting into the club with stares from many guys, hell even some with girlfriends on their arms started at us, which resulted in a glare begin throwing our way from the girls. We walked up to the bar and got two vodkas and cokes, by now we were a little bit tipsy, shots always make me more drunk than beer ever did.

We danced most of the night with a few guys grinding up against us and even a few tried to lay a kiss on me, but even if I was getting up to my drunk point I still remember Opie and I wasn't about to do anything to ruin what we had so far.

Going back over to the bar we got more drinks and I saw James staring at me and Murren, I decided I was going to go down and confront him in front of all the girls he had around him. There had to have been at least five girls around him. I walked down and stopped in front of him and he looked at me from his place of the stool and said "Well, well I knew you'd come to your senses and decided to come down and talk to me, but you know we could leave right now and not do any talking." I scoffed at his shite attempt to come on to me and I said "Actually no, came down here to tell you that never in a million years would I ever think about sleeping with you, and what you did to Murren was fucking low and pathetic and you'll get what's coming to you." I said to him with a smirk on my face as I noticed his face fall when I mentioned that I wouldn't sleep with him and I saw the girls around him start to back up, except for two stupid blondes that glared at me. I could feel Murren come up behind me and put her hand on my arm, we were about to turn around and walk away when one of the blondes opened her mouth and said "Yeah that's right you stupid Irish bitch's, turn around and walk away you don't want to mess with us." I smirked and looked at Murren as she smirked back at me and we both turned around at the same time and said "What did you say?" I could see here visibly pale behind all the fake tan on her, she didn't think we heard her or that we would turn around and confront her.

James smirked and said "Ladies, why don't we cool this down, there's more than enough of me to go around." I scoffed and said "This isn't about you anymore shit head." I watched as the two blondes huddle together the closer we got and James was even starting to back up with them, when one of the blondes got up enough courage to open her mouth and say "You're not going to do anything, ye fat Irish bitch's."And that's when all hell broke out, I went straight for the blonde that called us fat, I hated begin called fat, I used to be a big child and everybody always called me fat, well I'm not fat anymore and I was going to kick the shit out of her for calling me fat.

I grabbed her fake, bleach blonde hair extension's and pulled them straight out of her head and she gave out a loud screech and tried to grab my hand away from her now falling out hair, which was all caught up in my hand. I grabbed her actual really hair and slammed her head against the bar and I watched as her nose cracked under the pressure. I turned her head towards me and said loudly in her ear, "You picked the wrong girls to call fat, whore." Then I picked up her head again and slammed it back down into the bar top again. Her fake nails came back out and scratched my arms and one of them even caught me on the neck. I tighten my grip on her hair and pushed her on to the floor and jumped on top of her and started punching her, I felt her cheek bones crack and her already damaged nose crack even more.

Then I felt big arms go around my waste and try to lift me up, but my hands were still stuck in her hair. I pulled her up with me and I kicked her once and she fell a small bit and then I grabbed the hair that was still in my hands and slammed her head once more off the bar top.

I was pulled outside after and I watched as the cops pulled a screaming Murren off of the other blonde that looked just as bad as the other one. We were both put in the back of the cop's car and we saw the two blondes and James begin put in the other cop car.

I smiled at Murren and saw that she only had a few scratches on her as well, from the blonde's nails, just like me. "Well that was some night." I said to her and we both laughed at the stupidest of the situation and from the alcohol that was still in our systems.

The cops pulled up to the station and hand cuffed us, and brought us to a cell, while we glared at the two blondes and James as they were put in a cell as well. Murren and I laughed at how we always seemed to go out and get arrested, either for in-public exposure or for fighting. The blondes were in the cell next to us giving out about their faces and noses and we listened as James was crying about his daddy taking away his car if he found out about this. I smirked at Murren as we both copied what James had just said about daddy taking away his allowance "Oh my daddy will just kill me when he finds out and then I'll have no allowance for two months." We both burst out laughing together and I said to her "What kind of grown man still gets allowance from their daddy?" she shrugged her shoulders and giggled when James answered back and said "If it wasn't for ye two Irish brogues I wouldn't be in here and my daddy wouldn't have had to be called." I laughed and said "Us? Irish brogues, never. If your blonde airhead kept her mouth shut none of this would have happened anyways, so it comes straight back down to you James." He scoffed and didn't reply as we heard a loud man's voice shout that he wanted to see his disappointment of a son.

I looked at Murren and giggled slightly as we heard the door bang up and a man in his late fifties come in and look at James. James whimpered and said "Hi daddy." Chief Unser came in and opened their cell door to let James out. James's father grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the cell and said "I'm sick to death of you; I'm cutting everything that includes your car, credit cards, allowance, absolutely everything." I listen as James let out a cry and started throwing a tantrum about having everything he owned begin cut.

Murren and I laughed so hard, there were tears streaming down our faces. "Oh God, what kind of grown man throws a tantrum to his father?" Chief Unser smiled at us, when he saw what we were laughing about and he chuckled as well and said "Now you were the last person I expected to see in here tonight, what happened?" I smiled and said "Sorry, Chief I tend to get a little bit rowdy when I get a few drinks in me. I guess that's the Irish coming out in me." He smiled and I told him the whole story only stopping a few times, when we heard the blondes give out little cries of pains from their faces.

"Well I'm going to have to call in your brother, to come and bail you out I can't let ye drive home as drunk as you are, I think you two got off lucky tonight the blondes aren't going to press charges, said they couldn't handle going in to a court room looking like that." I laughed and Murren was nearly dyeing from laughter in the corner, she got really giggly when she was drunk and I got really rowdy or I do something stupid, like one time when I was back in Ireland I ran into a tree because I thought it looked soft, well I ended up with a branch sticking out of my neck.

I was half asleep in the cell when I heard the sounds of Murren shouting out insults at the two blondes, did I mention she got very rowdy when she was nearly sober, while I just got really hungry and would probably eat anything by the end of the night. I distantly heard the sounds of Harleys pulling up outside.

Jay swaggered in the station and watched Murren and the blondes fighting with each other across the cells and he laughed out loud when he saw me. Behind him Chibs, Opie, Happy, Tig and I was pretty sure his whole club came with him, they all laughed when they saw Murren and me.

"C'mon Jay get me out of here, I'm starving and I've been in this cell all night." He laughed as he signed the papers a cop gave him, and I watched as the cop came over and opened up our cell door and I walked out and I smirked at the blondes as they looked at my brother and his friends with awe, and I stopped and said "Fuck You." And walked out with Murren still behind me shouting insults at them.

Jay put his arm around me as we walked out of the police station and said "My sister, Rocky in the making." I sighed as I listened to all the guys laugh at me "It's not funny Jay, them fucking blondes started it, if they kept their mouths shut I wouldn't have spent the whole night in a cell, listening to some pathetic guy, cry because his daddy was going to take away his allowance and some blonde whores crying about their faces." I said as the guys laughed and Jay said "Jesus Nicole what did you do to them, their faces were destroyed in blood and ye come out with a couple of nail scratches that's it." I smiled and looked back at Murren who was smirking back at me and I said "Nothing I guess you taught me how to fight better than you thought you did." And then I mumbled a small "And I practiced a lot more than you thought I did." They guys all laughed at that and Jay looked at them and said what, while they all just shook their heads and laughed.

I caught Opie's eye and he gave me a slight nod and a wink and I smiled back at him. "C'mon Rocky, let's get you home." I laughed and punched his shoulder and climbed on the back of his bike and tried to pull down my dress, but it wouldn't go down it kept riding up. Tig wolf whistled and a couple of the guys gave out words of apperceiveation.

Jay glared at all of them and I saw half of them shut up, while the other half tried to look away from me, but were finding it difficult to stop starting at me especially Tig and a guy with a Mohawk and tattoos on his head "Stop fucking starting at my sister Juice." He blushed and turned away and walked over to his bike while Jay asked Happy to bring Murren on the back of his bike and I watched Murren smile at him and he gave her a wink as she climb on his bike.

Jay dropped me home and Happy was invited inside, Murren brought Happy straight up to her room and then I was alone in the house except for the sounds of Murren's giggles and moans.

I walked up stairs and took off my heels when I heard my phone go off and I saw I had a text from Opie and he asked if I was alone. I texted him back and said that it was just me, that Murren and Happy were too busy. I smiled when he texted back and told me to open the door, I ran down stairs and opened the door and jumped into his arms.

He smiled and pushed me against the door after he closed it and started placing kisses all over my neck. I sighed and moaned when he sucked on my sweet spot, he started walking up the stairs when I pulled his face into mine and kissed his lips. Our mouths moved in sync with each other's and eventually we reached my bed room. We laughed when we heard Murren and Happy in her room.

He closed my bed room door and gently laid me down on the bed, and slowly we stripped kissing each other as we went, every piece of clothing that was taken off was followed by a kiss. And like last night it was amazing, every move he made, every flick of his tongue, every nibble and bite was amazing and I fell asleep on Opie's naked chest again with a smile on my face.

* * *

**AN: That was my first time writing a sex scene so let me know how I did please. Next chapter will be an awkward morning for Opie and Nicole, when Happy and Murren come down stairs together and the plot will start to thicken from now. **

**Read & Review Please.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Opie's P.O.V_

I smiled as I woke up to Nicole's sweet coconut smelling hair. I loved the way her hair smelled like coconuts and vanilla, she always smelled so fresh like she was born in the Bahamas and lived there her whole life, she just had that tropical smell, and I loved it.

I gently moved her out of my arms, I watched as she squirmed a little at the loss of body heat and then she sighed and snuggled back down it into the sheets. I got up and saw that it was still early only 9:00. I didn't have to be in the garage today, Sunday was kind of my day off too. I would usually go in thought and just hang around with the guys or in the club house with my dad, but I guess now I could spend my days off with Nicole seeing as her days off were on a Sunday as well.

I sighed as I got up and got dressed and headed down stairs to make coffee, I was pretty sure Nicole wouldn't mind. I was making coffee when I heard someone coming down stairs, I looked up and saw Nicole coming down dressed in a hoodie and sweats and her hair all pulled up into a messy pony tail. I smirked when I saw all the hickeys I had left on her neck from last night and the night before, it was a good thing her hair was down and covering her neck when Jay went to get her out of jail last night.

I opened my arms for her and she walked straight over and into them, she nuzzled my neck and sighed "What are you doing up so early?" I smiled and kissed her forehead and said "Just woke up." She sighed and grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together and said "C'mon I wanna spend the day in bed, and with this hang over I'm nursing I want some TLC." I chuckled gently and grabbed her hips and lifted her up on to the kitchen counter behind me. I wedged myself into the gap between her legs and started trailing kisses from her jaw down to neck, I mumbled a quick "Whatever you want baby."

She sighed and started to moan when I bit down on a sensitive part of her neck. She grabbed my face in her soft delicate hands and brought our lips together, our lips moved in a soft sync with each other's. She gently stuck her tongue out, I opened my mouth and our tongues met in a passionate, yet slow embrace.

We stood that way for a while, my hands started to move up her hoodie towards her bare breasts, my hands squeezed them lightly and she moaned into the kiss. I started kissing down her jaw, towards her neck; she threw her head back and moaned when I hit her sweet spot and I was so focused on kissing Nicole and making her feel good, I never heard anyone come down the stairs, until I heard a throat clear behind me.

I stopped kissing Nicole and dropped my hands from her hoodie, I turned around to see Happy and Murren standing in the kitchen door way. _'Shit, I forgot he was here.'_ I thought as I looked at Happy's shocked expression and Murren's smirking face, '_H__ow the hell was I going to explain this to Happy?'_ I thought as I tried to come up with something to say to him, him and Jay were properly one of the most closest guys in the club, they thought alike from how they would shoot anybody that threatened their family, to the sick twisted smiles they got when they killed someone.

I was in it deep now, very rarely did you ever get a smile from Happy let alone a shocked expression and here I was, properly one of the first people to ever get this reaction from Happy. Murren smirked at us and laughed lightly and said "Morning love birds." I felt Nicole slid down from the kitchen counter and move out from behind me, as she blushed and looked down at the floor. She wouldn't make eye contact with me or Happy. I heard Happy's gravelly voice say "Well I wasn't expecting that." I rubbed the back of my neck and nervously mumbled a quiet "Yeah." As I watched Nicole turn an even darker shade of red, then she was before, I thought it was cute that she got all shy and innocent when she was uncomfortable.

She coughed and walked over to the table and sat down, while Murren stood back and laughed at the awkwardness in the kitchen between the three of us. "Oh well this is awkward." Murren said as she got some orange juice from the fridge and Nicole laughed a small bit. Happy looked at us and smirked and said "If Jay finds out you're a dead man, you know that Opie." I swear that was the most I've ever heard Happy say to me.

I nodded my head as I went to sit down beside Nicole, I put my hand of her leg and squeezed giving her the reassurance that I was still there. "We'd kind of appreciate if you didn't say anything to Jay, about us or what you saw this morning because we all know how mad Jay will get and he'd probably kill Opie." Nicole said to Happy, as I watched Happy sit down across from us, he nodded and said "Yeah well, as far as I'm concerned I didn't see anything here this morning this is your secret. I'm not getting involved, especially when it involves a pissed off Jay." Happy said to Nicole and we both sighed in relief, grateful that Happy wouldn't say anything to Jay about us.

"Thanks man, we appreciate it." I said to him, he nodded and was getting up to go to the door when he turned and said "Opie I'll talked to you whenever you get back to the garage." He said in his deep gravelly voice, which scared the shit out of most of the people he tortured. I nodded at him and watched as Murren and he walked to the front door.

I turned to Nicole and saw that she had her head in her hands, she was shaking her head. I placed my hand on her shoulder and her big hazel eyes looked up at me "That was way too close Opie. One of your brothers just caught us out red handed, hell we were nearly fucking on the kitchen counter. This can't keep happening." I looked at her shocked for a minute and in a quiet voice I said "Do you want this to be it? Cause I'll stop if that's what you want." She sighed and said "I don't want this to be it Opie, but I can't keep hiding this from Jay, and when he finds out he will kill you and I'll probably lose my brother. He already warned me off of going near any of you and look what I'm doing I'm about two steps away from sleeping with you and destroying my already fucked up relationship with my brother." I watched as tears filled her eyes and I knew what I had to do "It's okay we'll stop. We'll call it quits, I don't want to ruin your relationship with your brother any more than it already is." I watched as a few tears fell down her cheeks and my heart felt like it was cracking, even though we were only dating a few weeks I really liked her and we fit like a puzzle. She understood me and got what I was trying to say, even when I didn't know myself. "I'm sorry Opie." She whispered and I wiped away the tears that had fallen and gently pulled her face into mine. I gently placed my lips on hers and kissed her one last time, before I stood up and walked out of her house and followed Happy back to the clubhouse.

_Nicole's P.O.V_

I really didn't want to stop what I had going with Opie, it was great I mean it was really great. He was everything I wanted in a guy, tall, good looking, deep voice, funny. He was the whole package and I felt like my heart had been ripped out even though I didn't know him that long, I liked him so much. I thought about him in the middle of the day, I could be in surgery and I would still think about him. We fit so well together and he understood me, I didn't need to explain me childish ways to him or my weirdness to him, he just laughed at me and pulled me closer.

I think that's what I'm going to miss the most between us, I was going to miss the weird talks we would have about nothing or the light little kisses he would give me whenever I said something random and out of the ordinary. I was just going to miss the way he made me smile and the way he made me happy.

I sighed as a few more tears fell down my face and I quickly wiped them away, when I saw Murren walk in. She took one look at me and walked over and hugged me straight away and said "Aww Baa, why did you do it? I thought you really liked him." And I did really like him, if I had my way I wouldn't even let Jay's opinion effect mine and Opie's relationship, but I didn't have my way and Jay's opinion really did matter to me. He was my big brother he was always there for me, from the time I started walking to the harder times in my life, and he was there without question. He was my family and I would defend him to the end of time and he would pretty much kill for me. "I did-I mean I do, I do really like him, but I just can't there's too much at stake. Jay's my brother and he means the world to me I don't want to ruin our already fucked up relationship any more than it already is." She sighed and shook her head and said "Nicole he made you happy, happier than I've ever seen you since we came to the states and your throwing that away over you brother." I sighed and rolled my eyes "I'm not throwing it away over my brother, Jesus Murren he's my family my flesh and blood, my big brother. I'm throwing it away over what his reaction will be when he finds out." I said to her with tears in my eyes as I thought about Opie and how he was probably going to go back to the clubhouse to fuck some girl, while I sat at home and cried about what we could have had. "He's probably already at the clubhouse, pulling some skinny blonde with big tits and forgot all about me by now. Hell I didn't even let him fuck me yet, so there's no doubt in my mind that he even gives a shite. And the way he just walked out of here without even looking back, tells me he probably never even cared anyways." She rolled her eyes this time and shook her head and said "Now you're just talking stupid, that guy really liked you Nicole I could see it in his eyes every time someone even just mentioned your name, his eyes would light up. Please those whores at that smelly clubhouse have nothing on you, your beautiful, tall, sexy body, great face and you have an accent what's not to like about you. And you're the nicest person I know and you just happen to be my best friend so that counts for something." I laughed at her stupid comment at the end and then sighed again "Well I can't take it back now, so can we just watch a bunch of horror movies and pig out on the sofa for the day. I really don't feel like doing something today." She nodded and went to let the dogs out and said "Yeah sure, whatever you want Baa." I turned to her and said "What was that all about with you and Happy?"

She blushed and looked away and said "I don't know, we just hooked up I'm not really expecting anything y'know? He doesn't look like the type that really does the whole relationship thing. I mean I know I'm not one to be talking seeing as how all my relationships end up in the dumps, but I actually like him, he's got the really deep gravelly voice and he's an animal in bed." I laughed at her description of Happy and she said "But I'm not going to think too much into it, I'll just see where it goes, if it even goes."

We spent most of the day watching horror movie after horror movie and by now I had my fill of them. I went to bed early that night, I thought about Opie and the situation and I tried my best not to let tears fall from my eyes. I really did like him and I told him that we couldn't have anything, absolutely nothing and my heart was breaking thinking about him out there probably fucking some whore to get the release he never got with me. I sighed and rolled over to try and get some sleep.

_Opie's P.O.V_

I pulled up into the lot just behind Happy and we both got off at the same time. He turned to me and said "I hope you know what you're getting yourself in for brother, if she's anything like what Murren's like in bed you'll never tell Jay that your fucking his baby sister." He said with a gravelly laugh, I frowned and looked at the ground and said "We never fucked and properly never will now; she called it quits this morning just after you walked out." He shook his head and said "Sorry brother, I didn't mean for that to happen." I shook my head and started to walk inside with him and said "Not your fault brother, she didn't want to fuck up her already fucked up relationship with her brother any more than it already is." He nodded and said "Maybe, but you definitely don't want to be on the receiving end of Jay's wrath man, you saw what he did to Tig just for talking bad about her, can you imagine the pain he would rain down on you if he found out that you were all over his sister this morning?" I sighed and shook my head, I would take the beaten and pain Jay gave to me, if it meant that I could kiss her again or just hold her to me again, but I knew that wasn't going to happen not now anyways. It was too late whatever I had with Nicole was finished and I understood why she did it as well, Jay was her brother and she loved him I guess I couldn't stand in the way of family.

I spent most of the day sulking, I was in the corner with my dad drinking beer all afternoon. Croweater after croweater came up to me and offered their 'services' to me but I didn't want any of them, I just wanted Nicole. I wanted the random talks we would have about absolute nothing, to the weird facts she would come out with that could make me laugh. I wanted to listen to her talk on and on in her amazing soft Irish accent. I just wanted her.

I sighed when another croweater came over to me and I just waved her away. My dad notices this and said "What's up son? That's the seventh croweater that you sent away today, what's eating at ya." I sighed and said "Did you ever meet someone that you really like? And I mean not just like her body, but actually really like her, from her personality to her body." He sighed and said "Yeah I did, she was you mother, never met another woman like her that could understand me the way she did, why did ya meet a new woman?" I sighed and said "Something like that, I really like her but she's off limits literally." He rolled his eyes and shook his head and said "Is she under the age?" I looked at him shocked and said "What? No, Jesus dad who do you think I am? Tig, no she's Jay's baby sister." He sighed again and said "I understand now, I saw how protective he is over her and he has a right to be as well, great girl like that would need someone to watch her. I saw how Tigger's eyes lit up when he first saw her, you need to watch him if you want to keep him away from her." I sighed and said "There's no point now, she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." From the look on his face I went into detail about what happened between us and how we started out and when I was finished he just shook his head and passed me his tequila bottle_. 'Thanks pops what a great help you_ _were.'_ I thought sarcastically to myself as I took a swing out of his bottle.

**2 weeks later**

I was out in the lot finishing up a car that was well beyond its means when I saw Jay walk out of the garage and go over to a black car. I saw Murren get out of the car and followed closely behind her was Nicole dressed in one hell of an outfit, she had a black pencil skirt that went to her knees, a white see through blouse and a white tank top under it, she had black sexy fuck me heels on.

Jesus, did I ever want to fuck her even when we went to Indian hills in Nevada for a patch over party, I still thought about her. I didn't get much action, because if I didn't want anything from the girls here, I definitely didn't want anything from the girls up there. The only girl I wanted was the one that was standing in front of me. And I couldn't have her.

"Hey, Jay is my car ready yet?" God I haven't heard that soft Irish accent in almost two weeks and fuck me I missed it. I didn't realise how much I missed it until she started talking to Jay.

I watched as her hips sawed from side to side which each step she took. That skirt made her ass look so fucking smack able, that my hand actually twitched at my side. I looked at Murren and saw that she was smirking at me; I was just caught staring at Nicole's ass. _'Damn it she knew that I still wanted to be with Nicole.'_ I thought as I looked back at Nicole and Jay as they were talking and then Jay said something to her that made her laugh and I felt my heart stop. I haven't seen that smile in ages and I really missed it, I really missed her.

I went back over to the car that I was fixing before Nicole pulled up, I was fixing the engine when I felt someone looking at me, I looked up and saw Nicole staring at me and when I caught her eye she quickly looked away from me and back to where Jay had gone in the office.

"She misses you, y'know?" I heard Murren say behind me, I turned away from the piece of shit car and looked at her. I didn't really believe her, Nicole was fucking super model gorgeous and I was pretty sure she could get any guy she wanted if she pouted those perfect lips and blinked her eyes just right. "Don't give me that look; you make her happy she smiled a whole lot more when you were around than she ever did, since we got to the states." I sighed and said "There's nothing I can do about it, she doesn't want to ruin her relationship with Jay and I'm not going to stand in the way of that." Murren sighed and shook her head "She just doesn't want to disappoint Jay, he may be her big brother, but Jay's like a father and big brother all rolled into one for her. There Da wasn't around a lot when they were growing up and Nicole need someone there for her and Jay stepped in to the role of big brother and father, he was there when she needed her brother and he was there when she needed a father figure as well. So Jay's opinion means a lot to her, he means the world to her and she would be crushed if he stopped talking to her, over something so trivial like that." I could understand why she did what she did, but I thought Jay wanted her happy and if what Murren said was true, then she was happy with me. "I thought Jay wanted her to be happy?" she nodded and said "He does, but he believes she can do better than begin with a biker and he wants what's best for her and he thinks that's in some posh fella with thousands of dollars, stashed away in his bank account." I chuckled and Murren smiled and said "I want her to be happy, she's my best friend and she's had it tough the last couple of years. I want her to have her own happiness that doesn't come from me or her family, I think you're that happiness Opie, if she just cops on and realises that." She sighed and shook her again and said "Just don't give up on her yet Opie, I really want you two to be happy together." I sighed and said "I don't think I can give up on her even if I wanted too, she has a perminate resident in my head and life." _'And heart.'_ I thought to myself.

I watched Jay give Nicole the keys to her car; I listen to him asking her if she was going to be at Abel's welcome home party seeing as she did operate on him and everything. "I'm not sure Jay, I don't want to impose or anything." Jay shook his head and said "Nico you're family and Molly and Ali are going to be there too, it's kinda a welcome home party for both of them." I saw her bite her lip and play with her fingers and I remembered her doing the exact same thing when I asked her out for the first time. I guess that's what she did when she was nervous she played with her fingers and bit her lip, while I just rubbed my neck and mumbled. "C'mon Nico, you have to go you practically saved the little guy's life and Molly and Ali are your family now as well." I watched her sigh and finally say "Fine, do I have to bring anything?" Jay smiled and said "No, everything's covered just bring yourselves that is if your bring Murren?" Both brother and sister turned and looked at Murren who just happened to be standing beside me from our chat.

She looked up and said "What?" When she noticed both of the Carroll's staring at her, they both chuckled and I noticed they both had the same laugh. "Do you want to come to Abel's welcome home party with me today at, what time is it at Jay?" Jay smiled and walked over to Murren and me, while Nicole followed behind him rather reluctantly as she locked eyes with me and then quickly looked away when she nearly walked into Jay's back when he stopped."It's on at 5, but I think everybody's going at 4:30, so what do you say Murren you gonna come and spend your day with a bunch of bikers and their babies?" Jay said to Murren in a teasing voice and to me it sounded a bit like flirting. _'Was Jay really flirting with Murren?_' I know for a fact that Happy is interested in her, a lot actually for someone like Happy any ways.

Murren smiled and said "I always have time for you Jay you know that." She hit his arm lightly and I was really starting to think that there was more to their relationship than I thought. Jay moved closer to her and said "Yeah I know you do." Nicole shifted uncomfortably and then said "Alright you two, that's enough for today I don't need to see any more of that. We'll be there Jay, I'll call you later and you can give me directions then." He smiled and turned around and hugged Nicole and kissed her forehead "Okay I'll see you later so." He winked at Murren and walked back into the garage.

I watched as Jay walked into the office and Murren walked over to her car and started it up, I made a run for Nicole before Jay noticed I was gone. I just caught her elbow before she got into her car. She looked back at me in shock, she looked down at my hand on her elbow and then back up at me with her eyebrow raised and a look on her face that said 'get-the-fuck-off-of-me-right-now.' I took my hand off of her elbow and said "We need to talk." She looked back into the garage and saw Jay was still in the office talking to Clay. "Do you really think that this is the time to talk? Or the place for that matter?" she said to me in a quiet, whispered voice "Jay could walk out of here any minute; it'll be like the Spanish inquisition." I nodded and said "I know that, but still we need to talk and I'm going to talk to you at Abel's party today." She sighed and said "There's nothing to talk about Opie, we can't do this and that's it." I finally had it, I kissed her right in the middle of the lot and it felt like heaven, after a few seconds she kissed me back, her lips were moving in sync with mine just like they always did when we kissed and I wrapped my hands around her waist and she just about had her arms around my neck when I heard Jay laughing with Clay and I let go of her, just in time for Jay and Clay to walk around the corner.

"Nico, what are you still doing here? And why are you talking to Opie" Jay said to her and she looked down at the ground and cleared her throat before she looked back up at Jay and said "Oh eh, Opie was just telling me about what to do if my car broke down again. Right Opie?" She looked at me with sharp eyes and I was glad that she worked so well under pressure that was probably one of the reasons why she was such a good surgeon.

"Eh yeah I just want her to know instead of her always calling you, y'know?" Jay nodded but he looked a bit skeptical, Clay smiled and said "Opie you big soft giant, always helping out a dismissal in distress." I gave a nervous chuckle and mumble and small "Yeah." Jay glared at me and said "You're alright Opie, my sister doesn't need to know anything about cars but if there's one thing I don't mind is my baby sister calling me for help, wheatear that's for her car breaking down or something else." Nicole scoffed and said "Relax Jay we were just talking no need to freak out." Jay rolled his eyes, Clay chuckled and mumbled a "Defiantly another Gemma."I looked at Nicole as she shot me a look that clearly said 'see-I-told-you.' "Whatever I didn't freak out Nico, I'll see you at the party at 5."He said as him and Clay walked away talking.

I looked down at her and she said "I told you Opie, the fucking Spanish inquisition. If Clay wasn't there he would have questioned us like the fucking cops." I sighed and agreed with her "Just talk to me at Abel's party." She sighed and said "Yeah alright fine, but we better not get caught Opie." I nodded and told her we wouldn't because more than likely there would be one free room at Jaxs house.

I watched her climb in her car, I listen to the smooth purr of her car engine before she took off and I went back into the garage.

_Nicole's P.O.V_

'_I can't believe he kissed me in the fucking garage lot, of all places to kiss me right in front of where my brother works.'_ I thought as I drove over to the hospital to change around my shift, I would just have to work the later shift tonight, I didn't really mind seeing as I had been working it for the past two weeks anyways.

I always came home around four in the morning and I was always too exhausted to think about anything other than sleeping, especially not a certain biker that just kissed me in the middle of the garage lot. I still can't be he had the balls to do that, never in my life had I thought he would do that.

I sighed as I thought about what Opie would say to me at Abel's party, it could bad or it could be good I didn't know, but judging from the way he kissed me in the lot, I was thinking it was leaning more to the good side for him and the bad for me.

I changed shifts with the doctor that I always changed with when I had things to do. Her name was Erica, she was really nice she was only a small bit older than me and was already settle down with two kids. So if she took the day shift that I had, she could go home and spend the night with her family instead of only seeing them until nine and seeing as her husband worked the day shift at his business, she was kind of swamped in the day time from looking after her kids and then coming in and begin a doctor, so I tried to help out when I could by giving her my day shift, so she could go home and kiss her children good night and spend the night with her husband.

I called Jay when I got home and got the directions to Jax's house while I waited for Murren to leave the restaurant. We decided we'd drive in my car instead of two cars there really was no point in driving the two of them. By the time Murren came out of the restaurant it was 4:45 on the dash broad in my car.

I followed the directions that Jay gave us and I was talking to Murren about her and Jay flirting today. "Oh come on, are you going to try and deny it to me? Your best friend of twenty years, that I didn't see you flirting with my brother today." She rolled her eyes and said "We weren't flirting that's just us. That's how we always act around each other you know that." This time I rolled my eyes "Oh yeah I know that and I also know that, that one night stand wasn't just a one night stand and it's not even called a one night stand if it keeps happening that's called a friends with benefits relationship." She scoffed and said "You promised you wouldn't bring that back up, and it did only happen once." I laughed and said "Oh c'mon do you think I was born yesterday, I heard the moans and groans, don't try and fucking lie to me. You keep forgetting I know you better than you know you know yourself sometimes." She laughed and said "Yeah I know how could I fucking forget you keep reminding me." We both laughed and I stopped the car outside a house that had a load of Harley's parked outside the front of it, "Jay didn't even need to give us directions I would have seen the bikes a mile off." I said to Murren as we both laughed.

We walked up to the door and I was about to knock when Tara came out of the house looking pissed off. Murren and I just looked at each other and said "Not our problem." And walked into the house. The house was full of bikers and beer, I spotted Molly sitting down in an arm chair with Ali in her lap, I grabbed Murren's arm and said "Do you want to meet my niece?" she smiled and we both walked over to Molly who was talking Tig, or well it looked like it was just Tig talking to her, I caught the end of the conversation "Y'know doll, if you didn't have that baby I'd be like a dog in heat over you." I laughed at that and said "Wow Tig what a great way to make friends, comparing them to dogs." He looked up and his crazy blue eyes had sorrow written all over them and I frowned. He smiled and said "Well hey doll, I didn't think you'd be here. Well I sapouse you did save the kids life and this is your niece so that kinda makes sense." I frowned at his odd behaviour from what little I did know about Tig, it was that he was into some crazy stuff in the sexual department and that he would kill you if even looked at him wrong. Sounded a bit like my brother except I didn't think my brother was into weird stuff in the sexual way. Well at least I hoped not, anyways.

I sat down with Molly for most of the day, it had been awhile since I saw the two of them seeing as I changed my shifts at the hospital, add in the fact that she got realised about two weeks back I hadn't seen her or Ali for a while, I felt guilty for not seeing them sooner so I spent most of the day with them. I could feel Opie's eyes on me and I didn't want to look up and draw attention to myself or Opie and I was scared of what was going to be in his eyes when I looked up so I kept my head down and played with Ali, while Molly went and socialized with everybody I didn't even know where Murren had gone. Probably off flirting with Jay or maybe Happy was here and she got talking to him I didn't know, because I was too scared to look up and see in case I caught Opie's eyes.

I was in the kitchen with Ali in my arms; I was playing with her hands while she tried her best to smile at me. I heard someone walk in but I didn't think too much about it, because people had been walking in and out for the past half an hour since I came in here with Ali. "Can we talk now?" I heard Opie's deep voice and he startled me, I wasn't expecting anyone to talk to me let alone Opie. I sighed I knew this talk was coming since earlier on today.

I looked up at Opie and I noticed him staring at Ali and then at me, like he was in some sort of day dream or something. "Yeah okay, find us a free room I'm not going to talk out in the open of a kitchen where people have been walking in and out of all day." He nodded and pointed down the hall way and said "Second door on the right's free." I walked down there with Ali still in my arms, she was trying to smile at Opie now. Bless her little heart she was trying so hard to smile and I knew that when she learned how to smile I knew she was never going to stop smiling.

I opened the door and I noticed that it was a nursery, Abel's nursery. I was still standing when Opie closed the door and blocked out all the noise from the other rooms. "You can sit on the rocking chair if you want." I shook my head and told him I was fine with standing. "Look Nicole I lied when I said that I was okay with us calling it quits. I didn't want to call it quits and I still don't want to. God your all I could think about for two weeks straight, all I wanted to do was call you and talk to you. Just to listen to you, anything at all. I don't care what Jay will say whenever he finds out, or what he'll do to me. I just want us to be together. Don't you think you deserve some of your own happiness, just for you and nobody else?" he said to me in his deep voice and I was starting to melt I never thought the big bad biker would be in knots over me, hell I thought he didn't even give a shite about me that he was only in it to get some action.

"Oh Opie, I didn't know you even felt like that. Hell a couple of weeks ago I thought you didn't even give a shite the way you just walked out without even a look backwards, I thought when you got back to the clubhouse that you'd just fuck some blonde with big tits and that was it, you'd forget about me and everything else as well. I do care what Jay will say when he finds out he's my brother Opie and I love him to bits, his opinion means a lot to me and I don't want to disappoint him or be sneaking behind his back by going out with one of his brothers that he warned me off of. I don't know, Opie I really don't. I really like you and you make me really happy, but I don't want to do this to Jay, I can't do this to him." I said to him as I moved Ali to the other hip, he walked closer to me and gently put his hand on my face and said "Tell me you don't feel this? Tell me you don't feel this chemistry, these sparks every time we touch, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want to be selfish for once and take some happiness for yourself, for once stop helping everybody else get there happiness while you sit back and get nothing for yourself. You deserve this, you deserve to be happy and well if you can tell me that you don't feel anything for me at all, I'll leave you alone I'll let you find happiness somewhere else, if I don't make you happy tell me now."

"You do make me happy Opie, God you make me so happy, happier than I've been since I left Ireland. I do feel those sparks whenever we touch, I do feel that chemistry, but I thought two weeks without seeing you or talking to you I thought that those sparks would go, but they didn't they only got brighter and I don't think they're going away any time soon. I really want to be with you Opie, I really do God knows I do, I just I don't know Opie I really don't." Opie was about to say something when Molly opened the door and he dropped his hand from my face, I smiled at her as she nervously looked around the room before she said anything "Eh I was wondering if I could take Ali, I need to feed her and I left her bottle at home and everybody was kind of clearing out now so I was just going to go." I smiled and said "Why don't you just get her bottle and I'll take her for the night, you look exhausted and I don't think the hospital will mind if I call in and say I can't go in for tonight's shift." She smiled and said "Are you sure? I don't mind bring her home with me, we're only 15 minutes away." I chuckled and said "Honestly Molly its fine, I'll take her and you go get her bottles and everything else, here take my car." I was about to give her my car keys when Opie's hand stopped me and I looked at him confused and he just shook his head and said "Here take my truck, it will be quicker and I haven't really drove it in a while so it could use the ride." He said to Molly and I noticed her looking nervously between me and Opie, before she took Opie's keys and told us she'd be back in 15 minutes 20 tops.

I sighed and I was about to walk out of the nursery, when Opie grab me, and carefully pulled me into him and kissed me with all that he had. Our lips were slowly moving against each other's and if it weren't for Ali in my arms I would have wrapped them around his neck and practically dry hopped him in Abel's nursery. Not very professional I know, but God I was crazy about him in every little way.

We stood there in Abel's nursery kissing and it wasn't till I heard Ali let out a cry did I break away from him. He put his forehead on mine and what about to say something when I nodded and said "Yes, I do deserve happiness and you're my happiness Opie. I don't care I'm going to be selfish and I'm going to take my happiness." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again when his phone vibrated in his pocket and I pulled away from him and tried to shush a now screaming Ali.

She just started crying out of nowhere, she was fine a few minutes ago and now she was crying her little eyes out. There wasn't even tears coming out of her eyes, she was just screaming her lungs out. She face was starting to go red from all the crying she was doing.

I looked up at Opie and I saw him pale a little bit and he told whoever was on the phone that he'd do it. I looked at him confused when he pushed me out of the nursery and into the kitchen where I noticed Gemma and Murren were still there and I tried to shush the screaming baby girl in my arms when Opie turned to me and said "Molly was shot. She's dead."

And now I understood why Ali started screaming all of a sudden.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? I never got to see season 1, so I had to go by the internet for that, I only started watching Sons of Anarchy at the start of season 2 so I'm sorry if I got the timeline wrong.**

**As always Read & Review, all comments welcomed. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sons of Anarchy related, just my own characters that's it. Though I wish I did. :(**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Jay's P.O.V_

I couldn't believe what I was looking at; I was still in shock from seeing the mother of my child dead. There was blood all over the steering wheel, where her head used to be lying. Opie's truck was pushed to the side of the road and there was track marks left from whoever shot her, there was cops standing all over the place and there was forensic tape put all around the scene. I couldn't believe it Molly was dead, shot and no one knew anything about it. Ali's mother was dead, gone and never coming back. I was going to have to look after a new born baby, by myself.

I watched as Jax and Chibs pulled up, they came over to me, Jax put his hand on my shoulder and mumbled a "I'm sorry brother." While Chibs just shook his head and looked at the dead Molly on the ground in front of him. I looked at the now pale and lifeless body of Molly, the mother of my child. I couldn't process the fact that she was dead, I may not have wanted to be with her and I may not have loved her, but I did care for her she was the mother of my child and once upon a time I did consider her a friend, but now she was dead, shot by a rival gang.

My blood began to boil when I thought of the now motherless Ali, she was probably back at Jaxs house fast asleep in Nicole's arms. Oh God Nicole, she was starting to get really close to Molly and I bet she would be devastated when she finds out. I was going to find who did this and I was going to make them pay with their lives, nobody fucked with my family and got away with it, nobody hurt my family and nobody certainly killed someone in my family without consequences.

I walked away from the scene with only one thing on my mind murder; I was going to kill someone, I was going to kill whoever did this to Molly, I was going to get revenge for my baby girl. I couldn't be there anymore looking at Molly's lifeless body, that only an hour ago had been breathing air, laughing and smiling at my brothers, she had been smiling at Ali all day and was never far from her and now she was dead. She would never get to see Ali take her first steps, say her first words, start her first day of school. All of the things I was going to deny, now I had to do them by myself. I had to raise a new born baby by myself, I knew Nicole would help out as much as she could but she wouldn't always be there and she wouldn't always be able to correct me if I was doing something wrong. I was in this by myself and that thought alone was enough to scare the shite out of me.

I drove to the clubhouse, walked up to the bar and grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol and walked straight to my room. I sat down and drank myself silly, thinking about poor Molly she was caught in the cross fire, she was a good person she just made a few bad decisions, but she didn't deserve to die, not like that anyways. She deserved to see her baby girl grow up, she deserved to have a life and a husband that treated her right, and she deserved that and a whole a lot more.

Little did I know that while I sat in my dorm room, getting drunk and grieving for the loss of a good woman and the mother of my child. That Tig was down the hallway doing the exact same thing, except he was grieving for the mistake he made and he was crying over the fact that he just killed an innocent woman and made a new born baby girl motherless, for life.

_Nicole's P.O.V_

Molly was dead, she got shot and died. I couldn't believe it, I was in so much shock that I didn't even notice Gemma take the screaming Ali out of my arms and try to shush her. I sat down on the sofa beside Murren, who was in just as much shock as I was. Molly worked for Murren so they had to be pretty close, I couldn't imagine what was going through Murren's head. I was close to Molly but not as close as Murren would have been I was only just getting to know her and trust her, and now she was gone, just like that.

Poor Ali, that poor baby girl was left motherless because someone thought that it was Opie driving that truck. _'Oh God, that could have been Opie.'_ I thought as tears filled my eyes and I looked over at Opie, who didn't know what to do. Opie could have been killed tonight if he had driven the truck home, I could have lost Opie tonight if Molly didn't take those keys that would be Opie lying on the ground instead. I felt sick to my sick just thinking about it, we only just made up and I was too afraid to let him go now.

I looked up at him, and I asked him if we could go home. He nodded and said he would drive behind us just to make sure we got home safe, but I knew there was more to it than that. I looked at Gemma and noticed she had made Ali quite down a lot and the only sounds she made were little short sobs that broke my heart. I went to take Ali when Gemma touched my hand lightly and said "I'm sorry about Molly, she was good girl." I nodded with tears in my eyes and I gently took the sobbing baby girl out of her hands and I walked out the door and handed her to Murren, so that I could drive the car.

I drove the car all the way home, it was so silent in the car, besides Ali's little sobs or sniffles. We didn't know what to say to each other, Molly was Murren's friend and co-worker and she was the mother of my only niece and she was slowly becoming my friend. My heart broke for Ali, that poor baby was only in the world a few weeks and her mother was already taken from her. I couldn't help, but to be grateful, that it wasn't Opie that was driving that truck, because I didn't know what I would do if it was. I felt so guilty for thinking of that, Molly was dead and I was thinking about how grateful I was that it was her and not Opie. God I was such a bad person for thinking like that, the mother of my new born baby niece was dead and I was thinking about Opie. _'Jesus Christ I was going to hell.'_ I thought as I pulled up in front of my house and I stopped the car.

Murren got out of the car, walked up to the front door with Ali in her arms and shut the door softly behind her. I watched as my best friend grieved silently for her friend that was killed. I knew that she wouldn't cry in front of anybody but me, she wouldn't cry tonight but she would in the morning.

I sighed and walked up to Opie, who was just getting off of his bike and I walked straight into his big arms and I sighed when he wrapped them around me immediately. I placed my head under his chin and I took in his smell, just making sure that he was still with me. There were silent tears running down my face as I thought about what I could have lost and what I did lose tonight.

My niece lost her mother, my brother lost the mother of his child, my best friend lost a friend and co-worker and some family out there just lost their daughter, some family lost their little sister or some lost their big sister, others lost their cousin and aunt and my heart broke for them, I just lost someone that could have been a great friend to me.

I sobbed into Opie's chest as I thought about Molly, she would never get to have a life, she would never get to see her child grow up and Ali would never get to see her mother and Molly would never get to see Ali smile. My heart was aching when I thought about all the things that Molly would miss and my heart shattered into a million pieces thinking about baby Ali.

Opie just held me while I cried, then he brought us both into the house and we sat down on the sofa and I noticed Murren was in the kitchen with Ali, she was falling asleep in her arms. I walked up to Murren and I said "Here let me take her and you can go to bed." She was going to protested but I just held up my hand and said "Please Murren, she's my niece and you need the sleep." She said fine and I watched as she walked up the stairs.

I walked back into the sitting room with Ali in my arms and I sat down beside Opie and said "That poor girl, she'll never get to see her baby grow up." I said in a quiet voice, so I wouldn't wake Ali up and I shook my head. Opie put his arm around me and agreed and said "That could have been me tonight, if I took the truck home. If I didn't give Molly those keys, she'd still be alive and Ali would still have her mother." He said to me and I saw the sadness in his eyes and the grief he had there as well. I quickly shook my head and said "Opie you can't blame yourself, you couldn't have known that was going to happen, if that was you tonight I'd be in a much worse sate than I am now. I don't know what I'd do if that was you Opie." I sighed when I noticed, some of the grief went from his eyes, but not all of it.

I leaned up and kissed him lightly, before I stood up with Ali and went upstairs to make a bed for Ali to sleep on. Opie followed behind me and after I made the bed for Ali, we both laid down on the bed, he pulled my close to him and I gently cried into his shoulder, grieving for the woman that I would never get a chance to fully know and for my niece.

We talked almost the whole night about what could have happened and why it happened, but eventually I fell asleep and so did Opie.

I woke up in the morning and the first thing I did was look for Ali and when I noticed she wasn't there I started to think that maybe last night never happened, but then as soon as I walked past the mirror in the hallway I knew it wasn't. My eyes were red and puffy, from the crying I did last night and my face had blotche's of red on it as well. My make-up from yesterday was still on and over all I looked terrible.

I walked down stairs and I saw Opie sitting at the kitchen table with Ali and Murren was standing over by the cooker, making breakfast. I walked up to Opie and kissed him lightly and said "When did you wake up?" he smiled at me and said "When I heard Ali crying I got up and walked down stairs with her, bout 9 and then about five minutes later Murren got up." He said in his deep voice and I smiled and thought about what would happen if Opie and I had children would he do the same thing. _'Whoa, whoa slow the fucking boat there Nicole, you only just got back together with him and_ _your niece's mother just died and you still haven't even told your brother yet.'_ I thought with a shake of my head, I have got to stop letting my head wonder especially about stuff like that.

"Hi baby." I cooed at Ali and she looked up at me and tried to smile again, but it just came out as wobble face and dribble coming all the way down the front of her clothes. I smiled and Murren came over and put a plate full of food on the table and I noticed that her eyes were bloodshot and I knew straight away that she had been crying the night before. I made faces at Ali all morning and played with her while I ate some of the food on the table. Opie kept his hand on my knee all morning and I was glad he did, he gave me the reassurance that he was still alive and that he was okay and everything was going to be fine.

Opie stood up and I watched him as he put his cup of coffee in the sink and I asked Murren to watch Ali while I walked Opie to the front door. "I'll be back later tonight when we figure all this shit out about Molly." I nodded and sighed and said "If you see my brother will you tell him that I have Ali and that he should come by." He nodded and leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I sighed and moved closer to him and wrapped my arms arm his neck and as the kiss started to heat up his phone rang.

We pulled away and he kissed me lightly again and walked out the front door answering his phone. I smiled watching him go and closed the door and went back into the kitchen where I heard Ali squealed happily as she banged a spoon off of the table where Murren had her.

"How you holding up Boo?" I said to Murren as I gently took the spoon out of Ali's hands and picked her up to get rid of the milk and drooled on her face. I was grateful that Gemma gave us a bottle from the house and some baby formula. "I'm okay, still a bit shocked that she's dead, but I'll get over it, what about you how are you doing?" I sighed and said "I'm okay I think I cried it all out last night with Opie. I just don't understand why someone would kill her, y'know? My heart breaks whenever I think about Ali and how she'll never get to see her mother." She nodded and said "I don't know Baa, but you can bet that Jay will be out for blood." I sighed and shook my head and made a face at Ali as she looked up at me with her big brown eyes that were starting to get bits of green in them, and said "I know he will, but I wish he didn't it's not like that's going to be Molly back." She laughed lightly and said "I know that and I think he does too, but that's his family someone's after messing with and he's not going to let that go lightly and you know he won't." I sighed and said "I know he won't but I don't like the thought of him out there killing someone, even if they do deserve it. I don't like the thought that someday, he might get caught, or someone witnesses him doing something he shouldn't be doing and then I'll have to visit my brother in jail for the next twenty odd years." She nodded her head as she went to put the dishes into the sink and start to wash them when she said "I know you don't like it Baa, but we can't stop him, you know that from personal experience that if someone fucks with Jay or Jay's family there going to get killed for it." I nodded and agreed with her, because I did know from personal experience what Jay would do for his family. I shuddered at the thought of what Jay will do when he finds the person responsible for making his baby girl motherless, I sighed softly and said a quick but meaningless prayer for them, because they deserved whatever Jay did to them.

I spent the morning playing with Ali, I called the hospital to let them know that I would not be going for a few days. They understood and said that they were sorry about Molly. It must have been all over town that some poor innocent woman got shot, because of the MC in town. I sighed when I thought of all the heat that my brother's club and Opie's would get from the town and the cops.

Around noon I heard the roar of bikes pull up and I noticed it was Jay, with a few of his brothers. I opened door to let them in and Murren came down stairs with Ali in her arms. I watched as Jay walked straight over to Ali and take her out of Murren's arms, he cuddle her close to him while she tried to smile at him. I watched as Chibs, Jax, Clay and Opie walked into my house and I brought them all into the kitchen and Jay followed us in with Ali in his arms.

"What happened to her Jay?" I said to him as he sat down with everybody else and played with Ali in his lap. He didn't answer me instead it was Clay he said "We think it was the one-niners that shot her." I frowned and I thought that they were probably a gang "Why?" I said to them and Jay answered me this time and said "We don't know but we're going to find out and we'll find out soon, but first I need you to go over to Molly's house and picked up stuff for Ali, I don't know what shit she needs." I frowned and said "What are you going to do? Move a baby into your clubhouse, no fucking way Jay, there is no way I'm going to let you bring a five week old baby to live in a biker's clubhouse." He sighed and I saw that a few of the guys had amused smiles on their faces as they knew we were going to get into in front of them. "What do you want me to do Nicole? I have to look after her and I don't fucking have anywhere else to put her, unless you want to take her and me in." I sighed and said "No but you can always move into Moly's house, and anyways she has everything set up already for Ali so there's no point in taking it all down, moving it and setting it all up again. Just talk to her landlord and tell them that you're going to move in." I saw a few of the guys nodded their heads at what I said and Jay looked at me and said "I always knew you were the smart one." I laughed and so did the guys, "C'mon I'll go with you so we can sort out her stuff and see if there's anything you want to keep for Ali to have." We all got up and walked to the door.

I pulled Jay to the side and said "How are you doing?" he sighed and nodded as he looked down at Ali and said "I'm good I wasn't that close to her, but still I didn't want anything to happen to her anyways y'know? And now I've got to raise a new born, by myself." I sighed and said "No you don't Jay you know I'll help you out and hell I'll even take her some Friday nights so you can get laid." He laughed and gave Ali to me as I got into the car with her and we drove or to Molly's old house.

We pulled up to see a couple of apartments and when we walked in I saw the guy behind the desk's eyes widen and he backed up a little, when he saw Jay, Jax and Chibs behind me when I walked in first with Ali. He tried to smile at me, but it was forced and he said "Hello, how can I help you?" I smiled at him and said "We're looking for Molly Breann's apartment and my brother here would like to talk to you about it while we go up and sort it out." He looked at me and I noticed that he started sweating when he looked at my brother, I couldn't help but laugh at the face he made then he said "Look, I was n-nice to h-her I n-never gave her s-shit when she c-couldn't pay her r-rent a-and I n-never k-kicked her o-out, p-pleases I h-have a f-family." I was shocked by his reaction, Jesus did everyone around here think like that about my brother, "Listen," I looked down at his name tag that read Tom on it and said "Listen Tom, my brother's just going to ask you about the apartment he's looking to move into that's it. We're not going to hurt you, so can you clam down now please." He looked a little releavied, but he still looked like he was going to freak out.

I went up to Molly's apartment and I walked in and was shocked at how clean it was. There wasn't a thing out of place in there. The cushion on the sofa were placed perfectly, in the kitchen there wasn't a speck of dust and everything was in its place. "Wow, I knew girls liked things clean, but this is a bit over the top." I heard Jax say from behind me, I smiled and said "I think she had OCD." I walked by him and Chibs as I walked down the hall, there was three rooms and the first one I stopped by was the bathroom, the one after that was Molly's bedroom and on the left side was the only door and I knew it was Ali's room.

I opened the door and everything in her room was either pink or purple. I sighed and thought that Molly really was a girly girl. Everything was pink and purple, from the cot in the corner to the rocking chair. "Wow baby girl, your ma really liked pink and purple." I said to Ali as I opened the wardrobe and pulled out some new clothes for her. Everything was pink and purple in here as well. "Oh baby we're going to have to go shopping soon, we can't let you be seen in all this pink and purple you'll ruin your daddy's image." I said to her and I looked at her as she blew little spit bubbles out of her mouth and I giggled at her.

I looked up when I saw Jay standing in the door way, looking at me changing Ali "Hey how'd it go?" I said to him as I threw Ali's diaper into the bin in the room "Good, he said that he'd let me rent out the apartment as long as I didn't cause trouble for him or the neighbours." I nodded and handed him Ali when I finished changing her, he sighed and took her and said "How am I gonna do this Nico? How the hell am I going to look after a baby, by myself." I looked at him and said "You'll be grand Jay, it'll be hard at the start you'll have to get her into a routine, and there will be a few sleepless nights, but it will get better, I promise you." I said to him, he nodded and said "You'll help me out?" I smiled and said "Always, you know I will Jay."

After that we spent the whole day cleaning Molly's already clean apartment and I was on the phone making arrangements for her funeral, which would be on Friday. I called her family and her mother told me that they didn't have a daughter called Molly I went mad, Jay had to pull the phone away from me and hang up, how could they say that? Just because she made a few mistakes, she was only human and now she was dead and her family couldn't be bothered to go to her funeral, they made me sick. How someone could turn their back on their family, was something that I would never understand, I was so happy that I had the family that I had because I knew that if I was in trouble they would be there for me no questions asked.

We got Jay settled into his new apartment and we were going to give Molly's stuff to the charity shop tomorrow. "Call me if you need anything Jay, if Ali won't sleep or something call me straight away okay?" I said to him as I was leaving he smiled and nodded and said "Course I will, stop worrying and go home." I smiled and gave him a hug and he kissed my forehead and said something I very rarely hear from him "I love you, Nico." I smiled and said "I love you too Jay, I'll call you in the morning kay?" he nodded and I walked out to my car and drove back home.

When I got home Opie was inside with Murren and they were both watching a horror movie. They didn't hear me walk in and when I put my hand in between them on the sofa Murren screamed so loud that Opie jumped. I laughed so hard at the two of them, there was tears coming out of my eyes I was laughing so hard "Oh God, you guys you should have seeing your faces, oh that was brilliant." I was still laughing when I sat down in between them on the sofa. Opie smiled and put his arm around me and said "You scared the shit out of me." I chuckled and said "You should have seen you're faces it was so funny." Murren glared at me and said "No it wasn't I thought I was going to be killed or something." I giggled and cuddle into Opie and said "Well you should have been paying more attention then." Murren just glared at me and looked back at the T.V, while Opie just kissed my forehead and pulled me closer.

I fell asleep on the sofa again, I only woke up when I felt Opie's side of the bed dip and then I felt him pull me closer to him and I fell asleep ack to sleep.

* * *

**AN: I know that was boring, but I don't have time to write out drama because I have to study for school, so I promise once I'm finished studying I will write a sence with drama in it. Next Chapter is Molly's funeral and there will be drama in that.**

**Thank You to everybody that reviewed my stroy so far, I really appreciate it. Keep up the good work ;).**

**Read & Rewiew **

**xox**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry, I haven't updated since the summer, but it wasn't my fault, my laptop screen broke so I had to wait 6 months to get it fix ! Ridiculous if you ask me, I've had to go all that time without writing or expressing my thoughts :P. Fear not my loves, I will be writing and finishing this story in the near future, I will be updating regularly too. I have been watching season 5 of Sons of Anarchy online on a friend's computer and I will admit that I cried like a little baby when Opie was killed. It was so brutal and cruel and I absolutely hate Damon Pope for him setting it up that one of them had to die:,(. **** But anyways enough with my little rant session here is chapter 14 that you've all waited so long for I hope **** Nesiee. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

_Nicole's P.O.V_

It was going to be a long day I could feel it in my bones as I released myself from Opie's strong embrace. I looked longingly towards my bed, but most importantly towards Opie. He looked so peaceful sleeping, he always looked so serious and like he was always deep in his thoughts, I wasn't sure if he was always deep in his thoughts or he was just quite, but I liked the expressions on his face but at the same time I hated it because I could never tell what was on his mind, his face was usually blank, but his eyes, oh his beautiful dark eyes they were like open doors to his mind and soul. I could read everything through his eyes, his emotions shone through his eyes like a bright fire and I loved it. He didn't have to open his mouth and tell me how he was feeling I could see it through his eyes, they were gorgeous, a beautifully mixed light brown mixed with a dark chocolate, they create an amazing contrast.

Oh his eyes were so amazing and they told me so much, and their staring right at me now. _'Crap, caught out.'_ I thought as I felt the heat rise up from my neck to my cheeks, I'm pretty sure I could light up a room my face was glowing with my blush. I was half way to the bathroom when he woke up and caught me staring, maybe I could make a bee-line to the bathroom or I could act like I wasn't doing anything and keep going in the direction I was going before. I'm starting to panic now he's just staring back at me, _'Do something, don't just stand there staring you idiot.'_ My brain screamed at me, but I didn't have time to reply to my brain, because Opie made a gesture with his hands for me to move closer to him and like a faithful dog I moved.

I walked over to the bed and was just about to open my mouth when he put his hands on my hips and gently pulled me on top of him, he firmly planted my hips on top of him. I was still blushing, my cheeks had a pink almost red tint to them when Opie whispered a soft "I hope you're still not shy." I averted my eyes away from him and traced the outlines of the tattoo he had on his chest, I wasn't shy I was just embarrassed about getting caught staring at him, especially since I was thinking about him as well, but that still didn't mean that I wasn't the tiniest bit shy as well.

I shook my head as I opened my mouth to answer him "No I'm not as shy." I quietly told him, he sighed and gently took the finger I was using to trace his tattoo, in his giant hand and brought it up to his lips and place a soft, gentle kiss to it, before he replied "Why are you blushing then ?" He questioned me,I shook my head again and laughed just a bit before I replied with "You'll never find out unless, you can read minds or your Edward Cullen." He looked at me puzzled for a minute, but then finally just shook his head and pulled my lips down to meet his lips in a soft and gentle kiss. I could feel the sparks intensify the more the kiss went on, the passion ignited and the chemistry exploded when our tongues met with a few soft touches to each other's. Our lips moulded together like a picture that was all cut up, our body's fit with each other's just right, the contrast between us made us look like the perfect pair. Opie was taller than my 5'9ft frame, but I was still small enough that he had to bend down to kiss me. Opie was rough and tough looking with his beard and intense, emotionless mask that he wore, he was every ounce the biker that he made out to be he looked the part, but I had yet to see him act like the tough biker I knew he was. My tall curvy frame matched up with his tall and rough one.

I could feel his rough, calloused hands run down my back towards my bottom, where he gripped it tightly before he let go with a slight tap to it, as if he was greeting it. I gasped as I felt him make the action on my bottom, I wasn't expecting it and from Opie's quite chuckle he knew I wasn't as well. I pulled away from the kiss and started to lift myself up from Opie, when he grabbed me by the waist and looked me in the eye with a slight smirk on his face he said "Good morning." I smiled and gently tried to pry his hands off of my waist and said "Good morning." He firmly locked his hands down on my waist once more, as he leaned up to nuzzled my neck. I giggled and swatted his face away from the sensitive skin on my neck, as his beard tickled my skin and would no doutbly leave a small red rash there. I wasn't sure why Opie liked it so much, leaving marks on my body maybe it was a primal caveman thing or Opie was a bit kinky in the sex department I wasn't sure, but I was going to find out soon enough, that I'd make sure of.

"Stop Opie." I breathlessly said to him as I chuckled again when he rubbed his nose into the joining of my neck and shoulder. I could feel him smile against my skin when I said that, he knew what he was doing to me. "Come on Opie, stop I have to get ready for today and I can't do that with you distracting me." Just like that the atmosphere changed drastically, going from playful and fun, too depressing and sad. Today was Molly's funeral. It was hard for us to grasp the concept that we were going to bury an innocent woman that only took part in Friday night parties that was it, she had no further experience in club business yet she was drag into it and killed, all she had ever done in that club house was get on her knees and pleased and lay down on her back and spread her now dead, stiff legs.

Opie's eyes closed and a sigh escaped past his lips, he let his mind wonder. It could have been his funeral they were going to today, all his brothers at the clubhouse, old ladies with plates of food, drinks begin passed around while everyone mourned the loss of him. It was a scary thought, thinking about your own funeral and death, it shocked him down to the core knowing that someone was gunning for him, that someone wanted him dead and would have possibly succeed had he drove his truck home that night, it wasn't like he wasn't used to the feeling of someone out for his blood and it had happened multiple times over the course of the years since he patched in, but it was always the club as a whole, nobody was ever singled out with a bull's eye target on their backs, well maybe with the exception of Tig but most of the time he was asking for it.

I watched closely as Opie's eyes opened slowly and he released his tight hold on my waist, with a slightly nod of his head I reached up and ran my fingers through his long, shoulder-length hair, before I brought his lips in for a short but sweet kiss. I got up from where I was sitting on Opie and started to make my way towards the bathroom, when I stopped just as my hand was on the handle to the door. "Want to join me? Save water and everything, it's good for the planet." I said with humour in my voice. I wanted to change the atmosphere, I was more comfortable with our playful banter and peaceful atmosphere, not the sad depressing one, there would be enough on those tense and depressing moments throughout the day I didn't want to start the day off in a depressed mood. I've never seen a man as big as Opie move so fast in my life, he was out of the bed like a shot. I laughed out loud when he caught me by the waist and brought me into the bathroom, slamming the door shut on his way.

After our shower together that took way longer than a shower should, we blew off some steam in there, if you know what I mean. I was dressed in my black lace dress that came down to my knees, black tights, black heels and a black leather jacket. I was putting my earrings in when Opie came up from behind me and warpped his strong, muscled arms around my mid-section. I could see and feel his muscles flexing in the mirror and I could feel his grip tighten on me, as he rubbed his hand around my stomach and waist. I leaned back against him after I made sure my earrings were securely placed in my ears and I grabbed my sliver droplet necklace from the dresser in front of me and handed it to Opie to fasten around my neck. He took it with a smile and moved my straight hair to one side of my neck, the coolness of the pure sliver chain caused me to look up into the mirror and look right into Opie's dark eyes.

When the necklace was around my neck, he placed little gentle kisses from my shoulder up to my neck. I sighed and moaned quietly when he reached the spot on my neck, that was the most sensitive. Watching Opie kiss my neck in the mirror was such a turn on, begin able to see the intensity in his eyes when he looked at me through the mirror, was hot. In way it was kind of romantic as well if you think about it, seeing your lover, love you was a turn on there's no other way to describe it.

Just as things were getting steamy and Opie was about to reach my lips there was a knock on my bedroom door. Murren's gentle accent voice came from behind the door "Guys, eh Jay's gunna be here in about twenty minutes, so you might want to wrap it up." I heard her heels clicking away on the hard wood floor. We locked eyes through the mirror; I leaned up and gently put my lips to his in a quick kiss. We walked out of my bedroom, down the stairs and out the door Opie was. I watched as he got on his bike and went the opposite way I knew Jay would be coming.

Twenty minutes later and there was another rumble of a Harley. Jay knocked on the door, I was confused when I opened the door to him, there was no baby Ali with him. "Where's Ali?" Were the first words out of my mouth. He smiled and said "At Jaxs house, he's got a nanny there with Abel too." I nodded to him that I understood him, which made sense where the hell were you going to put a baby seat on the back on a Harley. I didn't really think it would catch on anyways, could you imagine seeing a biker going around town in his tough cut with a baby seat on the back of his bike, I doubt he would be taken serious.

Murren walked out of the kitchen in black trousers and a black flow top, black high heels and a grey coat. I watched with slight amusement as Jays eyes ran up and down Murren's small frame, he had a smirk on his face and lust was starting to clouded his eyes and quite possibly his mind too. Murren stared back with a look just as intense as my brothers, those two were just the same and quite frankly I was betting on another 'one night stand' as they liked to call it.

"Are you ready? Funeral starts at ten and we'll go up to the graveyard at eleven to bury her." Jay said to us as he gestured for Murren to walk in front of him towards the door, while I locked up behind them. The car ride over to the funeral home was quite, we were both lost in our thoughts. I was listening to the roar of Jay's bike in front of us, when I saw the line of bikes in front of the funeral home. There were a lot of women dressed in black with boxes of tissues in their hands and what I presumed to be either their old men or whoever they were with for the night

Stepping out of my Audi, I walked around the car to link arms with my brother with Murren beside him. We were stopped a lot before we even got inside the funeral home to say our last goodbyes to in cuts were hugging my brother and offering their condolences to me and saying how sorry they were for little Ali, to grow up without a mother. Women dressed in skanky, but at least black clothes were sobbing all around the room, mascara was running down their faces and eyeliner too, my best bet was that these women were Molly's friends at the club house, and by friends I mean whores.

SAMCRO was inside the funeral home, most of them talking to each other or a nomad brother I think that's what I saw on their cuts anyways. Opie was in a corner talking to Jax, they both had serious expressions on their faces as if they were discussion a serious, touchy subject. The service only lasted about an hour, with the occasional stop from the minister saying the service from the sobbing skanks or the weeping whores/widows as Murren and I liked to call them. They were uncontrollably sobbing out loud with tear streaks running down their faces, if you asked me it was all for show so some poor son that had a heart would help with their 'grieving process'. Jay and some of his closest brothers in the club lift up Molly's casket and we walked out after them when they put the casket in the hoarse and closed the back door.

We stalled outside the funeral home for ten minutes, the men smoking while the girls gossiped. It was a really old fashioned way of life that the bikers of our modern society had. The men were the stable, fixed and strong ones in this world and the women were seen as the weak ones that needed protection, it was an unstable balance in the MC world. The scene that surrounded the outside of the funeral home was very ninety fifties, with the men in groups joking and smoking around, while the women were pushed to the side. My brother treated much the same way; I was seen as this small, fragile, weak, woman that could barely fend for herself, but that wasn't the case well not in the modern world anyways, the MC world was another foreign concept and place to me. I didn't know how to act or what to do and say so I stuck close to my brother as he talked to his brothers and Murren wasn't far behind me.

We sneered at the women that were still trying to bag a man in a cut even at their supposed friend's funeral. "So, do you think any of her family will show up?" Murren said to me as we watched, women walk by us drying their tears. "I don't know, I don't think so anyways, because when I rang to tell them that she had died, they flat out told me that they didn't have a daughter called Molly. They sounded like those really southern holy people, y'know the ones that go to church every Sunday? I guess her parents weren't too fond of her going to party every Friday night acting like a whore, or maybe it was having a child out of wedlock, who knows." I said shrugging my shoulders at her. I was a believer in faith and God I mean you didn't go to a catholic school for twelve years and not pick up anything from it. I just didn't take it very seriously, but I'm guessing Molly's parents did, if they cut off their own daughter from her own flesh and blood, their loss anyways nobody was going to take Ali away from her family now.

Jay came over to me and Murren with the guys not far behind him. "We're going to head up to the graveyard now, get this thing over and done with. Sick of looking at women crying." He said to me. I nodded and responded with "Yeah alright, we'll go behind you. Have you heard anything from her family?" I asked him. He shook his head, his eyes glinting with anger "Nope, not a freaking thing." I sighed and shook my head and said "That's so sad, none of her family will come to say goodbye to her or even to come see Ali." _'Jesus, what kind of family did she have?'_ I thought to myself, it was a sad thought. "Yeah well none of them are going to see her either. They couldn't be there for Molly they won't be there for Ali; I'll make sure of that." Jay said to me, and I totally agreed with him. I nodded and Murren looped her arm through mine and gave a smile to Jay and gently started to pull me towards the car. I caught Opie's eye as I looked up before I got into the car, he was sitting on his bike, strapping on his helmet. He looked over at me, winked at me and gave me a smile as he started up his bike and followed the line of bikes that pulled out of the funeral home car park.

The drive up to the graveyard wasn't as bad as the one this morning. We were chatting about the funeral home and how we both noticed the lack of communication between the men and women in public. I threw out a theory that maybe talking to their women instead of their brothers was a sign of weakness in the MC world, a sign that you were whipped and your Old lady as they were called in this world wore the pants in the relationship. It was quite odd the way the MC world operated, it's like they refused to evolve and adapt to the changes of the new world where women had just as right as men in the world and work place, they were not just there to serve their men and spread their legs and pop out babies and look after them all day ever day. We parked just behind the bikes as the bikes formed a line; we parked a little bit further down the graveyard and got out of the car. I braced myself for the funeral. Funerals were one of the hardest things to attend in life, saying goodbye to a family member or a loved one was tough going, it was hard saying goodbye and it was even harder adjusting to life afterwards there was no coming back after a death of someone you loved or knew.

The burial was much the same as it was at the funeral with the only tears begin shed was from the weeping whores/widows. There was a few tense moments after the casket was lowered into the ground. Nobody said a word as the casket with Molly's body hit the ground with a slight bang, nobody knew what to say. I leaned my head on Jay's shoulder as we took a few minutes to say our own silent goodbye to Molly. Murren had already said hers at the funeral home and was now standing behind us. I could see the tension and built up aggression in my brothers face, I knew how he would deal with Molly's death the same way he did with anyone else's death, he'd fight and drink himself into oblivion. "Jay." I whispered to him, looking up into his hazel green eyes. I was sacred he was going to hurt himself or do something stupid, it was alright before he only had to think about himself but now he has to think about Ali, he has to put her first before himself and I know that's what's going to hit him the hardest looking after Ali alone. He's never put anyone else before his own needs except his family and his extended family, the club. Now he has a life to take care of and put her needs before his own.

His Sharpe hazel green eyes turned to meet my own hazel brown ones; he knew what I was thinking about. "I'm not going to do anything Nico, there's gunna be drinks back at the clubhouse and food, a couple of the Old ladies set it up. I'm gunna head over there first, spend some time with my brothers and then I'm gunna go get Ali from Jaxs, and head home." I sighed in relief when he told what he was going to do, my brother's face and body would be fine for another night, I hope. He walked me down to my car, where Murren was waiting for me, she looked lost in her thoughts until she heard my heels crunching the gravel under my shoes, she looked at me then at Jay and just nodded to him_. 'Weird.'_ I thought, their eyes were filled with lust before and now there was a tense atmosphere surrounding them. Jay turned to me and said "Will you come down to the clubhouse for a while?" I was debating it, go spend some time with my brother have a drink to take the edge away from today or go home relax with a bottle of wine and a good movie, at the clubhouse I could see Opie and talk to him there without it being suspicious to Jay, or he might ignore me and talk to the weeping whores that were here today, that would be hard to watch, but if I know Opie like I hope I do, he wouldn't do it. So I agreed to Jay's request and that's where we were going now. Little did I know the drama was just about to begin back at the clubhouse.

Oh my days these women really took pride in their work, there was food everywhere on every clear surface there was a platter of food or a drink in its place. I could definitely understand why Jay saw this as his extended family, because my family was like this as well when something happens at home. Food was a comfort for us and drink was a way for us to forget.

And that's what everybody in the room was doing, drinking to forget or just because there was a drink in front of them, by now the food was gone and if there was anything left it had gone cold. The main room of the clubhouse was packed, the noise level was excruciating to my ears, I had to get outside. It was so hard to push my way through the numerous bodies of people, there was women dancing with each other and men watching on with lust, others were too busy in corners that I didn't even look over at them, because I knew I would be horrified by what I would see. It was like a giant orgy in the main room, it smelled so bad of sweat and sex I had to leave the smell was just assaulting my nose.

Fresh air filled my senses and a dull thumping was in my ears from the drastic change from inside the clubhouse to outside the clubhouse. It was so much more quitter out here there was only a few lingering people out here, mostly men with women that were either on their knees or were giggling in pleasure. It was disgusting to watch, I had to turn away and sit down at a picnic table. I haven't seen Murren since early this evening with a drink in her hand and Happy wrapped around her, it was quite the sight and I wasn't expecting it since today she was throwing lustful looks at my brother, but my brother was wrapped up in a little tart with bleach blonde hair and I haven't seen him since early either_. 'Great all alone in a biker clubhouse where my best friend is screwing one of them and my brother is one of them.'_ I thought to myself as looked around the car lot, I watched on as the last of the people that were outside ran in, no doubitably to get in on the massive orgy going on inside. The door shut with a bang leaving me in relative silence until I heard it open up again and I felt a presence take a seat beside me. '_Oh here we go again another scruffy biker trying to get me in on_ _their orgy.'_ I thought with an agitated sigh. "Look I don't want to be a part of your massive orgy going on in there, thanks for the offer but don't waste your breath I'm not interested." I snapped at the person I didn't even look up until I heard it.

"Good cause I'd hate to beat the crap out of some guy cause he was trying to feel you up, that's for me and me alone." Opie's deep voice said to me, sending shivers right up and down my spine. I hadn't seen Opie all day, he wasn't in the clubhouse when I was in there and he was never outside when I was outside, so I just assumed he didn't go straight back to the clubhouse after the funeral. I smiled and moved to stand up to stand in front of him "Where were you all day? I was looking for you." I pouted my lips just a little to show him I was a bit upset he wasn't around today. He grabbed my hips and pulled me into the space between his legs and mumbled a short reply "Club business, don't worry about it." And that was the rest of our conversation, he cradle my face in his big rough hands and gently brought our lips together in a heated but soft kiss. I had missed him today, and I missed his lips. The soft way our lips moved together was like waves on the ocean gently swaying back and forth, his tongue darted out just enough for my lips to part from it. It was a full on clash of the tongues now as we both fought for dominance and then stopped to slowly explore each other's mouths and then we were back to the battle of the tongues again. His hands moved down from my face, passed my neck, squeezed my breasts as he passed them which earned him a soft moan from me and down towards my arse. He gripped the two cheeks together and then slowly released them, then he did it again and he kept repeating it. Opie had taken a liking to my bottom, he said he liked the softness there and the sound it made when he smacked it.

We were still kissing when I heard a car pull into the lot and we slowly separated, resting our foreheads together. I turned in his arms when I heard heels clicking and keys rattling. It was dark outside by now, instead of the soft, pink sky that was out when I was sitting at the picnic table. There was a small middle aged woman standing around looking at the garage like it was a parasite waiting to attack her and infect her with its disease. There was a tall man, dressed in a black suit and tie, with a receding hair line and blue squinty eyes standing beside her with just as much disgust on his face. They approached us seeing as we were the only ones out here, and looked down at us with distaste clearly written all over the faces. The man cleared his throat and said "My daughter's funeral was today and I'd like to speak to the young man and his family that arranged the funeral, please if you could just tell him the Molly's parents are here, we'd really appreciate it." He spoke in a soft, slightly southern accent and the woman beside him snorted her nose and scoffed and mumbled "That whore was no daughter of mine." In a demanding, but still soft southern accent just like her husband. _'So_ _these were Molly's parents.'_ I thought as I got a closer look at them, you could definitely tell where Molly got her looks from, her mother may have aged quite a bit in the years but she was definitely a looker back in her time, she had blond hair with piercing blue eyes that were so sharp they could probably cut through you. Her figure was still intact with curves in all the right places still, she was dressed to impress, with a black pencil skirt, white blouse and small grey pumps. Her husband was quite possibly a dashing man back in his prime years too, no doubt they were more than likely a perfect Barbie and Ken couple.

Opie stood up and moved to stand in front of me when I opened my mouth "I'm the woman you spoke to on the phone the other day. I was the one to inform you that your daughter had passed away, and much to my utter horror you brushed it aside as if it was nothing." My tone of voice was angry and was full of disgust for these so called parents. The woman looked shocked that I had spoken to her in that tone and the man's eyes flashed with grief, guilt and pain at the mention of his dead daughter and the fact that his wife had brushed their daughter's death under the rug of their without a doubt fashionably large home. The man was the quicker one to recover from the shock of my comment "I wasn't aware my daughter had passed away until earlier in the evening. I was away on business and my wife, Lorie, failed to inform me that my only daughter had been killed. If I had known I would have attended the funeral to say my goodbye's to the child I brought into this world." His voice was full of pain and guilt, and he truly did look sorry that he had missed his daughter's funeral. His wife, Lorie as he called her didn't even have the decency to look ashamed at the fact that she had not only lied to her husband, but had also hidden the fact that his only daughter was six feet under the ground.

The silence that surrounds us was tick with tension, and I was pretty sure I could feel Lories disgust and hate rolling off of her. Opie cleared his throat and said "I'm going to go inside and look for your brother, I'll tell him that Molly's parents are here." I nodded and watched the clubhouse door close with a bang as he entered it. It was so awkward standing with Molly's parents knowing that they couldn't stand the site of the biker clubhouse and more importantly me. They probably thought that I was a croweater that was truly fucked by each and every member of the god damn club, they couldn't be further from the truth. Lorie cleared her throat and spoke with a demanding tone "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" her soft southern accent asked me. I didn't know why she wanted to know my name, when she clearly wasn't going to remember it. "Nicole Carroll, I'm Jay's little sister the father of your granddaughter." I put emphasis on the word granddaughter and I watched as the man flinched I still didn't know his name. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name sir?" I looked him in the eye, I may be standing in a biker clubhouse while a giant orgy was going on behind me, but my manners would always come back to me. My mother made sure of that, if I had anything taught to me in my childhood it was that manners were the most important thing you would need in life. If your nice and polite to someone, they're going to show you the same respect, and even though I wasn't fond of the couple standing in front of me, I still owed them respect because they were my elders and that was the way I was raised, to respect my elders no matter what.

"Edward Breann and as I mentioned before this is my wife Lorie Breann, it's a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it could be under better circumstances." He said and offered me his hand to shake, I shook it and replied with " I would say it's a pleasure, but I wasn't raised to lie." He nodded his head in understanding and I released my grip on his hand. Lorie scoffed and said "Well your lying to yourself now, if you think that you can have any kind of decent life here, with a bunch of bikers. What are you one of their whores?" she spat at me, her words full of venom and disgust. I was shocked I knew what they probably taught when they saw me with Opie but I didn't think she the balls to say anything, least not to my face anyways.

Before I could reply with a snarky comment to her, my brother's voice was heard loud and clear. "She's not a whore and she never will be, she's a god damn surgeon and its none of your business even if she was one. You couldn't have been bothered to show up to you daughters funeral, but you're willing to show up here and have the balls to insult my sister in front of me. Leave, now." Jay's voice was full of anger and hate. I hadn't even heard the clubhouse door open nor did I see Jay, and the rest of SAMCRO walk out behind him. Edward moved fast as he stood in front of his wife and spoke quickly "We had no intension of coming here to insult you or your family, I just wanted to speak to you about my daughter. I need to know what happened to her, as much as my wife would like to think she is dead to us and now she is, she was still my daughter despite the choices that she made." By the end his voice had gone from panicked to pleading. Jay scoffed and rolled his eyes "Bullshit you didn't give shit when Molly was in hospital just after she had my daughter and you didn't give a shit when we called to tell you that she was killed and you don't give a shit now. Do your self's a favour and go back to your fancy life and forget about ever coming back here, because you never going to justify the fact that you didn't go to your daughters funeral and you're never going to see my daughter either." Jay spat at Edward. He looked sad at the prospect that he would never get to see Ali or get to know her, Lorie didn't look that bothered by Jay's words as she was stupid enough to say these next words "We would never want to see that revolting child or have it as a part of our lives, and damage our good name. Not with a father like you." She said with an eye roll as she looked back down at her nails, examining them for dirt. I knew Jay wouldn't let that slide and neither would I, maybe Jay was going to get that fight after all tonight and I knew I was going to be a part of it as well, as my hand shot out to slap Lorie.

The silence in the lot was broke when my hand made contact with Lorie's high cheek bone, her head knocked back with the force of my slap and a loud gasp came from her mouth and her husband's. I stepped back as Edward moved further in front of his wife, and forced me to back up into my brother who pushed me behind him into the arms of one of his brothers, that just so happened to be Opie.

Jay moved with a fury as he pushed Edward up against a nearby wall and grabbed his posh designer suit in his hands. "You ever lay your hands on my sister or come anywhere near her or my daughter, I will kill you and your little mutt wife too. Do you understand me? You're pathetic excuse's for parents and you don't deserve to meet your granddaughter, if you can turn away from your own flesh and blood in her time of need, then you don't deserve to be called a father." Jay told Edward with venom and a promise underlining his tone of voice. Edward's eyes filled with fear and tears, he was ashamed of himself and his wife, and he should be too.

Lorie was sobbing trying to get Jay to let go of her husband that was now starting to shake with unshed tears and sobs, she was begging and pleading with Jay to drop Edward but with the look of fury that was in Jay's eyes I didn't think he would ever let him go. I shrugged off Opie's arms that were around me and walk over to Jay. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently called his name, urging him to let Edward down "Jay, come on let him down he's not worth it, neither of them are." When he still didn't put Edward down and Lorie's sobbing was starting to reach a hysterical point now as she thought her husband was going to be hurt or worse killed by my brother. "Please Jay, don't do this. Put him down." I whispered to him as the fury slowly started to die down in my brothers eyes. He dropped Edward quickly and he collapsed to the ground clutching his chest where my brother's hands had just been on his chest. Lorie ran straight over to him, pushing my brother back and looking up at us with anger and fear in her eyes as she helped Edward stand to his feet. "You won't hear the last from us, that's assault you hit me and my husband is going to have marks and bruises on his chest from yo-you monster." She pointed to Jay and spat down at his feet. "Everyone saw you hit me you little devil whore, my lawyer will be informed and so will the police, you're not getting away with this, either of you." She pointed at us as Edward pulled her along to their car, "Shut up Lorie, this is all your fault." He snapped at her and pushed her into their car, while he walked around and drove off with the tires squealing as they left.

Jay wrapped his arm around my shoulders "Are you okay?" he asked me as I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder "Yeah I'm grand, just tried and my hand's a bit sore, stinging." I said as I rubbed my stinging hand from where I hit Lorie. The clubhouse door opened again and Murren stepped out of the clubhouse with Happy behind her. "You missed it bro," Juice I think his name was, shouted to them as they approached the group of bikers and me, "Molly's parents came and Nicole hit her mother and Jay grabbed Molly's fa-." Juice was cut off as Jay snapped at him "Shut up Juice its none of your fucking business." Wow he's not in a good mood, well obviously not from our encounter with Molly's parents, but his mood seemed to dampen more so when Happy and Murren walked out together.

"I'm going to leave now Jay, I'm tried and it's been a long day and I want to go to bed." I turned to Murren "Are you staying or coming home with me?" I asked her, she moved away from Happy and looped her arm through mine and said "Home." I smiled and un-looped my arm from hers to hug Jay "Go home Jay, pick up Ali and go home. I love you Jay." I whispered to him, and kissed his cheek as his arms tighten their hold me "I am I'm going now, Jaxs is going home anyways to let the sitter go, so I'm heading that way with him and going straight home after, I love you too Nico." He whispered back to me as he let me go and kissed my forehead. I waved bye to the guys and hoped into the car with Murren.

"Well thanks for leaving me in a freaking biker bar that had a massive orgy going on in the middle of the main room." I said sarcastically to her, she looked down guilty and then bit her lip to try and hide her smile. "I'm sorry Baa; I taught Opie was in the clubhouse too." She said to me while trying to hide her blush behind her hair. "Yea, yea of course you did, you just wanted to get off with Happy, what's the story there?" She shot me a confused look and shrugged her shoulders "I haven't a clue but I'm not about to stop myself from having a good time with him." I nodded and we fell into silence for the next twenty minutes.

Just as we pulled into the driveway my phone rang, I was searching through my bag and I finally found my phone blaring, it was Opie. I saw Murren smile as I pressed the talk button my phone and she climbed out of the car. "Hello?" I spoke into the receiver as I closed up my bag and got out of the car, locking it behind me as I went. Murren left the front door open for me and I shut it gently when Opie replied back "Hey, eh I'm in the neighbourhood, want me to stop by?" I could practically see the smirk on his face as he spoke to me. "Yes you know I would love it if you stopped by, maybe you could help sooth my stinging hand?" I flirted back, he sighed into the phone "Why did you have to go and hit her? A verbal smashing would have been enough." He said with a slight scolding in his voice like he was talking to a child. "Hey I was just trying to get my point across and she was talking shite about my family and niece and she called me a whore, so I think the slap was well worth it." I shot back to him as I went up to my bed room and stripped down to my underwear; Murren was once again nowhere to be seen throughout the house. "Still you could have let Jay handle her he wou-" I cut him off "Just hurry up and get over here I don't want to talk about Molly's parents, I want you to talk to my body." I smiled when he laughed and replied with "I'll be there in 5, don't touch anything and I mean nothing." I chuckled and said "I'll try not to but you know how my hands get babe." And then I hung up. I couldn't wait till Opie came, I was ready to move up to the next level, and to be honest that kiss in the clubhouse lot turned on all my hormones.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Sons of Anarchy, just my own characters. As always Read & Review **


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is a lemon so please don't read if you're going to get offended by it you have been warned, and this is my second attempt at a sex scene so please be kind if your going to review bare in mind I'm not expereniced in writing anything like this before, I hope it's believable to you all and that you enjoy it. Anyways on with the story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Nicole's P.O.V_

And the waiting begins; I was waiting for Opie to get over to my house so we could finally do the deed as one might say. I couldn't wait to finally get to do it, to feel every inch of Opie's body, every muscle move as he pumped into me, every deep sigh of content, and every flutter of his eyes as they closed in bliss. Oh I couldn't wait.

I was standing on the landing for the stairs when I heard the roar of Opie's bike as it pulled into the driveway of my home. I was still in my underwear with only a silk robe around my body, when Opie knocked on my door. '_Crap.' _I thought as I looked down at my robe covered body I didn't have a time to change into anything decent. _'Oh well it's all coming off eventually anyways, just less work for Opie I suppose.' _I thought with a bit of disappointment because Opie wouldn't be able to strip off my layers of clothing and leave a trace of kisses in his wake, like he had done before. "It's open." I called down the stairs and Opie's hat covered head stuck in between the gap of the front door. His eyes were searching the down stairs of my home until I cleared my throat and his eyes shot up to my figure standing at the top of the stairs, barely dressed. He blew out his breath in a wolf whistle when he saw what I was wearing and nodded his head in appreciation. "Damn baby I thought you said you never usually answer the door dressed in so little." He teased me as he made a slow upwards climb up the stairs. My heart was banging so hard against my rib cage I thought it was going to burst right out of my chest. I bit my lip as heat rose up to my face, he just reached the landing when I nodded and said "I remember. Does it bother you the way I'm dressed?" I whispered to him as his lager hands cupped my blushing face. "Yeah it does, I could have been anybody at your door and you just basically signed a death permit when you told me the door was opened." He whispered back to me. I chuckled at his response and placed light little kisses up his neck towards his mouth "I knew it was you, I could hear your bike and we were just on the phone no less than five minutes before." I said to him just as I was about to kiss his lips he said "Promise me that you'll be more careful about who you answer your door to and that you always lock it." I nearly melted at the words that were coming out of his mouth; he is concerned about my safety. I smiled and pecked his lips "I always am careful, and I was way before you were here Opie, nothing has changed." I told him as I grabbed his hand and made my way down the hall towards my bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him.

"There's something I want to do tonight, something that I think will make you very happy." I said as I slowly pushed him down on the bed, he looked up at me with a confused look on his face, his eyebrows were pulled together in a frown and his eyes had confusion and anticipating written all over them. "What?" he asked softly, but I wasn't going to tell him I wanted it to be a surprise or well close to a surprise. I shook my head and climb on top of him and gently pressed my lips to his in passionate kiss. _'This was it.'_ I thought as excitement took over my body and butterflies filled my stomach

The kiss heated up to an all new level of passion and intensity, as our tongues slowly circled each other's with a new-found determination. Opie's hands were all over my body running up and down my back, all over my stomach, up to my breast and back down again. We broke apart tocatch our breath and Opie continued his assault on my neck and moved his way down my body. His rough hands gently tore my robe off of my body, his deep brown eyes took in the site of my breast risen and falling while I tried to get my breathe back from our kiss. He sighed in contentment and reached back to un-hook my bra. I moaned when his hot mouth enclosed around my nipple as his tongue flicked the sensitive nub and bit down gently. I gasped and grabbed some of his hair in my hands and made a fist with my hands to pull his head back from my chest, he looked at me with mischievous eyes and just smirked at me and put his mouth back where it was. He lapped at my nipple to try to sooth where he bit it, I moaned out loud when his hand went to my other breast and he tweaked the bud till in was standing, and screaming for the same attention the my other breast was receiving. He switched over to the other breast and my head fell back with pleasure, his mouth was a delight on my sensitive breast, he knew what he was doing and I didn't doubt that this was his first time doing this.

My hand ran down his covered chest and under his shirt, it was the first time his mouth left my chest when I pulled the shirt over his head, no sooner had I pulled the shirt from his body was he back to my chest. I ran my nails down his chest and over his shoulders when I dug my nails into his shoulders, he did the same thing that he had done with my other breast. He finally tore his mouth away from my breast and place open-mouthed kisses all over my chest.

He pushed me down on the bed gently and ran his hands down the front of my body, grabbing my breast and squeezing them in his rough hands. I moaned again when his beard ran across the soft skin of my stomach and giggled when his hands ran over the sensitive spot on my stomach. I could feel him smiled against the top of my hip and he nipped at the skin there leaving a small red spot there. When he got to the top of my underwear, he looked up at me his big dough eyes locking with mine. Even after we got comfortable with doing this, he still asked permission just before I would nod and he would gently slide my underwear down my legs and dive in. Just like the past times we did this, I nodded and he pulled my underwear down my legs leaving me totally exposed and naked on the bed.

He kissed his way back up my legs and gently pried them apart and found the very spot he said that he enjoyed the most. My head dropped back down to the bed and I grabbed the sheets in my hands as he laid the first of many kisses on my body. "Oh God Ope." I barely got out of my mouth as his tongue licked right up me. My body was completely his in this moment, his hand ran up my body until one of them landed on my breast and the other clasped our hands together our fingers intertwining with each other's.

His tongue explored every part of my most secret body part, leaving me exposed as his tongue gently prod and sucked every spot inside of me, even going so far as too lick up my slit like he was devouring his favourite food. His tongue found all the right parts and I was a withering, moaning mess on the bed as I felt my stomach tightening in the familiar way it does just before a release came. I was moaning like a mad woman when Opie's fingers gently stretched my opening and his tongue flicked just at the right time and place and I fell over the edge, with a slight scream and my hand buried in Opie's hair and my other hand gripping and squeezing his as I came down from my pleasure ride. I was still in a daze of high when I felt Opie kiss his way over my stomach and chest before he buried his face into my neck, kissing and sucking at the skin there, until I moved my hand down his chest over his stomach to his belt buckle.

I had trouble un-doing his belt buckle and I was starting to get frustrated with it. I guess Opie was as well cause he chuckled and pulled his lips away from my neck and reached his hand down to help me with his belt, but I slapped his hand away with a smirk on my face. He chuckled again and just decided to watch me try to take off his belt, after a minute of pure concentration for me I finally got the damn thing to un-hook from around his hips. After that his jeans were off very quickly and his boxers followed soon after. I could feel how hard he was as he was pressed to my stomach, while we kissed each other soundly on the lips before I grabbed him softly in my hand.

I worked up a rhythm with my hand and I could feel how close Opie was to reaching his release when I said "Do you have a condom?" I knew that would prevent him from coming as soon as I said the words. He froze mid-sigh and his eyes shot open "Yea I think there's one in my jeans. Why?" he spoke through gritted teeth. "Well why does anyone want a condom, Ope." I chuckled as he moved and reach over the bed to grab his jeans. My heart was hammering in my chest again and the butterflies erupted like a volcano as I watched Opie fish around in his jeans for a condom. I couldn't wait to finally do it with Opie but at the same time I was nervous it had been a while since I did this with anyone. After what happened in Ireland I restricted myself to drinks and dates only, but Opie was the first man I had let touch me since what happened.

Opie's huge body turned back towards me and low and behold there it was, the thing that would define our relationship and bring us up to a new level. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked me and I nodded straight away there was no hesitation when I saw Opie's eyes. There was understanding in his eyes but there was also something in there as well that I couldn't put a name on or maybe I didn't want to, not yet anyways for now I was going to settle with a very large fondness for me or maybe it was my body he was fond of.

I reached up and took the condom out of his hand and slowly tore the top of the packet with my teeth while his eyes followed my every movement. I could see his brain working overtime and the thought never occurred to me before that maybe Opie didn't want to this yet, maybe_ he_ wasn't ready. I had just assumed that this was what he wanted, well because isn't that what all men wanted? They put in all the work of asking a girl out, going on dates and stuff to finally be rewarded with sex.

"Do you want to this Ope? We don't have to if you don't want to." I asked him in a whisper. He nodded although it was rather heisted. "I do want to do this, God knows I do and have for a very long time, but I want to make sure _you _want this. I don't want to go through with this and then in the morning find out you regret it." I smiled at him, he was so adorable he may look like a big tough biker but in the inside he's like a giant teddy bear filled with insecurities and doubts just like everyone else. I gently took his face in my hands and placed my lips on his for a short kiss. "I'm not going to regret this Ope, I want to do it." I mumbled against his lips and I felt him smile through the kiss and mumbled the words I was starting to get very use to "Whatever you want baby."

I rolled the condom down him and inwardly I shook with fear that he wouldn't fit he was freaking huge, absolutely_ huge._ His dick was massive in size and in width I'm pretty sure he must have been nearly 9 or 10cm long and he was tick, like _really _tick. I gulped back my fear and let Opie place me whatever way he wanted me on the bed. It was now or never, there was no backing out now.

_*Opie's P.O.V*_

This was the moment I was waiting for since I met Nicole I was dying to stick my dick in her and fuck her sense less just like I had done earlier with my tongue, but now I was going to do it for real with my dick. Everything was in place condom was on, Nicole was lying down on the bed waiting for me to fuck her. I was on top of her with my dick just at the entrance to her pussy, I leaned down and took her face in my hands gently cradling her face when she pressed her lips into mine, and we got caught up kissing each other our tongues slowly circling each other's in a soft fight for control. I pushed into her gently when she was distracted by us kissing. Oh sweet baby Jesus she was so tight, she wrapped around me like a vice grip, she was so warm and tight I almost lost my shit and came right then and there, but I held back when she gasped and her nails dug down into my shoulders breaking the skin just a bit. I kept kissing her as I let her adjust to my size and eventually after a minute she started to kiss me back and I took that as my cue to continue with my movements.

I pushed all the way down until there wasn't anything left to push in and she took it all. Her eyes were closed in pleasure and contentment and it was a sight to behold, her relishing in pleasure with my inside her. I started to move back and forth when she placed a little kiss on my lips, her nails dug into my shoulders again and again every time I moved inside her, I guess she liked it a bit rough. I smirked at the thought and kept moving keeping my pace at good rhythm until she moaned out "Faster Ope." And I obligated with great delight.

Her moans and my grunts were the only sounds in the room as our body's met with force. She met my thrust with a rise of her hips every time I pulled out and went back in. Her hands were everywhere all over my body, over my chest down my stomach but they were mostly in my hair or on my shoulders. I could feel her walls start to contract and tighten around me as she let out a loud moan and dug her nails in my shoulders extra harder, I hissed in pain and pleasure as her nails broke the skin again and she came with a slight scream of her voice and her walls tighten to a whole new level. Her breathing was very labored and there was beads of sweat on her forehead and I was pretty sure I sweating too, her eyes opened and she placed kisses on my face and then buried her face in my neck, her hips still meeting mine as she wrapped her legs around me so that I could reach a better angle.

I could feel her second orgasm coming on when I finally released myself. We came together her with a loud moan and me with a curse and grunts, I came with such a force I collapsed on top of Nicole when I was finished, my breathing was short and labored and we were both covered in sweat. For the most part I had kept my weight off her during it but now I just didn't have the energy to keep myself upright , I didn't think she minded much anyways as she was clinging to my body like her life depend on it. '_That was the best sex I had in a long time._' I thought as I rolled off of Nicole and tried to catch my breath while she was doing the same beside me.

"Wow" I heard her whisper and then she sighed and snuggled into my shoulder, while I threw an arm around her and kissed the top of her sweat covered head. I agreed with her that was 'wow' even better, better than any fuck with the best sweet butt in the clubhouse. "Yeah wow is right." I said to her in a tired voice she had worn me out, but I could go again should she want to, and I could tell she wanted to the way her fingers were working their way down my chest and stomach, until her hand wrapped around my waist and she snuggled down further into my side. She wanted to sleep and so did I, I was worn out from our romp session but I still couldn't wait for round two. I ran my hand through her knotted hair, trying to un-tangle it, while her eyes closed and her breath evened out about two minutes later while I was still playing with her hair. I still couldn't believe we did it, our relationship was going to change, we were going to change as well and that was brilliant sex, was my last thought before I gave into the darkness.

* * *

_*Next Morning.*_

I woke up to Nicole's hands working on my dick and round two commenced not long later, we were both sweating again and still clinging to one another when we finished round two, trying to catch our breath again. "I could get use to waking up like that every morning." I told her with a smirk as she propped her head on her hand and smiled at me. "Oh I bet ya could." She answered me back with a smirk playing across her beautiful plumb lips and I couldn't resist dropping a kiss to them. She rolled on top of me taking advantage of the kiss so she could be on top. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at the alarm clock on the bed side table. "Hmm it's still pretty early, we could always go back to sleep or I could get up and shower." She said in her soft Irish accent as she debate what she would do in her head. "Or we could always start round three." I said while I nibbled on her ear and she laughed and tried to move her head away from my mouth. She linked her arms around my neck and kissed my lips briefly before she said "I think I'm going to shower and maybe I might start round three off in there." She teased me, as she shot out of the bed and into the bathroom before I could catch her.

I was straight after her into the bathroom, who was I to deny her some company to help her kick-start her morning and day, I thought with a smirk as I heard the shower start. Nicole's back was turned away from me as I stepped into the shower, my arms slowly circled around her waist and I rest my head on her shoulder as water poured down on top of us. "I knew you wouldn't resist." I heard her say with laughter in her voice as she turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smirked and chuckled at her and said "I'm a man, I'm not going to deny myself sex when it's being offered up to me." She gasped when my hand trailed lightly over her stomach and then down further "Who said I was offering for your help?" She questioned me when my hand travelled right by her pussy and down to her legs as I lifted them up and she wrapped them around my waist. I laughed and pressed her under the water before I kissed her and we started round three.

Life now was great for me even though yesterday was hard, today was a new day and was quite possibly one of the best of my life as Nicole was moaning and gasping in my arms as I trusted into her sweet warm pussy. Yes life was good for me now but it wouldn't stay like that nothing ever did in the biker world there was always something around the corner, but for now I was going to bask in the goodness that was Nicole and her tight pussy.

* * *

**That's that chapter done and I can't say I'm not a little happy to have it done, I always find writing sex scenes and lemons rather difficult there not exactly my strong suit, considering I've never done it before so :P Things are going to go back to normal for Nicole & Opie, she'll have to go back to work and she will face another confrontation with Tara and she will receive something unexpected that might need her brothers help, while Opie and Jax's are going to dig into why someone would want Opie dead. **

**That's all for now folks.**

**Read & Review please and thank you :D**

**Nesiee **

**xox**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Nicole's P.O.V_

It was Monday, the worst day in the week and I was back to work now. I had at least two hours of rounds checking up on patients, then at least five hours in surgery and then I had a week's worth of back up paper work to do. I sighed as I stretched my body in bed and Opie's arms tightened around me as he pulled me closer to his naked chest and buried his face into my sex tangled hair.

I moaned when Opie's fingers gently pinched my nipple between his fingers and his other hand slide down my body towards my core. I wiggled out of his embrace before he could reach my core, and laughed when he growled and pinned my body down to the bed by my shoulders. "Don't tease." I heard him growl at me as he sucked my nipple into his mouth and slipped his fingers inside my core. I gasp and then moaned when his thumb rubbed into my clit and my hips jerked in motion to the movements he was making with his hand. Every time he circled my nipple with his tongue he mimicked the same movements on my clit with his thumb and thrushed his fingers further into me, stretching me almost to the point of pain. I could feel his hardness pressing into me and it increased my pleasure as I knew that it was me that he was hard for. I couldn't help but let my mind slip as Opie's mouth worked on my breast and his hands on my body, I wondered how many women Opie had done this to before, how many women screamed and withered in his embrace just like I was doing now. I knew I wasn't the first woman Opie had ever done this with; he used to be married for Christ sake! But the thought of him doing this with some other woman made me want to lock him up in the basement to fulfil my needs and throw away the key.

My thoughts were gone as I felt Opie's head entre into my core as he gently pushed in just enough and back up again, gradually pushing in deeper with every new thrust he made. I dug my nails down into his shoulders as he filled my core with his huge thick cock, and moaned when he started to pull out and trusted straight back into me with a force, I moaned out loud and wrapped my legs around his waist, giving him a new place to hit all the right spots.

I squealed when he pulled me on top of him and he barked out a laugh through his grunts of pleasure as he grabbed my hands and placed them on his chest to steady myself and then he placed his hands on my hips and guided my hips in a soft rhythm. Eventually I started to pick up the rhythm and started to ride him making sure to keep my balance and not putting all my weight on him, he took one of my hands off of his chest and locked our fingers together as I threw my head back when I felt the familiar tighten in my lower stomach, I finally exploded when Opie reached up and pinched my nipple between his fingers, Opie came not to long after with a grunt and a thrust of his hips right up me.

I collapsed down on his sweaty chest trying to catch my breath as Opie placed a kiss to my sweat covered hair and pulled out of me slowly. Wow I could get used to this, being intimate with Opie every day or night. He made me feel stuff I never felt with anyone else, I guess you could say when he was in me I felt complete and in an odd way safe. His huge arms made me feel like nothing could hurt me when he hugged me from behind or pulled me into his embrace. It was always the little things that I liked the most about our relationship; I suppose you could call it that or maybe fuck buddies. It's hard to pinpoint a name for our relationship we were just us, we never talked about putting a label on our status together and seeing as not many of people knew about us begin together we never felt the need to bring it up to each other. We just let it be and we both liked it like that.

Opie's deep sigh shook me from my place on his chest and made me look up at him from my position through half lid eyes. He shook his head at me and chuckled quietly under his breath. "What?" I asked him as I traced the tattoo on his chest the one that read _"the centre cannot hold, anarchy is the only hope."_ With my finger, he tighten his arms around me for a moment before he answered me "Nothing just thinking." He told me quietly. I placed a kiss to his chest just above the tattoo before I sat up and asked "About what?" I smiled when he smirked at me and then it clicked "Ohh come on Opie, really? We just had sex. How the hell can you be thinking about going again not even ten minutes after we just did it." I exclaimed in surprise. I didn't know where the man got his energy but all things considering he is a man, a man who was used to women that earned a living from having sex and going at it when they could just so they could make ends meat. He laughed out loud from my facial expression "I never said I was thinking about going again, you just assumed that I wanted too." He told me with a smile and gently pecked my lips before he said "But I mean I could always burn up some more energy if you know you wanted too." He smirked at me and I gasped as he nipped at my neck slightly leaving a red mark. "Nuh uh." I shook my head at him as my long hair fell into my eyes and I reached over him and looked at my alarm clock it was 7:50 am, which meant I had to be up now if I wanted to be at the hospital for 9:00 am.

I wiggled out of Opie's arms and slipped on his large shirt as I was getting out of bed and went over to the closet to pick out something to wear before I got a shower. I saw smoke coming from the bed as I was bent down looking for a pair of black pumps to go with my salmon coloured dress that had a black belt around the waist. He was watching me bend over smoking in my bed, like he owned the place. "Are you comfortable?" I asked him as I raised my eyebrow, watching him take another pull of the cigarette and blow it out of his mouth before he answered me "Yeah I am." He said to me as if he was talking about the weather as he looked me up and down with a smirk on his face. I placed my hand on my hip and held my clothes for the day in my other hand as I looked him over in bed. The covers of the bed were down at his hips barely keeping all of him covered, his chest was bare to me and I could see all his tattoos on his arms and his chest. I could count seven in total on his chest and arms but I knew there was way more on his forearms and back, he even had a couple on his legs because he said he was starting to run out of space on his upper body. His facial expression was one of complete calmness and peace as he lay stretched out on my bed. His hair was tousled from sleep and our earlier morning fumble in bed from when my hands ran through his hair. Over all he looked like the fat cat that got the cream milk without even having to meow for it, but most of all he looked like he was home. As I had this thought I knew I didn't really have a problem with Opie looking like that in bed and in my home.

I shook my head at him and said "Don't get any cigarette ashes or burns on the bed please." And with those last words I was off into the bathroom to shower but not even five minutes later Opie joined me and the shower was longer than I had anticipated, and I was late for work now.

I was dressed and down the stairs before Opie could grab his cut and had a cup of tea and was finished it just before Opie walked into the kitchen. I was walking out of the kitchen when Opie stop me and pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck as he rested his hand on my hips slowly making his way down to cop a sly grab of my arse. I shook my head and broke the kiss "Uh uhs mister I have to go I'm late already, thanks to your wandering hands in the shower." I smirked at him and gently manuever myself out of his reach. "I seem to remember you telling me not to stop in said shower." he smirked back at me as I walked out the kitchen door "Yeah well I was…. Uhhg- shut up." I said to him a blush starting to spread on my face because I couldn't think of an excuse about why hadn't told him and his big beautiful hands to wander somewhere else. I heard his booming laugh in the kitchen and a slightly muffled reply of "Yeah that's what I thought." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice I rolled my eyes and grabbed my coat from the coat hanger slipped it on and grabbed my keys from the bowl at the door and called back into the kitchen "There's coffee in there somewhere and Murren should be up soon to feed the dogs. Will you just put them out in the back for me please?" I asked him as he came out of the kitchen with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. He placed the coffee on a nearby table and wrapped his arms around me "Yeah I got it." He said to me before he placed his lips on top of mine in a quick kiss before I broke it and said "I'm finished at eight. I'm thinking about cooking dinner tonight; wanna come by later for some?" He nodded and told me he might be late but that he would still be here later and then strolled back into the kitchen. I heard the back door open as I closed the front door behind me.

* * *

I was only ten minutes late for work but that was still enough for me to get told off by none other than Margret Murphy herself. The woman was a force to be reckoned with when it came to the hospital and punctuation, she believed that if you were late for anything in this hospital that it was your fault if something bad happened to one of your patients even if they died, it was your fault for not begin there in the first place to prevent the failure of their life's. She was harsh to the interns because she was, as she put it shaping them up for the cruelty that comes with working in a hospital. There was death around ever corner in this place and people grieving for the loss of someone who used to be important to them. But I was not an intern and hadn't been for some time I didn't need her talking down to me like I was one. She had expressed her condenses about Molly's death to me with fake sympathy in her eyes and then she lashed into me about my tardiness and that I should expect not to receive any form of relinquish again if I was late. She also stressed that because I had taken the week off that I didn't have time to be late because of the million and one things I had to catch up on, and because she is an old bitch today she couldn't keep her mouth shut and slipped out one more last remark "Oh and by the way I would cover those vile marks on your neck. It's not appropriate for someone who has such an important name to up hold, that you be seen with love bites on your neck. You've got surgery in an hour and I would suggest you cover those up before you do your rounds." She was gone before I even had time to form a reply to her.

'_Damn you Opie with your stupid beard,_' I thought when I walked into my office to put on my white doctors coat. I was fuming after being told off by Margret in front of some of the intern's especially about her last comment about my neck. I was going to have to tell him to stop with the hickeys or get rid of the beard, but I didn't want to tell him to get rid of the beard it added to his appeal. I found a scarf in one of my desk drawers and wore that instead of letting my hair down, then I would have to tie it back up for surgery where my neck would just be exposed again instead this time it would be exposed in front of my entire surgery team and the interns that looked on from the glass.

I sighed before I got up from my comfy office chair and check in the mirror by the door that the scarf around my neck was covering up all the spots on my neck_. 'I couldn't have been more embarrassed in my life.' _I thought as I walked out of my office to check the board for the rotas of patients.

I ran into Shannon just as I was coming out on an older patient's room. Her bright green eyes lit up when she recognised who she ran into "Nicole sweetheart I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to you brothers girlfriend, oh and your poor niece it's just shocking to think about. How are you?"She asked me expressing her guilt about not begin able to see me since what happened. I smiled and started to walk in the direction of my next patient's room before I had to go to a scheduled surgery. "I'm good thanks Shannon, but I didn't really know her that well and she wasn't my brothers girlfriend just some poor girl he got pregnant. I know to think that she was killed because she was driving someone else's truck breaks my heart and that she'll never get to see Ali grow up. It really is so sad." I told her my thoughts going backing to the fact that she would never see her baby grow. Shannon nodded her face full of sympathy and remorse "I'm so sorry I didn't call or send anything. I got stuck here doing everything it was just such a rush week. We had a trauma come in at least one a night, and by the time I got home I was too tried to remember my name." She joked at the end of what she had said I smiled and said "Don't worry about it; you're the only person around here that has actually offered full condenses with real sympathy, instead of these fake sympathies smiles." I told her and we reached the evaluator and pressed the button waiting for it to come up. "So what have I missed around here?" I asked her as the evaluator door ding opened and to add insult to injury from this morning Ms Tara Knowles stepped out of the evaluator in all her magnificent glory. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Shannon and me before she stepped aside and said "Good morning." To both of us while looking me up and down, I raised just as equal perfectly plucked eyebrow back at her before Shannon answered her back "Good morning Doctor Knowles, how are you this morning?" Leave it up to Shannon to make conversation when there was a significant amount of tense in the air between the two of us. Tara cleared her throat before she answered Shannon "Good I'm fine, how about the two of you? I see you covered up your neck Nicole. Wow I couldn't imagine begin told off like that in front of the interns like an intern." She took a dig at me. I knew she wouldn't keep her mouth shut the damn grapevine around this hospital was something shocking, you couldn't do a thing wrong around here without someone else two stories below would know about it before you even did it!

I narrowed my eyes at her out of anger and answered her "Ha yeah I would never like someone like you to have to go through that kind of embarrassment like I did. Well at least I know that when I go home I'll have somebody that actually wants to leave love bites all over my neck waiting for me at home, can you say the same?" I asked her sarcastically, if she was going to play dirty and take sly digs then I was going to as well. She narrowed her eyes at me this time and took a deep breath to reply back to my comment when Shannon finally noticed the tension and tugged on my arm "Alright well doctor Knowles we must be going as you know we were just about to get into the elevator before you stepped out. Busy, busy, busy." She rushed at the end and pulled me by my coat into the elevator because Tara and I were still glaring at each other shooting each other looks of absolute murder, we were still shooting these dirty looks at each when the doors to the elevator closed in front of us, blocking us from seeing the others face.

Shannon looked at me and said "Instead of me telling you what's been happening around here, why don't you tell me what's going on there?" she asked me as she waved her hands around like a flapping bird that couldn't fly, it was actually a funny sight. If it wasn't for my mood being the way it was I would have laughed at her but my mood went from begin mildly angry to full on anger mode. It wasn't going to take much for my anger to spike but Tara had set it off and now the rest of my day was going to be shite basically there was no better word for it.

I shook my head in anger and rolled my eyes "She's a pre-asumpcious, narcissistic, stuck up her own arse hole, condescending, bitch that needs to get laid or get the fuck outta town and soon or else I'm going to hit her. Can you believe what she said to me? Fucking bitch it wasn't that long ago when she was getting verbally tore down by Margret herself and now she thinks she can pass judgement on me because I forgot to cover up my neck? Fuck off!" I ranted full-out expressing my anger to the fullest, it was total bullshit, how dare she look down at me she was no better than me she used to be Jaxs Old Lady and now because she's some top-notch doctor she thinks she's better than everyone else. Bullshit! I wouldn't let her get away with talking to me like that again. No freaking way. I blew out a breath and tried to control my anger. Shannon was staring at me mouth a-gape and eyes wide with shock. "Wow." Was the only thing she blew out of her mouth, before she recovered from the shock of seeing me so anger and because the elevator doors opened at I had stepped out and I was now looking at her. "I have never_ ever _seen you so angry in my whole life. What the hell is going on there?" I sighed and walked over to the nurse's station and wrote down my name as the doctor on call for this floor before I faced her and told her all about my encounters with Tara and how she was linked to the club and why she was looking down her nose at me.

When I was finished Shannon had the same expression on her face as the one in the elevator "Oh my god. What a bitch!" She exclaimed to me as I walked out of another patient's room from a check-up. I nodded my head in agreement as I wrote down some notes on the clip board in my hands. "Now you know why I was ranting." I told her as my pager beeped. _'Wow rounds really flew this time.'_ I thought as I turned the switch off on my pager and told Shannon that I had to go to surgery, but that I would meet up with her for lunch to find out what was happening around the hospital and she voiced her agreement with a very loud yes and a squeal.

Three hours later I had just found out that my brother and SAMCRO were the talk of not only the hospital but apparently the town because when Shannon and I went to get lunch in a nearby diner when I walked in the entire conversations in the tiny diner stopped and all eyes were on us as we sat down and order food. Shannon told me how that every time Jax went into the hospital to visit his son Tara was always there and she said that he always went in with a smile for his son and came out with a frown on his face with Tara by his side, she also told me that there was no denying that there was still some chemistry left there between them but from the faces that Jax was pulling there was more feelings on Tara's side than there was on his. So I had hit a never when I asked her if there was anyone waiting for her at home_. 'Good servers her right for looking down at me in the first place.'_ I told her about mine and Opie's thing, yes I was calling it a thing now because I didn't want to call it relationship without some clarity to confirm that, that was what we were in.

Shannon was definitely the girly girl she squealed and awed at everything I told her about what we did; she was practically bouncing in her seat when I told her that we had sex for the first time. She was like a cop firing questions at me about how big he was or how good he was, about his body, tattoos anything you can think of she asked about it. I was as red as a tomato when we left the small diner.

* * *

Now I was on my last sheet of paper work that I had to catch up on and then I was finished. I was filling out the sheet when there was a knock on my door. Confused I got up to answer it only to find that there was nobody on the other side just flowers and a card. "Weird." I said under my breath as my hazel eyes looked around to see if there was anyone with a something that resembled the only flower shop in town shirt, but there was nobody even standing in the hall the my office was on. _'Okay what the hell' _I thought as I picked up the flowers and brought them into the office smelling them as I went. They were beautiful red roses and mixed in with that were white calla lilies my favourite flowers together in one beautiful decorated vase, spread with baby's breath to mix in with the gorgeous smell of flowers. The flowers and vase were very beautiful, but I had no clue who they were from, I mean they could be from Opie but I didn't think he would be the kind to get me flowers and I hadn't even told him what my favourite flowers were so no Opie was ruled out. They could have been from my brother but once again I came to the conclusion that they weren't from him either he wouldn't have time to get me flowers not with Ali and the club on his hands and it wasn't even my birthday or a special occasion, until I looked at the calendar and noticed the date.

Five years ago to this date I was beaten and brutally raped and left for death to collect in a warehouse off of the motorway to Dublin. Darren my ex-boyfriend, the man who had not only beaten me to an unrecognisable bulb but raped me and then sold me to his dealer for two weeks before someone took pity on me and dropped me back at my college apartment, complete naked and beat down body and soul. I never saw who helped me out of there but all I know is that I will be forever grateful to them, because who knows how long I would have been there. I was only there for two weeks but that was enough I will be forever sacred emotionally and physically, because of what Darren did to me and what his dealer and all his friends that were complete jacked up and high on every known drug going. I wasn't the only girl subjected to their abuse there was three other girls hanging by ropes, complete naked and covered in injection marks with cocaine caked all over their faces. They forced those girls to take drugs and every two weeks they let them detox and then they shoved drugs down their throats and every other part of their body again when they had sobered up from the drugs. If it wasn't for the man that pulled me out of there when he did I would have been subjected to the drugs as well and more than likely when or if I got out of there I would have been in rehab for weeks after. This was everything I had left out from telling Opie when he asked about my past relationship, it wasn't something I shared with anyone the only people who knew I was ever raped or kidnapped for two weeks was Murren, Jay and my family back in Ireland.

I was shaking when I pulled the card out from the flowers and when I turned it over my heart shattered in my chest when I read:

_You are so close_

_Just next to me_

_Yet out of touch_

_And out of smell_

_I know you down to your deepest fears_

_You understand my darkest fears_

_But I will always hold you tight._

_Ps: I still remember you and your favourites. I still love you._

_D_

_X_

My hands shook as I read over what used to be one of the many poems I loved to read when I was with Darren. Tears filled my eyes and bile turned in my stomach at the last sentence he wrote out was imprinted in my mind _I still remember you and your favourites. I still love you. _At that thought I grabbed the bin in my hands and poured my stomach contains into the bin, pucking back up my lunch. The words just kept replaying in my head and as tears spilled down my face, my vision was blocked by my tears all I could see was those words stuck in my head. My hands were still shaking when I pushed the bin away from me and threw the flowers into the bin, but kept the card.

I packed up all my stuff and was walking out of the hospital towards my car and just as I was going to start the car to go over to my brothers or to the clubhouse to find him, a thought dawned on me that I was acting irrational and stupid. It was just flowers and a card it didn't mean that he knew where I was or that he was even in America it could have just been a mix up maybe there was someone else that wanted to send flowers to someone named Nicole in the hospital. I mean flowers were an associated with hospitals, but that still didn't explain the poem or the ps written on the card. Maybe he just sent flowers to, ohh I don't know and I couldn't think about this here all I know is that I'm not going to tell anybody about this they were just flowers it could have been for anyone, now I'm just acting stupid. No point in bringing this up to anyone, there just flowers that happened to be sent to me on the day I was raped and brutally beat down, but hey shit happens right? Well that was what I was telling myself.

_Opie's P.O.V_

The club was gone to shit as me and Jax had just found out from Deputy Hale, he had confessed that Agent Stahl had set me up to look like a rat and my brothers went behind the club's back to kill me without anyone knowing about it, and instead of killing me like they had originally planned they killed Molly instead and now Hale couldn't live with the death of an innocent woman on his conscience. We were in shock both Jax's and I had grown up in this club, had grew up with these men that we now call brothers and then they went and planned out my murder. It could have only been Clay to order the hit, somebody that I had considered a second father, would want me dead for reasons the seemed impossible for me to understand because some little blonde bitch whispered a few wrongs into his ear and he jumped at the bait. I understood that the club came first but to not bring the situation to the club about something so important was practically spitting in the clubs face. The only person that would do exactly what Clay asked was Tig so those two had planned to assonated me and pin it on someone else. I felt sick to my stomach, this shit was so twisted and fucked that I didn't know whether to feel angry at Tig because he had carried out the kill or Clay for issuing it in the first place, both were just as guilty and neither one of them would fess up to doing it. So Jax and I were the only ones who knew the truth about what happened to Molly and we planned to keep it like that until we could prove that Clay issued the kill.

* * *

**That's it. I know it was short from Opie's P.O.V but I wanted to tell the story of what happened to Nicole when she was in Ireland and what drove her out of her home land into Opie's huge arms :P. I will go into more detail about her story but it will be in her dreams and memories. I didn't want to move on to Bobby's homecoming party and Gemma's rape just yet, I want Nicole and Gemma to start talking first and build up a relationship based on trust and humour before we introduce Nicole to the club's hard-core partying. Sorry to any of you Tara fans out there about the bashing but she won't be with Jax's in this story she's just going to be a torn in Nicole's backside until they both agree on something later in the story where they will become acquaintances with each other.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows, they really do brighten up my day and make my smile :D**

**Read & Review please and thank you.**

**Nesiee **

**x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Five days, five whole days my head was in constant rapid motion going over all the possibilities about why I kept getting all these stupid gifts and notes _again_. I was sick, literally I was on my knees throwing up whatever has that was in my stomach from the pass few days. Even after everything was emptied from my stomach, my body still continued to convulse as I heaved again, hydrochloric acid spilling from my mouth into the toilet. Sweat was pouring down my head and tears filled my eyes, some escaping down my cheeks.

I sat back from the toilet once I was certain I was finish throwing my guts up, it had been five days since I had received the flowers and the poem from Darren. I was certain it was him now because every day I had a receive a new gift each with their own personal message, the gifts were mostly something that I had liked to do when I was in my relationship with Darren but those weren't what got to me, what got to me was the little notes he would leave with the gifts. It was always something romantic that would remind me of my relationship with him and then there was always at the end of it something that confirmed that he was getting closer to finding me, the notes were always signed and finished with _I love you, we'll be together soon. D x_ and that ladies and gentlemen is why I was on my knees throwing up.

The thought of Darren finding me scared me shit less, I thought he didn't know where I lived yet because he always sent the gifts to my office at work, always leaving it to late until my last hour at work. But it wasn't just Darren that sacred me it was the thought of what he would do to me if he found me and what state he would be in when he found me, would he be jacked up on drugs again with his dealer and pose behind him, waiting to finish the job of getting me hooked on drugs and raping me for the rest of my life? Or would he be his old self, the gentle, clam, cool, collected person that he was when I first met him?

I remember so clearly before he beat me, the days before he got so high on drugs. Those days were probably the best of our whole relationship. He was so sweet and affection I should have known something was up when he came back to my apartment with a smile on his face and love shining so brightly in his green eyes. He spoke so quietly and expressed his love for me so sincerely that I fell right into his trap and his lies.

* * *

_2002, Dublin, Ireland._

_I was studying for my last test of the semester; the human heart and all its opening and closings. Right now I wished my heart would just close up, Darren was out again but that wasn't unusual on a Thursday night, it was pay-day and he would spend some of his wages down in the pub with some of his college friends, so it was the perfect night for me to get all my studying and cramming done._

_An hour and two cans of red bull later I could hear shuffling outside my door and then a deep sigh, before I heard Darren's tick Dublin accent "Nicole I forgot me key, open up will ya." I sighed before I moved sheets that were surrounding me and stood up pulling my huge cardigan around my body and tighten my messy bun on top of my head and fixed my glasses before I opened the door and looked at my boyfriend._

_There was no denying it he was gorgeous, even as he stumbled a bit into my apartment. Tick black hair, sticking up in all places rest on his head. Big green eyes, framed by long, tick eyelashes. Perfect red plumb lips and a slightly crooked nose from when he broke it in a fight. High cheek bones and a small goat-tee around his mouth, he was the picture of a Spanish man, and you would think he was one if it wasn't for his tick Dublin accent. He was dressed in a blue hoodie, his favourite and black jeans that hugged his long, muscular legs._

_I walked into the kitchen and filled the kettle with water "I'm making tea, want some?" I asked him and I felt his arms circle around my hips as he pulled my body flush against his, burying his face into my neck he placed a kiss between the joining of my shoulder and neck. I could smell whiskey off of his breath and some other unknown substances that I had never smelled before. _

_He mumbled something foreign to my ears and then nibbled on my ear lobe, sucking it into his mouth. My eyebrows scrunched together trying to figure out what he had said when he moved our hips together in a soft rhythm. He groaned in my ear and placed small kisses down my neck "Mmmm I love ya so much babe." He told me and I faintly heard the kettle clicking singling that it was boiled in the background. "Darren stop, I have to study I have my last test tomorrow." I told him, he shook his head and moved his hands to the front of my body, gently sliding his hands up my top and rubbed his hands gently over my stomach. "C'monn babe ya were studying for three hours, I think that little head of yours is full tah the brim with medicine, why don't we give it a break and do some physical biology, hmm ? Whaddya say?" he asked me as his hands slide closer to my breast and he nuzzled my neck, scratching it lightly with his goatee. _

_I shook my head about to step out of his grasp, when he pulled me into him tighter "Darren I can't this is really important if I fail I'll never make it to a hospital, you know that." I argued with him but he still continued to move his hands along my body "Ahhh babe it'll be grand ya know it will. You're so damn smart anyways you'll pass with flying fecking colours without even studying. Give that brain of yours a break and put that unbelievably sexy little body to work instead. C'monnn ya know ya want tah." He said to me and I did want to take a break but that was why I was making tea so I could have a break. _

_I sighed given into him and moving my hips in rhythm with his, he groaned and said "Ahh that's it babe, relax for a bit then ya can study the freaking world if ya want. I love ya so much babe, keep going like that." _

* * *

That's the last good memory I had of our relationship together. After I did my exams I didn't see Darren until two days later complete high as a kite and demanding sex from me, that's what lead us to fighting me denying him sex and him lashing out in anger and beating the crap out of me and then eventually raping me.

I shook my head clearing the tears from my eyes. It was a good thing I was alone and that I didn't have to be at the hospital till three o'clock. Opie had gone to work at ten like he always did and Murren had opened up the restaurant at eleven just like always, none of them noticed the box of music notes with my name on it. I had to do something I couldn't let this go on without someone knowing what was happening and the only person that could help me was my brother.

I dressed and tied my hair up in a ponytail and hopped into my car and drove over to Teller-Morrow. I was going to tell my brother everything and that I needed his help, even though it killed my pride to do so, but he was brother and if anyone could help me it was him.

_Jay's P.O.V_

_Shitty car, shitty weather for begin so damn hot and shitty Ali for keeping me up all night._ I thought to myself as I caught my finger in the engine of a banged up car and it began to bleed furiously. "God damn stupid piece of shit." I mutter to myself as I walked into the office to find a bandage for my finger. Gemma looked up at me, her glasses sliding down her nose and her brown eyes watching my every moment since I walked into the office. I sighed in relief, glad to be inside the air-conditioned office and for finding a bandage for my finger. I sat down on the wore out leather couch in the office and peeled the white plastic off of the bandage all the while Gemma's hard stare was on me.

Finally she opened her mouth "When was the last time you slept a full night?" She asked me, taking off her glasses and resting them beside her. I sighed, it was hard trying to get Ali into a routine, sometimes she would want something in the night usually a bottle and then a change and she would be grand after that sleep for the night well into the morning if she felt like it, but then there was other nights the bad nights and she would scream the house down for no apparent reason, no matter what I did she would just scream no crying or sobs just full on screaming.

I had later learned it was because she liked skin to skin contact which I had just found out last night when she started screaming, I had run into her room without a shirt on and when I picked her up, she started to quiet down trying to adjust to the new feeling of skin to skin. After she adjusted to it her eyes dropped and she was out like a light, to my surprise.

"Haven't been sleeping the past few nights, it might as well be me trying to get used to a new routine, not Ali. She's fine some nights just wakes up for a bottle and change, then other nights she screams for nothing, but I think I've got it figured out now." I told Gemma with a sigh and closed my eyes resting them for a minute. She chuckled and I heard her typed a few things into the keyboard for the computer and then swing her office chair around so she could stand up and walk to the window, looking out it.

"Never thought you would end up here did you?" She asked me. I opened my eyes and looked at her confusion shine through my hazel eyes. My eyebrows drew closer together and my head tilted just a small bit. "End up where?" I asked her.

She chuckled again before she said "Bet you didn't think you would be looking after a month old baby, instead of drinking and passing out in pussy every night. Now the only reason your up at night is because your daughter needs you." She explained in further detail to me. I shook my head she was damn right, never in my life had I dreamed I would be a father let alone up every night cause my little daughter needed me.

I laughed before I answered her "Never in my life. I would have never even dreamed of even been a father before. Yeah sure my brother has a kid and I think Nicole will have kids, but I never thought I'd have one before her ya know? She was always one step ahead me in her mind, when I was thinking about going out and drinking till my liver sang, she was reading up on drinking diseases and the effects. So if it ever came down to me actually wanting to settle down I always thought Nicole would be settled down and had kids already." I told her.

Nicole was always the responsible one in our family if there was something we were going to do she would research on everything before we did it, she needed all the facts before she could jump into anything.

Gemma laughed and said "Speak of the devil, isn't that your sister's car pulling in?" She pointed out the window and sure enough there was my sister's white Audi pulling into the lot. She was dressed as casually as it would be for Nicole, dark denim jeans, black heeled boots and black top with a grey cardigan.

She had a box in her hands and a worried look on her face. _Oh shit this can't be good._ I thought as I walked out of the office. My sister never looks worried it was just an emotion that was not meant to be of her face, ever. She looked up at me when I stopped in front of her "Jay." She gasped and nearly dropped the box she was holding.

Okay something was defiantly wrong, Nicole was jumpy she was never jumpy and her hands were shaking and she looked worried. I haven't seen her look like this since she was in the hospital –Oh shit. No, no, no, no this was not fucking happening to her not _again_.

"Nico what's wrong? What happened?" I asked her, my eyes searching her face looking for any sign of distress on her face. She shook her, tears starting to cloud her hazel eyes.

"It's happening again Jay, the flowers, the gifts, the notes." Her voice shook and her hands were trembling as she handed over the box she was holding. I opened the box and looked inside, it was full of notes, but the most recent ones were at the top each with their own sick little messages written on them. The notes underneath were all the old ones that were sent to her when we were still in Ireland, that's why she left to get away from all the pestering and gifts and the futile notes that the sick bastard kept sending her. I was sorry I could never find him, even with the help of the Belfast chapter no one ever came across him.

"No, no come ON!" I shouted as I threw the box off of the ground and Nicole jumped a tear making its way down her cheek. I was enraged with fury, this was _not_ happening not again. She couldn't go through this again, she barely survived last time.

I pulled Nicole into my arms and she shook into my chest, her sobs were quite to those around us but I could hear them loud and clear and each one broke my heart. My little sister did not deserve this, she didn't deserve to live in fear and she certainly didn't deserve what happened to her.

"Jay, please can we do this somewhere else not in public." She whispered into my chest as another sob worked its way up her throat. I nodded and looked around the garage a couple of the guys had come out when they heard me throw the box on the ground and there was a few sweet butts lingering around that were looking on with interest.

I picked up the box while Nicole ran her fingers under her eyes wiping away the tear there, and sniffed. I put my arm around her and kept the box tucked under my other arm as walked into the clubhouse and into what used to be my old dorm room.

"How long has it been happening?" Was the first question I asked her. Nicole was on the bed curled up into a defensive position, her long legs tucked under her arms. I sighed when she sniffed again and sat down on the bed, tucking the stray hairs that slipped out from her ponytail behind her ear. It was a good sign that she hadn't flinched away from my touch, when she was in hospital she wouldn't even look at me or my brothers and if anyone touched her she would flinch and recoil into herself. It took her almost a year before she even got comfortable with me and brothers touching her, she's came such a long away and concurred through so much shit and fought so hard to get back to the same place she used to be in before that arsehole, and now he messing with her head again well I wouldn't let him not this time. He drove Nicole out of her home by harassing her and sending her all fucked up shit, even going so far as to sending her seven pictures of her when she was kidnapped by them, each one showing a different position, each one worse than the last, that was the last straw for my sister and she packed up her bags and left Ireland.

My hands curled into fist as I thought about what my sister went through from the hands of that animal_ Not again, she is never going to be put through that again, last time I wasn't there but I'll be damned if I'm not going to catch this shithead and kill him with my own bare hands this time._ I thought in my head and I was snapped out of thinking more into the possibilities of how to kill him and all the different was to make him suffer just like he did to me sister, by Nicole's quite voice whispering to me.

"I got a letter about six months ago, but I didn't think it was him. It was just a letter it had no meaning in it what's so ever it was just a love letter but it wasn't signed or anything so I thought it was just sent to the wrong address, after that it slipped my mind I didn't think it was anything important. Then about five days ago I got a poem sent to my office, it was a poem I used to read to Darren" She winced at the mention of his name and took a minute before she continued "it was signed at the bottom with a capital D, I thought it was another mistake y'know? That maybe the postman was seriously disillusioned or something, but then I looked at the calendar and it was on the very same day, five years ago on that day I got kidnapped. So I knew it couldn't have been a mistake and then for the past four day I have got gifts from things that I used to do with him and notes, each one clarifying that we were going to be together soon and that he was getting closer to me."

There were tears in her eyes and one lone tear made its way down her face. Her body frame was trembling and her hands were shaking. I pulled her into my arms and gently rocked her side to side, she sobbed into my chest louder than she had out in the lot and I could feel my t-shirt starting to get wet from her tears. I was going to find him and murder him, no that wasn't good enough I was going to find him and ripe him apart limb for limb and then I was going to spread his worthless body across this whole goddamn state. Nobody was going to hurt my little sister, _nobody._

"Shhh Nico, okay its gunna be okay, tá sé ag dul a bheith ceart go leor leanbh." I whispered Irish into her ear as sobs over took her body and her small hands clenched around my cut as she cried. I kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to me still rocking her from side to side.

"Oh Jay what am I going to do? I can't run again, I can't. I like it here and you have Ali and everyt-"she sobbed out into my chest.

I cut her off and said "Were not going anywhere Nico this is our home now and nobody is going to make us run from here, especially not that arsehole, over my dead body will I let him near you. I don't know what we are going to do yet but we'll figure something out we always do right?" She sniffed and pulled her head away from my chest and wiped eyes and chuckled a small bit before nodding her head "teaghlaigh teaghlach ach fuair mé i gcónaí ar ais do." She whispered to me with a smile on her face and hope shining through her hazel eyes.

I smiled at the old saying we used to always say to each other before we got in trouble "teaghlaigh teaghlach ach fuair mé i gcónaí ar ais do." I repeat the saying to her before i pulled her in for another hug and kissed her head "It'll be alright Nico we'll get through this together, I got your back jack." I joked at the end of it which got a laugh out of my sister's mouth before she got serious again and said "I hope so Jay I really do hope we can get through this." I nodded and released her.

"We will." I promised her. She stood up from the bed and straightens out her clothes. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything I pointed to the bathroom and she smiled and nodded before she walked across the room and closed the bathroom door softly behind her.

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my hair and leaned back on the bed, shit's about to go down and I might have to bring this to the club if I can't find this arsehole by myself. Nicole wouldn't be happy about it but if it kept her safe then I was willing to be in her bad books.

* * *

_Opie's P.O.V_

I was in the shop working on my bike when I felt a presence behind me I looked up for a split second and I recognized the blonde hair of my best friend Jax Teller. I sighed and sat the wrench down that I was using before I leaned on a car that was waiting to be fixed up. Jax nodded looking down at the bike I was fixing up "Nice work Ope, really putting in the hours huh? Well when you're not banging that sweet piece of Irish pussy." My eyes cut up to his face to see a shit eating grin on it and a sparkle of mischievousness in his baby blue eyes. "Speaking of banging hot Irish pussy," He continued on all the while looking over the bike and its parts "Is that not her car parked in the lot out there? And did I not see her and her brother make their way into the clubhouse oh say bout a half hour ago? Hmm wonder what that's all about." He pretended to be interested in the bike while he kept shooting me mischievous eyes, watching to see what my reaction would be.

"Don't know." I grumbled to him and smirked when I watched the mischievousness die down in his eyes just a bit before I continued on "She doesn't need to tell me everything, not like Tara anyways." I watched as he winced and I smirked at the sly dig I had taken, knowing that Tara wouldn't leave Jax alone not since he slept with her after he killed the ATF agent that was stalking her. He didn't want to rekindle the flame they used to have and all she seemed to want to do was to start back up their old relationship, but she thought it would be just like they used to be all love-sick teenagers, but not anymore cause Jax's got a kid now and he came first, even before his dick.

"Aww man don't start with that shit again. I don't know what the hell her problem is, she ran away from me ten years ago and now just cause I fucked her once she thinks its game on. I don't want shit to do with her, been there once not going back. Too much shit that I can't be dealing with." He explained to me. Yeah right I heard it all before but it wouldn't be long before Jax was looking for a permanent women, stability for his son and a family to come home to and as much as Jax likes to think he's a ladies man and he could be, but deep down all he wants is a family to go home to at the end of the day and a stable Old lady to keep his bed and dinner warm. Just like what I had with Nicole, well she wasn't my Old lady yet, but I wanted her to be someday.

I nodded my head and he chuckled "Your think about Nicole aren't you? Aw hell man I still don't know how you managed to catch that fine piece of ass. She fucking drop dead gorgeous, bet she a wild one in the sack if she anything like Happy said that Murren chick was your one lucky man." He chuckled and barely missed the punch I was about to hit him with.

"Yeah, yeah I am lucky, and just cause you keep talking about Happy and Murren doesn't mean I'm going to tell you about me and Nicole, especially about what she's like in bed. Now back off shithead you've been trying to get it out of me since I told you last week that we were fucking." I told him and I practically watched the fire die in his eyes as he let out a wail as we walked through the garage towards the lot for a smoke. _He's such a gossip I swear sometimes he's worse than an old woman._ I thought as I lit up a cigarette.

Chibs was sitting on the table outside the club along with Tig, Clay and my old man. We approach the table with cigarettes hanging from our mouths and received nods of acknowledgment and recognition from the men sitting there, Chibs the was the only one to voice his acknowledgment with an "Aye Jackie-boy." And "Opie ya giant." Were his words of acknowledgement.

"Wonder who owns the White Audi down there? Nice car." Tig said to us and five aghast eyes turned to him. He looked up when no one commented on what he said "What?" He said defensively when he say all of us staring at him. Clay shook his head first and was the only one to answer him "That's Jay's little sister car, remember he was working on it awhile back and you asked the same question?" And just like that it clicked in his head "Oh yea I remember can't wait to see her, where is she?" He moved his head around to try to look around the lot for Nicole.

My hands twitched at my sides and my insides tighten with rage. Chibs answered him "Dunno her and her Jay went inside the club a while ago haven't seen either of them since. She looked pretty upset though if you ask me, all shook up and stuff." My eyes shot to his face and Jax hit my arm, he could see the concern on my face and if he could see it everybody else could too. But I couldn't help my concern.

"Is she okay?" All of them shook their heads at me and my pops and Jax shot me looks telling me to watch myself. Tig answered me "Why don't you ask her yourself? Seen as you so concerned you big giant." His eyes shot over to the clubhouse door where Nicole had just walked out with Jay behind her.

She looked good, dressed in dark jeans that showed off her soft, round ass. Black top that clung to her ample tits and her curvy hour-glass figure and dark boots that made her legs look even longer than they were. She looked beautiful without even trying to.

Tig whistled under his breath and Chibs let out a loud shout "Nicole me wee Irish doc, give me some love, will yah?" He shouedt to her and stood up from the table arms stretched out awaiting a hug from Nicole.

She smiled and laughed when Chibs swung her around a small bit. When he put her down I noticed straight away her blood-shot eyes and slightly red nose, she had been crying. Jay was right behind her like a faithful dog and when Chibs put her down he pulled her back into him and threw an arm over her shoulder. "What brings ya around here love?" Chibs questioned her, she looked down for a minute and played with her fingers a tale tell sign she was nervous and about to lie, but no one else knew that except for me and Jay.

"Just came to see my brother that's all." She smiled at him and rolled her eyes at Tig who was looking her up and down with gratification in his eyes and then her eyes met mine and she smiled just a small bit at me before she turned away. "Aren't you guys meant to be working?" She questioned all of us and it was quiet for a moment before we all let out a loud laugh.

She looked at us bewilder and confused. My old man answered "Oh sweetheart you're talking to a bunch of bikers." He chuckled and the rest of us stopped laughing when she shook her head. Chibs and Jax kept throwing questions at her and each reply she gave would have us chuckling or full-out laughing. _That's my girl_ I thought with a smile after she answered back smartly to a question Tig asked her about the morgue and if he could get in and have a couple of hours alone with a body to which she scrunched up her nose and told him that she wouldn't have any idea just that she tries to prevent people from going to the morgue and begin exposed to people like him.

After that comment the guys burst out laughing and Tig just shook his head and mumbled something no of us could hear over the laughter. Eventually Gemma stuck her head out of the office when she noticed that no of us were working and I was pretty sure the only reason she came over was to meet Nicole, not to tell us to get back to work.

"Hey you guys see that?" She pointed behind her to a line of repo cars waiting to be fixed "Yea that's what pays your bills, what the hell are all of you doing standing around here, smoking for ? Those repo's ain't gunna get fixed themselves." She voiced her disapproval and clicked her tongue, then her brows pulled together and she said "So you're the reason none of these guys are working?"She said to Nicole.

Nicole looked down and then looked back up at Gemma meeting her stare head on "No I haven't kept anyone here, I'm not forcing them to stay here, their doing it from their own free will. I only came to see my brother." She answered Gemma back, and we all held our breath nobody spoke back to Gemma, well not the girls anyways she ruled the croweater's and sweetbutt's with an iron fist, none of the girls stepped out-of-place with her.

Gemma raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at Nicole and crossed her arms in front of her body clearly meant as an intimidating act for Nicole we had all seen her do it before. "Oh really now? Well if these guys are here out of their own free will, well then they might want to go back to their jobs, out of their own free will." She directed the end of the conversation at us.

We grumbled and moaned about be told to go back to work but eventually we did one by one we got up and back to work. Tig first, then my old man went into the clubhouse, then Jax, Clay, Chibs but not without a hug from Nicole and a promise that she would stop by to attend one of the Friday night parties. I was the last one there and I just nodded to Nicole and she smiled at me before I walked back into the garage. Jay and Gemma were still standing there with her and I could only imagine what Gemma would be saying to her.

* * *

_Nicole's P.O.V_

Gemma didn't look like a woman to mess with but she was considerably nice to me even after she accused me of keeping the guys away from their jobs. Jay left me to go back into the clubhouse to get the box of notes and then Gemma lead me to the office, where we sat and talked she asked me about my childhood, growing up in Ireland with three brothers, how I got to be a surgeon, why I wanted to that, everything you could think of she asked me. I didn't mind either that she was asking all these questions, she was just curious about me and in return she let me ask her a couple of questions, how she ended up here, was she related to Jax, who were all the girls around here, after I asked her that she smiled and chuckled and told me about the croweaters and sometimes they called them sweetbutts.

"There they're too full fill the needs of the men in the club, those who don't have wife's and girlfriends to go home to or Old lady's." She told me, wait old lady what was that ?

"What the hell is an old Lady? I mean c'mon Gemma you're not in your twenties but I wouldn't call you an old woman, especially not with those shoes which are very nice might I add." I said to her eyeing her black high-heeled boots with interest in my eyes.

She smiled and chuckled at me again "Thanks sweetheart, for the not so subtle way you tried not to call me an old woman. But to answer your question an Old lady is a member's wife or steady girlfriend, they usually have a tattoo that shows this to other members so they don't press up on their woman, they don't actually mean old women." She explained to me, Gemma was just like my very own Wikipedia on bikers. She told me the in's and out's to this world something that my brother would never tell me and something that Opie never mentioned to me before because I never thought about bringing it up before, but now that Gemma was telling me all this stuff about the biker world I should have asked him about it before, because it was quite complicated.

We were standing at the window to the office now passing comments on the few scantily clothed women that were standing around the lot "Oh c'mon on how can you wear those shoes? Their like sky scrapers, oh my days my mother wouldn't have even let me walk out the front door dressed like that. Jesus." I said to Gemma as we looked at a girl who could have only been about eighteen or nineteen year's old, barley legal. She was dressed in a tiny leather skirt and a tight boob tube that barely covered her breast and high heels that were way too high to be legal to stand in let alone walk in.

Gemma laughed out loud and put her arm around me "Oh sweetheart I knew there was a reason I liked you." She smiled at me and I looked at the clock behind her head it was 2:45 I had to be at the hospital for 3:00. "Sorry Gemma but we're gunna have to cut our bitching session until another day, I need to go the work." She nodded her head and walked over to the desk in the office and wrote down something on a piece of paper. "Here this is my number call me sometime and we'll go to lunch or something." I smiled and took the paper from her "Course I'll try cut something at the hospital. Bye Gemma it was really nice meeting you." I told her as I was walking out of the office.

Jay was working on a car and the box was on his tool box bench "Hey." I said as I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and dropped his tools in the tool box "Hey you leaving?" He said to me. I nodded and grab the box of notes off his tool box before walking out of the garage with Jay behind me. "I'm surprised Gemma didn't kill you in there we were all wondering why it was so quiet until we heard Gemma laughing. You really have a way with people, Nico." Jay said to me as we reached my car. A couple of the guys were looking on from the garage and I waved and two of them raised their hands before they went back in. I chuckled and shook my head "I like Gemma she was really nice to me, told me all about what you get up to around here." I nudged him with my elbow and he laughed before he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top my head.

"We'll get through this Nico, I promise you that." He said to me referring to the Darren, the gifts and the notes. And for once in my life I didn't argue with him I actually believed him.

* * *

**Chapter 17 done and dusted****.:)**

**The Irish sentence's used will always be translated at the bottom the of each chapter.**

**1****st**** = it's going to be okay baby girl. **

**2****nd**** = family is family but I've always got your back. (something that Jay & Nicole used to always say to each other growing up.)**

**Anyways hope you all had a good Christmas & I hope you have a great New Year's too, don't get too drunk :P **

**Read & Review please and thank you :)**

**Nesiee**

**xox**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Nicole's P.O.V_

I was mellowing out from the day I had. I was the empathy of calmness when I went to the hospital, my emotions were all over the place this morning but after I told Jay about the gifts and notes I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders and relief flooded my body. Knowing that my brother knew what was happening gave me a sense of security and I felt safe knowing that my brother was looking out for me.

But there was still doubt lingering in the back of my mind that maybe Jay wouldn't be able to help me and maybe he wouldn't be able to keep me safe. I mean it had happened before, but that wasn't my brothers fault it was _mine_ for making myself stay with Darren, because I was afraid to be alone. I was afraid that people would judge me because my friends all had boyfriends and I would be alone when we went out, I would be the outcast, the third wheel so to speak.

I stayed with Darren out of fear and my insecurities and I think he saw that in me and he thrived on it, using it to his advantage. Don't get me wrong once upon a time I did love him and I would have done anything for him, but isn't everyone like that with their first love, their first boyfriend, their first everything?

I was clam but still nervous, when I was in the hospital I went about my business as usual, but I was still dreading the end of the day where I would have to go into my office and fill out-patient files and I was waiting for the knock that would signal another gift and more notes but there wasn't one.

That set me on edge even more; I was paranoid walking to the hospital car park. My eyes were looking everywhere just waiting for someone to jump out at me and hand me a gift or to just jump out and take me, or worse of all Darren to jump out at me. I couldn't have walked fast enough to get to my car. I sighed in relief when I was seated in my car and locked all the doors before I started the car and reversed out of the space my car was parked in, ready to go home and relax but I had a stop to make before I went home, and it was rather important well it was to me anyways I wasn't sure about the receiver or how he would take it.

* * *

_Opie's P.O.V_

I sighed as the Prospect placed a beer down on the bar top in front of me and I tuck a sip from it before two people sat down beside me, Jax on one side and Jay on the other. _Great_ I thought with a sigh as I placed the bottle of beer back down on the bar top,_ no rest for the wicked I suppose._ Don't get me wrong I loved my brothers and I liked hanging around with them but sometimes a man just needs his space and one freaking beer to drink in peace and quiet by himself. I was tried and worn out, physically and mentally. Ever since Nicole left she had been on my mind, questions kept flying around in my head why was she crying? What took her and Jay so long in the Clubhouse? Did something happen to someone in her family back in Ireland? What was wrong? _Would she tell me?_ Was the question that I really wanted to know, would she trust me enough to tell me what was bothering her.

"Check that out."Jay's tick Irish accent met my ears. He was pointing behind me to where Tig and Chibs were sitting on the couch in the middle of the clubhouse where the two guys had made two crow eaters make out with each other while they watched. One was a brunette that I had seen earlier in the lot with the sky-high, high heels and the tight clothes and another I recognised as the blonde that I fucked when I got back from Nicole's the night I went over to get my cell phone_. Lily, Layla or something like that, it started with an L anyways._ I thought as I watched Tig and Chibs smirking faces and I had to shake my head at them and their antics, those boys would do anything for a bit of girl on girl action.

Jax let out a whoop beside me and the girls separated when Jay wolf whistled at them the brunette been pulled on top of Chibs lap as he buried his face into her extremely large breasts. The blonde's eyes lit up when she saw me sitting at the bar in between Jay and Jax and she strutted her way over in her platform high heels and skin-tight outfit, her intentions clear in her bright blue eyes.

Tig grunted and pulled a face at the petit blonde before he grabbed another blonde walking by and pushed her down to her knees. Jax turned back around to face the Prospect to get a beer and by the time he turned back around the blonde was standing in front of me, hands on her small narrow hips and tits bursting out of her bra, barely keeping them in.

"Hey Op." She purred to me and placed her tiny hand on my arm gently running her nails up and down my arm. Jay chuckled beside me and Jax shook his head knowing that I was going to send the girl on her way. I nodded at her and shook my arm out of her grasp. She shot me a confused look and pouted her lips at me batting her eyelash's at me in an innocent way _Nope, lips not nearly as big enough as Nicole's, eyes too big and not the dark hazel I liked and was used too. _I thought as I drained the last of my beer and placed the bottle behind me on the bar top.

"I'm not interested." I spoke quietly to her. She was obviously someone who didn't get rejected a lot or turned down because her face was one of absolute shock and surprise. Her big blue eyes were wide and her mouth had formed a small 'o' shape.

Jay was obviously confused as well because I heard him say "What?" beside me. He stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder "What is wrong with you?" He said to me in an appalled voice. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and pushed him towards the blonde "Here you have her, I've got somewhere I need to be and better yet someone I need to bang." I chuckled as the blonde's shocked eyes filled with lust when she looked at Jay and I heard Jay mutter "Your loss bro." Before he walked away with the small blonde, her giggle's and moans were the last I heard of her and Jay.

Jax let out a laugh and I looked over at him my darks eyes suspicious, waiting for a smart remark but all he did was make a whipping motion with his hand. I narrowed my eyes and threw a punch at his arm, hitting the arm that was making the whipping motion, stopping him. He threw his head back and laughed, rubbing the spot on his arm where I had hit him.

"Oh Ope, c'monn I was only joking." He chuckled before his laughs ceased and he continued on "But seriously Ope are you and Nicole that serious? I mean serious enough that your turning away porn pussy." He asked me, taking a sip of his beer when he was finished. We were pretty serious I mean I knew she wasn't fucking anyone else and I wasn't fucking anyone else either, with only the few exceptions of when I went on runs and even those were pretty limited. I didn't want anyone else, I didn't _need_ anyone else, I had everything I wanted in Nicole.

I nodded my head to answer his question "Yea man, we're pretty serious. I'm really into her, I dunno man, she just gets me y'know? I don't need to explain myself to her or get these stupid questions thrown at me, not like when I was with Donna. Every time I came home Donna would want to know every little detail about where I was, who I was with, everything. But with Nicole she doesn't question everything she just piece's it together and it helps that Jay's in the club too, so she's used to the club not a lot, but she getting acclimated with it a lot more than Donna ever had. Donna didn't want anything to do with the club what's so ever but Nicole's making an effort, whether those efforts are for me or Jay I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders when I finished. Jaxs head was bobbing up and down through out, so I knew he was still listening to me even though his eyes were focused on the Crow Eater swing around the stripper pole in the corner of the Club.

"I get it man Tara used to be like that, questioned everything I did, all the decisions, _everything._ I'd kill for a woman like Nicole, doesn't question everything, doesn't need constant reassurance that everything is going to be okay, that thinks for herself. But sooner or later man your gonna have to start telling her stuff about the club, especially if you're serious about her. You either tell her everything about the Club or nothing man and something tells me that Nicole doesn't look like a woman who likes to be left in the dark." We both shared a laugh at that and then he continued on "What are you gonna do about Jay? Are you gonna tell him that your banging his precious little sister?" He nudged his elbow into my side.

I sighed and shook my head before I answered him "Dunno man I think so, well not yet anyways, we're still keeping it on the down low. I don't think she wants to tell Jay for a while anyways. I don't think either of us is ready for Jay's fuse to blow up yet." He chuckled and finished the rest of his beer before he stood up, patting my shoulder.

"Well man, the best of luck to ya with that." He told before he walked off in the direction of the Crow Eater that was starting to strip her top off on the pole.

I shook my head at him and turned back to the bar, the Prospect, Half- Sack was just about to place another beer down on the bar top for me when I shook my head and stood up leaving the Club house. It was just as bad outside as it was inside there were girls hanging all over men, some girls hanging on to each other and brothers in cuts encouraging them to get it on with each other. There was thumping rock music blashting out from a stereo somewhere on the lot and there was bikes racing up and down a strip of the lot. There was a few barrels lit on fire for light and there was some sort of alcoholic drink in everyone's hands. It was a typical night here, there was always a party on here any day of the week.

Gravel crunched under my boots as I walked over to my bike, dogging the multiply hands that tried to get me to stop and talk to them. I wanted out of here; I wanted to be at Nicole's house watching some stupid movie with her curled up into me and then eventually going up stairs for some TLC. I smiled contentedly as I started my bike, _yeah that sounded really good to me._ I thought as I pulled out of the lot.

* * *

_Nicole's P.O.V_

I was at home watching a comedy movie, eating a bowel of Murren's delicious chocolate pudding that she made at the restaurant today with her across from me munching on a carrot sticks. I was in my comfy clothes, grey sweat pants, white top and fluffy socks. My hair was in a messy bun on top of my head and I had my glasses on. I was relaxing.

"You know you're making me feel really fat over here. With you eating carrot sticks and me eating 500 calories in one spoonful of this pudding." I told her with a smile as I watched her take out another carrot stick from a bag she had prepared earlier in the evening.

She laughed and started munching on the new carrot stick, swallowing before she answered me. "Well you didn't make the pudding so you don't know what's after going into it; all you know is that it taste delicious. But I_ did_ make it so I know everything that went in and believe me I'm getting fatter just looking at you eating it. Nuh-uh I'm sticking to my carrot sticks and I already had two bowels of it during the day." She told me sheepishly and chuckled before she munched on the rest of the carrot stick.

I laughed at her and slowly licked the pudding off of the spoon, moaning about how good it was. "Ohh Murren its sooo good mmmm." I moaned as I put some more chocolate of the spoon and put it in my mouth.

She shook her head and put her fingers in her ears "La, la, la. I can't hear you I already have my carrot sticks; they will be fine soldiers for my stomach. Don't need any heavy, goody chocolate, we will fight this war my little carrot sticks and we will win." She put on her best army voice when she was talking to the bag of carrot sticks, chuckling all the time.

I laughed and but on my best Scottish accent "We will do this my chocolate friends; we will do this for chocolate pudding all over the world. For chocolate!" I shouted in a very bad Scottish accent, mocking the film Braveheart.

We both burst out laughing, the two of us clinging on to each other for support we were both laughing so much. "Oh God we're so weird, if anyone saw us." I managed to say threw out gasping for air while I laughed. She shook her head still laughing, her face had gone red and her hand was on her chest gasping for air.

I was shaking my head still chuckling when the doorbell rang and Murren was still laughing so I got up to get the door. I let out a couple of chuckles when I twisted the door knob and pulled the door open, the chocolate pudding still in my hands.

Happy was standing just at the doorway, his dark eyes turned to look at me and he smirked at me looking at the bowel of pudding. He cleared his throat and my eyes shot up to his face, the shock at seeing him standing at our door still relevant to me. It was a strange thing seeing Happy, the dark scary and mysterious man standing in front of me. The only bikers I was used to standing outside my door were Opie and Jay.

"Umm Happy Hi, eh come in." I mumbled out to him, shaking my head to clear my shocked state. He nodded his head and quietly slipped by my body and into the house. _Murren most have some really good moves in bed if she got Happy to come to her and not the other way around._ I thought as I walked in front of Happy and down the hall towards the sitting room. Happy didn't look like a man who bent to a woman's every demand or made house calls. He looked more like a man who demanded respect and received a lot of attention from woman everywhere he went.

"Hey look what I found outside." I said when I walked into the sitting room and pointed back towards Happy. Murren looked up at me the shock was clear in her eyes as she dropped the bag of carrot sticks that were in her hands. So she didn't even call Happy, he had come here on his own. _Hmm gotta ask Murren what's going on there._ I thought as I sat back down and placed another spoon full of chocolate pudding in my mouth.

Murren stood quickly and tried to strengthen out her clothes and hair. "Uh Hi I didn't know you were coming over. I would have- eh, I would have - em I dunno I would have done something." She stuttered at him, _Go figure he made her nervous too, so I wasn't the only one._ I thought with a smirk as I watched Murren fumbled around with her clothes. I thought she looked okay, still better than me. She was still dressed in her outfit from this morning which consists of faded wash jeans, white and purple striped top all she was missing was shoes, her feet were clad in white ankle socks now.

Happy was looking at her like he could eat her up in one go and I was starting to feel awkward now, you could practically cut the sexual tension with a knife in the room. Murren was sneaking lustful looks at Happy and he was right out staring at her_. Jeez no words used at all _I thought as they both stood staring at each other in the middle of the room, right in front of the Television_._

"Hey you guys gunna do something about all this sexual tension or what? Because if you're not would you both mind moving out-of-the-way of the television I'd actually like to watch this movie. Gosh how rude." I scoffed at the end but smiled to show them both that I was joking.

Murren laughed and Happy smirked. Murren took Happy's hand and they both moved out-of-the-way of the television, Murren walking in front of him bring him out of the living room. "We're oh so sorry Nicole." She said sarcastically to me as she shuffled out the living room, Happy waiting for at the stairs.

"Oh okay leave me why don't ye, I don't need any company, I'm fine spending the rest of my night alone, watching T.V by myself. It's okay I see how it is now, go on, go leave me." I said with fake hurt in my voice. I heard them both laugh as they were walking up the stairs and Happy called back down the stairs "You wanted to watch the movie now ya can." He called down the stairs in his deep, gravelly voice.

"Arseholes." I shouted back up the stairs, I heard them laugh one more time before Murren's bed room door closed.

Well it looks like it's just going to be me, chocolate pudding and the dogs tonight. Oh wow, look at how sad my life has become. I'm reduced to spending the evening with my dogs and watching Adam Sandler play two characters in one movie.

I could call Opie, get him to come over and spend the rest on the night with me, but didn't Chibs say something about a Friday night party which means he's already occupied probably with one of those, oh what did Gemma call them again, Sweet Butts or something. I felt a stab of pain go to my heart at the thought of him wrapped around one of those girls and my jealously flared to life.

Well it wasn't like I expected him to be a saint and I knew at the start he was banging those girls he had to be, because I wasn't putting out so he had to get his needs sorted somewhere else instead. I wonder if he was still fucking around with those girls now? But I wouldn't ask him that because as far as I was concerned we had never said that we couldn't sleep with other people and I wouldn't blame him if he was now buried in the sheets with some, disease carrying, worn out slut with huge melon tits and no brain in between her eyes, but don't men prefer them like that when they wanted to get their dicks wet.

_Who cares if Opie is fucking one of those skanks? Nope, not me._ I thought as I felt the spoon bend in my hand. I gasped when I looked down the spoon was completely bent over, practically sitting on the pudding. I hadn't release I was bending the spoon as I thought about Opie with another woman, _ugh Nicole stop thinking about it or else you're going to have to buy all new silverware for the kitchen._ I thought as I threw the spoon on the table and just stuck my finger into the chocolate pudding instead. _Who needs spoons? Who needs men? Who needs Opie?_ I thought as I settled down on the couch feeling sorry for myself that I was alone when Murren was up stairs getting her brains screwed out by Happy.

_You do!_ My inner-voice screamed at me _You need Opie!_ It kept screaming at me and it was the last thing I remembered thinking about as I drifted off watching Adam Sandler talk to himself or well his sister Jill in the movie.

* * *

_Opie's P.O.V _

I pulled into Nicole's driveway and saw Happy's bike already parked there_. Little shit beat me here. _I thought as I walked up to Nicole's door and rang the bell. It took me longer than usual to get over here, usually it only took me a 15 minutes, half-hour tops if I was going slow, but this time I hadn't made it over till an hour later because I had made a stop at my house to bring clothes for the next day. The boys back at the garage were starting to question why I always turned up in the clothes from the previous day still on. _Maybe I could leave some stuff here, save me the hassle._

I heard a moan come from behind the door and dog barking. I smirked as I heard Nicole grumble and her shh the dogs. I could hear shuffling and the door knob turned. The first thing I thought was _holy hell!_

There was chocolate_ everywhere_, Nicole was covered in it. Her once white top was now brown with chocolate stains all over it. There was chocolate on her neck and I think more down her top but I couldn't see. There were chocolate streaks on her face which I presumed were from the dogs licking her face; they must have gotten into the chocolate that Nicole was eating. This was the first time I had seen her with her glasses on; she looked smart but sexy at the same time. All in all she looked like a mess but I couldn't remember a time she ever looked any better to me.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. It was clear she had only woken up, her hair was all over the place bits falling down from her bun and her eyes were half squinted looking at me. She looked at me confused and then she gasped and took her glasses off, blushing she held them in her hands.

I was still laughing when she opened the door further and then closed it behind me leaning on it. She was still confused about why I was laughing.

"What? Are you laughing because of my glasses, because if you are Opie, that is really mean, half the world have glasses." She told me pushing herself away from the door and walking down the hall.

"Oh baby, I'm not laughing at your glasses, I think there nice. Make you look like a sexy librarian, but maybe you shou-"I was cut off from her gasp as she walked by the mirror in the hall way. I couldn't help myself I laughed even louder than when I first saw her, her expression was one of complete shock and embarrassment.

"Oh my God." She mumbled as her hands touched her face. "Oh no, no, no the chocolate pudding I fell asleep with the bowel still on me! Oh God." She buried her face into her hands and I laughed even more. Her head shot up and her eyes narrowed "It's not funny. I'm going to be all sticky and those stupid dogs have my face looking like I got a bad tan job. Oh look at my top." She groaned and walked away into the sitting room.

I followed after her still laughing, she shot me a shut-the-fuck-up look, and I stopped laughing but I was still chuckling at her. She sighed and moved a bowel off of the couch; she looked so defeated and embarrassed. I sat down on the part of the couch that wasn't covered in chocolate; I chuckled when she rolled her eyes at the dogs. "Hey it wasn't the dogs fault you fell asleep with a bowel of pudding on your chest." I said to her with mirth in my voice.

She sighed and moved to walk out of the room; I grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of me, placing her in my lap. "Come on it's just chocolate. You can wash it off y'know? I think its kinda sexy." I stuck my tongue out and licked off some of the chocolate on her neck. She pouted her lips and moved her head away from me.

"It's not about the chocolate." She muttered, her face turned away from mine. She was upset about something.

"Then what's up? Is it about what you and Jay were talking about in the Clubhouse today? Because if it is you can tell me no matter what it is." I told her sincerity clear in my voice. If she didn't want to tell me that was fine too, it was her decision.

She shook her quickly "No, no it's not about that, mm it was just something I had to talk to Jay about, something back in Ireland that's all, nothing to concern yourself with." She told me but for some reason I didn't believe her but I wasn't going to push her if she didn't want to tell me or talk about it that was fine, well not really I had a feeling it was going to be eating at me for a while.

"Okay then. What's wrong? Why are you getting so upset over chocolate?" I licked some more chocolate off her neck and she chuckled when I sucked on her jaw-line. But then she huffed and pulled her body back away from mine.

"I told you it's not about the chocolate. You know what it's actually really stupid, I've just had a really weird day. Sorry I shouldn't be taking it out on you. I'm sorry." She said to me, her voice apologetic.

I shook my head; I wasn't letting this go "No c'mon tell me. Why did you get so upset?" I asked her again for the third time.

She huffed again "I didn't want you to see me like that." She mumbled so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear her she said it that low and quickly.

"What? Why it's just me, I've seen you naked, not like you covered in chocolate was going to make me freak out or something. In fact it's actually kinda turning me on." I smirked at her and I moved my hips. She gasped, her big hazel eyes meeting mine for the first time since I had walked through the door.

"Opie I'm covered in chocolate. I need to wash this off before it starts to stick to my sick." She whispered to me, biting her lip.

"Leave it. Wait actually is there any more?" I asked her. She nodded and I lifter her off of my lap and walked out to the kitchen and got the big bowel of chocolate and brought it back into the sitting room where Nicole was looking at me perplexed.

"Opie what are you doing?" She gasped when I dipped my fingers into the bowel and flicked the chocolate off of my fingers at her face. Chocolate rained down on her face in tiny drops. She squealed in horror, while I laughed at her.

"I can't believe you just did that." She whispered; mouth a-gape and eyes wide as a plate.

"What this?" I said to her as I repeated the action again and once more she squealed in shock and horror. I laughed again and licked the rest of the chocolate off of my fingers.

"Oh it's on big fella. You wanna play dirty, then let's go." She teased me.

She stood up quicker than I could expect and dipped her fingers in the bowel quicker than I could stop her. She wiped the glob of chocolate on my face, spreading it all over my cheek and up to my fore-head. She slipped my hat off of my head and ran her chocolate covered fingers through my hair, spreading the chocolate through the strains of my hair. She smirked in satisfaction and moved back to dip her fingers into the bowel again. I was quicker this time and moved the bowel further from her reach.

"Hey that's not fair, you can't do that. Its cheating." She pouted.

"And why would I give you the bowel, just so you can cover me in chocolate? That defeats the purpose, baby. The goal is to try _not_ to get covered in chocolate." I was babying her and she knew it.

Her eyes narrowed and she pointed down to her top "Well then I guess I lose cause I'm already covered in chocolate if you haven't noticed." There was fire burning in her eyes, oh she was a sore loser alright. She pouted again and when she saw I didn't move the bowel she moved closer to me, she was still pouting and now she was batting her eyelash at me trying to look innocent.

"Baby c'mon you're not playing fair. Nobody likes a cheater and that's exactly what you're doing now." She whispered, but whispered the last bit into my ear nibbling softly. She ran her tongue across the chocolate on my cheek, her eyes locked on mine all the time.

I closed my eyes at the sensation and let my hand slip down to her waist. She laughed softly and I opened my eyes to look at her when I felt the bowel of chocolate slip out of my hand. _Bitch _I thought as she laughed and moved away from me, dipping her fingers into the bowel.

"Now who's cheating?" I asked her.

She simply shrugged her shoulders and said "You started it."

I moved closer to her and watched as she backed up around the table in the sitting room. She shook her head at me mouthing the words 'No way.' I raised an eyebrow at her. I watched on as she took her fingers out of the bowel and slowly put them towards her mouth, gently sucking the chocolate off of her fingers. If I wasn't turned on looking at her before I sure as hell was now. Her eyes were closed and she moaned in pleasure her taste buds enjoying the flavour of chocolate. My trousers felt two times smaller than before and my dick twitched in my trousers.

Her eyes opened, I noticed the look of lust in her eyes and how dark they had gotten. She took her fingers out of her mouth and dipped them into the chocolate again. She beckoned me closer to her using a chocolate covered finger.

"Are you going to behave? Because if you're not then you might as well stay over there and I'll have all the fun." She whispered erotically to me, her accent making my dick even harder.

I nodded my head and started at her dumb founded, as she sucked on her fingers again, completely cleaning her fingers of the rich chocolate. She dipped a finger in again and stuck it out towards me. I walked around the table closer to her, when I was in front of her I bent my head and gently sucked her finger into my mouth. My tongue slowly lapping the sweet, goodness of the chocolate, my deep brown eyes locked on to dark hazel eyes as my tongue swirled around her finger. She moaned when I let her finger go with a 'wet popping' sound, her eyes moving towards the bowel and then back to mine.

"Want some, baby?" I asked her softly, my eyes moving from hers to the bowel as well.

She nodded her head and bit her lip. I moved my hand towards the bowel and dropped a finger into the bowel spreading the chocolate over my finger. I brought my finger up to her lips and watched. She sucked my finger into her mouth, lapping at the chocolate much like I had done with her very own finger. I groaned when she mover her tongue around my finger and then pulled her mouth away completely.

She took a step back from me and the lift her top up and over her head, letting me view her perfect ample tits in the purple lacy bra. I was right when I thought there was chocolate gone down her top there was a line of chocolate spread down between her tits and stopped just at her stomach, clashing with her ivory skin colour.

I dipped my fingers back into the chocolate and moved closer to her spreading four chocolate lines across her stomach and down towards her naval. She moaned when I moved my hand back and un-clasped her bra, releasing her tits completely. Again I dipped my fingers into the bowel and flicked chocolate all over her chest, sprinkling chocolate on her tits and nipples. She moaned and sucked in a breath when I licked around her chest, licking the dots of chocolate off the tops of her tits before I moved my head over her nipples and gently sucked the chocolate off of her.

She moaned and threw her head back and buried her hands into my hair, gently pulling at it. Just like I had done with her other tit I sucked off the rest of the chocolate on her chest and then made my way down towards her stomach, licking and sucking in places that were covered in chocolate.

I pulled at the waistband of her sweatpants and pulled them down her legs slowly. My hands were still covered in some chocolate so it spread on the tops of her thighs and down. She stepped out of her sweats and moaned when I kissed my way back up her legs, stopping here and there to lick more chocolate off of her legs.

She sighed when I pulled her lacy underwear down here legs, spreading more chocolate on her legs again. She placed her hand on my shoulder to balance herself when she stepped out of her underwear and moaned when I lifted her up by her legs and placed her naked body down on the coffee table in the sitting room. She arched her back from the coldness of the table and tried to sit up. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down keeping her lying down on the table, she hissed at feeling of coldness of the table again and dug her nails into my shoulders, to show her detestation.

I chuckled and took a small bite at her stomach, causing her to gasp and lean down on the table fully placing her back down and exposing her skin to the coldness completely now. The bowel of chocolate was beside her on the table and just as I was about to reach up for more, she dipped her fingers into the chocolate and flicked right at me. She laughed out loud at my face, which looked like her's had earlier when I had done the same thing to her. She stopped laughing when I stuck a finger into her, and then brought it back out moving it up to her clit, rubbing circles. She sighed and moaned and moved the bowel of chocolate down the table towards me. I smirked and took my finger away from her sweet pussy to dip it into the chocolate.

I spread it around the tops of her thighs, over the top of her pussy and then down around the lips of her pussy. The trail that I made with my finger was now followed by my tongue, savouring the sweet taste of chocolate mixed in with Nicole's honey covered skin.

"Mmmm Opie, don't tease." She barley gasped out to me, when my tongue had just done a lap around her lips, but didn't move anywhere close to actually licking her.

I chuckled huskily against the inside of her thigh and place an open mouth kiss to it before I did another lap around the trail I had created with chocolate, completely licking up the rest of the chocolate trail. I placed another open mouth kiss to the top of her pussy before I divide into her sweet sanctuary.

She gasped and tightened her grip on my hair. I placed her legs on my shoulders and pulled her by her hips closer to me. I continued to lick up and down her and sucked gently on her clit, making her moan and buck her hips up meeting the movements of my tongue each time. I could tell she was close by the way her hand tighten in my hair and how the other hand moved closer to her hips, reaching out for my hand like she usually does when one of us were about to cum.

I ran my hand up from her knee, over her thigh and locked my fingers together with her's at her hip. I ran my other hand along the inside of her of her left thigh and pushed her leg down from my shoulder, spreading her legs further apart. I placed two fingers inside her snug, hole and trusted in and out. She moaned in enjoyment and then sighed in solace, moving her hips to meet the thrusts of my fingers.

She tighten her grip on our intertwined fingers and I felt her walls tighten around my fingers as I gave one last suck on her clit. She came with a loud moan and a buck of her hips. I still moved my fingers in and out of her while her body shook and withered in pleasure coming down from the high of an orgasm.

She blew a breath from her mouth and gave a squeeze to our locked hands, making me look up at her from my place. She looked at me with half-lidded eyes and a satisfied smile on her face; she looked like a woman that had truly been loved. She gave a slight tug on my hair pulling my face away from her core. She smiled at me and I felt my breath catch in my throat, she was beautiful.

I kissed my way up from her pussy, stopping here and there to lick off some chocolate that I hadn't got to on my first go of licking the chocolate off. Her stomach shook with laughter when my beard scraped across a patch of sensitive skin just on her rib cage, I smiled against her skin and sucked some of the skin into my mouth and then released it with a pop. Her body was shaking with laughter and she slapped my head gently when I did it again, I smiled and started to make my way back up her body again.

"Hey stranger." She whispered with a smile. I chuckled and kissed her cheek then moved across to her lips, which were parted and ready to be kissed. I placed my lips on hers, our lips moving together in sync, moulding together like always. My tongue gently prodded her lips, parting them even more so our tongues could mash together. She moaned into the kiss when our tongues met and I got the feeling she could taste herself on my tongue._ Kinky bitch liked it_ that thought made me smirk and groan into her mouth. Her tongue circled around mine and we both fought for dominance in the kiss, me eventually winning.

We pulled away to breath and she placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me gently away. Her plumb lips pulled into a smirk when she saw my confused look but I backed up anyways watching as stood up in all her naked glory. She slipped my cut off of my shoulders and laid it down on the coffee table, my sweat shirt followed and then my shirt all the while she backed us up, eventually my knees hit the back of her couch. She pushed me down gently and blushed when she notices where my head reached, just under her tits.

I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me, sucking one of her nipples into my mouth. She moaned and I pulled her on top of me, her legs on either side of my body. When I pulled my mouth away to move to the other nipple her hands reached down to the belt of my jeans, opening it and moving on to the button. Popping that opened she pulled my jeans down and then moved back to release my aching hard-on.

She worked her hand up and down my shaft, making me groan and release her nipple from my mouth. I pulled her closer again and positioned her just over my dick. She moaned and I groaned when she sat down on my dick, taking it in inch by inch. I cupped her left breast roughly in my hand and sucked on the skin around her other breast. She moaned and threw her head back, her hips started to grind into mine and eventually she started to slide up and down my dick, her juices making it easier for her.

She buried her hands into my hair, her nails lightly massaging my scalp. My hands moved down to her immense ass and squeezed roughly, slapping her right ass check. She tugged hard on my hair making me hiss and bite down roughly down on her collar-bone, hard enough to leave a dark mark. It was her turn to hiss and she cried out when I bit her. She narrowed her eyes and pushed down hard enough on my dick to make me wince. She smirked in satisfaction and moved to whispered in my ear

"Stop biting my neck or else I'm going to cut your bread off, I'm getting into a lot of trouble at work because of you and your little bites." She emphasized her statement by slamming her hips down, shoving my dick deeper into her and making me groan out loud. She tugged on a piece of my hair until I agreed.

"Alright fine." I grunted thrusting up into her. She smiled and placed her arms around my neck and continued to ride me.

She kissed my lips a soft, gentle kiss making up for the roughness. She pulled away and placed little kisses down my face towards my neck. Before I knew what she was doing she sucked on some of the skin on my neck, she was making sure to leave a mark. I groaned, her mouth was starting to push me over the edge.

I could feel the familiar tightening in my stomach and her walls clenched once, then twice around my dick. _She's was milking my dick without even cuming. Oh God, this woman was going to be the death of me, but what a way to go._ I thought when she tighten her walls again but still hadn't cum; if she kept this up I was going to cum before her.

She moved on to another spot on my neck, leaving more marks on my neck. I couldn't take this anymore from her mouth sucking and her pussy squeezing I was going to blow, but not before her. I kept one hand on her breast and moved the other one away from her ass, moving it to the little bundle of nerves. I pushed my thumb in and circled like a mad man; she gasped and bit down hard on my collar-bone.

Her walls tighten to an unbelievable new tightness, almost as tight as a virgin. This time when her walls tightened I did cum, shooting my load into her tight channel. She moaned out loud and I groaned the two of our voices mixing.

She was panting hard into my neck, sweating a small bit. I rested my head on her chest, trying to catch my breath. Her body relaxed into mine and I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her chest. I rubbed my nose into her neck and kissed the mark I had left on her collar-bone. It was starting to turn a dark shade of purple in the middle, to a dark shade of red the further out you looked.

I'll admit I was feeling guilty now looking at the mark. I knew she liked it a bit rough but that mark wasn't going to go away for good while, I hadn't meant to bite down that hard.

"I'm sorry baby." I mumbled, placing a small kiss to the mark as if that would make the mark clear up a little.

She sighed and pulled away from my neck. Her beautiful hazel eyes locked with mine and she grabbed my hands from around her and intertwined our fingers. She looked down at our hands and played with both our fingers before she looked back up at me.

"It's fine, just easy up a little please, or bite somewhere else not where everyone can see. As much as I want people to know that I'm having sex with someone, it's not exactly the most professional thing to have on my neck." She nuzzled her nose into mine, giving me an Eskimo kiss. I chuckled and rubbed my nose back into hers.

She smiled at me and said "I'm sorry about the hair pulling. It's kinda just a reflex, every time you bite down or smack hard it makes me tug." She laughed at the end and reached up and pulled on my hair gently.

I chuckled and nodded bring my lips to hers. Her hands cupped my face and my hands moved down to her waist over her hips and down to her naked ass. I gave a gently squeeze and she smiled into the kiss.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked around the sitting room. It was a mess, there was chocolate on one side of the couch and drops of it around the coffee table and on the wooden floors. Our clothes were scattered all around the room and the television had gone from showing a movie to a blank blue screen.

Nicole sighed and reached across the couch to slip on my sweat shirt. She stood from our embrace, the sweat shirt coming to fall down to her mid thigh and the sleeves swallowed up her arms, making her look small when she was anything but. I pulled my boxers up and then my jeans standing up to help her clean up our chocolate mess, when she stuck her hand out to me. She wiggled her fingers and smiled at me. I took the hint and locked my fingers with hers, pulling her flush against me.

She giggled and placed a kiss on my lips, lingering there for just a minute. She looked around the room one more time and then shrugged her shoulders and pulled us out the living room door only stopping to turn the television and lights off on our way out into the hallway.

"You not cleaning that up?" I asked her as she led us up the stairs.

"Nah I'll do it in the morning. Right now I think we need to clean ourselves up first before we get all sticky." She told me in a relax tone, her voice completely clam and soothing.

"Fair enough." I said to her as I picked her up by the waist and listen to her scream in shock.

I chuckled and said "Bathroom or bedroom first?"

"Bathroom I don't want to be washing chocolate off of everything I own." She told me, but huffed in irritation when I turned for her bedroom door instead.

"Bedroom it is then." I chuckled and pushed the door opened throwing her down on the bed.

"Opie!" she half shouted and laughed as she bounced on the bed. She didn't have much time to recover before my lips attacked her's and I lift my sweat shirt over her head.

* * *

**Is it just me or does anyone else need a shower? Preferably a cold one. :P Thought I'd give you guys some smut after the dejected chapter beforehand. Things may be heating up in the bedroom for Nicole and Opie, but there's a storm coming and soon too. Bobby's homecoming party is coming up and Nicole spends the day with Gemma getting ready for the hard-core partying that only SAMCRO can offer, wonder how that'll work out? Will they clash or develop a tough bond? Only the next chapter will tell and you guys may come back for more to find out. **

**Hope you all had a great Christmas and an even better New Year's. **

**Let me know what you thought of my hot chocolate scene; was it good, bad, ugly? **

**Let me know please & thank you :D**

**Nesiee**

**x **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I groaned when I saw myself in the bathroom mirror, I was still covered in chocolate from last night's activities. When Opie dropped me on my bed and we tried to clean the chocolate off of ourselves _again, _I was too exhausted and worn out to get up and shower, which now left me sticky with bits of chocolate still stuck to random bits of my skin and hair.

I almost groaned out loud at the chocolate handprints that littered my stomach. I followed the trial with my finger all the way down passed my hips_. Opie was such a slop artist when he wanted to be, he's certainly no Christian Grey when it comes to neatness._ I chuckled at the thought, as I thought of Opie being into BDSM and tying me up or him havening a _'little red room' _full of sexual instruments that were supposed to bring pleasure. _Yeah right more like pain. _I thought as I put toothpaste on my tooth brush.

It boggled my mind how someone could like that kind of sex. I mean I'm all for some rough loving and tough love, but to bring in all those weird toys and instruments creeped me out and if I'm being honest it kind of sacred me. Being blindfolded, whipped and tied up was not something that turned me on; it reminded me of an animal being sent to its death and growing up on a farm didn't help to change my outlook, having witnessed first-hand the process of killing an animal.

I don't how I would react if I found out Opie was into any of that stuff it would definitely put a strain on the sexual department anyways that was for sure. I'd probably scream my heart out if he tried to tie me up and that's not an exaggeration.

The sound of skin rubbing off more sticky skin is what probably woke Opie. I mean come on people I was covered in chocolate had been since before Opie even arrived last night, add in the fact that I wasn't exactly quite when my skin got stuck to other parts of my skin.

I laughed when I saw Opie, as bad as I was Opie was even worse. He had chocolate stuck in random places of his auburn hair, which made it stick up all over the place. He had chocolate spread across his forehead that ran into his beard making seem much darker that it already was. The top half of his chest was covered in chocolate hand prints, lines of chocolate and chocolate kisses. He had two big chocolate marks around his hips from when my legs wrapped around him.

"Shut up." He said as he narrowed his eyes at me and moved to get into the shower. I laughed again and spit the toothpaste out of my mouth and then gargled some mouthwash.

"Now ya know what it feels like." I said as I climbed into the shower behind him and wrapped my arms around his mid-section, resting my head on his broad back.

He picked up some shampoo and turned to face me, he uncapped the bottle and poured a good hand full into his hand and then he gently massaged it into my hair, tenderly rubbing soft circles into my scaple and creating foam with the shampoo. I moaned when he gently cupped the back of my head and pulled my lips up to his.

It was a soft gentle kiss, one to make up from some of the roughness of last night. He grabbed my thighs in his hands and pulled at them till I got the message and wrapped my legs around his hips and then he pushed us under the shower head to_ finally_ clean off the fecking chocolate.

Two orgasms and a cold shower later I was finally chocolate free. I sighed in relief when I walked because now my skin wasn't sticking to itself and I could walk without the strange sound of skin sticking to skin.

Opie was still in the shower so I had time to dress before his wandering hands came out. I dressed in black jeans, white blouse, grey cuffed blazer and brown knee high black boots. I was rubbing a towel around my hair to dry it when, Opie came out of the shower. _I know I said he had wandering hands but today I think it'll be my wandering hands doing all the work._

He looked good enough to eat from where I was standing. His tall 6'5ft frame stood at the entrance to the bathroom, his broad shoulders blocking off any site into the bathroom. He only had a towel around his waist and there were drops of water trailing down his skin, some dropping off of his pectoral muscles and sliding slowly down his tight abdomen and then making its way down passed the towel to where I couldn't see it anymore. His hair was damp and he was drying it with a towel as well so he couldn't see me ogling his body.

I could see the muscle in his back move as he turned and walked over to a bag on the floor and rummaged through it. _What the hell was that?_ I thought as he pulled clothes out of it, still rubbing the towel around his head.

"There's space in one of my drawers if you want to put some clothes there, it's not a lot of space but still it would save you having to carry clothes around with you everywhere." I said to him as I picked up the other towel from my shower and walked into the bathroom with them. I heard a mumble and the shuffling before I walked back out of the bathroom and saw Opie in his jeans and socks. _Boy that man moves fast._

"Yeah, sure which one's empty?" He asked me quietly and I was snapped out of my gaze of staring at his chest again and the soft rise and fall of his chest. He chuckled at me and walked closer to the chest of drawers that I was standing at.

"I think the top one's empty and the second last one if you want that one, it's bigger." I swallowed nervously as Opie approached like a predator going in for the kill the way his eyes were clouded with lust and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"I'll take both." He mumbled quietly just above my ear and then nibbled softly on my ear lobe. I sighed and moved my head closer to his neck and placed a kiss at the base of his throat. His hands roamed over my backside and up to my waist.

"There's a party tonight at the clubhouse for one of the guys, he just got out of jail. You wanna come? You can bring Murren too if you want." He said but it was muffled by my hair but I still heard him.

"Won't Jay be there? I don't want to just show up and have him question me on how I knew there would be a party." I said with uncertainty in my voice as I looked up into his hopeful eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders "Never thought of that. You don't have to go if you don't want to it was just a suggestion." His voice sounded a bit dejected.

"I didn't say I didn't want to go. I just don't want to have my brother question me about how I knew about the party." I said as I stepped out of his embrace and ran a brush through my damp hair.

He didn't say anything as he filled the two drawers with his clothes so I just assumed he was sulking. What did he want me to do? I couldn't very well turn up at the clubhouse without a valid reason or else my brother would start to click things together. Not that I didn't want people to know about Opie and I, well everybody except my brother that is.

"Opie." I called quietly as he opened my bedroom door. "I would go, I really would, but my brother isn't stupid, he'd figure something out." I said with remorse in my voice. He just shook his head and wrapped an arm around me and we walked down the stairs.

Murren and Happy were down stairs already and they both smirked at us with knowing grins when we walked in. I walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup of it for Opie while I chewed on some bacon Murren must have cooked.

"Hey anyone want some chocolate?" Murren said with mirth in her voice. Happy chuckled and mine and Opie's eyes cut to each other's. I blushed and he ducked his head with a slight smirk.

"Oh wait, yeah there is _no more_ chocolate left, because it's all over the damn sitting room along with ye're clothes!" Murren broke the awkward silence. I blushed and even darker shade of red and ducked my head nibbling softly on the strip of bacon. Opie chuckled and took a sip from the cup of coffee I put down on the table in front of him.

Happy gave a throaty chuckle and nodded his head in appreciation at Opie while my face burned up with embarrassment. Murren was shaking her head but there was a smile on her face so I knew that she wasn't totally pissed off about the sitting room.

"I didn't make that chocolate pudding just so you two could use it. It's not _Willy Wonka's_ _chocolate factory _in here, if ye want to play with chocolate feck off and do it somewhere else or clean up after yourselves when ye're finished. Jasus I didn't know what the hell happened when I got up this morning." Murren scolded us with a smile on her pretty face and slight annoyance in her bright blue eyes.

I chuckled at her reference to _Willy Wonka, _and then ducked my head down when she threw a piece of bacon at me. Opie and Happy had smirks on their faces, looking at us. Eventually we stopped and things in the kitchen got silent with the exception of Murren and me talking, when the subject of the party Opie asked me to come to was brought up.

I saw Opie tense out of the corner of my eye._ Really? Was he still throwing a hissy fit because I wasn't going to go_ I thought with an eye roll and a sigh. It wasn't Opie or me that brought up the subject it was actually Murren and Happy. Happy had straight out asked her if she wanted to go tonight and she looked at me with uncertainty in her bright blue eyes, then told him yes that she'd go if I went.

Then it clicked, Murren was going to be my excuse for tonight if I wanted to go. Mine and Opie's eyes locked, I could see the hopefulness shining through his dark brown eyes and I knew my answer. I was going to a SAMCRO party tonight.

* * *

No sooner had both Happy and Opie left did the hospital ring. Two car crashes on the motorway, two dead and one still hanging in there, barley. I was at the hospital in less than ten minutes. The man still fighting for his life was young only twenty one years old, his girlfriend the one that was driven the car had died upon impacted and was only twenty years old. The man that had hit them was in his forties and had gone straight through the front window of his car and snapped his neck when he hit the ground. Police say they found bottles of alcohol in the man's car, which meant he had killed himself and one other person, possibly a second.

We were waiting to see if the young man, whose name I had found to be was Elijah, to see if he would pull through. He was so young, his hair was a light shade of brown, his head was littered with scrapes and a deep laceration went down from his left temple down to the side of his mouth, staples had been placed on the cut to try to maintain the scaring as much as possible. He had a straight nose, high cheek bones and a small pouty mouth; all in all he looked like the drop dead gorgeous jock that every girl fantasized about, even with the cuts and scrapes you could tell he was a looker.

His injuries were critical and it would take him along time to recover _if_ he ever woke up that was. His head had been split from the base of his neck all the way up to middle of his skull, which had been the trickiest part trying to remove all the skull fragments that had ricocheted around when his head split. He punchered his right lung and that he collapsed twice during surgery, making the surgery team panic when his heart rate dropped and he flat lined for ten seconds. Six of his ribs were bruised and four were broke which once again lead the surgery team and me to pick bone fragments out of Elijah's soft tissue and muscles. The nerves in Elijah's left leg had been shot as well; a neurologist will be called if he wakes up to see the extent of the damage done to his leg.

_Poor kid,_ I thought as I read over his file and stood at the end of his bed. He's in for a lot of work if he wakes up and I'm sure it will kill him to find out that his girlfriend is dead and that he might lose the ability to use his left leg again which will mean he'll be in a wheelchair or on crutches for the rest of his life. _Life really can be a bitch some times._

Margret Murphy was standing outside Elijah's door, peering in with her beady eyes. She was shaking her head and then looked away from the window when I caught her gazing in. She motion from behind the glass window for me to step out, I placed Elijah's clip board back at the bottom of his bed and softly closed the door behind me.

"There was a serious amount of damage done to that young man. The paramedics didn't think he was going to make to the hospital, but he did. I didn't think he would have even gotten this far, but thanks to you and your surgery team and the great work you did in there today, I think he has a fighting shot." Margret complimented me. I blushed under her gaze and nervously played with my fingers.

I didn't like begin complimented or praised for doing my job, it made me feel uncomfortable. This was my job; it's what I studied eight years for. I didn't become a surgeon for the compliments; I became a surgeon to help people and to save lives. That's what I did for Elijah.

"Em, thank you Margret but I was just doing my job. Just another day at the office right?" I joked trying to make light of the whole situation. Margret cracked a small smile and nodded her head, her glasses sliding further down her nose.

"Right I guess you could say that, but that's not what that young man in there is going to say when or _if_ he wakes up. You saved his life, even if it might just be for a short while if he doesn't pull through tonight." The smile was gone from her face and she was as serious as she always was at the end.

"That depends on how Elijah sees it, I could have ruined his life instead of saving it. His girlfriend is dead and he might not gain the ability to use his left leg ever again. I'm sorry but to me that wouldn't be a life I would like to wake up to." I shot a look into Elijah's room. His heart monitor was still beeping and his chest was still rising and falling with shaky breaths.

Margret nodded her head and scribbled something down on the clip board that always seem to be in her hands. "None the less it's still a life, one that many people around the world would be grateful for even with faults." She pushed her glasses back up her nose, a clear sign she was finished with the conversation.

As she turned around to walk away to some unknown destination, she turned back and said "Despite what you think, you did well today and you're free to leave. I know you were meant to be in today till six but you'll just be on rounds for the day , just make sure to keep your pager on just in case." She smiled at me and left me standing there astonished.

Margret Murphy _never _let any of the staff out early unless there was a valid reason to, so it was a shock to the system when she said I could go home.

When I slipped my doctors coat off and put it back in the locker in my office, something fell out of it. It was a piece of paper with Gemma's number on it. I had forgotten to call her and make plans for lunch maybe today we could schedule something in.

I punched the numbers into my phone and listened to the dial tone before I heard Gemma Teller-Morrow's cutting edge voice coming down the phone.

"Hello?"

"Gemma, hey it's me. I was wondering if you're not busy if you wanted to do that lunch today."

"Hey, yeah why not, I have to go into town anyways to get supplies for a party tonight so I should be able to squeeze in some lunch. Anywhere specific?" I could hear her rustling papers in the background.

"Nope, just looking for something nice to eat. I know where we could get pretty good food for free if you want to go there." I asked her referring to Murren's restaurant.

"Yeah sure that's fine. How does one o'clock sound?"

"Great I'll see you then."

She made an 'um-hum' sound and hung up. _Well that was to be expected_ I thought as I walked out of the hospital and drove over to Murren's restaurant.

It was busy in Murren's restaurant it was the lunch rush after all. Murren had a surprised expression when she saw me come in. She was behind the counter at the till putting money in it from the looks of it.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked me, closing the till with a ding.

"Finished at the hospital, they let me go for the day. They told me to keep my pager on just in case though." I told her as I sat down on one of the stools close to the counter.

She nodded her head and walked around the counter towards me, taking a seat beside me.

"Are you going to that party tonight?" She questioned me.

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head a bit. "Yeah Opie asked me to go, but I wasn't going to. I didn't have an excuse for Jay if he started to wonder how I even knew about the party in the first place. Then Opie got all quite, I think he was sulking." She blew out a breath that sounded much like a muffled laugh; I chuckled a bit and then continued on "Then ye brought it up this morning, so now all I have to say is that Happy asked you."

She nodded her head and moved back behind the counter when another customer came to pay "Alright just use me why don't you." She said with a smile.

"Oh please it's not like you'll even stay with me, you'll be too busy riding Happy. I bet you, you will only have one drink with me and then you'll be gone and I'll be left alone surrounded by a massive orgy again." I responded with an eye roll.

The elderly couple that were at the counter shot me a dirty look at my choice of words and the woman 'tutted' under her breath as the man paid and left as quickly as he could pulling his wife with him.

I chuckled at them and Murren shot me a smile and rolled her eyes "That's not true. I'm not going to leave you to fuck Happy, what kind of friend would I be if I did that?" She said with a mischievous smile.

My mouth dropped opened and I gasped "Oh My God you're such a liar! You left me to fend for myself the night of Molly's funeral. I had all these greasy biker coming up to me every five minutes asking me if I was free for a good auld fucking in the back. One of them even tried a shitty pick up line on me, wanna know what it was? Cause I'm going to tell you anyways, my dick just died can I bury it in you vagina."

Her eyes shot wide and she put a hand up to her mouth to cover up her laughter. Her body was shaking with waves of laughter. I rolled my eyes and the corners of my mouth turned up in a smile. It was quite funny, he was a big fella about 6'3ft and had blonde hair that was slicked back with greasy. He had bright green eyes and he was chewing on a tooth pick when he told me his pick up line, hoping that it would work and that I was stupid enough to fall for it.

"Oh that's just too funny!" Murren gasped out, holding her belly.

"It was _not _funny! I nearly died from embarrassment. He was dead serious and he could have destroyed me the way he was looking at me. Jasus talk about eyes that would rape ya." I shrugged my shoulders as I remembered his eyes; the look in them gave me the chills.

Murren was getting a great laugh from this "Oh Jasus stop will ya, I'm gunna piss myself. Oh lord ya should have stayed with him. Oh that would have been a sight to see." She chuckled as she wiped under her eyes.

"Well I'm glad you're getting so much amusement from my bad experience. I honestly thought he was going to go all cave man style and sling me up over his shoulder and have his merrier way with me." I explained to her, but she just laughed more.

"Oh baa I promise not to leave ya _too much_ tonight." She patted my shoulder as she walked around the counter again and placed menu's down in front of two new customers.

I huffed and rolled me eyes at her _Yeah right if Happy had anything to do with it she wouldn't be seen for the rest of the night._

Gemma walked through the door ten minutes later, dressed to the tens in black high heeled boots, black jeans and a nice white and black top the really flattered her figure and chest. For a woman well passed her twenties Gemma sure didn't look a day passed thirty.

"Afternoon." Gemma said as she plopped down beside me on a stool, placing three bags full of decoration down under her._ Ever the affectionate_ I thought as I smiled at Gemma_._

Murren took our orders and stood at the till talking to us, adding in her two cents every now again. If I was going to this party to night I was going to need a debriefing about the 'do's' and 'don'ts' _for_ these club parties. I wasn't going to step on someone's toes tonight. First impressions are everything right?

"Don't accept any of the men's bullshit tonight. If they ask for a beer you tell them to ask one of the sweet butts to get it for them, you're_ not_ one of them, you don't do their dirty work." She looked us both in the eyes, her stare was intense.

"Second you don't fuck with any of the guys in cuts; you keep your standards high. Those guys will fuck anything with two lips. You don't want to mess around with any of them coz they will hurt you." Murren caught my eyes and turned away when Gemma caught the look shared between us.

"Oh" she raised her eyebrow "I guess I'm too late for that one. So who is it huh? Tig, Chibs, Juice." She was naming people out and Murren was getting uncomfortable. I could tell, she was fidgeting a sure sign she was getting mad.

Murren shook her head at all the names and then muttered "Happy."

Gemma's eyes shot open like someone told her God was around the corner and she chocked on some of the food in her mouth, she swallowed her food quickly with a gulp of water "Really? Well he would have been my last suggestion." She mumbled.

Murren narrowed her eyes and balled her fists "Why?" She demanded, her eyebrow arched.

Gemma met her stare head on and dropped the knife and fork she was holding. The alpha female thing was going on right now. Murren demanded respect and part of that respect was her private life was kept exactly what it was_ private. _

Gemma didn't demand respect she _expected_ it. She was queen in the bike world, she knew the in's and out's like the back of her hands, but to pull the answers out of Murren was a big no-no. Murren had a great respect for people that showed her respect but Gemma had just disrespected Murren whether she did it intentionally or not. Disrespect was still disrespect no matter what way you looked at it.

Gemma accepted the challenge "Nothing. Just never thought Happy would be off chasing tail, well you know he's usually a regular popular at the clubhouse." Gemma smirked and took another bite of her food.

Murren bite her lip to keep her bitchy comment in and settle for "Well I don't think he's been that popular lately considering his been in my bed the last week." She smirked mockingly back at Gemma.

Gemma raised her eyebrow and opened her mouth to make another smart comment, when I decided to step in "Hey guys why don't we change the topic. Gemma how's little Abel doing?" I brought up the subject of her grandson knowing she wouldn't resit talking about her grandson begin the proud grandmother she was.

She smiled at me and proceeded to launch into talking about how little Abel was getting on and how big he was getting. Murren just sighed and turned away from the conversation to serve more customers.

I sighed in relief thankful that the two of them weren't going to tear into each other. _Why is it always me? Why do I always get caught in these awkward situations. _

After the tense alpha female thing, Gemma still gave me the low down on the general rules of the club parties and after that she was up and out the door before we even had time to order dessert. She smiled and nodded at me before her place some money down on the table for her lunch.

"See you tonight." That was the last of I seen of Gemma till that night when I saw her sitting on Clay's lap. Opie had told me his name and a couple of others guys names when I asked him about some of the club.

Murren came back over to me after Gemma had left.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders "It was none of her business." She said simply

"Did you have to be so defensive?"

"Well, no, but still it wasn't any of her business." Murren said and left it at that.

I shook my head and stood up leaving some money on the counter.

"Tell you what I'll meet you at ours about six and we'll get ready together. I want to go see Ali for a while." She nodded her head and picked up the dirty dishes from mine and Gemma's lunch and purposely left the money I left down on the table. I sighed and shook my head but all she did was smile at me and walk off with the dishes.

* * *

"Hi baby girl." I cooed at Ali. She was lying down in a mosses basket, her little fist in her mouth and her wide brown eyes staring up at me. She took her fist out of her mouth and smiled at me _finally. _I gasped for her benefit and she smiled wider at me.

"You did it baby girl. You finally got the hang of it huh?" I cooed as I picked her up from the mosses basket. She smiled again and I nuzzled her cheek with my nose. She grabbed my nose with her tiny hands and I giggled at her. She smiled again, some drool falling out of her mouth as she did so.

I pointed to her nose and said it slowly to her "Nose."

She looked up at me confused and then she just smiled and clutched my necklace in her hands. She was adorable.

The young woman looking after both Abel and Ali was nice enough to let me in and see her, her name was Neeta and she was a nice woman. A bit plumb around the edges and she had a lovley southern accent too but she had a lovely mothering nature to her and her smiled seemed to light up the place.

"I ain't never seen her smile like that to anyone but Mister Jay." She commented when she walked into the room to put Abel down.

I smiled and kissed the top of Ali's head, keeping my cheek pressed to her head as I bounced her in my arms. Neeta smiled at me with that motherly look in her eyes.

"Yah very good with her, even when mister Jay comes to git her she always has her finger pointed at him and rambling on, almost as if she was giving out to him." She chuckled and I laughed too. Oh Jay was in for it big time when she started to talk.

"Are you giving out to your daddy? Well, are you giving him a hard time? Good keep it up." Neeta and I shared a laugh at what I said and Ali smiled up at us not knowing what we were laughing at, just happy to have something to smile for.

"That baby ain't never stopped smiling since the moment I met her. Every time somebody walks into the room she smiles, every time a light goes off she smiles. It seems like not a day goes by that she doesn't smile at something." Neeta told me.

I felt a bang in my chest as I thought about Molly, she wouldn't see Ali smile and I was right when she figured out how to smile, she didn't stop.

"I heard about what happened to her mother, I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Neeta offered smypathicly.

I just shook my head at her "It wasn't a huge loss for me, but more so little Ali and Jay. I hardly knew her to begin with, anyways. But thank you."

She nodded and motion for me to step out of the room with Ali, so that Abel could have his nap.

I spent the afternoon with Ali and chatting away to Neeta who looked after Abel all day. He was a gorgeous little boy. Jax might as well have spit him from his own mouth, he looked actually like Jax. Same blue eyes, blonde hair and that charming little smile was another trait that he had inherited from his father. He and Ali were adorable together, when they weren't pulling out of each other. It would seem they were both very fond of the baby chair and if one was sitting in it the other started to cry until they were sitting in it, then the whole thing started all over again. _Poor Neeta._

"Bye baby girl." I whispered to Ali as she fought hard to stay awake but her body was betraying her. Her little eyes were starting to shut even though she rubbed them with her fist to stay awake. She waved her other fist in the air in a bye-bye motion and then turned her face away into Neeta's neck. I smiled at her.

"You come around more now, y'hear? It's nice to have someone to talk to besides Gemma all the time. Sometimes her tough attitude is too much to handle while looking after these two" She motioned over to where Abel had falling asleep in the baby chair. "And it's nice to see some more of Ali's family, baby gurl needs to be surrounded with them." She continued on.

I smiled at her "Of course. It's hard finding time with such a demanding job, but I'll try my best." _And a demanding Opie_ I thought but kept that one to myself.

"Good, now you go and have yourself a nice evening." Neeta waved me off and closed the door to Jaxs house quietly behind me.

When I got home Murren was already there and had her make-up done. I smiled at her and made my room up to my room to get dressed. I wanted to pull out all the stops but still keep it casual to show that I hadn't tried too hard.

I found an angel black dress the came in at the waist and flowed gently down to mid-thigh, maroon tights and high-heeled cream suede zip up ankle boots. My make-up was light and my accessories were kept light as well with just nice sliver earrings and a triangle-shaped necklace.

Murren had a drink waiting for me on the table. We sipped them quietly with just the radio playing in the background, both of us musing over how tonight was going to play out. If I was right about my brother questioning me, I hoped he took the bait and didn't ask me anything more about how I knew and just let the subject go. But if he didn't I knew he would freak out and piece something together, he would know something was up, after all he wasn't stupid, far from it. He just did stupid things occasionally.

I wondered how Opie would act tonight. Would he be surrounded with girls with tits so big they could barely hold themselves up? Would he act as if I wasn't there? Would he get jealous if someone tried it on with me? Questions like these kept replaying over in my head as I sipped on the beer in front of me. I hadn't realised how much time had passed until Murren stood from the table.

"You ready?" She asked me as she took both our bottles and put them on the counter before getting her jacket.

I nodded and slipped on my jacket as we headed for the door. Tonight should be fun, I hoped.

* * *

Rock music thumped from a corner of the lot. People were standing in groups most of them with women and beers in their hands. There were a few barrels scattered around the place so people could see where they were going. There was a strip of the lot left vacant and I wondered what it was for.

Murren and I walked together with a fast pace to get inside the clubhouse. The way the men were looking us up and down gave me the chills and the women's looks weren't better. I felt like I had over dressed and oddly felt like I should have worn more leather than the jacket I was wearing. Most of the women were covered in leather, black tight bras, tight short shorts, trousers, skirts. Everything was black leather I'm pretty sure must of the girls had killed cows before they came out to get all that leather.

We couldn't have got to the clubhouse quicker if we tried. The clubhouse was much quieter than outside had been. It was mostly just men in cuts in here and a few women at least these women weren't covered in leather but they weren't complete .. decent either. In fact these women were probably worse than the one's outside.

There was one woman of the stripper pole in the corner and I'd say she was the most clothed person in the room and she had her tits out!

Opie, Jax, Jay and Chibs were all at the bar with their backs to us. Murren and I looked at each other we didn't know what to do. We were totally out of our comfort zones here. Jay was the first to turn around and to say he was taken aback was an understatement. His jaw dropped but I wasn't sure if that was shock from seeing me or Murren and he choked on the beer he had in his hand. The rest of the guys turned when they heard Jay choking and they all shot us nice enough smiles. I still hadn't looked at Opie yet for fear that my brother would catch on, I was still waiting for his reactions to me begin here.

Jay stood up and walked closer to me and Murren "What are you doing here?" _well he seemed to recovered from his shock quick enough._

My throat had suddenly gone dry and my voice refused to work. I was nervous. Luckily for me Murren cut in for me.

"Happy asked me to come and I didn't want to go without Nicole." She explained to Jay.

He looked at me to explain and I just nodded at him, he seemed to except that excuse but he looked mad and kind of hurt.

"Alright. So you and Happy?" Jay cocked an eyebrow at Murren and fixed his jaw.

Murren rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath "Why does everybody keep asking me that."

Jay looked confused because he didn't hear her but she just nodded her head and brushed past him to the bar. He looked to me for an explanation but I just shrugged my shoulders whatever was going on between Happy and Murren she still didn't tell me.

Jay sighed and looked back at Murren, there was a longing in his sharp hazel eyes as he looked back at her. He just shook his head and pulled me under his arm and said

"Let's get you a drink."

Chibs was delighted to see me but I think that was just the drink because he was pretty drunk. Jay told me he was on his fifth beer tonight and he already had two shots before hand. Jax just smiled at me and got the prospect as Jay had told me that's what they called him, to get me a beer. I had a beer in front of me quicker than I could say thanks to Jax. Opie just nodded to me with a smile on his lips.

By now I was going on to my second beer to the lads, but I was actually on my third and I was starting to feel the similar cloud of drunkenness come over me. Most of the guys had disappeared except for Opie and Jax. Jay had disappeared when Happy came in to get Murren and bring her to a room in the back. _And she said she wouldn't leave me_ I thought with a scowl as I downed the rest of the beer. Jax waved the prospect back down and he placed another beer in front of me, before walking off.

"You're really downing the drinks tonight." Jax commented. I shot him a look as I opened the bottle cap.

"Didn't ya hear the Irish are notorious for drinking." I smirked at him and took a big gulp of the beer.

He smiled and I laughed when we heard Chibs shouting from across the room "Aye!"

"Ope you're definitely going to get some tonight with the rate she's putting those drinks away." He nudged Opie with his elbow. I just put the beer back down, shocked.

I didn't know Opie had told anybody about us with the exception of Happy but he had found out he wasn't told. If he had told Jax who else had he told?

Opie was about to say something to me when Tig came in and shouted "Bobby's here!"

Jax smiled and walked away. I glared at Opie as he stood up and offered his hand to me. He sighed when I didn't take it and just stood up but wobbled a bit, the drink going straight to my head. He wrapped his arms around keeping me up right. I moved to get out of his arms but he just tightened his grip on me and walked us out the door.

Bobby was a fuzzy haired man with a grey fuzzy beard to match it. He was climbing out of the back of a black SUV and everybody cheered and clapped when he landed on his feet, they got even louder when Clay walked up and gave him his cut. Each and every man in a cut took the time to give him one of those man hug things, even Opie so I was left awkwardly standing to the side of the group.

Bobby spotted me standing off to the side and whistled, making me blush "Damn! Got to get me an Irish woman." He shouted to the group. They all chuckled and I blushed even deeper. As protective as ever, Jay came over to stand beside me. We both laughed when Bobby came over and bent down and kissed my hand.

"What's a woman like you doing here? Surrounded by a bunch of smelly old bikers." Bobby asked me as he stood back up and placed his hands on his big belly.

I smiled at him before replying "Waiting for you." I joked with him and everybody let out a laughed as Bobby smiled at me and rubbed his beard.

"Oh I wish you were sweet heart. I could die a happy man if you were mine." He winked at me.

Two big sweet butts came up then and Bobby placed his arms around them "It was nice meeting the other Carroll after hearing so much about you it's nice to put a face to the name and a beautiful face too."

I just blushed and smiled as he walked away with the two sweet butts. Jay laughed at me and I just shook my head trying to hide my smile. Jay had walked away from me once he spotted a young-looking girl in tight shorts and a barely there top, leaving me alone again.

I wasn't alone for long when Opie came over to me. I was still mad at him for telling Jax about us and he never even told me that he told Jax. Who else had he told? Without telling me.

He must have sensed my anger because he looked around before he pulled us around a corner and just as I was about to open my mouth to lay into him he kissed me. It was soft and gentle and it reminded me of just how soft and gentle Opie could be. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, sighing. Some of my anger melted away from the kiss but not all of it.

"Who else did you tell?" I asked him irritated.

"Just Jax and my old man." He muttered.

"Your old man? As in your father?" I half whispered, half shouted.

He winced at my tone and nodded but didn't say anything.

"Are they going to tell anyone?" I asked him, fearing what he would say.

"No!" he was quick to say "Jax has been my best friend my whole life. I trust him with _my life_ he wouldn't tell anyone and my pops isn't here much anyways. He's always up at the cabin so he doesn't have anyone to tell."

I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall. "Why didn't you tell me you told anyone? It would have been less of a shock to me when Jax made that comment back then."

He shrugged his shoulders while he said "Didn't think you would have wanted to know." He mumbled.

"Of course I would have! You may trust them Ope but_ I don't,_ I barely know Jax and I haven't even met your father. I don't know if they'll tell Jay." I replied cynically.

He shook his head and pulled back from me "I _do_ trust them. I trust that they won't tell your brother. Do you trust _me_?" He asked me hesitantly.

"What kind of question is that, we're not talking about whether I trust you, we're talking about the fact you told people about us and never told me about it." I replied hotly.

"Just answer the question. Do you trust me?" He asked me again.

I paused before I answered him. I didn't know if I trusted him or not. I trust that he would do right by me not matter what and he had never proven me wrong and I trusted that he would never hurt me like Darren had. So why was I blowing up over this? I blamed it on the drink.

He was about to pulled back from me fully when I replied "Yes. I do trust you." I whispered.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into him so I could look into his brown eyes "Then trust me when I tell you that they won't tell your brother."

I nodded against his chest. He pulled my face up to his and softly pressed his lips to mine, our lips smashed together and moved in a rhythm. His tongue gently prodded my lips opened and when our tongues met they danced in a dance only lovers could do. He moved his hands from my waist down passed my hips and gently squeezed my arse in his hands. I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, my hands gently playing with the hair down by his neck.

We pulled apart abruptly when we heard giggling come from around the corner. A girl turned the corner giggling and laughing while pulling along a drunken man, he wasn't wearing a cut but I still buried my head into Opie's chest, letting my hair fall passed my face to hide it. I felt Opie nodded his head at the guy and I heard the guy stop to try to talk but the girl was getting impatient and started to pull him along. I watched the guy stumble around the corner with the giggling girl.

I smiled at Opie and kissed him one more time before walking out of his arms and around the corner. He came out a minute later fixing his trousers and I hid a smirk as I saw Gemma sitting on a table smoking.

"Enjoying the party?" She asked me as soon as I was in range.

I smiled at her and notice she was smoking a joint "Yea I am." I watched as Opie cursed and tried to fix his trouser again, this time doing it right "Are you smoking a joint?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and then threw the joint to the ground stepping on it "Not anymore I'm not." And pointed to where a couple of black SUV's pulled up, with one expensive looking man getting out of the first one.

She stood up and walked over to where the guys had gathered around to see who the new comer was. I walked over with her and stood in between Jay and Opie. Murren was behind me with Happy.

"Good Evening and friends. Enjoying a party I see." A man with salt and pepper hair said. He was the one in the expensive suit.

Clay nodded "Can we help you Mister…..?"

"Ethan Zobelle. Yes actually you we came here to ask you something well more like to tell you something."

Clay raised his eyebrows and made a gesture with his hands for him to continue

"We want you to stop selling guns to coloured gangs." The man Ethan said his tone serious. _Guns?_

Clay and the others let out a laugh at him "I don't know what you talking about man. We're just Harley enthusiast that are just enjoying a Friday party that's all." Clay explained to him while he gestured around him.

Ethan Zobelle looked disgusted as he looked around "I'm sure that's all you are." He muttered "Well then it shouldn't affect you then to stop selling to coloured gangs." He continued.

Clay just shook his head "Look man I don't know who you think you are, but nobody comes into my house and tells me what to do. Nobody pisses on my shoes and gets away with it." He spat out at Zobelle.

Zobelle didn't look the slightest bit surprised he just smiled at Clay and said "That was never my intention. All I ask is that you stop dealing with coloured people." He had this sick look in his eyes as he look over the people standing in front of him. His eyes lingered a bit longer on me, Murren and finally the longest on Gemma.

"Well you certainly have a good one there." He nodded his head at Gemma and Clay glared at him while Gemma shot him a dirty look. "Good evening Miss Carroll or should I say Doctor Carroll, which do you prefer in this environment." He asked me. I was shocked. How the hell did he know my name?

Jay answered for me "How the hell do you know her?" Jay spat out.

"Oh it's not hard to know about such a good surgeon and I must say your even more beautiful in person." He smiled at me and I cringed back into Opie who wrapped his arm around my back side keeping it low.

"What the fuck?" Jay cursed at him.

"Oh your sister has such a good reputation around town, quite the skilled surgeon, I hear. It would be such a shame if she couldn't use that gift to help people anymore, wouldn't it?" He sneered at me and Jay. Was he threatening me?

"I don't know who the fuck you are, you better back the fuck up." Jay threatened him back.

"With pleasure . I would advise you to think carefully about what you decide. While you ponder on your thoughts here's a box of fine cigars. I'm opening a shop on main street feel free to stop by whenever." He threw over his shoulder as he climbed back into his car and drove off Tig and Happy walking after it with guns cocked in case.

"What the fuck?" Was all I said as Jay turned to me.

"You ever seen him before?" He asked me. When I shook my head he continued on "You stay the fuck away from him. I don't like the way he was talking and that look." When I nodded my head he said "Good." And kissed the top of my head before he turned to talk to Clay and Jax.

Well that was strange. But soon that thought was out of my head as Chibs and Bobby shouted "Let's start this party!" Everybody cheered and there was more drink consumed on everybody's part.

I played pool with Tig, Opie and Jax and surprisingly I won against Tig who I heard never lost pool before. I think he was just letting me win because I was terrible at it and often had to get Opie to show me how to hold the cue stick, not that I minded.

I was starting to get tired and Opie noticed because next thing I remember was me and him pressed up against a wall sucking the faces off of each other and the only reason I remember was because Jay was walking up the hall with a girl under his arm, so Opie had just pulled me into him quickly covering my face with his hands and started kissing me. Jay laughed as he passed by us, too drunk to notice his little sister sucking face with his brother.

Opie pulled me into what I think was his dorm room that he said he stayed at sometimes when he was too drunk or tried to make the drive home. It was a big enough room and it was clean another surprise for me that night.

The last thing I remember is Opie locking the door and pushing me down on the bed, pulling my dress with him. I didn't wake up until I heard my phone ringing beside me _Gemma's _name flashed up into my face making me winch from the light and noise. Why would Gemma be calling me at 3:00am?

* * *

** Heey :) I'm sorry it took so long but I have been super busy. School just decides to push everything on me at the one time. I barely have time to breathe nowadays lol. I'm trying to find as much time as I can for this story because I do love it and I do plan to have it finished before the end of the year. But anyways I know at the start I mentioned **_**50 Shade's of Grey**_** and I know it probably doesn't link up with the timeline for the story but I couldn't help but to stick it in. I love the book, it's great. I hope that this chapter showed you that even though Nicole was raped and hurt in the most unimaginable ways she's still trying to trust people even though it's a bit difficult for her she's trying and that's what is important **

**Let me know what you guys think please. Your reviews are what keep me going, they let me know if I'm doing a good or bad job so please review.**

**Nesiee **


	20. Chapter 20

**Caught out.**

"Hello." I whispered when I answered my phone. I was expecting Gemma's voice to flitter down the phone but it wasn't Gemma voice I heard.

"Nicole, I need your help." Tara Knowles voice called down the phone.

"Tara? What's going on?" I whispered trying to keep my voice low so I wouldn't wake Opie as I broke out of his strong embrace.

"I can't tell you over the phone but I need you to come to my house. It's not too far away from the clubhouse, please hurry." The worry was clear in Tara's voice.

"Tar-"but that was all I got out because she hung up on me. I started at the phone in amazement, _she just hung up on me_, how the hell am I supposed to get to her house to help her when I don't even know where the hell her house is!

I quickly slipped from the bed and put back on the dress that I had worn the night before, gathering my shoes and jacket in hand. I was about to un lock the door when I heard Opie.

"Where are y'going?"Opie mumbled. I could barely hear him because he buried his face into the side of the bed that I was sleeping on.

I smiled and walked back over to the bed "The hospital called I need to go. There's an emergency, I'll be back as soon as I can." I lied as smoothly as I could and kissed the top of his head and let my hand slip away from his soft hair.

He mumbled in his sleep and turned over. I smiled and picked my shoes and jacket back up and stepped out of Opie's room. The clubhouse was a mess, there were bodies scattered all over the place. Tig was on the bar top with a woman on top of him, his face was pressed into her backside and her face was pressed into the front of his jeans. Chibs and the prospect were passed out on the couch with a woman squashed between them and Bobby was passed out of the pool table.

They were just the few people I could make out but there was more bodies scattered all over the floor. It was like trying to get out of land mine trying not to step on anyone, but I made it out after stepping on a few girls hair and having curses throwing at me, I was on my way over to my car.

_Now to figure out where Tara lives _I thought as I pulled out of the lot. She couldn't have picked a better time. The pounding in my head was something that would put shame to a bass drummer. I knew I should have stopped after my third beer. I wonder about what Tara could need my help with; we practically spit venom at each other every time we walk by each other in the hospital so why would she call me for help? Especially off of Gemma's phone. What the hell was going on?

Tara was right when she said her house wasn't that far away from the clubhouse, fifteen minutes later I found her black cutlass outside a small but still nice home. The lights were on in what I presumed was the living room and there was a police car parked just behind Tara's cutlass what the hell happened?

I knocked on the door waiting for somebody to answer, a minute later Chief Unser answered the door. To say I was shocked that he was here would be an understatement. He motioned for me to walk inside the house just as he walked out. I was so confused.

Tara was in the living room with Gemma sitting beside her in an old robe. Gemma's face was bruised like someone had beaten her badly. Her left eye was badly bruised and there was a cut from her eye to her eyebrow. Her lip was cut and there were more bruises on the right side of her face with a couple of cuts from rings there as well.

I gasped at the sight of her; this woman was the replica of strength and here she was beaten to a plub and wincing every time Tara tried to clean the cuts on her face. Her expression was one of someone who was dead to the world and someone who had seen and been through too much. She looked like I did five years ago.

Gemma turned when I gasped and the winced at the fast turn of her neck. She shot Tara a look and then said "I told you not to call anyone."

Tara turned back to her medical bag not looking Gemma in the face when she answered her "I need Nicole's help, I can't treat these wounds by myself. We need to get you to a hospital to see the extent of your injuries and I can't get you into the hospital without raising some red flags. So that's what I was hoping Nicole could help with, she has a higher residencies in the hospital than I do. She could help us slip you in without any questions." Tara finished and turned back to face Gemma and her anger.

"No. I told you I'm not going to a hospital and I told you not to tell _anyone, _that includes another doctor. "Gemma spat at Tara with a fire in her eyes.

"She's right Gemma, we need to be sure there's nothing seriously damaged that could hurt you in the long run." I spoke my first words since I entered the room.

Gemma looked at me her eyes betraying the cold statue she was trying to convey to us. She was hurting inside and she was fighting a losing battle, if she refused to tell anyone it would just build up inside of her until she pushed everyone that cared about her away. I knew exactly what she was going through the emotions, the thoughts, and the_ betrayal_ of the human race. I've been through all that I'm _still_ battling with my thoughts and how to trust people.

"What would you know about it _Doc_?" She spat out the word Doc with so much venom I winced.

"A lot more than you would think Gemma. You need to go to the hospital whether you want to or not is not an option. _You're_ going to the hospital." I replied with just as much venom as Gemma. I wasn't sure where I had gotten the balls to command Gemma around like that, maybe it was because the situation Gemma was in was bringing back up old memories or because I knew first-hand what it was like to push people away with anger and resentment.

Both Gemma and Tara looked shocked at the way I spoke to Gemma, but it had to be done. If you wanted to push someone you had to be firm with them and now was the time to be firm not gentle, Gemma clearly didn't want to talk yet so gentle wasn't an option.

"And how do you suppose you two get me in there?" Gemma replied weakly knowing that she had no choice in the matter.

"Abel." I replied looking at Tara.

Gemma's head shot up and she shook her head in rejection "No. We're not using him!"

"It's the only way Gemma, without bring too much heat on to Tara and I. Tara's his doctor so she can tell everybody that she needs to run more test on him just to be sure. And you'll just have to play the caring grandmother that we all know you are." I replied the plan forming in my head as I went.

"This isn't right. I'm fine I don't need to go to a hospital." Gemma was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"I know it's not Gemma, but it has to be done. There's only so much I can be granted at the hospital without someone asking questions and seeing as you don't want anybody to know it has to be this way." I said as calmly as I could as I helped Tara but her away her medical bag.

"Fine."Was the only thing Gemma said for the next few hours.

The sun was just rising in the sky, creating a contrast of pinks, reds and oranges and lighting up the town. There were birds singing in trees and some cars driving by. Overall it was a quite morning in charming but it wouldn't be for long.

Tara and I had gotten Abel form Neeta and brought him to the hospital with Gemma. The plumb woman had decided to follow us bringing Ali with her. Tara was now checking Gemma over on a table. The woman had been totally quite up until the point we had gotten Abel from Neeta, she cradle him so close to her one would think the little boy was her life line and to her he probably was.

"There are some small tares down there, but they'll heal in time. I'm going to have to give you some cream and I'll put some small bandages that will dissolve over time. Other than the obvious bruising and swelling on you face I don't think there's any more damage done." Tara said as she took the plastic gloves off of her hands and threw them in the bin.

Gemma took her legs off of the strips and got off of the cool metal table.

"What about Jax and Clay what are you going to tell them about the bruises?" Tara asked Gemma.

"Nothing, this doesn't get back to Clay or Jax or anybody in the club. That understood?" Gemma looked to the both of us. We both nodded but Tara wouldn't let up.

"Gemma don't you think you should tell someone. It doesn't have to be someone in the club it could be anyone, you can't keep this bottled up." Tara pressed.

Gemma was about to reply when Chief Unser knocked on the door and stuck his head in. The old man looked like he was tired not just lacking sleeping but like he was tired of everything. Like he was tired of life itself.

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude anything, but Clay and the guys are out there." Unser said his eyes full of concern as he looked over Gemma.

Gemma cursed and shook her head and looked away from all of us.

"What did you tell them?" I asked him softly.

"Made it look like a car crash. Sorry Gemma but I had to crash that lovely little car of yours. Clay's really worried about ya." He spoke more to Gemma than he did me.

"Okay." Was all she said.

"Do you want me to send them in?" Unser asked.

"No. I don't want to see anyone right now." Gemma replied weakly and went into the bathroom to change her clothes.

We all looked at each other. Gemma was a strong woman but even the strongest of woman fall when something like this happens. You can't be strong forever, it takes too much out of you and I think Gemma finally realised that. Her wall of strength is starting to collapse around her and I don't think she ready to rebuild it yet.

"Shall I be the bearer of bad news?" I asked Tara after Unser had left.

"No I'll do it. You're not even meant to be working today, so it'll be easier for me and anyways I'm dressed for work you're not, they'll start to wonder." Tara said professionally as she opened the door.

I was about to step out of the door and go the opposite way I knew the club would be when Tara stopped me "That look Gemma had in her eyes. You've seen it before haven't you?" She asked me queitly .

I stopped and turned to face her "Yes." I answered her curtly. There was no point in lying to her.

"You look like someone who has faced the same things. I'm right aren't I?" Tara sounded unsure of her and looked at me nervously.

I didn't answer her just smiled sadly at her and walked away.

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

Gemma wasn't the same or so I've heard from Opie. He told me about her 'car-crash' and asked me if that was why I was called to the hospital. I acted surprised and told him that I had no idea Gemma was even in the hospital. He also told me that about the rift between Jax and Clay, apparently ever since Molly died, they were always taking shots at each other and Jax was always questioning Clay. He told me it was getting worse because now Jax was doing it in front of the others.

"I'm sure it's just because Jax knows Clay's hands are getting worse and he knows his time is nearly up." I told Opie one night during the week when we were setting the table for dinner. Opie had just told me about Jax questioning Clay during church again.

"Yeah but it's not like Jax, he doesn't usually care that much but lately he's questioning everything Clay does and the others are starting to pick up on it." Opie said as he walked over to the knife and fork press.

I had no answer for him because I didn't exactly know Clay or Jax that well, so I couldn't reassure him.

I ran into Tara at the hospital the next day, like literally ran into her. Her charts flew all over the floor and she huffed in irritation. She was about to shout something, but then she noticed it was me.

"Oh Nicole, just the person I was looking for, funny." She said to me as I helped her pick up her charts.

"Sorry Tara, I wasn't looking where I was going. What can do for ya?" I replied as I helped her get to her feet.

She gave me a plastic pee cup and said "I need you to get a sample from Gemma and I know that you're finished for the day and I also know that you will see her a lot more than I will." She finished out of breath. She looked a bit flustered and worried.

"Are you okay, Tara?" I asked her as she led me to sit down in one of the waiting room chairs.

"Yeah, sure why wouldn't I be?" She asked me.

My brows pulled together and I nodded "Nothing you just look a little .. bothered that's all." I told her.

She took a deep breath "Eh no, just a little worried about Gemma that's all. She needs to talk to someone she can't deal with this all by herself. I-I just think she needs someone, someone who knows what she's going through." She looked pointedly at me.

"What are you implying Tara?" I snapped, losing patience with her.

"That, maybe you should talk to her. Try to persuade her to talk to a professional or tell her family. Jax and Clay need to know about this." Tara explained.

"And what am I supposed to say to her? Oh yea Gemma I know you were raped and everything but could you maybe, please, tell your family because Tara's worried about you and she's going to wrinkles from worrying." I replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and snapped her clip bored out of my hands "No, I just thought you wanted to help Gemma too. Seeing as your part of that_ family_ now." She hissed out the last words.

I narrowed my eyes and replied "What? Ya jealous because you're not part of the family anymore? Or are ya just jealous because Jax doesn't want you anymore and I actually have someone to go home to." It was a low blow, I knew that but I still couldn't help it. She was really getting on my nerves with her 'holier than thou' shit.

She gasped and turned around to walk away. I smirked at her retreating back but then she turned back around and said "I'm not jealous of the life you live. I'm not jealous of the man your with, but here's a word of advice I got from Gemma when I was part of that _family, '_If you love the man you learn to love the club.' They were the first words she ever told me and I couldn't do it, I hope you have a better shot at it than me." She whispered and turned back around.

Now I felt bad for saying what I did when she was only asking me to help. _Damn stupid conscience._

"Tara." I called to her retreating back "I'm sorry, about what I said, it was un-called for. I'll try to talk to Gemma but I have no guarantees." She just nodded her head and smiled lightly.

* * *

Gemma was in the office when I got there and there weren't many people in the garage either. I knocked on the office door and saw Gemma sitting down at the desk in the office staring off into space.

"Gemma?" I called softly to her.

She looked shocked that anyone was in the office let alone calling her name. Her eyes shot to mine and she looked surprised to see me. I waved the plastic pee cup in front of me to show her why I was here.

"HIV test, you're due."

She sighed and stood up from the office desk and snatched the plastic cup from my hand and walked away in to the office bathroom.

I sighed and looked around the office it looked the same as it always had, except for a bit messier. I sat down in the couch and looked at the notices on the board while I waited the one that stood out to me the most was one about porn.

I stood up and walked closer to it seeing that it was about the club and some porn enterprise joining together and that there was some party for it. Porn. The club was in with porn, of all things to get into it was porn, and was it any wonder why I hadn't seen my brother in almost two weeks. He was too busy getting his dick wet in porn bitches and if my brother was spending all his time with porn sluts then Opie was too.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Gemma come up behind me "Not too happy about that myself." I jumped and turned around to face her.

"Jasus Gemma ya scared the shite outta me." I said startled. She chuckled and gave me the plastic cup.

"Sorry doc." She apologized and then handed me the cup "My pee." She walked over to the window and looked out the blinds.

"I'm guessing from your look, your brother didn't tell you about the porn huh?" She asked me as she walked to the window and lit up a cigarette.

I shook my at her when she offered me a cigarette "No thanks I don't smoke, and no he didn't." I replied to both her questions.

She nodded her head and stuck the box of cigarettes back into her pocket "Makes sense." She said and I didn't know if she was talking about me not smoking or about my brother not telling me about the porn. But before I could ask her the roar of bikes could be heard and we watched Jax, Clay, Tig, Opie and my brother pull up.

Jax had a girl on the back of his bike. She was pretty in 'the girl next door' look. But she looked like a right bitch the way she climbed off of Jaxs bike and placed a kiss on his lips. I felt Gemma stiffen beside me and turned to look at her.

"What?" I asked her. Curious about why she didn't like the girl.

"Don't like that porn bitch hanging around my son." Was all she said and then she took another pull of the cigarette.

I frowned and looked back out the window. I could see how she got into the porn business she would defiantly make a lot of money they way she looked. Big tits, small body. She was the poster girl for porn.

"Who is she?" I asked Gemma as I saw her flirting with Opie and my brother. She had her arms linking with theirs. I smiled when Opie pulled his arm away and walked inside with Tig and Clay. She didn't look phased at all by Opie's departure she just kept walking with Jay and then she pulled Jax in with her arms. She was like the queen bee pulling all the boys in with one look.

"Ima." Gemma practically spit the out her name. The look of disgust of her face was something shocking. "She Luann's top porn bitch she pulls in all the money." Gemma continued. I didn't know who Luann was but I presumed she was the one that owned the porn business. "She thinks she the goddamn queen of the world." Gemma continued the more she went on the more she spat out the words.

"Oh." Was all I said as I opened the door to the office but Gemma stopped me. She took a deep breath but then shook her head and looked away. She looked like she wanted to tell me something.

"Gemma, there something you want to talk about?" I asked for the first time today.

She shook her head and we stood in silence for a few minutes before she said "You know what it feels like to have someone tear into your skin? To feel like there's nothing you can do to stop someone from doing something? To feel like you're screaming out for help at the top of your voice but nobody's listening? What am I saying of course you don't." She shook her head and looked away from me.

She was wrong. I knew exactly how she felt.

"Actually I do Gemma." I said as I closed the office door and sat down in the chair in front of the office desk. I was going to tell her about what happened to me.

She looked up from the floor surprised but I ignored her look and continued "I know a lot more about what you're going through than you probably know. I've been there Gemma; five years ago I was where you are now." I took and deep breath and nervously played with my fingers. "I pushed and I pushed until there was no one left to push away. The only person I thought I could trust was myself, because I felt so betrayed by people, that I couldn't even let my brother touch me. My mother couldn't go a night with sleep because I woke up screaming for help. I couldn't talk to anyone because I couldn't come to grips with what happened to me by myself." I sighed and tried to gather my thoughts before I continued.

"But I got over it with the help of my family I got over it. You need to talk to someone Gemma, anybody at all." I gave her the short story of what happened to me but I think she understood what I was trying to say.

"I- I didn't know." Were the only words Gemma muttered as she looked at me with awe in her eyes.

"Nobody knows except for my family and Murren and now you too." I mumbled keeping my eyes locked on her's to show her I wasn't embarrassed by what happened to me I just preferred to keep it between myself and my family.

"I never would have guessed that anything had happened to you let alone that you were raped. You're like the empathy of life." She explained

"Ha, yeah right." I muttered sarcastically.

"No, seriously your either really good at poker or you've dealt with your demons long ago."

"I haven't dealt with my demons Gemma, I'm still battling them. But it does help to know that your family is right behind you. If there's one thing I learned from what happened to me, is that you need support, you need to know that there's somebody there for you. Why do you think my brother and I are so close? He was the one I turned to when I couldn't get out of bed because I was too sacred to move. If it wasn't for Jay I never would have been able to talk to men again let alone let one of them touch me." I explained to her. I could see this was starting to get to her because they were tears gathering in her eyes.

She shook her and sniffed "I-I can't. I'm not ready to tell Clay or Jax. I need time to come to terms with this by myself. I just, I need time."

"It's okay Gemma I understand, take all the time you need. I'm always here to help as well." I threw out the offered to her. We sat in slience for awhile after that letting each other deal with our thoughts. It wasn't often you ever got me to think about what happened to me, let alone talk about it especially with another person that wasn't part of my family. Gemma needed to know that she wasn't the only person this happened too, it might feel like it to her but she wasn't alone. Women all over the world go through something like this everyday without any help from family or friends and they were the one's I pityed the most. The women with no help at all, the one's that were subject to abuse everyday.

By now it was starting to get dark, the sun was setting and I hadn't realised how much time Gemma and I were talking in the office for. There were lights turned on in the clubhouse and the row of bikes was the only things I could see. I turned back around when I heard Gemma say.

"Hey doc! Wait I've got another question." She looked a bit embarrassed and shy to be asking me this "I haven't ... Clay and I haven't, y'know we haven't done it, since what happened."

"That's because your still healing Gem, it's going to take time." I explained to her.

"No it's not the pussy, it's my head. I can't let him touch me without getting flashbacks." She looked down like she was ashamed to admit it.

"Gemma I don't know what to tell you. It's going to take time, that's why you have to tell him what happened. He doesn't understand why you're acting like this; he just thinks it's a car accident that has you all shook up."

"I-I can't. He hates me already." She whispered.

"What? Gemma he doesn't hate you. I may not know Clay but from what I saw from him he loves the bones of you. I seriously doubt he could ever hate you." I was confused when she shook her.

"You didn't see him today. He looked like he could have killed me." She muttered.

"What happened today?" I asked.

She then launched in and told me how her friend Luann was freaking out at the porn studio, because Bobby was now doing her books. Clay went after her and they started fighting in the middle of the porn lot. She freaked out when Clay said he was gunna show her a good beat down and then he threw a brick at her car window in anger.

"Wow." I whispered. Talk about drama.

"I know." Was the only thing she said as she lit up another cigarette.

"Jasus Gemma and I thought my brother and me were bad for screaming at each other in front of everybody. But Jasus ye take the cake." I chuckled and made a motion of moving away from her.

She laughed at me and said "We're never usually that bad, and I say usually lightly." She chuckled and I laughed but we were interrupted by Clay knocking on the office door. I smiled lightly at him and he gave me a small smile back.

"Hey doc." He said with a smile.

"Hi, uh I was just leaving." I turned to Gemma and said "If you have any questions feel free to ask." I smiled at them both before leaving them to talk in the office.

Tig and my brother were sitting on their bikes smoking and talking. Tig nudged my brother's leg and he turned and smiled at me., but he stayed sitting on his bike no bothering to move towards me.

"Hey Nico." He said when I reached the bikes. Tig nodded at me and I smiled at him before I turned back to my brother.

"Going somewhere tonight, Jay?" I asked him already knowing the answer. I watched him gulp and blew out a cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"Just a party." Was his only response.

I raised my eyebrow and smirked "This wouldn't happen to be a porn party would it now?" I teased him.

His eyes cut to mine and he stood up fast "What are you talking about?" He lied, trying to deny it.

"Oh relax Jay; I saw it on the board in the office." I explained, he relaxed and sat back down on his bike while Tig chuckled at us. I rolled my eyes when he mumbled under his breath about something and then he flicked the cigarette away, effortlessly.

"What are you doing here anyways?" He finally asked me. I knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"Talking to Gemma." I repiled.

"Why?" He asked.

"None of your business, why." I told him. He rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath again. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes too.

"I'm going to use the bathroom in the clubhouse and then I'm going home. That alright with you_ 'big brother'?" _I asked sarcastically_._

"Whatever." He muttered and turned back to Tig.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. I walked away from Tig and my brother, making faces the whole time and muttering under my breath. The clubhouse was empty save for a few people and Opie. He turned when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw me walk in.

"Hey." His deep voice said when I sat down beside him.

"Hi." My voice was happy and almost giddy; I hadn't seen him all day except for when I watched him walk away from Ima.

"What are you doing in here all by your lonesome?" I asked him.

He shook his head and I noticed we were alone in the clubhouse the last few people that were in here must have decided to leave for the porn party. He wrapped his hand around mine and gently stood me up so that I was standing in between his legs. I put my other hand on his shoulder and moved it up to play with the hair on the back of his neck. He sighed and let his head fall on my chest blowing out hot air on the open part of my shirt. He chuckled and I laughed at the unfamiliar feeling of air on my chest.

"I was about to go over to yours." He mumbled into my chest.

I was I little surprised that he wasn't going to the porn party. I mean wasn't that every guy's fantasy partying with beautiful woman who knew exactly what they were doing.

"No porn party?" I asked him, my voice quite like it always was when it was just me and Opie together.

He lifted his face up from my chest and brought his other hand up to my neck pulling my face down to his level. "No porn party." He replied huskily before he pressed his lips to mine softly. I moaned into the kiss and stepped closer to him. I loved the feeling of our lips pressed together, the sparks and the feeling of butterflies was something I loved. His soft lips moved slowly with mine in a passionate kiss. His tongue gently prodded my lips and I gave him entrance straight away, our tongues moving slowly around each other's, tasting, exploring and fighting for dominance.

He let go of our hands and slide his hands down the sides of my body until he reached my arse. I gasped into the kiss when he squeezed softly and then he placed his hand into the back of my jeans, keeping his hands firmly planted on my arse and kneading it from time to time. I locked my arms around his neck and pulled the hat from his head, letting it fall to the floor. I buried my hands in his soft locks, pulling on some strands and massaging softly in other parts.

We broke apart to breathe but Opie continued on, placing small butterfly kisses down the side of my face and down my neck. He sucked gingerly on the sensitive spot under my ear and I let out a loud moan. My insides were tightening in pleasure and I could feel my arousal building up. I placed my hands gently on his face and pulled him away from the sensitive spot "I thought we talked about this?" I whispered with a smirk. He smirked back at me replied huskily "We did. I just didn't listen." I huffed and laughed slightly at him.

He placed his lips on mine again and I sighed into the kiss. He pulled me even closer in to him, so close that I was almost sitting on top of him. Our tongues were fighting for dominance when we heard the clubhouse door open and we were just about to pull away from each when I heard the unmistakable sound of my brothers tick Irish accent.

"Nicole I need- What. The. Fuck?" He said when he saw me standing in Opie's arms, my lips barely an inch away from Opie's. _Shit, Shit, Shit!_

We just got caught out. By my brother.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun ! And there you have it the moment when Jay finally finds out. Next chapter will be full of swearing, violence and tears, I promise you that. :)**

**I know that so far I've followed the series the best that I could and what happens in the TV show but now things are going to be slightly AU from now on. Remember poor Elijah in the hospital yes him, the broken cutie, he will become a big part of this story and who could forget about Darren and his stalker ways, he will be brought up within the next few chapters too. **

**Let me know what you guys think about the way Jay found out, did you think it was too boring? Your opinions are greatly appreciated and they help a lot more than you think. **** So please, please review :)**

**Nesiee**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**The aftermath.**

There was an eerie silence that surrounded the clubhouse and time seemed to stand still as my brother looked at me and Opie. His mouth dropped and closed like a fish but eventually his face set in an emotionless expression, something I had never seen before on my brother's face. I was always able to read my brothers face_ always_. His jaw locked and his hands clenched and un-clenched by his sides. Jay's eyes narrowed down into slits and focused in on where Opie had his hands in the back pockets of my jeans. His brows pulled together and there was a vein pulsing in his neck betraying how angry he was.

"What. The. Fuck!" Jay repeated, his hands staying clenched in fists by his sides.

I moved out of Opie's arms and Opie stood up. I reached out for Jay but he just moved away from my outstretched arm and glared at me. This wasn't how I wanted my brother to find out; no I wanted to be the one to tell him when things were good, not shite like they were now. I wanted to tell my brother when he was in a good mood and I knew that even if I told him when he was in good mood he would still freak out. I never wanted him to find out like this, I never wanted him to stumble in on me and Opie, our lips inches apart from each other's.

"Jay pleas-"I tried to say but stopped when he glared even more fiercely at me, effetely shutting me up. His look said it all 'I'm so fucking pissed, that I will kill you.' and the saying if looks could kill came to my mind. Jay's expression went from expressionless to murderous in a matter of seconds but what was worst was the hatred and betrayal in his shaper hazel. I had seen that look on my brother's face before, just never directed at me. There was many a time that look was aimed at my father whenever he decided to show up to see my brothers and me and a lot of people that annoyed or bothered him, but never me, never his baby sister.

He looked me up and down with utter disbelief and betrayal set in his eyes, those eyes that were so familiar to me, those same hazel eyes that we both shared, the same eyes that used to hold nothing but love and respect whenever their gaze fell upon me, they were now full of emotions my brother promised would never be directed at me, not from him anyways.

_2007_

_Tallaght Hospital, Dublin_

_Room 147_

_The beep from a heart monitor echoed through the room, no one from the Carroll family dared to breathe let alone speak. The muffled sobs from a woman in her late forties were the only noise besides the heart monitor. Tears followed freely down the older woman's face and her eldest son had silent tears running down his face too while he tried to hold up his mother, while his mother's tears were ones of grief, sorrow and relief that her daughter had been found safely but battered to un-recognisable conditions. Both her sons tears were ones of failure and guilt, failure because they could not protect their little sister, their angel and guilt because they had left it up to the guards to try to find her, they wanted to help find their baby sister the legal way, the right way. Not like their younger brother who opted to look for his partner in crime and best friend the not so legal way. With the help of his motorcycle club in Belfast, their younger brother had search all over the Emerald Island looking for their little sister. He had to be the bearer of bad news to their mother who quite literally broke down in his arms whenever Jay called and said that he still hadn't come up with anything._

_His mother,_ _Ailish, had sat beside the phone every night for those horrendous fourteen days. She nearly crumbled to the floor when Jay or the guards called to tell them that there was no sign of their little angel. Finally when his mother could no longer sit beside the phone any longer, they got the call from the guards telling them that Nicole had been found back in her college apartment by her best friend and long-time family friend Murren. The guards then proceeded to tell his mother that his baby sister has been transported to the nearest hospital._

_His mother had sobbed her heart out and clenched the rosary beads so tight in her hands he fretted that it would cut into her delicate hands. She gave him a waterier smile and prayed the two-hour drive to Dublin, never once doubtful that her precious baby girl was going to be damaged as much as she was. When he had asked her why she was praying, she stopped and said "My little baby is a fighter; she fought her way back to us and now with God's help she will fight her way back to her old self." To say his mother was a religious woman was an understatement. Every Sunday like clockwork she would be at the church for mass and by one o'clock she would have her family, her three boys and only daughter, sitting down for Sunday dinner. That changed when her youngest son moved to Belfast to gallivant around with a biker club. His mother would never admit it but her youngest son had broken her heart and his little sister proceeded to break it even further when she moved away to Dublin. _

_No one was more prouder than his mother when Nicole told her she wanted to be a surgeon, the whole family had gathered around in a their local pub and each and every one of them congratulated Nicole in the best way his family could, drink. They all bought drinks for Nicole and wished her the best of luck and then the family proceeded to get as drunk as skunks and sing till the morning came up. _

_Even though his mother wore a 'proud mother' look on her pretty face, she couldn't hide her heart-break from her oldest son, who could read her like a book, having been there for his mother when his father drank too much and they fought. He was the one that went up to his mother when she would collapse from the sheer exhaustion of fighting with his father and cuddle her. She would cry into his tiny ten-year old shoulder and he would hold her the best his little ten-year old arms could. She was heartbroken that her two youngest babies were gone and that her family wouldn't be together in the same house any longer and she couldn't hide that from her oldest child._

_He could hear his younger brother giving out in the hall outside the hospital room. His voice was at its peak and he looked ready to kill the young nurse who looked like she was going to die if Jay laid a hand on her. And he certainly would die if he did lay his hands on her; the older man thought as he walked down to his younger brother and placed his huge hand on top of his younger brother's broad shoulder._

_Jay's eyes turned to his oldest brother with anger in them till the image of his older brother registered in his mind's state of anger. No words were exchanged as Jay's eyes filled with tears and the older man embraced his little brother, something they hadn't done in over sixteen years. They shared a few moments of silent tears and then they broke apart, neither of the big men willing to admit that the hug was something they both needed. _

_When both men walked into the hospital room, Jay almost dropped to his knees right there, he wasn't even sure that was his little sister, his partner in crime, his best friend, lying in the hospital bed. Nicole's face was battered so much that both her eyes were swollen shut, her cheek bones were an ugly black and blue colour, her lip was busted and her nose was cracked and that was just the right side of her face! He couldn't see her left side because she was lying on it but he guessed it was just as bad, if not worst._

_He took a glance around the room to see Murren sitting on the right side of the hospital bed holding Nicole's bruised hand, with silent tears making their way down her beautiful face. She never once looked up at him and for that he was grateful he didn't want to see the hatred in her bright blue eye. His second oldest brother, Robert, stood at the end of the bed in his army uniform looking menacing and angry, if Jay hadn't growing up with him, he would definitely think twice about approaching his humongous brother. _

_His oldest brother, Paraic, stood behind the chair his petite mother was sitting in and although his brother didn't look angry, he was. Jay knew the signs well enough having had to grow up and face the wrath of Paraic when both he and Nicole had done something wrong. Paraic's hands clenched the soft material of the chair, hard, and his jaw was set. The tears that both men had shared outside the room were long gone and the anger was set in, his mother and Murren were the only ones that were openly crying, while the men kept their tears in._

_The five people stood in that hospital room for ten hours before there was even the slightest movement from the bruised body lying in the hospital bed. The Carroll family held their breath in anticipation and fear; no one knew that extent of the damage done to their little angel. When Nicole's eyes slowly opened she panicked when she felt two people holding her hands down. The five people watched in the room as she struggled in the bed. No one knew what to do when she let out an ear-piercing scream that brought Doctors from all over the hospital to the room. Nobody could control Nicole; she was terrified and had to be sedated. _

_Their mother cried as she watched her daughter panic and there was nothing she could do to help. Each man in the room shook with anger at the bastard that did this to their little sister. Paraic convinced Robert and Murren to go down to the cafeteria with him to get coffee, seeing as they were all running on next to nothing, their mother put up the most fight but eventually her sons won and the only one left in the room was Jay._

_The sedative that was given to Nicole was a weak one that would only relax her and make her calm down. Jay sighed and sat down in the chair that his mother was just sitting in and looked over his sister. How could he let this happen? He was meant to protect her, he promised her that he would always be there for her, that he would always protect her ever since the day back when they were six years old and their father had come to their home smelling of drink and shouting the odds at their mother. Jay and Nicole were upstairs while Paraic sixteen, and Robert fifth teen, tried to get their father to leave the house. _

_Both Nicole and Jay had come down the stairs just in time to see their oldest brother punch their father; they watched him stumble over to the stairs, leaning on the railing where the two youngest children cowered in the corner. Their father smiled a drunk smile and beckoned both children closer to him, Nicole been the naïve six-year-old moved closer to the man she was told was her father at a very young age and Jay being two years older than her stepped up behind her and pulled her back from their fathers outstretched hand and proceeded to say something no eight year old should know. Their father left shortly after when their mother and he had screamed at each other for a good hour before the man got the message and left. That night when the house was silent, Jay could hear quite little sobs from the room across from his and he got up in his little 'Tom & Jerry' pyjamas and padded across the hall to see his little sister sobbing into her blanket. His little eight year old mind was instantly concerned and he ran over to her bed climbing in behind her and hugging her close. _

_Nicole cried until her eyes couldn't form tears anymore more. When she had quitted down, her crying had turned into little sobs, she asked her brother if she had done anything wrong today to make everybody get so angry when she went to go over to their father. _

"_No, daddy's just a mean man." Jay's quite little eight year old voice told Nicole._

"_Why?" Nicole's innocent six-year-old voice asked._

"_T'cas he always makes mammy cry and t'cas he make Paraic and Robert angry every time he comes." Jay's little eight years old mind came up with the best answer he could for his little sister without her getting confused. _

_Nicole accepted the answer and nodded her head, letting her little head rest against her big brothers tiny shoulder. It was quite except for the children's quite breathing while their young minds tried to think why their daddy was a mean man. Nicole broke the silence with another question._

"_Are all men mean like daddy?" Nicole asked._

"_No." Jay said. _

"_How do you know?" Nicole's curious six-year-old mind needed to know these answers._

"_T'cas Paraic and Robert isn't mean and our uncles isn't mean eithers." Jay's simple replied confused Nicole._

"_How is I supposed to know who the mean men are and who the not mean men are?" because she was missing her front tooth her words had a strained 's' sound._

"_You won't need to know t'cas I'll protect you from the mean men." The eight year old boy said with enough determination to convince the Queen._

"_Promise that you'll always protect me? That you'll always be my big brother?" Nicole asked._

"_I promise." _

"_Pinkie promise?" Nicole stuck out her pinkie finger waiting for Jay to hook his with hers._

"_Pinkie promise." Jay hooked his finger with hers._

_Jay was pulled from his memories when he heard his sister sobbing in the hospital bed. She looked up and sobbed out his name. Jay jumped from the chair and sat on the bed, pulling his sister into his arms while she sobbed. Nicole cried for everything; the betrayal from her boyfriend, the six other girls that were hanging from chains beside her, going through withdrawals, the worry she had put her family through, the depressed thoughts she had while she was being raped, the hopelessness feelings, and the anger when she saw Darren, she cried for everything into Jay's arms._

_Jay held his sister and tried to comfort her but to no avail; she just kept crying and sobbing. When his brothers and mother came back, his mother took over and held her baby in her arms. Paraic, Robert and Jay stepped out of the room, to leave the women to cry while they three men seethed with anger._

_An hour later his mother and brothers were talking to the doctor about Nicole's condition while Murren and Jay sat in the room with her. They were trying to get Nicole to talk about who did it to her and she wasn't budging._

"_Nico, it had to have been Darren." Jay spat out his name, he had a look of disgust, anger and betrayal on his face. Jay had met Darren once and thought he was a nice enough guy, now he was considering whether he should kill him or leave him to rot in a hole._

_Nicole just shook her head and ignored both Jay and Murren, could they not see that she didn't want to think about what happened let alone talk about it. But Jay continued to press on and kept asking questions, trying to pry information out of her._

_Nicole shut down after that, she would not talk to anyone not even_ _Ailish and Murren. For five days Nicole sat in the hospital and never said a word to anyone not even when the guards came to ask her questions about what happened._

* * *

Jay looked at Opie with anger and animosity; he looked ready to kill him. I stood in front of Opie and tried again to get through to Jay.

"Jay listen pl-"but I was cut off again by Jay's glare and his stern voice.

"How long?" Jay's voice was full of anger as he directed the question at me, barley sparing a glance at Opie

I casted my gaze downwards towards the ground and stared at my brown boots, I couldn't lie to him, I had already done enough of that but I couldn't meet his eyes either because I didn't like what I saw there. I didn't like him looking at me, with hatred in his eyes, he had promised to never look at me like that and now he was and I had no one but myself to blame for it. I made the choice to stay with Opie and I would_ never_ regret that choice, but in making that choice I also made the choice to disobey my brother and ignore his warning to stay away from his 'brothers'.

My voice was tight and tears gathered in my eyes, I knew that this moment was going to change mine and Jay's relationship for a very, _very_ long time. It would take a miracle to get my brother to talk to me again after this. I couldn't find the strength in me to answer him, I _didn't _want to answer him, I wanted him to forget that he ever saw Opie and I together, I wanted him to go to that damn porn party like everyone else. Why the hell did he have to come back in?

"How long?!" Jay raised his voice now and I jumped when he slammed his hand on the clubhouse door.

_It's now or never Nicole you have to tell him now you have no choice _my mind was screaming at me and my heart-felt like it was begin pulled from my chest it was beating that hard. My palms were sweating and a lone tear slide down my face and crashed to the floor just like my relationship with my brother was going to do, crash and burn. Somewhere inside of me I found the strengthen to use my voice but it wasn't nearly as strong as I wanted it to be.

"Nine months." I whispered dejectedly.

"_Nine months?_ Nine fucking months. What the fuck!" Jay screeched and punched a hole through the plaster on the wall. Opie made a move to move me behind him but I stepped out of his reach and moved closer to my brother.

"Jay please it's not wha-"I screamed when he moved so quickly and pushed me away. I fell to the floor and watched helplessly as Jay pushed Opie up against the bar. There wasn't much between the two men, but Opie still had a good two inches on Jay and about twenty pounds. Jay threw the first punch and I watched as Opie's head flew back. Jay wasn't letting up after the first punch; he threw another and another and so on. I didn't know if Opie just wasn't fighting back or if he just couldn't get a hit in but either way he was getting beat by my brother.

I scrambled up as quickly as I could and tried to get Jay from Opie but he didn't even notice me he just threw more punches. I screamed when I heard a _crack_ and I knew that was Opie's nose, I tried to grab Jay's arm when he went in for another punched, but all that got me was another shove away from the brawl.

"Jay!" I screamed as tears flowed down my face. My heart broke watching the most important people in my life tearing the shit out of each other. Opie finally got a hit in, I watched as Jay stumbled back but it wasn't long before Opie pounced on Jay effectively pushing both men out the door and into the lot. I followed as quickly as I could but I end up on the floor again as someone's back crashed in me. I grasped onto the door frame as Jay pushed Opie threw the ropes of the boxing ring, both men end up tangled in the ropes but that didn't stop them from verbally kicking the shit out of each other.

"You son of a bitch!" Jay screamed at Opie and threw another punched at him, hitting him in the stomach.

Opie grunted from the punch and threw a punch at Jay hitting him in the nose; again I heard the sickling _crack _sound as Opie broke Jay's nose and blood rushed out all over Jay's face, completely covering his face in the crimson liquid. "Fuck you asshole!" Opie screamed back at Jay and barely dogged the punch coming from Jay. They both got un-tangled from the ropes and then they clashed again, head on this time. Both men threw punches, kicks and screamed out curses at the other.

I screamed when Jay pushed Opie into one of the empathy barrels and Opie picked the barrel up and threw it at Jay hitting him square in the stomach. I watched as the air rushed out of my brother and he spit out a lump of blood from his mouth. _ Internal bleeding_ the eight years of med school were starting to take over my mind.

"Stop!" I screamed and rushed in between the two of them but that didn't stop them. Both men threw punches around me until Opie pushed me out-of-the-way, leaving me on the ground for the third time that night.

Someone must have heard my screams because Gemma had her arm around me pulling me up from the ground while Tig, Clay, Jax and Chibs tried to get Opie and Jay away from each other.

"Hey! Hey!" Clay shouted when Opie and Jay were both separated. Jax and Chibs were holding Opie back and Tig was holding back Jay, _barely_. Both men were breathing heavily and had blood pouring down their faces, their hands were cut up and their rings were destroyed from the others blood.

"What the hell is going on?!" Clay shouted at them but neither man were ready to answer they just glared at each other. Jax and Chibs were trying to get Opie to calm down by saying something to him, his eyes cut over to me and he took in my scared form and worried eyes. He stopped fighting against Jax and Chibs but he never dropped the glare from his eyes when he looked at Jay, but his eyes soften when he looked at me.

Jay was still panting in Tigs arms but Tig was trying his best to calm him down and trying to get why they were fighting out of him. Jay's hazel eyes cut to mine and he practically spit out the words along with the blood from his mouth "Her."

I winced at his word, he couldn't even say my name. All eyes were on me, I couldn't look at anyone of them the only person that would understand was Opie. Clay's crystal blue eyes were looking at me expectantly waiting for me to explain but I wouldn't, I _couldn't_ the words were lodged in my throat, I just shook my head and let the tears fall, not caring about who saw me.

"You're a really son of a bitch you know that Ope? What, you couldn't get enough pussy here so my sister opened her legs for you huh? Well you can have the little bitch!" Tears flowed fast when Jay said that. I bit my lip trying to keep the sobs in, _breath Nicole, breath_ I chanted in my head trying to block out the shouting going on around me. Opie reacted viciously to what Jay said and fought fiercely against Jax and Chibs to break free, while Jay continued to taunt him. Opie shouted back curses at Jay and both men broke free of the men holding them.

I sobbed out loud when they met in a blow of punches again right in front of my eyes. I hardly felt Gemma's arm go around my shoulder as she pulled me into her side but I pulled out of her arms and tried to intervene in the fight but Clay gripped my shoulders, stopping me from getting involved. He passed me back to Gemma and I could only watch as the four men surrounding Jay and Opie stood by and let Jay and Opie beat the crap out of each other again.

I screamed out for one of them to stop them but all four men ignored me and continued to watch. Opie slammed his fist into Jay's ribs, knocking him into a pole. Jay gasped but still stood up holding his ribs and tackled Opie to the ground raining punches all over Opie.

Clay finally nodded his head when Opie coughed up blood. The three men pulled Jay off of Opie and both men spit blood out their mouths. Jax helped Opie get up while Chibs and Tig held Jay up, neither man had any fight left in them and neither of them could stand without the aid of someone else.

"Ye done now laddies?" Chibs asked both men, rolling his eyes when Jay cursed under his breath and Opie cursed back at him.

"That's enough! Both of you inside now." Clay said with authority in his voice.

Both men pushed the other when they walked past each other, earning them a growl from Clay. Gemma kept her arm around my shoulder and wiped some of the tears away from my face "Come on baby, we better get in there." She pushed me forward gently and followed me inside.

The bar was wrecked from the fight between Opie and Jay and the bar top was stained with Opie s blood. There was a hole in the wall from where Jay punched it and the stools that were usual in front of the bar were now throwing recklessly around the bar. The beer bottles that were on the bar top had long since crashed to the floor, sending thousands of shreds of glass all over the place. The glass crunched under my boots and I couldn't help but keep my eyes downwards. Clay brought all the men into the room they called capel where they had chruch every friday, so it was only me and Gemma left standing at the bar.

"All of this over you?" Gemma raised her eyebrow and gestured around the broken room.

I couldn't meet her eye as more tears slide down my face, all this _was_ over me and I had never felt so guilty in all of my life. Not only did the most important men in my life bash their heads in, they wrecked their clubhouse and my relationship with my brother was gone too. Never in my whole life have I ever been afraid of my brother or any of my brothers, but I'd be lying if I said my brother hadn't scared me tonight. I've seen my brother reach some pretty low places in my life, I've seen him attack people for no reason, I've even seen him pull a gun on someone and fire a shot at them and not once was I every afraid of him in all those times, but tonight he frightened me beyond all beliefs.

I could hear more glass crunch under Gemma high-heeled boots and I heard her sigh and walk around the bar to get something. She came back over to me and handed me a brush the same as the one that was in her hands. I looked up at her confused about why she was giving me a brush, she looked at me expectantly and started sweeping up some of the glass.

"You don't think two men are just going to fight about you and not have any consequences do you?" She asked me.

_Consequences?_ She wanted to talk about god damn consequences! I know all about consequences, my whole damn life was another consequence after shitty consequence. My relationship with Opie was a consequence to my relationship with my brother, one that I don't even have any more.

"Don't talk to me about consequences Gemma." I growled out to her and started to brush some more of the glass up.

"Oh, so you do realise that your brother almost killed another member of this club because of you?"

"Of course I do! I watched the whole thing in front of my damn eyes for god's sake." I was about to blow, my anger was hitting its peak and it wasn't because of Gemma it was the whole situation, it had me screaming inside.

"Don't get snappy with me girl. What the hell happened that made one of the calmest members in this club snap back at your brother?" Gemma was dying to know why Opie, someone she considered a second son, almost tore the head off of their Irish brother.

For as long as Gemma knew Opie and she knew him a long time, practically change his shitty clothes when he was younger, she had never seen him reacted that violently, not even when she had thrown question after question about Donna and why she wasn't good enough for him. Yes, he did get mad but he didn't reacted, like he had tonight when Jay called Nicole a bitch. She knew it had to be something important to get Opie to act like that and she knew it had something to do with the beautiful Irish girl standing in front of her. She liked Nicole, she really did, and she reminded her of a younger version of her back in the days, so full of life and passion, not willingly to take anyone's shit, but if the girl was causing this much hassle between two brothers she had to go. The club doesn't need a civil war especially now with Gemma getting threaten and raped, those boys need to focus on what they're doing not worrying about some Irish gash.

But she knew she couldn't just get rid of the girl, no she was too important to Jay even though he looked ready to kill her back there she knew that if anything happened to the girl there would be hell to pay both from Jay and Opie. Gemma wasn't blind she knew there was something going on with those two. The way Opie looked at her whenever she came to the garage reminded her of how both Clay and John used to look at her. He had so much love for the girl he didn't even know it yet, Opie looked at Nicole like she hung the goddamn moon and stars. Gemma was a woman who never wanted to bring pain to her children so she was just going to have to leave the young Irish girl where she was. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to find out what happened she was just going to have to use a softer approach.

Gemma set the brush down beside the bar top and cleared her throat, getting the young woman to look up at her. She could definitely see why Opie was drawn to her, she was beautiful and had striking features, and she looked like she belonged in a _playboy magazine_ not standing in a biker club house holding a brush.

"What happened sweet heart?" Gemma was trying her best to keep her tone soft and gentle hoping that this was the way to get Nicole to talk. But nothing was said from the young woman, just a shake of her angelic head. So Gemma decided to up the antie and push just a bit more.

"Come on sweet heart you can tell me." She egged on, hoping that this was the last push the girl needed, and it was.

"Opie and I, we're… together have been for the last nine months and Jay just found out." Nicole said gloomy and picked the brush back up.

"Nine months?" Gemma was shocked she knew there was something going on; she just didn't think it was going on this long.

The Irish woman just nodded her head and continued to sweep. Gemma was about to ask another question when both women heard the shouts and curses coming from the closed chapel doors. The was a couple of shouts from an Irish accent and then there was a loud bang that made both women jump and made a few tears slip down Nicole's face. Oh what she would give to be able to go in there and stop them.

The shouting and banging continued on for another half an hour before the church doors opened and Jay stormed out with Chibs behind him trying to get him to sit down so he could fix his broking nose.

"Oi laddie, sit down before ya do something ye're gunna regret." Chibs shouted at the younger Irish man, but he was too stubborn to listen.

"Jay wai-" Nicole tried to say but was cut off when her brother spun so quickly towards her, she tripped and fell back against the bar top. The anger in her brothers eyes made tears flow like a river down her face, his look of disgust making her heart-break.

"I told you to stay away. But no, you have to go against everything I say, don't you?" Jay spat down at Nicole. The rest of the boys had come out of church to see Jay towering over Nicole saying something that no one could hear because they were too far away, but Opie was edging closer towards the brother and sister.

"Well you know what fuck you! I'm done trying to help you and protect you, when all you do is turn around and fucking do the exact opposite of what I told you to do. Do you think I tell you to do this stuff for the good of my health? No, I do it so _you_ can be safe and protected, you stupid little bitch!" Jay shouted the last part and Opie was close enough now to intervene but Jay wasn't finished.

"Yeah you stand there and cry because this is the last time I'm _ever_ going to tell you to do something again. You wanna go out and fuck him? Then by all means you fucking do it, just don't come running to _me_ when he finds out how _damaged_ you really are." Jay spat that last part down at Nicole and pushed her back into the bar top before he stormed out.

The sound of his Harley and Nicole's sobs were the only noise to be heard in the club. Each man was shocked at what they had witnessed never have they_ ever_ seen Jay that angry before and none of them every thought that anger would be directed at Nicole, _his little sister_. Opie was the only one that went over to Nicole, he pulled her into his arms and Nicole's sobs were muffled by the big man's chest. They had all found out what was going on between them at the table, needless to say Jay wasn't too happy to know that Jax was in on the secret relationship too.

Opie's face was still a complete mess. His nose was still gushing crimson liquid and his hands were pumping blood too, he was in a lot of pain but it was worth it._ She_ made all the pain worth it, Nicole made every cut, kick, punch and bruise _worth it_. It broke his heart to hear her heart wrench sobs as she cried into his chest. He knew the outcome was going to be bad but he never knew it was going to be this bad. He excepted a beat down from Jay but he didn't except it to be this painful, he knew the big Irish man was a fighter but he was never on the receiving end of one of his beat downs before and now he understood why Tig needed the aid of others to help him stand because Opie was beginning to feel the aftermath of all those powerful blows to the face and stomach. If Nicole wasn't sobbing her heart out into his chest he would be sitting down now trying to breathe through the pain in his ribs. Pain shot through him like a lighten blot when Nicole wrapped her arms around his stomach, the pain was so bad that he couldn't help but gasp and that gasp made Nicole look up. The worry was as clear as the sky was blue.

"Oh, Opie." She whispered as she placed her hands lightly on his face examining the small cut marks from Jay's rings. More tears leaked out of her beautiful hazel eyes and even though it hurt him he lifted his bleeding hand up and wiped the tears away. Neither person was aware of the people leaving them alone until Chibs asked them quietly if they were alright. Nicole nodded and told Chibs she would look after him.

Nicole helped Opie down to the dorm room they were in a couple of weeks ago and closed the door softly behind them. She helped Opie sit down on the bed and then she disappeared in the bathroom only to return a moment later with a first aid was silence in the room except for the noise of new bandages begin opened and the dip of peroxide. There were a couple of hisses and groans from Opie whenever Nicole cleaned a particular sore wound but other than that it was quite. The two people who were so comfortable with each other, that could tell each other anything, were now not telling each other anything. Both were lost in their own thoughts well Nicole was, Opie was too busy trying not to wince when Nicole cleaned a sore wound. When Nicole was finished it was just as quite in the dorm room, she stood in front of Opie barely keeping the tears at bay. How had things come to this? How did it go from a lovely quite morning with Opie in bed to this. Opie's face was cut up and his nose had to be set again, but this was just a mess, her whole life was a goddamn mess! And to top things off she was still getting weird messages from Darren, and now she doesn't even have the help from her brother anymore.

"How did it come to this?" She asked Opie.

Opie was quiet and stood up and walked over to the top of the bed pulling his cut and black top over his head wincing the entire time. His chest was red in patches and all along his ribs bruising was starting to form; the black and yellow colour was spreading from his shoulder down along his ribs. Oh my brother really hurt him. Opie winced and sat down on the bed beckoning me closer to him with his busted up fingers.

She laughed when he flexed his muscles and said "Don't make me get up and get you."

She walked to the other side of the bed and lay down on the blankets clothes still on. She felt the bed dip and Opie pulled her closer to him resting her head on his chest while she played with his fingers and removed the rings from his left hand the one that was just bruised. He let his head rest on top of hers and rubbed his hand up and down her arm and sighed.

"We're going to get through this right?" She whispered.

She felt him kiss the top of her head "Yeah we'll go through it. Your brother can't stay mad forever." Opie said.

She scoffed softly and mumbled "I bet he can."

"It doesn't matter either way we'll get through this together." He said softly and kissed her head again.

"Right, together." She said as she found herself drifting away, exhausted from the events of the day.

Little did she know that Opie sat awake most of the night playing with her hair and thinking about what her brother said when he said that Opie would find out how damaged she really was.

* * *

**There we go, the aftermath. I know I changed the point of view during the chapter but I was wondering which do you guys prefer Nicole's point of view or the third person? Let me know which you like better.:)**

**Jay will be angry at both Nicole & Opie for a while and it will take even longer before he gets used to the idea of his baby sitter with the big soft giant, but he will come around … maybe ;)**

**Let me know what you think about the fighting was it too boring or not enough shouting? Or whatever, let me know please :)**

**Read&Review please, please, please :D**

**Thanks for reading **

**Nesiee **


	22. Chapter 22

**disclaimer; I don't own Sons of Anarchy only all my own OC's Nicole, Jay, Murren and everyone else that you haven't seen before. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**What?**

It was the crack of dawn when Nicole woke up, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her throat felt all scratchy from when she screamed at Jay. The bruising on Opie's face had swelled and the marks on his chest had clotted, leaving just a few deep scrapes from rings left there along with the bruising from his shoulder down to his ribs, which had turned a nasty purple colour and probably wouldn't heal for some time, a week maybe two.

Nicole gently touched the sleeping man's face and rub soothing circles just along his cheekbones. The guilt inside of her was almost threating to sallow her whole, she couldn't believe how much damage Jay had done to Opie and she was pretty sure Opie had done a number on Jay too, _but she couldn't very well find that out now could she_ Nicole thought bitterly as she stretched out beside Opie.

The big man was out for the count, even when she ran her hand over the bruising on his face he didn't stir, didn't even blink. She let head fall back down to rest peacefully on his powerful chest, taking account of the soft, steady breath's coming from Opie. She wasn't sure if Jay had given him a concussion from all the blows to the head but now she was sure he was going to be fine, from the steady 'thumping' sound coming from his heart and the soft breaths, he was alright.

Opie might be alright but Nicole wasn't she felt, for lack of a better word, like shit. She had watched her brother and I suppose you call him her _boyfriend, _beat the living daylights out of each and then her brother disowned her in front of everybody, well he didn't exactly say that he was disowning her, but it was implied that she wasn't to go near him at least not for a while anyways, and that literally killed her. Her and her brother were the closest out of their small family, it was always brother and sister against the world, ever since her mother had placed her tiny infant body in her big brothers arms, they were destined to cause trouble together and to have each other backs, that's just the way it was. And now that was gone.

She wasn't even sure if her brother would ever accept the fact that she went behind his back, and as Jay so nicely put it _fucked _his brother, but she wanted to talk to him to air this out, was she begin foolish to want to try to sort this out _already_, a day after it happened? She was and she knew it too but she couldn't help it, it was in her nature to want to fix things, to help in any way she possibly could that's what she was raised to do, '_give help, even to those who don't want it, everybody needs help, whether they want to admit it or not, everybody does.'_ It was something her mother had told her on more than one occasion. Her mother was a big believer in God and helping people, the first of every month would see that her mother was out helping those less fortunate, helping in whatever way she could and she guessed that, the need to help people was passed down to her daughter in the form of a medical profession, but what use was that if she couldn't even help herself get rid of something that _happened five years ago!_

She looked down at her and Opie's intertwined hands and sighed, he didn't deserve what Jay dished out, I mean it takes two to tango, Opie wasn't alone in this relationship but yet he got all the punishment for it, that wasn't fair, but when was anything ever fair in life? But she had to fix this she couldn't just let her brother go; _he was her brother for Christ sake!_ They had spent the better part of their lives together and now to just cut off all contact was… bullshit if you ask Nicole.

Her long, curvy body slipped from Opie's prevailing arms and chest, throughout the night she must have slipped out of jeans she was wearing because when she stood up from the single bed, her long ivory legs were naked and the only thing she had on was her blouse from yesterday which barely went down past her underwear. _ This won't do, I can't walk out of here like this_ she thought as she walked over to the heavy dressers and hoped for the best, opening the first drawer.

There was nothing but papers and a couple of bike magazines in there and a whole pile on condoms, she took out a hand full of the tiny wrappers and raised her eyebrow shaking her head with a chuckle, you'd swear the man was a sex god with the amount of condoms he had there. On to the next drawer, this drawer had t-shirts and a couple of jumpers in there, not what she was looking for but a jumper might be nice to wear over her blouse which was pretty much crumpled from sleeping in it. So she took out a big black jumper and threw it on quickly, taking comfort in how big it was on her and the sweet smell of Opie from it.

The next drawer was just what she was looking for sweatpants, he only had a couple but there, she only needed the one, so she took the top one a soft black one, which was much too large for her but that was what she wanted to blend in, she hoped. When she was about to close the drawer she saw something on the next set of pants, it was a photo. Curious she picked it up, it was dated six years ago and there was messy writing on the back so she couldn't read what it said. When she turned the photo over her breath caught and her heart hammered against her rib cage, it was of Opie and there was a stunning girl wrapped in his arms and the both had huge smiles on their faces and standing beside them was Jax and Tara and behind all that was the rest of SAMCRO, it was like one big family portrait.

The girl in Opie's arms was beautiful, she had short brown hair that came down passed her collar bone and sky blue eyes, her face was made of delicate yet sharp features, combine to make her look like an angel and she had a bright smile, to match Opie's. Opie looked like he was happy, absolutely over the moon happy to have the woman standing in his arms, he looked so content, happy and …. At home. And that thought was what sadden her the most, here was her lover smiling and happy with a beautiful girl in his arms almost six years ago and then there was now, Opie was now bruised and cut up and knocked out asleep, the complete opposite of the world he used to live in with this beautiful woman.

Nicole shook her head quickly and wiped her fingers under her eyes, she put the picture back where it was and closed the drawer quickly and put the sweatpants on. Looking at Opie smiling with a beautiful girl in his arms was hard going on the eye and something she didn't need to be looking at right now. Nicole sighed and stood up from the floor she was kneeling on and went over to the door only looking back once at the sleeping man before walking out.

The clubhouse was quite with only a few mumbles and the sweep of a brush could be heard, but all this stopped when she walked out into the room. The few men sitting at the bar stopped talking and sipped their coffee while the prospect just looked at her well more like gaped at her as she walked by him, she had every intention of just ignoring those looks but he was just staring and she was starting to get paranoid, was there something on her face? What was he staring at?

When she sat down at the bar beside Chibs and Jax he was still staring and it was boiling her blood now

"What are you staring at?" She snapped at the young man, who in turned blushed and dipped his head not meeting her eyes. He moved the brush a couple of times over the floor before he looked up at her and gulped when he saw that she was still looking at him, waiting for an answer. He took a quick glance at the guys and noticed that both men had smirks on their faces as they sipped their coffee.

"Um, n-nothing-g." God he hated how stupid he sounded now, he sounded weak and pathetic and he was stuttering something he hadn't done since he was eleven years old.

"No, c'mon you were obviously staring at me for a reason, I wanna know why." Her tone was not as harsh as it was the first time she snapped at him but that didn't make him any less nervous.

He was staring at her because she was gorgeous not just the cute girl next door gorgeous but the drop dead super model gorgeous, even dressed in over-sized sweats and a huge ass jumper she looked beautiful and he was sure that other people in the room had to notice this.

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and felt the heat of a blush spread all over his face before he stuttered out "I-I thin-k you're kind-a, well, um, beautiful-l and you got-t a nice accent-t." He mumbled awkwardly and blushed even more when Jax and Chibs roared with laughter while the beautiful girl, no woman, just smiled gently at him and blush as well.

"Well, um, thank you." Nicole said softly. It was clear she was just as awkward as him if not more so, considering what he had overheard Jax and Chibs talking about, what happened between Opie and Jay last night he didn't know that Jay's gorgeous sister was in the clubhouse, maybe she had been called down to help Opie? After all she was a surgeon and if it was anything to go by what Jay said she was a damn good one too. _Maybe now he could try to get to know her a bit better and maybe it might get physical_. Half-Sack thought with a smirk as he leaned against the bar top.

"So, um, you're a surgeon that must pay well. You've gotta earn a whole shit of money." He was trying to easy into this charm thing, but one thing was for sure he wanted to hear her scream in pleasure from him, he may have one still working ball left but it was enough or so he was told.

Nicole's hazel eyes met with the young man's blue one's in confusion and hesitation "Um, yeah it pays well, but that's not why I became a surgeon."

He nodded his head and moved just a bit closer to her "Right. Hey you ever treated war injuries?"

If Nicole wasn't confused before she definitely was now. "Yeah, I mean, I've a couple of soldiers come in if the injuries are serve enough. Why do you ask?"

"Uh- I severed for a couple of months but then I got injured. You know it's been acting up recently, maybe you could take a look at it you begin a doctor and all." He smirked and cocked his head to the side, looking at Nicole.

_What the hell?_

"Eh, you know I don't even know you're name and it's my day off so maybe you should go get a consultation." Nicole said with uncertainty. She wasn't working today; she didn't want to be looking at anyone's wounds while she was trying to clean her own.

"Oi easy there laddie, the lass has had a rough auld night, she don't need you trying to charm you're way into her knickers and I'm sure Opie won't take to kindly to it either." Chibs scolded the younger man, which she still didn't know the name of.

"Speak of the devil." Jax muttered as he took a sip out of his coffee.

Opie had just stepped into the room rubbing his eyes to wipe the sleep out of them. He had on the usual, black top, lose denim jeans, beanie hat and cut, except the only difference to any other was that his nose was bruised and there cuts covering his face and just under his eye brow there was a long cut. When Nicole saw him the guilt ate her up inside all over again and she casted her gaze downwards.

Opie cleared his throat and stood behind the young man "What are you doing Half-Sack?"

"Uh, um, nothing Ope, just talking to a pretty lady." Half-Sack was nervous and starting to sweat under the giant man's stare, especially after what his sponsor had just said. Was Nicole Opie's? Was that why Jay and he had fought?

Opie just glared down at Half-Sack and moved behind Nicole, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and resting his head on top of the beautiful Irish girl's head. And straight away Half-Sack got the message, Nicole was off-limits and even if she wasn't the proof was clearly on Opie's face that you wouldn't get away with begin with her because of Jay.

Half-Sack staggered off to get two more cups of coffee for Opie and Nicole, anything to get out of that awkward situation. The fight between Opie and Jay was something that had spread like wild-fire through the clubhouse, everybody was talking about it, but nobody knew why Jay and Opie had fought, except the few people who were there to witness the fight and they weren't talking, so all that was left to do was speculate, and speculate they did. The croweaters and sweet butts had started rumours like there was no tomorrow, there was some that said that Jay had been having an affair with Donna while Opie was in jail and that's why she left, others, were much worse.

It was quite between the four people at the bar and there was a bungling air surrounding them, nobody knew what to say. Chibs was humming a song while he sipped his coffee and the burn of Jaxs cigarette were amplified to Nicole's ears, she could practically hear the smoke going into Jaxs lungs and she could feel the vibrations of Chibs voice as he hummed. _It was sooo awkward._ Opie sighed behind her and moved his hands to wrap around her waist, keeping his head on top of her's.

Jax was the first to break the air around them "How you feelin'?" He asked Opie.

She felt him nod and he mumbled against her hair "I'm a'ight, I've been better." Opie's deep voice sent a shiver down her spine and the guilt intensified.

"Jay really did a number on ya, huh?" Jax asked taking another pull of his cigarette.

Opie didn't say anything just grunted and reached out for the cup of coffee Half-Sack put down in front of them. They all sipped on their coffee quietly, with Half-Sack continuing to sweep the floor, getting the last of the beer bottles cleaned up.

"How's Jay?" Nicole's soft Irish accent spoke quietly to the three men around her.

Chibs and Jax looked at each other, neither man wanted to tell her the Jay was still furious and even thought his nose was set again, his knuckles would take a bit longer to heal and he was in just as bad shape as Opie was, but he was home with Ali, sleeping it off.

"He's alright love. He's at home with the wee one, sleeping it off." Chibs said.

"Is he still as mad as he was?" Nicole asked Chibs softly.

"Aye he is lass, he was still pretty pissed this morning when I set his nose again, but I don't think it'll last long, he's just blowing off steam." Chibs said reassuringly.

_No he's not_ Nicole thought and sipped on the bitterly sweet coffee and closed her eyes, life sucks. Opie squeezed her waist gently and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

"Well ain't you one lucky son of a bitch." Tig said with a smirk as he walked through the clubhouse doors and saw Opie holding Nicole. Clay, Bobby and Juice followed in behind him and Juice just stared at them, still not believing the news that the beautiful Irish girl was shacking up with the gentle giant.

"Oh sugar, we could have had some good times together, we still can if ya know what I mean. Prospect! Coffee, now!" Tig winked at Nicole and then yelled at Half-Sack who immediately dropped the brush he was holding and rushed behind the bar to fill up cups of coffee for the guys that just came in.

Opie glared and scowled at Tig and moved closer to Nicole, making it a point to show Tig where his hands were on her body. Tig just smirked and took a gulp out of the cup of coffee, while the guys laughed, and Nicole blushed. These guys always seemed to be making her blush, even though she grew up with three brother and was surrounded by foul language and inappropriate tones, she didn't think she could ever get used to these men, they shamelessly flirted and tried to charm anything and everything, at least with her brothers her mother was there to give them a clip around the ear if they got too bad, something told her those boys would not take to kindly to getting a blow to the head somehow or another.

She chuckled when Bobby patted Opie on the shoulder and said "She's a gooden that one, you better make sure you hold on to that one, there's a lot of a guy's waiting to snatch her up." He chuckled and nudged Nicole's shoulder before walking away.

The guys chatted among themselves while Nicole sipped on her coffee, no one mention the elephant in the room and no one acknowledged what happened last night and if they did they kept it to themselves, but still, looking up at Opie, Nicole still felt the guilt of Jay beating him up, spending the morning with the guys was good, it showed her another insight to Opie's life but she was tired and she wanted to go home to her own bed and she wanted her own shower, she just wanted out of the clubhouse and stop begin reminded of what happened there last night.

Nicole leaned back against Opie's powerful chest and looked up at him laughing at what Juice had said, she remembered the picture she found this morning and smiled, Opie looked just like he did in the photo, happy.

Most of the guys had cleared out after their cup of coffee, Clay went in to the chapel to read the paper, Bobby went to the kitchen to bake bread, Tig went off when a few woman came in, so it was just Chibs, Juice, Jax, Opie and her. Opie caught her smiling at him and shot her a bemused look, she shook her head and pressed her lips to his quickly and when she pulled away she mumbled.

"I wanna go back to my place. I need a shower and some clothes, you wanna come with?" She mumbled against his lips. He kissed her lips again and took her hand and pulled her off of the stool she was sitting on, both lost to the amused smiles and looks the guys were giving them.

"Aw come on guys, leave that for the bedroom, will ya?" Jax chided them; both smiled into the kiss and broke apart when Chibs and Juice started to shout at them. Nicole slipped out of Opie's arms and walked out of the room, down the corridor to Opie's dorm room to get her clothes from last night.

She left the door opened slightly thinking that Opie might follow her back, but she didn't hear Opie's heavy steps instead she heard heels clicking and girls talking, both women turned the corner and walked into Opie's room pushing the door opened. Nicole looked up at the two women, one was a small blonde with big blue eyes, she was a pretty little thing, and the woman beside her was a blonde too, the one that Gemma called Ima, the bitch.

"What are you doing in here?" The bitch, Ima, asked Nicole.

"I could ask you the same thing." Nicole said as she picked her jeans up from the bed and folded them, keeping them pressed against her stomach.

"Well I asked you first." Ima spat at Nicole.

"I don't have to answer to you." Nicole spat back at the porn princess.

"Yeah well ya do when you're in my clubhouse … _bitch."_

"I didn't know you were an old lady, oh wait, you're _not_ and you have no connections here besides sucking dicks and keeping beds warm …. _whore." _Nicole sneered at Ima.

"Bitch who the hell do you think you are? You're nothing but a sweet butt here, you keep beds warm too and suck dick just like the rest of us, only difference is _we_ actually get paid for it." The small blonde said and pointed between herself and Ima.

"What? Excuse me, but I'm nothing like _you two_, I don't keep beds warm or suck a different dick every night and I certainly don't get_ paid _to do it. See unlike you two I have this thing called a _brain _and I use it so that I can save people's lives, _do you understand_? Nicole changed her voice so it was as if she was talking to children and both women narrowed their eyes at her.

"Yeah sweetie, that might be your day job but in here your just like the rest of the washed-up, dried out, old bitches and you need to learn your place." Ima said and stepped up in front of Nicole.

"Oh do I now? I think you've got this wrong, see I heard blondes were stupid but I've never actually seen it until now. _I _don't need to learn my place, _you_ need to learn yours. I'm no sweet butt or crow eater, you know that Irish guy that you're all so fond of? That's_ my_ brother which means I'm higher up than_ you" _Nicole pushed her back away from her but continued on, "You see that big guy out there, Ope? I'm fucking him, have been for the last _nine months_, so once again that means I'm higher up the chain than _you,_ so I'd watched who you try to push around." Nicole pushed Ima strong enough to push her back into her little blonde friend, who looked shocked that her friend had been knocked down a peg.

"Yeah well I wouldn't get your hopes up. Opie was fucking me a long time before you and even a couple of times during the last few months, he just can't seem to get enough of me." The small blonde said with a smirk as she pushed Ima away from her.

_Bullshit_ Nicole smirked at the small blonde "What's your name _sweetie?"_ Nicole hissed at the small girl, who looked like she had won the battle.

"Lyla. _I'm so sorry_ you had to find out like this, but there's nothing you can do about, he's been coming to my pussy a long time before you and even after you, so don't feel bad." She giggled into her hand and smirked back at Ima who was smirking at Nicole, seeing that she was losing.

"Oh I don't feel bad, well not for _me _anyways, more so for _you._" Nicole said as she advanced on the two blondes.

She grabbed Lyla's neck with force and knocked it back into Ima face's, making her cry out in pain and fall to the floor. Nicole slammed Lyla into the wall and lowered her voice to a hiss "I ever see you near Opie again and I _will beat you_ within an inch of your life and as for your friend there" She kicked Ima in the mid-section and the girl cried out again, lying down on the ground. "I will personally see to it, that neither of you make it back in front of a camera again, because don't forget I have the skills to make both of you un-recognisable and leave it a _permanent_ thing._" _ She pushed Lyla back into the wall, picked up her jeans and walked out of the room, leaving both girls sniffing on the ground.

_Man that felt good _Nicole thought as she walked out of the corridor and back into the main room. Opie was still sitting at the bar with Jax and Juice, Chibs was nowhere to be seen. Nicole walked up behind Opie and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, linking them around the front of his neck. He looked up at her and smiled, and put the cup back on top of the bar, putting out his cigarette too.

"You ready?" He asked me, standing up from the stool.

She nodded and decided not to tell him about what happened in his room, instead taking his hand and saying her good byes to Jax and Juice. When they were outside she stopped by her car and Opie pulled Nicole into his arms, his hands cradled her face and he placed his lips on her's, softly mashing them together, something they couldn't do back in the clubhouse without begin whistled at, she moaned into the kiss and dropped her jeans to the ground to wrap her arms around Opie. He deepened the kiss even more and their tongues wrapped around each other's, Opie pulled her closer to him and then they broke apart to breathe, resting their foreheads together.

Nicole looked over Opie's shoulder and saw Lyla and Ima walking out of the clubhouse with compact mirrors in their hands trying to cover up the redness. They were walking towards both her and Opie, when they looked up from their mirrors and saw us standing in each other's arms; Ima looked like she wanted to march over to us, but Lyla pulled her in the opposite direction with fast flowing hands and nearly a sprint in her steps. Nicole sent a menacing smile in their direction a little hand wave.

"Who are you waving at?" Opie's deep voice questioned Nicole staring down into her eyes.

"Oh, just a couple of girls that I had the pleasure of meeting." Nicole smiled at him, with a chuckle.

Opie turned to look at the two porn girls walking fast in the opposite direction in their high heels and shook his head, Nicole done something to them.

"What did you do?" He asked Nicole.

"What makes you think I did something?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes joking.

"Because you always do something." Opie said and chuckled when she gasped and pretended to be hurt.

"What? I never to do anything, I mind my business and keep a good life, soon I'm going to start going to church more and I'll give to every charity ever founded, because I'm _so_ innocent." She joked.

He laughed and pressed a quick kiss to her lips "You do that baby; we wouldn't want anything to stain your innocence's." Opie said and walked away to his bike.

"Whatever, I am innocent! Innocent until till proving guilty, baby." Nicole shouted back to Opie and climbed into her car.

* * *

"We're you trying to beat me here?" Opie asked Nicole when she stepped out of her car.

"Me? No, never. I'm innocent I would never do something like going over the speed limit." Nicole joked as they walked up the path way to her house.

Neither of them noticed the car that had followed them since they left the clubhouse and even when they were playfully pushing each other around on the porch, they never noticed the camera that zoomed in and took several pictures of them and then zoomed in even closer on Nicole and took more pictures of her smiling and dodging the big man's attempts to push her.

_Wait till he sees this, oh just wait._

* * *

_**22 done and finished. Things are starting to heat up now, there's going to be drama in the upcoming chapters, so stay tuned. **_

_**I've notice that I'm only getting one or two reviews for each chapter, which is kinda depressing. I didn't start this story for the review's but it would be nice too know what you guys think and if I'm doing a good or bad job and they really do mean so much to me too, so yeah that's the end of my little rant but anyways I would really like a couple more review's to let me know how I'm doing, after all this is my first story and I'd really like to know if I'm good at this or crap. I do want to thank all the people who have reviewed each chapter so far, thank you so so much, you guys are amazing **_

_**But anyways please Read &Review, they mean so much to me.**_

_**Thanks for reading **_

_**Nesiee**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer; I don't own Sons of Anarchy only my own OC's **

**Chapter 23 **

**Rules**

* * *

It was dark when Nicole woke up; both she and Opie had crashed when they got to her house, neither of them having the energy to even think about doing anything else. She loved being wrapped up in Opie's powerful arms and cuddled into her soft plush blankets. Life didn't get better than this. She snuggled closer into Opie's chest and placed a kiss there, keeping her ear pressed close to his chest, listening to the solid rhythm pumping sound of his heart. It calmed and soothed her listening to Opie's heartbeat, there was just something about the 'thump thump' sound that relaxed her, maybe it was just knowing that she was protected lying in his strong arms.

She didn't want to leave the cocoon of warmth and safety of her man and bed but when ya got to go, ya gotta go and her bladder was no excuse. It was difficult enough trying to get out of Opie's arms; he seemed to always wrap them around her like a maze, keeping her pulled tightly to him. But she managed to get out of his arms and creepy silently towards the bathroom.

After she was finished in the bathroom she walked back into her large room and noted that it was 6:30. They had slept for most of the day she knew she wasn't going to get much sleep after sleeping all day so she settled for going down stairs and making herself something to eat.

Once she had found all the right ingredients to a sandwich and a good strong cup of tea, she was shuffling with tea in one hand and the sandwich in the other towards the sitting room to try to find something good to watch. Distantly she could hear her dog barking but took no heed of it, because the dog was always barking at something or another. _Weird dog just likes the sound of his own voice. _

When she was sitting comfortably and munching on her sandwich while flicking through the channels until something interesting popped out at her. She never heard Opie coming down the stairs and never even heard him when he was in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee. She was too in groused in the documentary she was watching about the human body. Her head flew up when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. There stood Opie in all his badass, delicious glory with a bemused look on his face.

"What's with the flowers?" His deep voice asked, confused.

_Flowers? _"What flowers?" Nicole asked him with just as equally confused face.

"The one's by the door, the really expensive lookin' ones." Opie explained as he stretched out on the couch beside her and picked up the other side of her un-eaten sandwich.

_Shit! _She had never even seen them and she walked by the door twice! She gave the plate to Opie who was more than happy to continue eating the rest of her sandwich but still looked on as Nicole walked out of the sitting room and came back with the flowers but this time the card was gone and so was the letter that came with the flowers. He hadn't gotten too close to the flowers but he had definitely seen a big card and a smaller card with the flowers and now neither of them was to be seen.

"I think there for Murren." Nicole said as she placed the expensive flowers down into a vase on the coffee table and lied straight through her teeth. She knew who the flowers were for and she knew who sent them as well.

"Check the card then." Opie said simply behind a mouth full of food.

"There wasn't any card, just the flowers." Nicole lied and walked out to the kitchen to leave the flowers out there. She couldn't bear to look at them knowing who they were from and what they represented, another day Darren was closer to finding her. She had got at least one gift a day and each one had a small note attached to it with a number written on it and that number was getting lower and lower as the days progressed.

Opie knew Nicole was lying, he had seen the cards! _What is she hiding?_ Opie thought as he sipped his coffee quietly. It was just flowers it wasn't like he was going to go ape shit because she had got flowers maybe it was the wrong address or one of her friends from the hospital sent them to her, but why would someone send her flowers, especially an expensive looking bunch like them.

Maybe it was a guy? Opie shook his head quickly, getting rid of the thoughts. No, Nicole wasn't like that, she'd tell him if there was something wrong, but then why did he get the nagging feeling that there was something going on right under his fucking nose and his girl wasn't telling him shit! Even after he took a beating from her brother for her!

Nicole walked back in to the sitting room with worried eyes. Opie noticed immediately that Nicole was on edge and his mind was anxious to know why. He decided to start easy.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently when he noticed her sitting on the arm on the couch, bouncing her knee slightly either out of habit or nervousness.

"Nothing." Nicole said far too quickly for his likening and that once again immediately set him even further on edge._ What the hell was going on?!_ His mind was screaming.

"It's not, nothing. You're nervous about something." He just wanted the truth.

"I'm not nervous about anything. What would I have to be nervous about?" She raised her eyebrow at him and turned to face him completely this time.

"I don't know. You tell me." He placed his cup of coffee on the table and reclined further back into the couch staring up at Nicole.

Even after just waking up she was still absolutely stunning, with her long black locks tied in a knot on the top of her head, her face clear of make-up and glasses perched on her cute little button nose and dressed in plain pyjama pants and still in his over-sized jumper, she looked cosy and beautiful all wrapped up in one and even he had to admit she looked better in his clothes than he did. He would gladly give her his wardrobe any day if this was what she looked like in his clothes. He shifted in his seat to adjust the growing hardness in his pants. Even though his brain could note the obvious tension between him and his Irish girl, his dick didn't, the only thing his dick registered was that his fiery, Irish woman looked hot when she was angry.

"Tell you what?" Nicole spat back at him staring down at the large man sitting comfortably on her couch, who now looked annoyed that she has turned the conversation back at him.

"That's what I asked you to do." He snapped.

Nicole's eyes narrowed "And just what am I supposed to tell you?"She raised her voice a notch higher at the end.

"What you're hiding!" Opie finally said, not able to deal with the secrets anymore. Even though her and Jay weren't on speaking terms now, before they used to always be talking in secret and any time he brought it up she either ignored it or changed the subject. Something was going on and he wanted to know.

"_Hiding_? You think I'm _hiding_ something?" Nicole asked questionably, staring at him as if he had lost his mind. Her palms were starting to sweat and her heart beat picked up.

"I don't know! You won't tell me." Opie raised his voice to the same level as Nicole's which wasn't that far from shouting.

"What the hell am I supposed to be hiding from you? I told you everything I could!" Nicole stood up and stretched her arms out.

"Who were the flowers for?" He asked simply, going back to the reason they had started fighting in the first place.

"I told you already, Murren!" Nicole was getting fed up with this and was starting to panic now.

"Happy isn't the kind of guy that sends flowers and I doubt she's screwing around on him." Opie voice was as calm as it could be.

"Well maybe there not from Happy, Murren does have other people in her life y'know!" Nicole voice was now raised back to the noise level it was at before.

"So what, she's fucking someone else?" Opie's voice was low and deep and surprisingly calm for their first fight.

"No! I never said that. What the hell are you trying to suggest?"

Opie was silent as he let Nicole's words run through his head. _Just what was he trying to suggest?_ He knew there was a card with those flowers but he actually didn't know who the flowers were for, they could have been for Murren, he didn't get close enough to actually see what name was written on the card and he was sorry now that he didn't. But that still didn't make up for why Nicole lied in the first place about the card.

Nicole scoffed and shook her head. He thought she was screwing around on him, well if anyone had any right to be pissed about that it was her, considering the stupid blonde's that had come up to her that afternoon saying she had slept with Opie the past few months.

"You think I'm screwing around on you." It was a statement not a question.

"I never said that." He repeated her words from early, his voice still eerily clam.

"You didn't have to. It's written all over your face." Nicole scoffed but still continued "If anyone is screwing around here it's definitely not me."

"_Me_? I'm screwing around? You're the one hiding shit!" Opie finally raised his voice higher than Nicole's.

"For the last fucking time I'm_ not_ hiding anything!" Nicole shouted.

"You sure about that?" Opie asked suspiciously.

"Yes! Of course I'm sure." Nicole said sarcastically. "I'm not the one screwing some little blonde bitch." Nicole spat venomously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He was confused now, last time he checked the only pussy he had been in was the Irish brunette standing in front of him.

"Lyla." Nicole spat the name with disgust written all over her face and stepped back when Opie sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

He remembered now the little blonde with the big blue eyes that seemed to have a fixation with him, even though he had passed her over to Jay, she still clung to him.

"Baby –"Opie was cut-off by Nicole.

"Don't 'baby' me. I'm not the one burying my dick in little blonde pussy all day! And you have to balls to accuse _me _of cheating? Fuck this!" Nicole had enough, yes, she was hiding something from him but that wasn't the same as screwing around.

"Baby listen-"Again he was cut off from Nicole's outburst.

"No you listen, I have never cheated on you, and the thought never even crossed my mind! But damn, I'm not going to stand here and let you accuse me of che-"Nicole was stopped by Opie crushing his lips to hers.

The kiss was full of their anger at each other and their passion. It was a kiss full of sparks, fire and it ignited both their hormones. Everything forgotten Nicole moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Opie's neck as Opie picked her up in his arms and slammed her into the wall behind them.

She gasped when her back hit the wall and moaned when Opie bit down on her lip, pulling it between his teeth until it flew back with a 'pop'. Her tongue clashed violently with his and teeth gnashed together, all moving in the one motion. Neither of them noticed where their clothes were going as they just pulled and each other's clothes until they came off. They only broke their kiss to remove their clothes then their lips went back to attacking the others.

Nicole moaned out loud when Opie stripped her pyjama pants down her legs and ripped her underwear clean off of her, leaving her completely bear. She whimpered into the kiss when Opie rubbed his fingers down hard on her clit and stuck two fingers into her channel, pumping viciously. She broke the kiss to breathe and moved her head to bury it in the space between his neck and shoulder biting down hard when he hit just the right spot and then did it again. She ran her hand down the front of his hard chest, over his tight six packs and dived into his pants and grabbed his rock hard dick in her soft hands.

Opie grunted and then moaned when her soft hand pumped the same rhythm he set on her pussy. She matched every flick, bite, rub and pump with as much passion as him. He felt her start to tighten and she got even wetter than she already was. Nicole moaned loud when she felt the familiar tighten in her stomach and felt her pussy throbbing with the need for release. She soon got that release. Opie moved his fingers up and rub in a clockwise direction effectively hitting all the right places and making her cum, hard. She moaned loudly and bit down between the junction in his neck and shoulder and scraped her nails down his back, digging them in when she hit her peak.

She was gasping for air when Opie shifted, moving her further up the wall. She heard his trousers fall and then felt his dick pressing into her opening. Without any warning he slammed her down on to his dick and moved in and out. She moaned again when he grabbed her tits roughly in his hands and squeezed them, she grinded her hips into his and they both moaned when she grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled his head back, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses up his throat. She bit down softly on his Adam's apple.

Opie moaned when she started sucking and moved faster, he grabbed her tits roughly again and sucked hard on her nipples until they peaked, he then twisted the nipple lightly until she screamed slightly and bite down hard on his Adam' Apple. He chuckled and slapped her ass, leaving a red hand print on her soft, ivy skin.

"Ohh baby, fuck!" Nicole moaned and slammed down faster on his dick, crashing their chest together. The feel of her tits pressed hard against his chest made him move all the more faster. He laced two fingers on her clit and rubbed until she was whimpering for him to stop or else she was going to come. That was what he wanted because he was sure he was about to come as well.

"It's alright baby, let go." He whispered in her ear, his voice gone husky and deep from all the grunting and moaning. He felt her tighten again for the second time that evening, she milked his dick hard, so hard that he could barely move in and out but he couldn't do it anymore. From the tightness of Nicole's pussy and her loud moans he came, shooting his load into Nicole's tight channel.

The only sounds to be heard in the sitting room were Opie and Nicole's quick breaths as they tried to regain their breathing. Nicole clung on to Opie for dear life, afraid that if he put her down on her legs she would fall, her legs felt that weak. Her chest heaved with each breath she took and she buried her hands into Opie's hair, pulling softly on the silky strands.

Opie looked up at Nicole when she started massaging his scaple and placed small kisses up her neck, around her jaw and finally her lips. The kiss was brief but it got the message across 'I'm sorry.'

"I'm not screwing around on you." Opie mumbled against Nicole's lips.

"I know, I don't why I said that." Nicole muttered quietly and hung her head down, leaning on his shoulder.

"Is that what happened today with Ima and Lyla?" Opie asked as he placed Nicole down on her feet and pulled up his pants, while Nicole put her pyjama pants back on.

"Uhm-Uhm." Nicole hummed as she moved around him and picked up his jumper and put it on. "They were walking into you're dorm room and then when they saw me they started bullshit talking." She sighed and stepped into his arms, resting her head over his heart and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What they say?" He asked, resting his cheek against her head.

"Just the usual bullshit. How I should respect Ima and that I was the same as them, just with a different job, blah, blah, blah." Nicole rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to Opie.

"Want me to say something to them?" Opie offered, but he was pretty sure she already had it handled from the looks the girls were giving her earlier that day.

"No it's fine. I got it covered; I don't think they'll be much of a bother anyways." Nicole said casually.

Just then the heard the front door open and Murren walked through the door dropping a box of something.

"Hey guys!" Murren said enthusiastically with a smile and point to the box on the floor "Look what I found outside."

Nicole gulped and visibly paled where she stood, she couldn't lie her way out of this one.

"What is it?" Opie asked as he glanced over at the now pale Nicole.

"Dunno, but it's for you Nicole." Murren shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

Opie's eyes cut to Nicole's and he raised an eyebrow. Oh shit she really didn't want to open this box but she knew that Opie wouldn't drop it and they would just end up fighting again.

She was shaking as she reached down to pick up the box _oh please don't be something horrible_ Nicole begged in her mind, closing her eyes tightly when she lifted the lid and peeked into the box. It was full of tea bags, brown beard and a letter from her mother.

Nicole visibly relaxed and sighed in relief at the sight of her mother's monthly box. Her mother always sent her a box of Irish tea bags and a batch of her brown bread because when Nicole first moved to America she had complained about the tea not being proper tea and that she would kill for a real slice of brown bread too ever since then her mother sent her a box of just that, making sure to write a letter because as her mother so nicely put it _'Ah can't use that fecking decktop thing yur brother bought me. What kinda machine lights up like tha anyways. Fecking stupid if ya ask me!' _Needless to say Nicole spent an hour on the phone trying to tell her mother it was a laptop not a decktop.

"It's from my mother." Nicole said loud enough for Murren to hear too.

"Yes! Finally some proper tea bags, I hate drinking that shite ye call tea." Murren shouted back from the kitchen.

Opie was happy to see Nicole smile as brightly as she did when she read the letter her mother had written her and he was even happier that the box wasn't something like the flowers that they had got in a fight over.

Nicole gasped as she read through the letter again, making sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. "Oh my God." Nicole whispered and placed a hand over her mouth. Opie was immediately concerned at glanced over at Nicole who looked happy and sad all at the same time.

"What?" Both he and Murren asked concerned.

"My brother's getting married." Nicole said softly tears of joy in her hazel eyes but also tears of sorrow because she knew she was going to miss it.

"Who?" Murren asked shocked and loudly.

"Paraic." Nicole said simply and smiled as much as it hurt her to miss her oldest brother's wedding she was happy for him. If anyone deserved to be getting married it was Paraic, she just wished she got to meet the young woman marrying into her family before they got married.

"Fuck off!" Murren shouted with a smile.

Nicole nodded and smiled and passed the letter over to Murren.

"Oh g'wonn son, get in there Paraic." Murren laughed and so did Nicole, Opie was a bit lost, and he didn't get what Murren said, but neither girl tried to help him they just smiled and laughed.

They sat downstairs talking for what must have been most of the night keeping things light and causal. Opie's mind was whirling, he knew that Nicole had lied about the flowers but he still didn't know why. And that why was killing him. Did she not trust him enough to know what was going on? Or maybe it was from another guy? There was that nagging voice again in the back of his mind, the primal-caveman voice that always took over when they were going at it.

He hated the feeling he got when he thought of another man sending Nicole flowers and it wasn't till a short while later when he saw Nicole laughing and smiling with Murren did he realise he was jealous. He was jealous and he didn't want anyone else to have what was his._ Damn there was that caveman voice._ He knew Nicole wasn't his but still she kind of was if that makes any sense.

Nicole looked over Opie when he got quite and gripped her hand a bit too hard. She smiled at him when he looked up from their hands and he shot her a small crooked smile back. It wasn't much but it was still a smile non-the-less. She knew he had nearly found out about the gifts and Darren tonight and there must be more than enough questions running through his head but she just couldn't tell him. She didn't want him to look at her any differently or pity her like her family had done, she liked the way their relationship was now. It was comfortable, nice and just relaxed. She didn't want to be the one to ruin their stable relationship because he physco ex-boyfriend was messed up in the head and sending her gifts, it was already causing problems.

When Murren went upstairs to bed it was quite downstairs between her and Opie. Both were lost in their own thoughts and neither of them really knew what to say. Nicole wanted to set the ground rule's to their relationship, she didn't want girls coming up to her any time she was in the clubhouse saying that they had slept with Opie, she couldn't beat the shit out of everyone. She needed to know if Opie was going to be fucking other girls that wasn't okay with her, she didn't like sharing never had and she wasn't about to start now.

"Ope?" Nicole called out quietly.

"Yeah?" Opie said just as quietly and looked over at Nicole; she looked so small and nervous.

"Are you fucking anyone else?" She said with in a serious tone that told him that she was worried. Nicole never used a serious tone unless she was worried or she was with a patient.

Her question caught him off guard. He thought they already cleared this up. He hadn't been with anyone else beside her; the odd blowjob on runs was the only exception. He was fully committed to her, and he was pretty sure she had ruined him for any other woman.

"No I'm not." He said seriously.

"Not even when you go away?" Nicole glanced at him nervously afraid of the answer.

"Not even when I'm on a run. Why?"

"Because I don't want you to, well, I mean I just don't think I could handle it if some girl told me you were fucking her last night. I'm pretty sure it would crush me." Nicole said quietly. So he wasn't the only that had been jealous tonight.

"There are certain rules about all of this, it comes with the club, most Old ladies either have to accept it or most ends up leaving because of this rule, they can't handle thinking about what their men are burying their dicks in and then coming home to them. This is the rule that's usually the make or break of any relationship in the club."

"What is the rule?" Nicole asked not sure if she wanted to know.

"What happens on a run stays on a run. That's what most of the men do in the club and if their Old ladies question it there always serious consequences for the relationship, it's just a rule the Old ladies have to put up with whether they want to or not." Opie clarified.

_So that's what Gemma meant about if you love the man you learn to love the club,_ Nicole thought. Was she going to be one of those Old ladies putting up with her man out there sticking his dick in everything while he was away? She couldn't do that. She couldn't make love with Opie when she knew that he was just after coming back from some dirty whore in another state, maybe this was the rule that messed up their relationship because one thing was for certain she wasn't going to be fucked around on even if it was a rule. When the hell did she ever follow rules?

"Do you follow that rule?" Nicole held her breath waiting for the answer. A few tense moments passed before Opie answered her.

"No. Each relationship is different, especially in the club, but most Old ladies have to put up with it. There are a few exceptions to the rule but not many." Opie said.

Nicole couldn't have been happier to hear that, but that didn't mean she was completely over-joyed. She knew that Opie could pull out that card when he wanted and there was nothing she could do about it, unless she said something now.

"What if we set our own rules?" Nicole asked hesitantly.

Opie was confused, he knew Donna never liked the rule what happens on a run stays on a run but she just had to put up with like all the other Old ladies but he didn't use that rule a lot when they were together, sure some times he did when they fought and he needed some sort of release besides alcohol, but he never heard of any Old ladies setting their own rules, he was interested in where this went.

"What do you mean?" He decided to settle on rather than saying I haven't a clue what you're talking about.

"I don't want you to fuck someone else and then come back to me. I just, I don't think I'll be comfortable with the idea or trying to stop thinking about you with another girl while I'm sitting here alone thinking of the worse. I just can't deal with it." Nicole said with confidence or well as much as she could muster up.

"Okay." Opie said simply, completely surprising Nicole who was prepared for Opie to object and fight against what she said.

"What? You're agreeing?" Nicole asked shocked looking at him astounded.

"Yeah, why not? It's not like I was fucking anyone else since I met you." Opie explained and beckoned Nicole closer to him.

Nicole got up from where she was sitting and sat down on Opie's lap, gently lacing their fingers together and resting them on Opie's shoulders.

"So you're telling me that when all the other guys are getting fucked by girls you're just going to sit there and drink a beer?" Nicole teased him.

He smiled and pecked her lips once, twice and then squeezed their intertwined hands. He'd agree to anything to make her happy even if that meant getting a few digs and teasing from the guys, but they didn't have what he had. He had a girl to go home to and a beautiful one at that.

"Yeah, like I said why not?"

Nicole was ecstatic. Here was her big bad biker agreeing not to fuck around on her, her heart swelled with love and happiness. She slipped off of his lap and pulled him up by their interlinked hands, kissing him lightly.

"Well I'm not that cruel to let you get teased by the guys, so I'll let the odd blow jobs and stuff fly as long as you're not fucking anyone else, we're good." Nicole said and pecked his lips when they were about to walk up the stairs.

"Wait, wait, I have one condition before I agree to your rule." Opie said stopping them on the stairs.

Nicole turned around and faced Opie with curiosity shine in her hazel eyes. What more could they possibly have to discuss?

"What is it?" Nicole asked willing to do whatever he wanted to make him as happy as he made her.

"I want the truth, about everything, not just about the flowers today, about what you and Jay were always whispering about, everything. I'm not going all in on this relationship if you're going to be hiding stuff from me, that's not the way this works; you want full disclosure, so do I." Opie offered up.

Nicole was shocked she thought he dropped this but that wasn't the case. He wanted the truth and she wanted him not to fuck anyone else, it didn't seem like a fair trade but he wanted reassurance that she wasn't going to leave him because of this secret and she wanted reassurance that he wasn't going to fuck some whore.

But could she tell him what happened to her? Could she trust that he wasn't going to look at her any differently after she told him? She didn't know but she wasn't sure if she wasn't going to tell him now, but she couldn't leave him in the dark either especially if he was begin honest with her and she wasn't it was only fair.

"I was-"but Nicole was cut-off by the loud sounds of shots begin fired and she felt herself flying down to the ground, well more like she was pushed down by Opie. She didn't remember much about what happened but all she remembered was warm blood pouring down on top of her from Opie's chest and then she blacked out when someone hit the back of her head, pushing Opie away from her body.

* * *

**I'm sorry about not updating last week, but life got a little crazy and school took over, I tried to get this chapter up as soon as possible but every time I tried something came up. As you can see Nicole was about to tell Opie what happened to her but she never got the chance. Can anyone guess who it was that attacked her and Opie? Is Opie still alive?**

**Next chapter will be a memory from Nicole and Jay will be back with a fury, poor Murren is going to have a lot to deal with next chapter and of course the club will be called on for help but by who is another question.**

**Read&Review please and thank you **

**Thanks for reading **

**Nesiee **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer; I don't own Sons of Anarchy, only my own OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**It wasn't enough … I wasn't enough**

_She could smell the blood all around her, the metallic smell wafted up to her nose and assaulted all of her senses leading her to believe that she was indeed either covered in her own blood or she was sitting in a puddle of it. _

_Her hands were tied tightly behind her back with a rope so tick it was starting to cut into her skin, she could feel dry blood already around her wrists as she tried to move her wrist in a circle motion to get some blood flowing back to her now numb hands. _

_She couldn't see anything but she could hear whimpering not too far away from her so she did the best thing she could think of she called out to the whimpering noise. _

"_Hello?" Nicole called quietly, not sure if she would get a response back. _

_The whimpering stopped but soon sobs started instead, they were heavy, desperate sobs and Nicole could almost hear the tears flowing. _

"_Hey, why are you crying?" Nicole tried again to get a response but the only thing she heard were more tears and sobs._

"_I-I didn-n't w-wan-t th-is." A small voice sobbed out. Nicole's hopes perked up when she noticed it was a man, not just any man, her man; Darren._

"_Darren, what's going on?" Nicole asked her sobbing boyfriend as she tried to get the rope to loosen up on her wrists._

_Darren didn't reply again there were only more sobs and gut-wrecking ones at that. Nicole was so confused the last thing she remembered were Darren and her in her apartment fighting, well she was trying to sober him up and then it all went blank and she woke up here. _

"_Darren, please, what the hell happened?" Nicole pleaded to her boyfriend, anything to find out where they were._

"_Y-you d-don't deserve t-hi-s, you w-ere so goo-d to me. Y-you were everything-g I e-ever wanted-d, b-but this add-iction is too str-ong-." Darren sobbed as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend, the love of his life, except for drugs, he would have done anything for Nicole, except, give up drugs. The drugs are what he always loved no matter how hard he tried to quit them he couldn't do it. He couldn't pay out his debt to his dealers with money so they asked for the next best thing; his girlfriend. _

_He said no straight away not willing to give up the other love of his life, but eventually when the calling for drugs became too strong and he had no more money left he gave in and made the deal with his dealers._

"_What? What the hell are you talking about? Darren." Nicole questioned quickly, addiction? What fricking addiction. But Darren just sobbed silently into the sleeve of his blue hoodie._

_This angered Nicole even more and she snapped "Stop crying Darren! And tell me what the fuck is going on now!" Nicole screamed at Darren, the situation finally getting to her._

"_I-I sold you." Darren whispered and then collapsed in a fit of sobs._

_Sold me? He sold me? Nicole couldn't believe it. She remembered now, that she and Darren had been fighting while she was trying to sober him up and he had hit her, hard, and then he hit her again and again, making her black out._

_She was pulled from her distant memory, by the sound of a heavy metal door begin pulled opened and she could see a stream of light under the blindfold. The sound of heavy boots about five or six walked into the cold, storage room and shot a disgusted look at the young man sobbing in the corner, far away from the young woman._

"_Awh wha's wrong Darren?" The biggest man asked in his own Dublin accent as he circled around the sobbing man and toed him in the stomach, making Darren look up at him. Tears streamed down his face and his eyes were red rimmed as he looked up at Butch his dealer, he wanted to know what was wrong with him? Everything was wrong with him! He had just sold his girlfriend for drugs!_

"_Huh? Get up." Butch said and pulled Darren up to his feet, grabbing his chin in his rough hand and forcing him to look at Nicole tied up in the corner, with a few tears dripping down her face. _

"_Look at you girlfriend, look at that fine bitch. She's more of a man then you are." The boys around them started to laugh at the joke and then Butch shoved his hand into Darren's throat cutting off all air way. _

"_You're a piece of shite Darren, selling your missus out like that, all for a bit of blow. But don't you worry now lad, we'll take great care of her." Butch smiled grimly at Darren shoved the young man to the ground. _

"_We're not that mane Darren, buddy, we're gunna let you have the first go at your missus and your last go as well." Butch sneered looking down at Darren who didn't budge from the floor completely still as he looked over to the love of his life._

_Nicole sobbed out loud when she heard that and tried her best to cut the rope from around her wrists, moving her arms in awkward positions and even bending them back. She tried to slide across the cold floor but after a couple of moves she hit someone's legs and was pulled up by her shoulders as she screamed._

"_Shut up!" A man shouted at her, but she still screamed, even louder this time._

"_I said SHUT UP!" Wham! Nicole's head snapped to the side and she spit out a lump of blood from her mouth. Shocked she went silent and started sobbing when her arms were lifted up and the rope was hooked up to the ceiling, leaving her chest heaving from sobs and tears flowing from her eyes._

"_Oh lads look at that chest, oh baby we're going to have some serious fun with you!" Butch shouted to the lads around him, who all rubbed their hands together and licked their lips when Nicole sobbed even more._

"_Get over there Darren." Butch said but when Darren still didn't move he pulled him up and pushed him towards his girlfriend. When Darren just stood beside Nicole sobbing, Butch got mad. He walked over to Darren and pushed him against the young girl's body._

"_Fuck your girlfriend, ya little shite." Butch said through clenched teeth._

_Nicole screamed out loud when she felt hands on her stomach moving closer up towards her breast._

* * *

When Nicole came through, her head explode with pain and when she tried to move her hands up to ease the pain in her head she noticed that they were bound tightly with rope, so tight it was cutting into her skin._ No, no, no please no!_

Nicole's eyes shot quickly around the old room she was tied up in, it was dark, cold and damp. Her hands were tied in front of her and she was sitting down on a hard wooden chair with her legs tied to the legs of the chair. She panicked as she looked around the room, there was one dirty window covered in dust, there were a couple of brooms in the corner and there was one more chair across from her with rope sitting on it.

The tears slowly leaked out of her eyes and rolled down her face as the memories shot through her head like an old movie. Each grab, touch, lick, burn, scrape, everything. It rolled through her mind and she fought ferociously against the rope that bounded her hands and legs. She screamed her frustrations against the cloth that was in her mouth but still continued to pull at the ropes.

She stopped pulling at the robes when she heard a door scrape against the concrete floor and light flooded the room, completely blinding her. Hot, searing pain shot through her eyes and straight to the pain in her head increasing the volume of pumping and making her groan against the cloth in her mouth as she turned her head away from the light.

Nothing hurt worse than the voice that followed the sound of the door closing effectively blocking out the light. Her heart rate picked up, her hands clamed up and all her senses were on high alert, when someone grabbed her face with rough hands and a tick Dublin accent followed.

"Long time no see babe." Darren's slightly tanned face appeared in front of hers and nothing could stop the horror pitched scream Nicole let out behind the cloth.

* * *

Nobody knew what happened at the young doctor Carroll's house, not even her best friend and fellow house occupant. She had been up stairs about to settle down to sleep when she heard shots begin fired, by the time she had reached the landing she barely missed a bullet that was aimed at her, she pulled back from the wall when all was quiet, but she had next to no time to stop the huge man who hit Nicole on the back of the head and pulled her un-conscience best friend out of the house over his shoulder. She had rushed down the stairs when she saw the man pick up Nicole, but she wasn't quick enough by the time she reached the front door, the huge man was dropping her best friend in the back of a black van and when she screamed for him to stop another shot was fired at her, barely missing her again.

That was the story she had told the cops and that was the story she was sticking to that she hadn't seen the man who took Nicole or that she hadn't seen the van's license plate but she had she ran as quick as she could after the shot was fired at her and had caught the last two digits of the license plate and she had caught a glimpse at the man driving the van. He had blonde hair and a deep scare down the middle of his face, ending just by his mouth, that was all she had seen but she wasn't about to tell the cops that, that information was going to be kept for when Jay came to the hospital.

She hated hospitals ever since her mother died from liver failure at the tender age of fifty, she never stepped inside of one again except the time she found Nicole, other than that she stayed as far away as she could, only bending her rule when the extreme happened, like now.

When she ran back inside the first thing she noticed was blood pouring out of Opie in two spots, one on his chest and another on his stomach. She flew over to him and grabbed whatever cloth she could find to stop the bleeding or as much as she could. When her jumper was covered in blood, she dashed into the kitchen to find a phone to call an ambulance as soon as she put the phone down she noticed that the towel she grabbed from the kitchen was destroyed in the crimson colour. She almost cried at how fast Opie was losing blood, but kept the tears at bay when Opie's eyes opened the smallest crack.

She tried whispering words of comfort and encouragement to him when he tried to speak but he was having none of it and continued to try to speak even though blood poured from his mouth. Tears leaked from her eyes when his eyes closed again, she was alone again. She wasn't like Nicole, who was in her element when blood was pouring out of someone, who was strong at the sight of someone dying right in front of her, she wasn't made for this, but Nicole was.

She thanked God when she heard siren's in the distant and bowed her head, putting more pressure on Opie's wounds trying her best to stop the bleeding but it just kept coming. She almost jumped out of her skin when a paramedic placed his hand on top of her shoulder, scaring the shit out of her. They placed Opie on a stretcher with an oxygen mask of his face, shouting medical words at each other. Murren followed after them until she reached the back of the ambulance, she was complete numb as she heard one of the paramedics asking her if she was coming with them or if she was a family member, she didn't even remember nodding or feel the paramedic helping her into the back of the ambulance.

Here she was now still alone sitting in the ICU waiting room covered in Opie's blood. She wasn't sure if the churning in her stomach was from the events of the night or the fact she was in a hospital, but she hated it. The smell of antiseptic, rubber gloves and the sight of doctors and nurses by passing her like she was a ghost made her sick, nobody would even offer to see if she was okay or if she would like another top from the one she was wearing that was covered in blood. That's why she hated hospitals so much too much activity, too much people always in a hurry, nobody had the time to stop and see if you were okay. All hospitals around the world were like that. Nobody stopped to help her when she collapsed against the wall when her mother passed and nobody would help her now.

She stood up on shaking legs to go find someone who could help her, but she ending upcoming face to face with a broad chest and powerful arms circling around her waist, catching her from falling. She almost burst into tears when she saw it was Jax from Jay's club and behind him was Tig, Chibs, an older man and a man with a Mohawk and Gemma. Six worried and curious eyes looked at her, but the one set of eyes she was searching for were now where to be found.

"Where's Jay?" Murren said quickly as she searched over Jax's shoulder completely blocking out whatever person was looking at her.

"He's not here darlin', he's on a run, him and Bobby left this morning won't be back till early in the morning." Jax told her.

Murren quickly shook her head as a few tears slipped from her eyes. He needs to be here, it doesn't matter how angry he was at Nicole he needed to know.

"No, he needs to be here, _now._ This is too important." Murren said with crucial determination laced with worry in her voice.

"Well I'm sorry sweetheart but your outta luck. He won't be back till the morning so your just gunna have to wait." Gemma said as she stood beside Jax.

"Now what the hell happened?" The older man with said as he approached her with a chilling stare and authority in his blue eyes.

But she wouldn't say anything; she just shook her head and dropped into the chair she had sat in the past two hours. The six people in the room looked at each other and then back at the young Irish woman who was barely keeping it together. They were all in the clubhouse when Jax got the call from the hospital telling them that Opie had been shot twice and they needed to be at the hospital as soon as possible. After Jax called Piney he was straight out of the clubhouse and on his bike, the others only heard half the conversation but they had heard enough to know Opie had been shot.

The one thing they all noticed missing was Nicole. The young doctor was nowhere to be seen, Jax thought that maybe she was the one operating on Opie but the thought quickly vanished out of his head because he knew that doctors weren't meant to work on somebody they had close ties with. So where the hell could she be and why was Murren acting so emotional because Opie had been shot? Yeah sure, she had probably been the one to help Opie but it wasn't that tramatizing.

"Where's Nicole?" Chibs asked as he looked down at Murren, whose chest started to rise and fall more rapidly and tears fell like a river down her pale face.

"Gone." The Irish girl whispered and let out a loud sob that even Gemma had to commissaries with. The sob was so heart breaking and the tears that followed had everyone in the waiting room heart-strings pulling.

"Gone? Gone where?" Leave it up to Juice to state the obvious.

"I dunno. Someone took her. I-I couldn't stop-p them-m" Murren sobbed and dropped her head into her hands, her cries muffled by her hands. Jaxs eyes looked at Chibs then to his mother's and finally at Clay, who nodded his head at him.

"Call Jay and tell him he needs to get back here now." Jax told Juice who nodded and flew down the hall.

* * *

Jay stormed down the hospital halls and turned a fast corner to catch the elevator doors before they closed. All that was going through his mind was the last words he said to his sister. He didn't mean them, they were said in the heat of the moment, he had been angry that Opie and Nicole lied to him for nine months and he was even angrier that Nicole hadn't listened to him, but even though he was angry he didn't want his little sister to be missing nor did he want Opie to be lying in a hospital bed with two serious gunshot wounds.

The only thing he had registered from the phone call from Juice was that Opie was in the hospital and Nicole was missing. He had dropped the bottle of beer back on top of the bar and flew out of the Tacoma clubhouse leaving Bobby and Happy in his wake. Completely stunned the two men followed after Jay only to see him mounting his bike and speed out of the parking lot like the devil was chasing after him, the two men shot each other confused looks but started up their bikes and followed after him all the same.

He knew he was at the right floor when he heard Piney's laboured breathing and Gemma's high heels clicking against the hard floor. He walked straight up to Jax who was drinking a cup of coffee and looked around the room when Jax pointed to Murren, who was covered in blood stained top and sleeping with a tear-stained face.

"What happened?" Jay asked Jax as both men walked down the hall away from the waiting room.

"Someone shot up your sister's house, shot Ope twice and took your sister. Cops stopped by before we got here Murren told them the short story, but she gave us just a small few more details, I've got Juice working on them now, so it should be soon when he gets back to us." Jay nodded as he took the cup of fresh coffee from Jax and took a sip this was what he needed coffee to stay awake.

"What she see?" Jay asked as they turned to walk back up the long hallway

"Last few digits of the license plate and the guy driving the van, said he was blonde had a deep scare down his face." Jax told him.

"Wait, which side of his face?" Jay stopped, the connection forming in his mind straight away.

"The right I think that's what she said." Jax confirmed.

"Hatter, his names Hatter." Jay said as he fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket and hold the cup of coffee.

"Hatter? As in Mad Hatter?" Jax questioned watching Jay fumbled for his phone.

Jay didn't answer Jax, only swore when Juice didn't pick up the phone. If it was the Hatter who had picked up Nicole then they were in some serious trouble. The man didn't get his name from anything, he literally was as mad as a hatter; he would do anything you asked him to do if the money was big. Jay had only met him once or twice when he was in Belfast and at those times it was really hard in the club. McGee only called the Hatter when the Real IRA started to put too much pressure on the club to deliver guns and when the IRA took out two of their prospects, McGee called the Hatter straight away. He was the only man who could hit any of the IRA and get away with it with no retaliation, because he was just that untouchable.

They were fucked if the person that took Nicole had the Hatter working for them, but that didn't even requester with Jay, the mad fucking hatter had taken his sister and there was nothing he wouldn't do to get her back.

He finally got through to Juice, who was busy typing away in the back ground on his laptop when he told Juice to search Hatter even Jax could hear the stream of curses that followed from the phone. Juice had hit a block when he tried to open the hatter's file which only meant that he was protected somehow. _Shit._ But it did say that he was now in America and most of the government was looking for the man who shot six police men, two marines, three senators and a pregnant woman, that was just in America alone, who knew how many people he had killed world-wide?

Jay closed his eyes and hung up the phone when Juice confirmed that it was the Hatter that took Nicole. He leaned back against the hospital wall and sighed. Everything was gone to shit, the Hatter, the goddamn fucking Hatter kidnapped his little sister and shot his brother twice. Who the fuck would pay serious money to get the Hatter all the way over to America to take his sister? Sweet mother of God his brothers were going to kill him if they found out Nicole was gone. He still couldn't wrap his head around who would take Nicole? Then it clicked. Darren.

"Sonofabitch!" Jay whispered, and then slapped his hand back into the wall startling Jax.

"What?" Jax asked looking at his brother with a curious stare.

"My sister's fucked up ex-boyfriend, that's what. Fucking sick bastard hired the Hatter to get Nicole." Jay cursed again and let his head hang, feeling lost and helpless.

"So isn't this a good thing? Now we know who to look for." Jax said.

"Nah man you don't get it. This fella's from big money, serious big money. Last time something happened to Nicole she was gone for two weeks! I swore on my mother's life that I'd never let it happen again and now look she's fucking gone!" _SHIT!_

"It's a'ight man, we'll find her. I promise you that." Jax placed his hand on Jay's shoulder, making his promise. And if Jax was anything he was a man of his word.

But Jay didn't really believe Jax, the last time Nicole went missing she didn't turn up for two weeks and he searched all over the tiny fucking island, America was way fucking bigger they'd be looking for months if not years, but he couldn't give up just yet that was his baby sister out there and the last words he said to her were not the last words he wanted to say. He was going to find her if not to say sorry then for Opie. As mad as he was at Opie even he could see the love the big man had for his little sister and if he was begin honest she couldn't have picked a better brother.

Opie was the most calmest and quietest out of the California charter, he would look after his sister the best and he was definitely the most equipped to handle his brainy little sister, who was always coming out with these facts that nobody had ever even heard of before but she never seemed to care about what other people thought and still continued to surprise them with weird facts, he knew Opie would probably get a kick out of them anyways.

"Come on man let's go see if there's any news on Ope." Jax grasped his shoulder and both men swaggered down the hospital hall.

When they got back Murren was awake and forcing smiles every now and again at Chibs who was trying his best to cheer the young woman up. She shot out of her seat when she saw Jay with Jax, rushing over to him and wrapping her arms around his tick waste.

"Hey, hey, relax it's alright I'm here." Jay whispered into Murren's ear and held her tightly while she sobbed quietly. He had missed holding her in his arms; she fit so perfectly there it was like she was made for his arms and his arms alone. At that thought he moved her out of his arms and gently guided her back to the chair she was sitting in. She was with Happy and no matter how much that bothered him there was nothing he could do about it.

"I-I'm sorry Jay, I-I tried to-o stop him b-but he sho-ot at me-"Murren tried to say but the sobs just took over again.

"Hey, relax alright, its okay." Jay soothed Murren but stopped when a doctor walked in and Happy rounded the corner with Bobby.

"I'm Doctor Jonston, I was the doctor that performed surgery on Mister Winston I presume that is who your all here for?" The doctor was a small man in his late thirties with dark hair the was cut short. He looked tired and worn out.

A chorus of nods and yeahs were heard and then all was quite when Piney asked how his son was.

"You're sons wounds were very serve and he lost a lot of blood. The first bullet entered his left ribs effectively breaking two of them and puncturing his left lung. During surgery that lung collapsed twice and it was touch and go for a while before he was stable enough for us to remove the bullet from his lung, he's on a breath system now until he's able to breathe on his own, he will be monitored threw out the night to insure that there are no complication's with his breathing before we remove the breathing tube." Doctor Johnston read straight from Opie's chart liking the progress the big man was making already. He was a fighter that was for sure.

"What about the other bullet?" Gemma asked and Doctor Johnston winced that one was little trickier to get.

"The second bullet hit him directly in the gut tearing his large intestine in two. We tried our best to repair the damage that the bullet did but the damage was to serve. His splenic flexure was tore opened which means he won't be able to absorb the proper amount of nutrients when he eats something, we'll know more about the injury when he wakes up and eats something. It's very treatable but is still quite a serve injury to have." Doctor Johnston finished ticking off a few things on the clip board in front of him.

"When can we see him?" Gemma asked.

"Now if you'd like, only thing is he was heavily sedated so he won't be awake for some time and I can only allow two people in at a time." Doctor Johnston told them before walking away.

Gemma and Piney were the first two to go in and the rest of the boys left to go back to the club to figure out what happened to Opie even more. Jay, Jax and Murren stayed in the waiting room and then went in to Opie when Gemma came back out and offered to take Murren home to change. Murren was grateful for the older woman now more than ever.

It was two hours later when Opie's eyes started to flutter open and the first thing he noticed was that his body was screaming in pain every time he took a breath and that he had a tube down his throat. He didn't remember much of what happened only little clips of shots begin fired, Nicole screaming and searing hot pain shooting through him twice, after that everything was blank.

He knew he was in a hospital and he knew his pops was in the room because of the noise of his breathing or maybe that was his? He expected to feel somebody holding his hand but there was no soft grip or even Nicole's light breathing beside him. Where was she? Is she okay? Questions flew through his mind as he struggled to sit up, waking Jay up in the process.

"Whoa, whoa big fella, whoa slow down there will ya? Jasus ya just woke up." Jay's strong accent was a comfort but it wasn't from the person he wanted to hear it from.

He struggled to pull the tube out of his throat but only ended up making things worse for himself when pain shot through him like fire and he dropped back down to the bed in agony. Jay called for a nurse and one was quickly in the room, pulling the tube softly out of his throat and pressing a cup of water to his mouth. She left soon after, leaving both men in silence and Piney's snoring.

"Where's Nicole?" Were the first words out of Opie's mouth as soon as he set the cup of water down.

"Ope, there's something you need to know." Jay said as he took the seat beside his bed.

"Where is she?" Opie repeated the question. He just wanted answers about his girl.

"Ope, man, she's gone." Jay choked out rubbing his eyes quickly, this whole thing was finally getting to him.

"Gone where?" Opie's husky voice asked completely confused and lost._ Gone? She couldn't be gone, _he remembered feeling her pressed underneath him. He remembered her screams, he remembered begin shot and then there was nothing.

"Someone took her, Ope."

Opie's heart squeezed so tight he thought he was going to die._ Took her? He wasn't enough to stop whoever took her, he couldn't help her_ Oh Jesus help him, he couldn't breathe and he felt like everything was closing in on him, the last thing he remembered was Jay shaking his shoulder, before he passed out the pain from his body and heart too much to bear.

* * *

**Aww I felt so sorry for Murren in this chapter she just had so much to deal with, her best friend getting taking, trying to save Opie then Jay. Gosh she just needs a break :p but anyways what you guys think? Too much drama in one or not enough? Let me know guys :D **

**Next chapter we'll see how Nicole is getting on with Darren and their trip down memory lane goes. Will Jay be able to get her out in time before something bad happens? Will Opie recover in time to be the last person to give Darren the final blow? Stay tuned and see or well read in this case :P**

**Thanks for all the reviews lads it's really great :D ****I know I was giving out the last time about them but lately I don't care if I don't have that much reviews because like I said before I didn't start this story for the reviews and the people that do review are the ones that I appreciate the most, not to say that I don't appreciate the rest of ye I do too :D **

**Read&Review please and thank you :D**

**Thanks for reading **

**Nesiee.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything except my own OC's and anything else that you don't recognize. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 25 **

**Why.**

"Darren." Nicole said in a shaky voice as the man she had once loved knelt in front of her. She flinched when he ran his hand from her knee to the middle of her thigh and closed her eyes when he chuckled, a few tears leaked from her eyes.

"Aw, babe, why tha the tears?" Darren stood up and gently took her face into his hands, wiping the tears away with his soft thumb.

Nicole's body shook with sobs but she bit her lip from letting the sobs escape, trying her best to move her head away from Darren's hand. She recoiled when Darren ran his thumb across her bottom lip and finally opened her eyes, staring into the deep green orbs that had first caught her attention. Those eyes that were so full of love and affection were now looking at her with the same look.

Nicole finally build up the courage to actually speak to him after staring into his eyes and remembering the earlier days in their relationship when his eyes had been so green, so vibrant, so full of life.

"Why are you doing this?" Nicole asked quietly. Her voice shook but still remained strong enough to make her sound not as scared as she was.

"Because I love you." Darren answered simply.

Nicole stared at the man she thought she once loved, the man that she would have done anything for, but she couldn't see that man anywhere in him. The man standing in front of her was weak, a drug addict and so full of risks. She was wrong about loving him; sure she_ did_ love him once upon a time, but now she couldn't stand to look at him without flashes of what happened to her entering her mind. He was the cause of this, he was the cause of her begin _damaged, _he was the cause of Opie been shot.

"Opie." She gasped, her mind filling with thoughts of the last thing that happened, Opie's warm blood pouring down her chest, and one glance down told her everything she needed to know. Her top was stained red and blotches of the crimson liquid stained Opie's jumper. She let out a sob as she looked down at the jumper. Opie's scent wafted up to her nose, the smell of motor oil, smoke and something eerily Opie was mixed in with the coppery smell of blood. _His blood_.

Darren's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the woman he loved the past five years and even more. She had gasped that biker's name. Oh he knew all about Nicole's relationship with the outlaw, the big man was always in the pictures that one of his men took, always looking at_ his_ woman with deep love and adoration. He knew that look and he couldn't blame the fella for falling for Nicole, she was every lad's wet dream and more. He wasn't letting her go, not to some stupid job in America, he would make her quit, make her come back to her home land with him where she belonged and he certainly wouldn't lose her to some dumb outlaw biker.

"Forget about him." Darren hissed at Nicole who eyes widen and she shrunk back in the chair moving as far away from him as she could. She wasn't expecting Darren to say anything; she didn't even think he could hear her. She was caught up in her concern for Opie that she didn't even bother to look at Darren. Her heart clenched in fear for both her and Opie. She was scared for Opie, was he alive, is he okay, the gunshot wound had hit in the chest a bad, _bad_, place to be hit and she was sure there was another shot on him somewhere but she was hit before she could look any further.

She was anxious about begin in the same room as Darren; she didn't know what he wanted, why she was here. She couldn't go through something like that again, she wouldn't make it again. As strong as she'd like to think she was, she knew deep down that she wouldn't survive another ordeal like the last one.

Darren grabbed her face forcing her to look up at him "Did ya hear me?"

She was still too stunned to answer him and apparently that wasn't good enough for Darren because he grabbed her face roughly and squeezed her cheeks together until she nodded. "Say it."

Nicole shook her head trying to pull her face out of Darren's rough hands, but he held on tighter making tears form in her eyes as his grip kept getting tighter and tighter until she pushed back against the hand and snapped down on Darren's index finger. He yelped in pain and swiftly pulled his finger out of her mouth and slapped her, _hard_. Her face turned to the side from the force of the slap, her hair fell over her eyes and she could taste copper in her mouth, she looked through the curtain of her hair up at Darren, who was swearing and moving his finger around.

"Ye're gunna fucking regret that _babe_." Darren pulled her hair, making her head bend at an uncomfortable angle. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her down to his face, she yelped in pain as the hair on her head pulled from her scaple.

"Ya always did like a bitta pain; to go with ye're sex, didn't ya? Darren rubbed the finger she bit over her face, spreading the blood around her face and finally pushed it in her mouth but pulled it out before she got the idea to bite down on it again.

"Don't fucking try something like tha again, ya hear me? DO YA!" Darren pulled on her hair making her body fly forward only to be stopped by the ropes; she winced from the pulsing pain in her head and from the ropes cutting in to her skin, leaving rope burn. When she didn't respond he tightens his grip making her cry out in anguish, he pulled even harder after that.

"YES!" Nicole shouted anything to ease the pain in her head.

"Good. I've got shite tha do so ye're gunna sit her like a good little missus and think really hard about wha ya did 'nd what your gunna do when I come back." Darren tugged one more time on her hair making her winced as a tear rolled down her face from the pain. He let go with a push and her head dropped, the pain instantly lighten up, making her vision clear and her thoughts fill with rage.

"Don't go anywhere now. I'd hate to 'ave tah do something terrible to ya now." He laughed and stood up.

_You already have _Nicole watched the door close with a loud bang and she finally let out the breath she was holding.

Tears slipped freely down her face and her head throbbed in soreness, she had never felt so _scared, _alone and helpless. She needed to know if Opie was okay, that he was alive and breathing. She didn't care what happened to her as long as Opie was okay. She could feel her jaw start to swell and knew that there was definitely a bruise there already._ Jesus what the hell was going to happen?_

She couldn't breathe, she felt like everything was closing in on her and her breathing increase. She was hyperventilating. She tried slowing her breathing down but that didn't work, she tried taking in deep breaths but again that didn't work. She was at the mercy of her own body. Tears continued to spill down her face, her chest heaved up and down rapidly, her body shook and her wrists and ankles burned with rope burns, she was starting to feel light-headed because she wasn't getting enough oxygen into her lungs. Her eyes fell shut when she struggled to take a breath, her body finally shutting down from lack of oxygen.

* * *

_Her lungs burned and her throat was raw from all the screaming she had done, her eyes were puffy and she could barely open them, which was probably a good thing so she didn't have to see what they were doing to her. But that didn't mean she couldn't feel them ripping her to shreds, or their grouping hands that always seemed to be too rough on her sensitive skin. She could always make out the figure of the people who entered the room but never had she seen their faces. _

_Her shoulder joints ached from begin pulled and tied up all day and her thighs felt raw and in between her legs throbbed with its own heartbeat, she could feel dried blood on both her thighs and winced when she brought both legs together, shutting them. She hated herself for not fighting back more, but five days here was enough to break any woman. She hated the men that came in and made crude, disgusting remarks about her body and what they would do to it and they did do it …eventually. She detested listen to the other girls cry for drugs and actually moan in pleasure when other men came in and abused their bodies. _

_She had later learned that they only did that so that they could get a quicker fix. One of the girls had been there from the beginning, she had a thing for Butch and he used her, got her hooked on drugs, then hung her up like a dog and let all his crew fuck her. Her name was Lisa and she never spoke to any of the girls, none of them, never tried to comfort them when they cried or told them everything was going to be okay because she knew it wasn't. These girls were here for life or until they died._

_In total there were twelve girls including herself, each one had their own stories about how they ended up here, most of them already had drug addictions before they got here, but a few of them just trusted the wrong people. The girl beside her, Ella, was new too, she had come in two weeks before her because she had a drug addiction. If it wasn't for Ella, Nicole would have begged for drugs too, anything to take the pain away, the only reason nobody touched her with drugs was because of Ella. Ella had convinced Butch that Nicole wasn't ready for drugs yet, that they needed to break her spirit that bit more, until she was begging for drugs. But during the day when Ella was awake and sober, she would tell Nicole never to beg for drugs because that just made everything worse, that's how she got to be hanging up, because she begged Butch for drugs. _

_Ella had told her everything that she said to Butch making Nicole all the more determined not to beg for drugs, because if she did she knew she would get them and even though that might make the pain go away, it wouldn't get rid of it completely she would still be hanging from a roof, stripped naked and begin raped. Ella told Nicole about how Butch only gave them hard-core drugs every two weeks cause as he put it 'I don't waste good drugs on whores.' But then he would give them the drugs that couldn't be sold. The hard-core drugs that nobody in Ireland dared to touch, except for a handful in each county. Butch would give those drugs to the girls, making their high a completely new experience and bringing them deeper into the world of drugs. Ella was hoping that Nicole never got to experience that because she knew how hard those two weeks in between were, the shaking, getting sick, the nose bleeds, the headaches, the pain that rocked her body, she hoped the young woman never had to go through it. _

_Ella had taken the young woman under her wing, something that none of the girls ever done to her when she first got there; they all saw her as another whore with a drug addiction. She had cried the day she woke up and Nicole wasn't next to her, she thought she was dead until Butch came in screaming his frustrations and dragging a young man behind him. He beat the man, until he finally told him that it wasn't him that took Nicole. She noticed Marcus out of the corner of her eye, fidgeting. _

_Marcus was a big man, bigger than Butch but smaller in height. He was always one of the gentler men that worked with Butch. He had never raped any of the girls as far as she knew and when the lads put pressure on him to give one of them a go he would either deny it or ask to bring them to another room, preferring not to show his junk in public or that's the excuse he gave Butch and the lads. Once or twice he had brought Ella to another room but he never did anything with her, never tried to shove himself on her but if Marcus wasn't as good-looking as he was she wouldn't have thrown herself at him, so technically it wasn't rape if she liked it and made the first move. After wards they would lay there, her basking in the glory of the hard-core drugs and Marcus just smoking a joint. Marcus only ever came around every two weeks when they got the hard drugs, making his visits far and few, but she knew it was him that helped Nicole, she just knew._

"_Was it you that helped Nicole?" Ella asked, needing confirmation about her only friend and that she was safe._

_Marcus didn't answer, only nodded and passed the joint to her out stretched hand._

"_Why?" _

"_Because she needed help." Marcus answered simply. _

_That didn't seem fair that Nicole got out when the rest of the girls were stuck here but then again it did make sense. Marcus never talked about Nicole again or why he helped her but he started to come around more often and picked her over the other girls. That was her favourite time when Marcus came and took her away, into her own little world that was just him and her. Eventually Marcus told Ella one night why he helped Nicole and she could relate with his reasons because there's nothing she wouldn't have done for her family either._

"_I helped her out cause she reminded me of my little sister." Marcus told her four months after he helped Nicole._

_Ella was shocked that Marcus was bringing up Nicole because he never talked about why he helped her, but it still wasn't fair in her mind that he picked Nicole over all the other girls but then again she was happy that Nicole got out before more damage could be done to her, at least the other girls were used to the drugs and abuse, Nicole wasn't. Nicole was a sensitive soul, smart and beautiful, but drug addict and whore she was not. _

"_What happened to your sister?" Ella whispered as she traced Marcus collar-bone. _

"_She died, she OD on cocaine." _

_Ella gasped and sat up looking at Marcus, the man was in another world as he took a drag of a joint blowing smoke out of his mouth slowly. She didn't understand, the man was working for Butch, selling drugs, dealing to addicts yet he helped Nicole because she reminded him of his sister that OD on drugs. She never got an answer about why he was dealing drugs because after that night Marcus never came back and a month later Butch got busted for possession of drugs, leaving the girls at the mercy of his crew._

* * *

Light shone through the small hospital window making Opie wince and turn away from the bright light. He was alone in his hospital room; listen to the beep from his heart monitor. Jay and his father were now where to be seen. He remembered Jay trying to tell him something last night but he had blocked him out when Jay told him Nicole was gone that someone had taken her. Who the hell would want to take his woman? There was definitely a back story to this, something that Jay knew. He needed to know what happened to Nicole, his Nicole. He missed her, especially now that he was in the hospital, she should be here with him, helping him. He wouldn't admit this to anyone but he was scared. He wanted, no, _needed_ to know where his baby was and what happened to her. He needed to recover quickly so that he could help his brothers find his girl.

He looked up to see Jax's blonde hair and Jay's tick black hair that made an ache in his chest. The resembles between Jay and Nicole was shocking. Both brother and sister had tick midnight black hair, both had the same hazel eyes, nose, facial features and height if there weren't a two-year age gap between Jay and Nicole you would think they were twins. He was glad that it was Jax that spoke to him first and not Jay he didn't think he could handle listen to the same Irish accent without seeing Nicole's smiling face behind the words or her soft accent that made his insides burn with fire and passion.

"How you doin' man?" Jax asked as he took a seat beside Opie's bed and Jay took the other one that his father had been in last night.

"I'm alrigh', sore, but alrigh'."

"Good, good." Jax nodded.

The silence that followed was tense and seemed to stretch on. Jax and Jay both knew that they had to tell Opie about what was going on but they didn't want to add-on the extra stress to the healing man, he needed to focus all his energy on getting better so that he could get out early to help them search for his woman.

"What's happening?" Opie asked looking at both men when he could no longer take the silence. It was killing him not knowing where Nicole was.

"We got Juice looking up the guy that shot you; we got a name but no address. Names Hatter, he's the one who shot you and took Nicole. Juice was only able to hack in to his file an hour ago, he's pretty protected. Killed a shit a load of people, even did some work for Belfast. " Jax told him looking over at Jay who seemed to be lost in his own world.

"So you're telling me that this _Hatter_ guy just decided to shoot me and take Nicole, for what?!" Opie replied furiously.

"Darren." Jay spoke for the first time, looking Opie in the eye.

"Who the _fuck_ is Darren?!" Opie demanded and then winced when his ribs started to burn and the shot in his stomach pulled against the stitches.

"Nicole's ex-boyfriend."

"Wait the guy she went out with for five years, the one that snapped?" Opie asked Jay looking at him perplexed.

"Yeah that's the one."

"What the fuck does he want with Nicole?"

"There's more to the story than what she told you Ope." Jay explained.

"What do ya mean?" Opie questioned.

Jay explained to both Jax and Opie what happened to Nicole and who Darren was, he told them everything that Nicole was going to tell Opie but she never got the chance too. To say Opie was shocked was an understatement. His beautiful Irish baby had been through so much. So much drama, hurt and she put up such a good front, he would have never guessed that Nicole had been raped; she never hinted that she was hurt before. Jesus he felt like shit for not pushing the subject further, for not making her tell him so that he could have at least been ready for something like this, so that he could have protcted her. He had to admit though he was angry at Nicole because he had been honest from the get go about everything with her, he told her about Donna, his time spent in prison, everything, and she had left out this whole gap, something so important.

"Nicole started getting letters and gifts a year after everything happened, it totally fucked with her head, she had done grand up until she got the gifts, it pushed her over the edge and after four months of still getting shit, she decided to move to America and I followed." Jay finished telling them what happened looking more so at Opie than Jax, waiting for his reaction.

When neither man spoke so Jay continued "Couple of weeks ago she started getting shit again, she came to me with it and we were sorting it out until I found out about you and Nicole. I'll admit I blew my shit and _I am_ sorry bout losing it, but she's _my_ little sister man, they only one I got and I _need_ to find her. I can't let those be the last words I said to her,_ I just can't."_ Jay promised at the end and then hung his head wiping at his eyes quickly. This whole thing was getting to him.

_That's what she was hiding _and he couldn't help but to feel angry that Nicole didn't trust him enough to tell him what happened to her, that she didn't come to him when she started getting all the shit from Darren. But he still sympathised with her and what she went through and his love for her didn't decrease an inch, it was still as strong as ever.

"We've got all eyes out looking for Nicole or anyone that looks like Darren but so far nothing. Don't worry Ope we'll find her and kill the son of a bitch _for good." _Jax promised.

Opie wasn't so sure he wanted to find Nicole, especially if all she was gonna do was lie to him, but that was just the anger talking; he still wanted his baby no matter what she did, she was still his girl and he loved her, too bad he had to wait to tell her and that it took her been kidnapped for him to realise it.

* * *

The house was quite too quite. The large Victorian home had an empty feeling to it and so did Murren. When Gemma had dropped her home she broke down when she saw Opie's blood stained on the wooden floor and had to leave the hallway completely by passing the stairs going straight to the kitchen to find a new top in the wash room. She cried a little harder when she heard the dogs whimpering outside, no doubt both dogs were just as confused about what happened as she was. She clutched the clean jumper close to her chest and she noticed that it was one of Nicole's. She threw it on quickly finding a sense of comfort from wearing her friend's jumper. She missed Nicole; she wanted her best friend back and safe. She let the dogs inside the house completely ignoring the yellow police tape lines and just crashed in on the sitting room couch with Gish cuddling close to her and Toby wandering around the house whimpering softly looking for Nicole.

"Toby _stop!"_ She had enough of the dogs whimpering, he was making everything worse. She felt guilty that she had shouted at the dog, it wasn't his fault. The large husky sat down on the floor with another whimper looking up at her with sad eyes. It seemed she wasn't the only one missing Nicole.

"Aw I'm sorry boy, c'mere." The dog didn't move he only sank further into the floor and closed his eyes. She sat up about to get up and rub the dog when the doorbell rang. She was conscience and anxious about who it was, she pulled the bat that was behind the door and clutched it tightly in her fingers, ready for an attack.

She dropped the bat when she opened the door and saw Jay on the other side looking worried and anxious. She sighed in relief and opened the door wider to let Jay in; he passed by her without a word. She closed the door softly behind him and put the bat back in its place.

Toby was up and smelling Jay, wondering if his mistress was coming home Jay patted the big dog softly and sat down on the couch still petting the dog.

"Did you find anything?" Murren asked and sat down on the couch beside Jay.

"Yeah we know it was Darren who hired the Hatter; all we need to know now is where they are. Got everyone out looking for them, just waiting for a break through." Jay explained and leaned back against the couch shutting his eyes.

Jay looked like he had aged decades in just a matter of months, he had bags under his eyes, frown lines on his gorgeous face and all over he looked like the picture of worried.

"Did you tell your mother or any of the lads?"

Jay shook his head and opened his eyes, staring at Murren "No."

"Are you going to?"

"No." he answered softly, his hand brushing across her face softly.

Murren couldn't help but lean against his hand. She remembered him doing this a couple of times to her and then one thing lead to another and she woke up naked in his strong arms, it was always a brush of his hand across her cheek that started it off.

She glanced up at him and stared straight back into his hazel green eyes, making her heart jump and beat faster. Her eyes moved quickly around his face and then back to his eyes, always back to his eyes. She licked her lips quickly and closed her eyes when his calloused fingers started stroking her soft skin. He moved his finger over her lips and brushed softly against her cheek, she looked into his eyes when he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I miss her." Murren whispered quietly, she felt Jay nod against her head but he never said anything just moved his other hand down to her hip and stroked the skin there.

She couldn't take begin in such an enclosed space with Jay, without wanted to attack him with her lips. Not only did she miss her best friend, she missed her best friend's brother and what had transparent between them. She missed the feel of Jay's body as he held her and made her scream; she missed the way his lips made a fire ignite on her skin and how he would whisper words of encouragement at her to cum and the way he would softly run his hands down her front when he thought she was asleep or the times he would wake her up his own _'special way'_ making her morning so much better.

She hadn't even registered pressing her lips to his, softly massing their lips together like they used to do as teenagers when they both had way too much to drink and Nicole was nowhere to be seen. Their lips moved softly together growing steadily more passionate and the kiss getting hotter. Jay ran his hand from her hips back up her front and pulled the jumper she had just put on off, leaving her in just her bra, she moaned when he squeezed her breast softly and then harder.

She broke their kiss and removed his cut and t-shirt and scraped her nails down the front of his hard chest and abs. Jay groaned and pulled Murren back to his mouth, starting the kiss all over again. She moaned and then gasped when he picked her up and laid her flat on the couch, pulling her sweatpants down her legs. Jay looked up at her from thigh his eyes searching hers; it all went downhill from there and all thoughts of her stopping this or her begin with Happy went straight out the window as Jay kissed down her legs pulling her underwear with him. She was sure she would regret this in the morning but right now she didn't give a shit.

* * *

**Ah Murren what are ya at? I suppose grief does crazy things to the mind and both her and Jay are missing Nicole and blaming themselves for not doing something to stop Nicole getting taking, so don't think that she went out intentionally to screw around on Happy and remember that neither she or Happy said that they were tied down to each other. There will be a lot more to the Murren-Happy-Jay love triangle throughout the story. Awh poor Opie, he's sooo angry that Nicole didn't trust him enough but that wasn't the case, she just didn't want him to look at her any differently or pity her, but I guess I would be angry too if someone I loved lied to me for nine months too. Yay he finally admit that he loved her! Even though it was to himself but still, its baby steps :P They'll get there….. eventually.**

**Next chapter digs in deeper to why Darren took Nicole and another memory this time in detail about what happened to her. Murren and Jay deal with the consequences of their actions and the club get a step closer to finding Nicole. **

**Read&Review please and thank you :)**

**Thanks for reading **

**Nesiee**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of anarchy nor any of the characters except my own or people you have never seen before. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 26 **

**One step forward**

Opie was sick to the death of listen to the busy noise of the hospital, he was sick of the doctors and nurse's coming in to check on him and run a few more tests is what they'd always say. He'd been in that hospital for six days now and he was sick of looking at the same pale yellow walls and surfing through the few shitty channels that the television had. He was tired of people coming in and out of his room, not that he didn't love his brothers and pops, but they weren't the one person he wanted to see. It almost killed him every time Jax or one of his brothers told him they had no leads on where Nicole was, he'd do anything absolutely _anything_ to be out of the hospital bed and out with his brothers helping to find her.

He couldn't imagine what she was going through right now, especially after the bomb shell that Jay dropped on him a couple of days ago, he never would have thought something _so_ horrible could have happened to Nicole, the woman was as strong as brass knuckles. She never had any insecurities or doubts when it came to him, except that one time when she called it off because of Jay, but other than that one time she was so sure about their relationship, never doubted anything and she was practically like a little slut when they were in bed, not that he minded.

Opie groaned as he switched the television off and closed his eyes, getting as comfortable in the too small, uncomfortable hospital bed as he could. He hated this damn bed and he hated that he was lying in the hospital while his brothers were out looking for his girl, but most of all he just missed Nicole. He missed seeing her beautiful smiling face when he knocked on the her door, the way her hazel eyes would light up in excitement and complement her clear ivory skin, giving her an angelic look. He missed laughing at the little words that she said in her sexy Irish accent that sounded so foreign to his American ears, like when she would say 'tae' instead of 'tea' or 'Jasus' instead of 'Jesus'. He would always tease her about the way she mumbled to herself in Irish, completely ignoring him until she came back five minutes later and punch him for teasing her, then later she would get her own back by teasing him in a whole other meaning.

He sighed as he fiddled with his fingers, resting them on his abdomen tracing slightly over the pink raised skin where he had been shot. He missed playing with her hair when they were about to go to sleep, the sweet aroma of vanilla and coconut made him fall asleep that much quicker. Maybe that was why he couldn't get comfortable in the hospital bed; he never got as good of a night's sleep until he slept with Nicole. She would always curl up to him and steal his heat, then complain in the mornings that she was too hot and it usually end up in her kicking the covers off and him pulling them back up, which led to both of them fighting over the covers until he finally just pulled her on top of him, cutting off her whining with a kiss, it was pretty much a morning ritual to them now, there was definitely something wrong if they weren't fighting over the covers.

He closed his eyes and remembers the time Nicole screamed so loud because she fell in the shower, he had thought there was somebody in the bathroom attacking her or something. The sight he walked in on was one out of a comedy. Nicole was gripping the side of the glass door, suds all over the floor and her, as she screamed about shampoo in her eyes. He couldn't help but to chuckle out loud to himself, he was in love with the wacky women that never failed to make him smile. He remembered making the mistake of laughing at Nicole; she pulled him fully clothed into the shower with her, completely drenching the clothes he was going to wear that day. The tables had turned and Nicole was now the one laughing at the drowned giant with the outrageous look of his face as he stared at her in total shock. Needless to say both he and she turned up late to work and still wet from the shower they shared together. It was one of the funniest moments and the happiest that he had enjoyed since before he went to prison, Nicole really knew how to make him smile and laugh the best. She was his happiness, she was his joy and the best thing to ever happen to him. He couldn't remember ever begin happier than he was when he was with Nicole.

He could feel his emotions getting the better of himself as he lay on the hospital bed, tears gathered behind his closed eyes but didn't escape, and he wouldn't let them. He sniffed as he imagined the woman who might return to him, he knew it wasn't going to be the same Nicole, it wouldn't be _his_ Nicole. God only knows what kind of hell she was going through right now. He knew he was stupid to feel angry the other day when Jay told him what happened to Nicole, but he couldn't help the bitter feeling that _still_ rose in his chest when he thought about it. She didn't trust him fully enough to tell him her darkest secret yet he had shown her all his cards, but that wasn't the only anger he had, no, he had a much darker, sinister anger for Darren, _that bastard._ Opie couldn't even think his name without wanting to hit something or pull his gun and start firing until the magazine was empty, he had never hated someone so much in his life.

He distantly heard the door slide open but never bothered to open his eyes to see who it was, it was more than likely going to be a doctor or nurse or maybe Gemma. She had been around a lot lately as if she was avoiding going home or begin around the club.

"Mr Winston." He heard his doctor call softly to him as he thought he was asleep.

Opie opened his eyes and looked up at the middle-aged man with the receding hair line that looked like it was receding faster and faster every day. He was defiantly a man who enjoyed a few deserts after a four course meal and a few smokes, if his yellow nails and teeth were anything to go by. He wondered how many the doctor smoked a day. Or how many deserts he could eat in one go. God look at him, imagining how many deserts his doctor could eat before he busted open, spilling his guts and the sweet treats he just ate all over the floor. He needed to get out of this hospital and soon or else he was going to lose his mind.

Opie didn't bother to respond just shifted his gaze up to the doctors face, looking over his shoulder at the wall so that it looked like he was staring intently at his doctor. It was a trick he had picked up from his pops, on more than one occasion he had seen his pops looking at the wall behind his mother while she was on his case about his constant drinking problem and the countless women he kept sleeping with. The old man knew just when and where to nod and add in his two cents to please Mary.

Over time Opie had picked up the habit when he was forced to live with his mother away from his pops and the club, when Mary would scold and shout at him for talking back to her or when he always tried to _'run-away'_ back to the club and his beloved father, eventually Opie had stopped listen and shouting back and just stared at the coffee coloured wall behind his mother's shoulder making her believe he was listen and _'changing his ways'_, over time he had started to use that habit again with Donna, he should have known then that things weren't working then.

"Mr Winston, I think your vacation is up here. I have checked your vitals, the stitches seem to be healing nicely and the bruising on your ribs are healing nicely which means your ribs were set correctly again, please try not to overdo it, but I don't see why you can't go home today, I'm sure you must be sick to death of the hospital by now " Doctor Johnston chuckled lightly "but you will need to come back down to get your stitches removed in about a week, is that alright? One of the nurses will be in shortly to remove the IV and to schedule your appointment to get your stitches removed. A member of your family has been called to come pick you up. Please try not to pull them out and be careful of your ribs; I'm sure you don't want to be in here again. Any problems don't hesitate to give us a shout." The doctor chuckled again, scribbled a few sentences down on the clip board and walked out of the room, leaving a completely over joyed Opie lying on the hospital bed.

* * *

Nicole sobbed as she felt her face throb in pain, the right side of her face had gone numb from all the blows she took from Darren when she wouldn't agree or comply with him. Her left side was started to feel the numbness spread from her temple down the side of her face. Her vision was limited because her eyes had swelled up so now when Darren hit her she covered her eyes. Her hands and legs were covered in rope burns, cuts and scrapes, Darren had untied her when he came back first, said he couldn't bear to see his _'babe all tied up'_. She spat in his face and then tried to run, but only ended up knocking straight into someone's huge chest and begin gripped tight by rough fingers all the while Darren chuckled and shook his head in disgust.

"Ya dirty little bitch." He sneered calmly as he wiped her spit off of his face with his fingers and watched her struggle against the body holding her, stopping her from escaping.

Nicole continued to struggle and wriggle around in the man's arms as Darren advanced on them slowly, glaring at Nicole. Next thing she knew she was dropped on the floor and pain exploded across the right side of her face, sending pain waves all over her face and neck from the force. Darren had hit her, not just a slap but a full on punch, leaving her nose bleeding furiously and her vision with black spots that faded in and out. Darren pulled her up by her hair and laughed as she screamed from the pain and dribbled out some blood from her mouth, she grunted when he pulled her across the concrete floor, scraping her hands and legs in the process. She spat out all the blood in her mouth when Darren turned around to tell the man to close the door. There was a lot of blood coming from her mouth and nose and her vision was blurred so she was going to pass out soon either from the pain or loss of blood.

"Ya think I like doing this to ya? Ya think I like beating ya like a dog? No I don't. I do it for your own good babe." Darren approached Nicole softly not wanting to hurt her anymore but she kept pushing and pushing until his rage boiled over.

Worse thing about their relationship was, they always knew what buttons to press and had bad tempers, _very bad_ tempers so it was like mixing water and oil, they just didn't go together but he was determined to teach her where her place is, that's why they were still in the stupid country, because he couldn't take the risk of her running off or worse disobeying him in public. That would not do, so he'd just have to spend a few days training her into obedience and submission, so be it if he used violence it wasn't the first time he used it and it wouldn't be the last time either. If Nicole knew what was good for her she'd shut her mouth and learn quickly because he was starting to lose his patience.

_Bullshit_ Nicole scowled up at Darren, and then spat out more blood just by his feet. She wasn't giving in to this fucker; she'd rather die than bow down to him. "Fuck you."

"What did you say?" Darren asked rhetorically. He had heard her but he was giving her the chance to take back what she said. He was in a generous mood.

"Fuck you!" Nicole repeated and spit the last of the blood in her mouth at Darren's feet.

That was it. Darren had enough of her back talk and disrespect, her outlaw might let her get away with her talking back to him but he wouldn't put up with it. He bent down to her level, forcing her head up so that her eyes were in direct line with his.

"This is the first and last time I'm going to tell you this. You _ever _talk back to me like that again; I'll slit your throat. I'll break every bone in your body and shit all over your grave, if you're lucky enough to get a grave. Understand me?" Darren forced Nicole to nod her head and slapped her cheeks lightly. "Good girl."

Tears clouded Nicole's eyes as she looked down at the puddle of blood on the ground. She just wanted to go home. She wanted to be back home cuddle up into Opie's chest after a good love-making session, talking softly about anything and everything. She missed him so much. Her mind was racing with questions if he was still alive or how injured he was, _was he dead?_ That thought made the dam of tears follow down her bruised face. _Please God let him be okay, please!_

"Why are ya doing this?" Darren suddenly asked, making Nicole wince and move back an inch.

"Doing what?" Nicole whispered, looking up at him fearfully.

"Making me do this to ya, making me hit ya. I don't wanna be doing this to ya, babe, but you keep pushing and _pushing!"_

A fire Nicole thought that had died after the days she was here, flared to life inside her. She wasn't making him do anything; the sick bastard was doing this by himself!

"I'm not fucking _doing anything_!" Nicole growled and pushed back at Darren.

Darren was shocked that she pushed him, but it wasn't long until he recovered and pushed her back into the chair. The chair scrapped along the floor until gravity took over and it fell over. Nicole stood up quickly after the chair fell back, matching Darren. She pushed him again, this time harder, making him step back a few steps, but she wasn't finished. She didn't give him any time to recover before she threw a punch at him, hitting him in the face. After the first punch, she kept throwing punches, not stopping until it was too hard for her to breath and her knuckles were busted up, another part of her body bleeding.

Darren was furious that she had hit him. He grabbed her hand when she went to hit him again, he bent her wrist back until he heard a crack, he didn't break it that much he knew, but it was definitely fractured or dislocated and very painful from Nicole's painful scream. He hit her back, more times that she got to hit him. He hit her repeatedly in the face making blood shoot everywhere. He hit her until she passed out and then he dropped her on the floor and kicked her once for good measure.

_The bitch had busted his lip and cut his eyebrow!_

* * *

_The first man after Darren was terrible. He had been a small old man in his late forties. He had been rough, uncaring and a biter. He had bitten her many times while she cried and scream and eventually had to slap her to get her to shut up so he could cum. When he was done, the next man was straight in; there was no time for her to recover. The second man was much younger in his early thirties, late twenties. He was much gentler but, still rough enough that she had cried out when he slammed into her. It went on like that until at least six men had their go. The worst one was Butch; he was the one that she still had nightmares over._

_Butch grinned at the work his crew had done to Nicole. In another life the girl would have been a playboy model. Big tits, slim waist, curvy thighs and arse. He had waited patiently while his boys got their fill of her but now it was his turn. He already had a hard-on from listen to her scream. _

_He took a deep breath as he watched her just rise and fall rapidly from her screams; he was defiantly a boob man. He did a circle around her licking his lips at what he saw; he was going to enjoy this better than anything he ever did in his life. _

_Nicole was terrified watching Butch walk around her. She just wanted him to go away to leave her alone. She screamed when he groped her breasts from behind and rubbed the nipples tightly in his hands. She cried silently as his hands ran down her body over every inch of skin, kissing her arse cheeks before he slapped them, hard. He walked back around to her front and undressed in front of her. Nicole turned away when she heard his zipper go down._

_What surprised her most was that he was the gentlest out of all the men who had been in to her. He moved slowly and let her adjust to his size, then pumped slowly in and out of her, making her feel every inch of his dick as it violated her. The slower he went the harder she cried. He was making it ten times worse by letting her feel everything he was doing, every moan and groan he made echoed in her mind. Every inch of skin his touched or kissed burned with disgust as she thought she might vomit all over herself and him. When he finished and pulled out of her, she threw up on the floor, making Butch laugh out loud. _

_He smoked a joint and then had another go of her, this time hard and fast, making her scream and cry. He had fucked her well into the morning hours and was the longest man in the room , each time he came, he would smoke or shoot up lines and then he'd find a new way to make her cry, even using something's in the room to hurt her. A pipe, a brush, electric cable, things she couldn't look at without memories of what he did to her._

_She hung there listen to Butch finally pull up his trousers and looked down at her belly, that had red rings wrapped around her middle and down passed her hips where there was dry blood etched into her skin. He gave her breast one harder squeeze before he walked out the door, slamming and locking it behind him._

_The sound of the lock turning echoed in her mind and re-enforced the idea that she had been sold for drugs by her boyfriend and that she most likely would never see her family again. She would be condemned to a life of rape and drugs. The idea sounded so sick in her mind that she looked around the room trying to find something close to her so she could end her life, there was no point in trying to escape because she knew Butch had men all over the place and the door was locked. _

_Even if she could find something to kill herself with she couldn't get her hands free from the hook the rope was tied to. She was fucked._

* * *

Murren had never slept so well in her entire life. Jay's naked chest rose softly as he slept away with his tick arms wrapped tightly around her waist, she was content to just spend a few more minutes lying in peace with him. To bloke out the world and all the guilt she was sure to feel. She remembered everything they did the night before, every caress, stroke, kiss, bite. And she had loved every moment of it, but the guilt had hit her full force. Her best friend was missing and she was fucking Jay!

She couldn't look at Jay that morning when he came down the stairs fully dressed and showered. She stood quietly sipping a cup of tea. She had been awake for an hour and had plenty of time to think, she had fucked up sleeping with Jay, and she was with Happy for Christ sake! What would he say when he found out that she have fucked around on him? With one of his brothers no less! She couldn't say she was drunk or that she didn't know what she was doing because she knew _damn well_ what she was doing; she just didn't care at the time. But now she cared, she cared_ a lot._

"You gunna say something?" Jay couldn't take the silence anymore.

He knew what they did last night had been a mistake; she had been upset because Nicole was missing and was blaming herself for not doing anything better and he was mad at himself for not protecting his sister like he should have. They both needed comfort and it just happened to be a bad habit that both of them shared, to use sex as a coping mechanism and it didn't make things better that both had turned to each other when something bad happened in the past. Never before though was Murren shacking up with someone, least of all one of his brothers, someone he was practically close to as well.

"It was a mistake." Murren declared softly, looking at the floor.

He nodded his head accepting her reply, he had expected that, but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt to hear.

"We can't tell anyone Jay."

"When have we_ ever_ told anyone?" Jay replied bitterly. He couldn't help it, the only woman he liked enough to keep going back to, was rejecting him.

Murren glanced over at Jay to see him sliding his cut on and his boots. She didn't want this conversation to go like this; he was one of her best friends, not including his sister.

"Jay, wait." Murren grabbed his arm as he walked passed her on his way out of the door.

"What?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing she could think to say to him. She had seen the hurt look in his eyes when she told him that it was a mistake.

"Me too." Was all he said before walking out of the kitchen door.

When he reached the front door, he looked back to see Murren standing in the kitchen door way, looking at him with sympathising eyes. He didn't want her sympathy, so like the asshole he was, he couldn't stop himself from hurting her as much she hurt him.

"I wonder what Happy will think?" and then walked out the door, leaving Murren to doubt and fear if Jay would tell Happy.

That conversation was six days ago and neither Happy nor Jay had been to see her, so she could only assume Jay had told Happy and he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't, she was a slut and she knew it, now Happy knew it too.

It had been six days since anyone told her anything about if they found anything on Nicole and she was getting sick of wondering and begin left in the dark about her best friends safety, so that was why she walking across the clubhouse's lot with a fury. She'd be damned if she was going to let Jay keep everything to himself about Nicole, that was her best friend! _Screw him and Happy_. She was going to find out what was going on with Nicole and if they didn't tell her anything she was going to go out and find her _herself!_

When she walked into the clubhouse there was only two people in the dark room, a young Puerto Rican with lighten bolts tattooed on his head, typing away on a computer and a strawberry blonde with a bandanna wrapped around his head, cleaning glasses behind the bar. She knew the fella behind the bar was the prospect, Happy had told her something's not a lot, but a few. So he most likely wouldn't know anything so her next bet was the Puerto Rican.

She marched over to the young man, who didn't look up once from his computer , when her heels clicked against the floor at a fast pace, he was used to woman walking fast in heels and found the sound rather comforting, it meant that a brother had found release, usually Tig, so that they wouldn't be as prissy or mad. What he did not expect was for his laptop screen to slam down by a well-manicured hand and to see an angry, gorgeous, looking woman to be standing in front of him with her hand on top of his laptop. He would have been pissed if he was doing something serious on the laptop, no matter how good-looking the woman was, she would have receive a mouthful from him, but he was only looking for new bike parts, not too important.

"Can I help you?" Juice asked staring into the shocking blue eyes of Nicole's best friend, Murren.

"Yeah you can. Where's Jay?"

He really wasn't supposed to be saying where the guys went but the woman was scary, and he'd admit kind of intimidating. No wonder Happy was tapping her.

"…Um, him and the guys are out." Juice hesitated not sure if he should be telling Murren anything.

"Where?"

"They got a lead on Nicole."

"What lead? _When_? Where is she?" Murren questioned frantically. _Why didn't anyone tell her?_

Juice was taking a back by the questions and worry in her eyes; he never had to deal with worried women before.

"Just today, they found something about the Hatter and went to check it out, about an hour ago." He lied. It had been well over two hours since the guys went out to follow-up on the lead. He couldn't answer her last question because he didn't know.

"Damn! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Juice looked at her wide-eyed; he hoped she didn't expect him to answer that question. He was saved by the sound of bikes pulling into the lot and saw all the guys plus one more in the van with Piney. Opie was out of the hospital.

The guys all flooded into the clubhouse and then straight into church, nobody sparing Murren a look, except for Happy who sent a slight nod at her. He wasn't mad at her or else he wouldn't be nodding at her. Jay was the only one who looked surprised to see her, but after the shock wore off he tapped Juice and both men went into church, ignoring Murren. The last man in was an older man with an oxygen tube coming from his nose and to her total surprise Opie trailing behind him, again neither man spared a glance at her and the church doors were closed in her face. She wasn't giving up that easy, she came here looking for answer and she was going to get them. She took a seat on one of the bar stools and asked the prospect for a shot of whiskey; she was just going to have to wait it out.

"Good to see ya up and about Ope." Clay called down to Opie, who was just after sitting down, wincing a bit when his stitches pulled against the small bullet hole. He couldn't wait to get the damn things out. There was a round of 'welcome backs' before things got serious again. The guys were just back from a lead on Nicole when Piney got the call from the hospital that Opie was going to be released; they had all turned around and went back to St. Thomas collecting their wounded brother.

His old man had informed him on what was going on with Nicole and the lead that they followed up on had been useful in providing where the Hatter was and if the Hatter was where they thought he was then that meant Darren was with the Hatter and if Darren was with the Hatter, Nicole was too. _His baby had been found._ He hoped.

"Alright, Laroy came through on his lead, we met with that Carter guy and he seemed like he was telling the truth. Pretty much shit a brick when we walked, my guess is he was expecting us and I don't think he was tipped off by Laroy." Jax stated to the table.

Carter had been a comic guy, working in a comic store that just happened to come across the Hatter as he was buying his fix off one of Laroy's guys. He was the nervous geeky type that couldn't keep his mouth shut and had mouthed off to Laroy's guy that the guy with the scar down the right side of his face was creeping him out. That had spiked an interested in Laroy's guy and he checked the guy with the scar out seeing that he matched the description that the sons had giving to Laroy three days before, asking for some of his guys to look out for Jay's sister and Opie's woman. Laroy liked Jay and Opie, they both kept quite most of the time when they had a meet, he liked that. So as soon as his guy mentioned it to him, he called Clay up and let him know, no point in an innocent woman begin hurt just because Niners and the Sons weren't on good terms. Laroy didn't work like that, he respected woman especially since one had brought him into the world and raised him the best she could as a single parent.

"Laroy was pretty straight forward with the info under the circumstances, I was thinking maybe we could pull some sort of deal with them, y'know pay back for the info." Jax continued looking around table then back to Clay, wondering if he would object.

Clay clenched his withered fist and wince, his arthritis was getting worse even with the shots Gemma was giving him, but he knew his time was coming to an end, his reign as president of the club was nearly finished and he knew it too, he just didn't want to admit not even to himself and he certainly wasn't ready for Jax to be shooting out ideas about deals like he was the president of the club, _his_ club. He had come too far and done too much for this club to let another Teller try to bring it down. A deal with the Niners would compromise everything they had with the Mayans and the Irish, he wasn't about to wreck that because Jax was feeling generous.

"What about the Irish? And the Mayans? You know they won't work with the Niners, so what they get pushed back cause your feeling generous, huh?" Clay asked Jax.

It had been like this the past three months with Jax tying to be civil and bring more business to the club and each time he did Clay shot him down, but now they were bringing it up in front of the club, making them all watch as step father and son got into it in front of the club. On more than one occasion both men had to held back from lay into each other and it usually end up in a screaming match in front of the club _again._

"It's just a suggestion Clay." Bobby cut in, trying to stop the upcoming fight they all could see coming.

"I think it's a pretty good idea, least we could do for him helping us out." Jay said and Opie agreeing with him.

"He helped us out a lot Clay."

"Aye, if it wasn't for his help we wouldn't know where little Doc is."

Everybody was agreeing on the deal, except for Clay. Jax smirked as he noticed all the guys agreeing on the deal. Clay couldn't say no to all of them.

"Alright! I'll think about it, talk to the Irish and Mayans see where their at with it." Clay was sick of all the guys ganging up on him and pushing him into a corner.

"What are we gunna do about the Hatter?" Happy asked changing the subject. He must admit he'd like to meet the guy, if not for taking Nicole then to see what his tactics were. He'd like to know how somebody could get away with killing twenty-six people in America and then doing work for the real IRA it was inspirational, well to him it was, he was pretty sure Jay and Opie didn't see it like that.

"We need a plan before we go in and get Nicole and I know just what to do." Jax declared to them all.

It was another hour before anyone stepped out of church and Murren was well on her way on her third beer. She wasn't drunk, but she was feeling that buzz that she loved so much, the numbness that was starting to dull her senses and make her not give a fiddlers fart about anything, that included what Jay and Happy thought about her. She wasn't here to please them, she was here for answers about her best friend.

Chibs and Tig were the first out of church then Juice, Bobby, Piney, Clay, Jay, Happy and last came Jax helping a wounded Opie out. _How ironic_ Murren thought as she saw Happy and Jay come over to the bar together. Murren was done with the waiting and she was done sitting patiently like a good girl, she wanted answers and who better to ask than Jay?

Murren stood quickly from her seat and swayed a small bit, the three beers going to her head. She marched over to where Jay and Happy were talking quietly, ignoring the curious looks the others were giving her .

"Where is she?" Murren slurred slightly as she placed her arms around both men, not even registering the look Jay was giving her.

"We're going out to get her tomorrow." Jay answered her, shooting her a look and removing her arm from around his shoulder.

"Ummm you still never answered my question." Murren giggled slightly and bit her lip looking at Jay through a haze of drunkenness.

"None of your business and your drunk." Jay stated and walked away from the drunken girl, not begin able to cop with the closeness that she had been.

Happy smirked at Murren as she tried to think of something to say to Jay but it was too late, he had already walked away over to a group of girls with his beer.

"You alrigh'?"

"Never been better. My best friend is missing and I'm surprised you're still talking to me." Murren tilted her head to the side and stared at Happy. Why was he talking to her, she had slept with one of his brothers and he was still considering talking to her and Jay.

"Why wouldn't I?"

So Jay hadn't told him and by the way he was looking over at them she guessed he wasn't going to either. Well maybe she had lucked out for now, besides she had more important things too focus on and that was not the bitter feeling of jealousy that rose in her chest every time she looked over at Jay with all the girls, maybe that was just the alcohol.

"I dunno, maybe Jay was right, I am drunk."

"Maybe I could I could help with that." Happy suggested and Murren smiled at him.

Maybe things would be okay after all. Nicole was found or so they thought and Jay hadn't told Happy about their little love-making session, but then why did she feel so guilty about going to the back dorms with Happy and why did she feel like a total bitch when she looked at Jay?

_It was good to be back but something was missing_ Opie sighed as he looked around the clubhouse with Jax. Each brother was with a girl and he couldn't help but to think about his own girl, his baby, was out there fighting for her life against some psycho while they were all here blowing off steam and preparing for the next day. He couldn't do anything not even enjoy a beer with Jax because of the stupid meds he was on, but that didn't mean he wasn't excited about getting his hands on Darren. He couldn't wait to skin the fucker alive and watch him burn to a crisp. Nobody was going to help him, he was getting his own revenge and maybe he'd let Jay put the bullet in his head, after all he was Nicole's brother and he had been there through everything with her, it was the least he could do.

"You alrigh'?" Jax asked him shooting him a concerned look behind a busty blonde.

"Yeah I'm good man, I'll be even better after tomorrow's finished."

"Won't we all. But we've got a good plan, we'll catch him Ope and we'll get Nicole back, don't worry." Jax promised.

He couldn't wait to get his hands on Darren and finally hold Nicole after six harrowing days.

* * *

**Hey guys, whadda ya think?:) **** I know I promised to go into more detail about what happened to Nicole but I feel that there's been more than enough of her memories shared threw out and to be honest I just didn't have it in me to write seriously depressed thoughts and I really have no idea what the mental thoughts of a woman in that predicament would be thinking, so I didn't want to take a stab at it and have it all wrong so I opted for just a short memory and it'll probably be the last one. **

**I'm hoping that they'll find Nicole tomorrow but you'd never know what can happen ? Ya know, always expect the unexpected and all the stuff. But there will be some serious issues in the next chapter between Murren and Jay, did anyone think he was begin a bit too harsh leaving Murren in the dark like that? And with the club, I tried to give a small taste of what was going on inside the club but I'm not sure if it was good enough, so let me know please :)****.**

**Anyways I wanted to thank everybody for all the favourites, follows and reviews their great and mean so much to me, kinda makes me feel like I actually am doing this right. I hope :P any questions or query's please let me know or if you generally just want to review that's good too. **

**Read&Review, please and thank you :D**

**And as always thanks for reading :)**

**Nesiee **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy, only the characters you have never seen before. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Close enough to hear you're cries **

From the moment Nicole woke up she knew that something big was going to happen today. The atmosphere in the tiny room she was locked in was tense and apprehensive as if waiting for something to happen. Her face was in total pain, it hurt to blink, so she settled for keeping her eyes closed and she eventually drifted back to sleep but she awoke every now and again when she heard shouting.

"We need to … now!"

She could only hear clips of what was begin said outside the door, but from Darren's frantic voice and the orders he was shouting out, she guessed it was important, but to be honest she didn't really care anymore. She was done. She couldn't keep taking punches to the face anymore, she could barely open her eyes, and she was in so much pain every day. She didn't like giving up, but what other choice did she have? She couldn't keep fighting against Darren, she didn't think she could handle the blows that he kept giving to her every time she defied him, she just couldn't do it anymore, it hurt too much and she wasn't getting anywhere, only hurting herself more.

The next time she woke up was when somebody came through the door. She couldn't make out the face but she could tell the man was big and it wasn't Darren. She could feel calloused hands picking her up by the shoulders, she winced at the pain and tried to move away from the man but she was too weak. She heard the man sigh and then he finally picked her up bridal style when he heard feet rushing down the stairs and saw Darren in front of the door with two bags in his hands.

"Let's go!"

If the man wasn't paying him serious money he would have beat the crap outta him for snapping at him like that, he had killed people for less than what Darren had just done. But the fact of the matter was Darren was rolling in money and he knew the other bag that Darren had, was full of his other fifty thousand, he got paid the first fifty before he got the girl in his arms and he was to get the rest when they were back in Ireland. He was a greedy man and he knew it. He would do anything for money and over time he had started working for the people, combining his two favourite things; killing people and money. It was in his nature to fight for everything he wanted, he guessed that was from growing up in foster homes all his life and having to fight for breakfast in the mornings but killing somebody had never crossed his mind until he was fifteen and he ran away from his latest foster home.

He had wondered the streets for a couple of hours in the harsh coldness of Cork, listening to all the drunken men stumbling out of pubs, their hands in their pockets trying to pull out change for some food on the way home, they would always spill out more change than they had in their hands and that's when he would swoop in and gather up whatever change had falling to the ground and run with it. It was his survival method. One night he had picked the wrong man and he got beat for it.

After that he tried to build up his courage and eventually he found a pocket knife on the street and the next thing he knew he was pressing the knife into some man's neck, robbing whatever change was in his pockets but he didn't know that the man had moved and when he did, out of reflex he flung the knife into the man's neck and watched the man gargle and chocked on his own blood. He had been horrified and terrified watching the man die in front of him but then when he thought about it, it had been the man's fault for moving, not his and he liked watching the light leave the man eyes, it gave him a sense of power ,something he never had in his life. After that he had threaten many men and woman until eventually he got a name for himself, The Hatter and the aisle in which he was always seen to be in at late hours of nights, had been knowing as the rabbit hole, where people would stumble down and sometimes they would could come out but most of the time they wouldn't.

He had worked hard for his reputation and it only seem to grow bigger in the crime underworld of Ireland, leading him to big places with people with even bigger wallets and check books. He was in his own personal heaven and nobody could stop him, not even the real IRA. He was in a league of his own.

Money led him to strange a place, that's why he was carrying a much bruised woman up the stairs of an abandon warehouse, following some rich little punk. He had heard the countless times that Darren had gone into the little room where the woman was and he had heard shouting and then eventually the sounds of struggling and fist's begin thrown around, but he had only seen the girl twice, once when she ran into his chest when she tried to run away and the time he took her from her big ass house. _Suppose this was the third time_ he thought as he dropped her in the back seat of the black jeep and closed the door.

"Where are we going?" He asked when he got in the passenger seat.

"We, my friend, are leaving this shit hole and going home." Darren said as he started up the jeep and back away from the abandoned warehouse.

* * *

Opie had been awake most of the night; he couldn't sleep knowing what they were going to do the next day. He was the first person up and even had coffee made for everyone when Bobby kicked the girl he was with last night out of his room and he came out of his room ten minutes late grumbling to himself. To say he was shocked to see the large man already up and drinking coffee was a gross understatement. Nobody was ever up before him in the clubhouse unless it was Clay or Jax for business, he was an early riser always had been, except for the few occasions when he had drank too much the night before, but he always had coffee ready for everybody and maybe if he was feeling like it he'd make his famous muffins too, so it was a shock to the system to see Opie up and drinking his own coffee already. He couldn't really blame the guy; if his girl was missing he wouldn't be able to sleep either.

"Been up long, Ope?"

"Nah, bout an hour or so." Opie lied; he'd been up the whole night.

Bobby nodded and walked around the bar top and got his own cup of fresh coffee, adding two sugars and cream not that it would do any good for his already too high blood pressure, that was almost hitting diabetic, but when had he ever given a shit about the horrors he put his body through? He wasn't here for a long time just for a short time might as well enjoy it, was his motto.

"You doin' alrigh'?" Bobby asked Opie as he sat down beside him, sipping his coffee.

Opie nodded and lit up a cigarette, before he answered "Yeah, I'm good, just waiting for this day to be over."

"You and everyone else, brother. It's a really shame about the little doc." Bobby shook his wild main and then racked his through it trying to calm it just a bit.

Opie nodded and took a drag of the smoke he just lit up. It was quiet between the two men for a couple of minutes as they both enjoyed their morning coffee's and smokes, both of them wondering how the day was going to play out. Opie was hoping for the best and Bobby wondering if they were going to find anyone and even if they did find the little doc, what kind of state would she be in? She couldn't exactly fix herself up, she'd have to be brought in to the hospital and if she was brought to the hospital the cops would be notified and if Opie was gunning for revenge like Jay was, they'd have to play it real smooth if they were taking that road.

"Hey Bobby, can I ask you something?" Opie asked suddenly.

Bobby bit his lip and stopped himself from responding with a smart comment, he was sure Opie wouldn't appreciate that now. "Sure, Ope."

"You ever been lied to be one of your Old Lady's?" Opie asked seriously.

Bobby let out a loud chuckle and took another sip of his coffee. "Story of my life brother. Two ex-wives and an Old Lady with two kids to pay child support for, a ridiculous amount of child support and alimony, been lied to every month by bank statements and check books, brother." Bobby chuckled again.

"What d'ya do about it?"

"Nothing I can do brother, ain't no way I'm going back there to any of them crazy women. Just gotta pay my bills I suppose." Bobby shrugged his shoulders and sipped his coffee.

"Any of them ever keep something big from you? Like a big part of their lives, kept you in the dark." Opie explained further in detail.

"Not that I can think of. Most of them didn't really need to keep anything from me besides their excesses spending of _my_ money." Bobby shook his and chuckled again, nothing he could do about it now.

"What would you do if they did though?"

Bobby debated what he would do in his head, leaving Opie to wonder if he was asking the right man about women. It was no hidden secret that Bobby loved women, so much so that each of the three Old Lady's he took, got sick of always catching him with women, so much so that they left him, leaving poor Bobby with their big fat alimony checks to pay for their plush lifestyles.

"I guess I would hear them out, depending on how bad the secret was."

Opie nodded and finished the rest of his coffee off and stood up, feeling a relief settle on his shoulders as opposed to the anger that he was feeling every time he thought about Nicole lying to him. Maybe she had a good reason for keeping it in the dark; there was no point in him jumping to conclusions so fast. He just needed to hear her out. But that was easier said than done.

"Thanks man." Opie clapped his hand on Bobby's shoulder and walked back to the dorms.

By the time he was ready, everyone was up and drinking coffee. The only faces he didn't see were Jay's and Murren's. He knew they were both here, he had seen them last night and Happy was already sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee and a smoke, so where was Murren? Jay could be anywhere in the clubhouse that much he knew, but something told him if they weren't at the bar, they were somewhere together. He remembered the day they were all in the garage and the atmosphere between Murren and Jay, the flirting and sideways glances that they thought were discrete were not lost to his eyes or Nicole's. Who were they trying to fool?

Waking up this morning with a slight hangover was not the way Murren wanted to wake up, but at least she woke up with Happy that was a plus. She sighed when Happy moved his arms from around her and got in the shower without as much as a word to her. She knew Happy didn't talk much, barely ever showed emotions, but a 'good morning' would be nice when she woke up, but then again when guys did say good morning to her it annoyed her. She just couldn't win with herself. At least Jay knew not to say good morning to her, or sometimes he did, whenever he felt like it really.

_NO!_ Her mind screamed at her, she was not going to think about Jay again. That bastard can go suck farts for all she cared, she was done with him. He had left her completely in the dark about Nicole all cause they had slept with each other and he got all emotional and touchy, _sly bitch. _Murren thought as she got up from the bed and searched for her clothes.

He was unbelievable! The cheek of him to turn around to her and tell her it wasn't any of her business, who did he think he was?! Some big macho man in front of the lads out there yet when it comes to his family and sister he melts like a little dog. Well what about her? Was she in the same class as family or the lads? Because she never knew with Jay, he always acted different with her, always treated her different to Nicole or to the girls that he slept with. It was like she was treated as one of the lads always joking around, laughing and punching each other, but then when the guys went the mood would shift and next thing she'd know they'd be fucking on any available surface they could find. She didn't understand him, never could.

She always thought their relationship was a friend with benefit kind of thing, where they would act the way they always did with each other in front of people but then when they were alone they'd be all over each other like rashes. So why all of a sudden was Jay getting all touchy and moody when she told him not to tell anyone. Did he want more? Or less? _So many questions and not one single answer for any of them, _Murren thought as she slide her legs into the dark denim jeans and slide her jumper over her head, walking out of the room just as the bathroom door opened. She didn't bother looking back at Happy's lean form, that was dripping with water droplets or at the way the towel would be hung low on his hips. She just want coffee and to go home.

Murren counted her steps as she walked, a habit she had picked up when she was younger. She always hated that habit but could never stop herself from counting, her mother said it was a form of OCD but she didn't believe it, she had always kept her head down when she walked, begin a self-conscience and overweight teenager tends to affect how you walk, but because she always had her down she started counting her steps when she walked something to do, other than listen to people whispering about her. She looked down at her dirty rider boots and counted _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7….. _She continued to count the entire way down the hall. Of course Happy would have the last room on the hall and the furthest away from the main part of the clubhouse.

She was on thirty when she crashed straight into someone and stumbled back into the wall, looking up sharply she was met with Jay's harsh glare until it soften when he saw her, but not a lot. She noticed that she missed the turn for the main part of the clubhouse; she must have looked like a right ejit walking by and then back down. Murren's cheeks burned bright red and she mumbled an apology to Jay before turning and walking a few pace's back down the hall.

"Is it gunna be awkward all the time?" Jay asked as he caught up to her.

"I didn't make it awkward Jay, _you_ did." Murren answered without missing a beat or step.

Before she knew it Jay grasped her shoulder and led her into a vacant dorm room, closing the door and locking it firmly behind him.

"We need to talk." Jay said as he sat down on the bed.

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do if we can't even be in the same room as each other without wanting to shoot shit about each other."

Murren stretched her arms out and gestured around the room "We're in a room now and we're not trying to kill each other. And anyways I'm not shooting shit about you."

"Ha ha smart arse. I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I don't want it to be awkward every time you're in the room with Happy, so let's just get it all out now." Jay leaned back on the bed, completely relaxed despite the conversation they were having and the day ahead of them.

"There's nothing to talk about. We did what we always do, we fuck each other when something big happens, that's it, only difference is this time I was fucking someone else."

"You're not gunna ask why I didn't tell Hap?"

"No."

They both sat in silence then, listen to the going on's outside of the door. Neither of them knew what to say to each other, but had so much to say at the same time, but neither person would be the first one to break the silence, letting their pride take over.

"I want you to be happy, no pun intended" They both chuckled, breaking the tension. "And if Happy makes you happy, that's why I didn't tell him, if that's what you want."

"Jay, that has to have been the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Murren joked and punched his arm slightly.

"Yeah well don't expect it often. I hate all this mussy stuff, makes me feel like a pussy." Jay joked, half serious and joking.

"I like Happy, but I don't think its gunna be anything serious, we're just having fun."

_Still doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to look at_ Jay thought but didn't say anything, just nodded it was some sort of relief to know that she didn't think it was anything serious, but that's not to say Happy didn't think it was serious, he doubted it but it could be true.

"So we're good?" Murren asked as she stood up from the bed and walked towards the door

"Yeah we're good." Jay matched her every move.

When they both reached the door Murren was waiting for him to un-lock it but he never did. She looked up at Jay, who was looking down at her. They both started into each other's eyes, getting lost in the difference in their eyes. Ice blue met hazel green in a clash of emotions and glances. Murren felt her face heat up again in the space of minutes as she glanced back into Jay's eyes and then down to his lips, Jay must have had the same idea because he shifted and brought their faces closer together, cupping both of Murren's cheeks in his large hands.

Together both of them leaned in to each other and their lips ghosted over each other's until Jay pushed his lips harder into Murren's and the both moaned. Murren wrapped her arms around his neck and brought herself closer to his strong body. Jay picked Murren up and pushed her up against the door, leaving his hands on her bottom, kneading her ass. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and they moaned again, louder this time.

There was nothing stopping them again, all caution went to the wind and the outside world was shut out, all there was, was their kiss, and each other. Jay moved his from Murren's ass up towards her breast; he cupped them and listened to her moan out loud, breaking the kiss.

She felt him move down, raining kisses down her neck and face as he continued to grope and squeeze her breast. She was doing it again, blocking out the world and just enjoying the feel of Jay's hands exploring her body all over again. All thoughts of Happy, and what they were doing was wrong again registered in the back of her mind, but then Jay bit down softly just right and the thoughts went completely out of her mind.

She almost jumped out of her skin when someone banged on the door and shouted in to Jay, that they were leaving soon. That broke the spell and she pushed herself away from Jay and slide down the door, ashamed. When were they ever going to stop?

"Please un-lock the door." Murren whispered still looking at the floor, while Jay was breathing heavily beside her.

He pulled the key out of his pocket and shoved it in the key hole, and listened to the door lock click open.

"I'm not doing this anymore Jay, no more secret meetings or kisses or _anything. _I'm done. Leave me alone." Murren said pressing down on the handle.

"I'm not the only one doing this; I didn't hear you objecting to the kiss." Jay argued back. It takes two to tango, he wasn't the only culprit here.

"We are done, that's it Jay! No more!"

"Whatever, get the hell outta here."

"I'm going." Murren snapped.

"Good." Jay snapped back at her.

Murren shook her head and walked out the door closing it behind her. They were right back where they started this morning, still not talking to each other and still begin awkward in the same room as each other.

Back in the room Jay was thinking the very same thing, while he tried to get rid of his hard-on.

* * *

The club was gathered around the bar all waiting on Jay. Opie spotted Murren walking out from the back and over to Happy and spoke quietly to him and then walked out the door, shutting it behind her. He found it odd that she was only coming out of the back rooms now, when Happy had been out at least a full half hour, not only was her time off, she looked off too. She looked slightly unhinged when she spoke to Happy and her hair and lips more messed up than usual, a sure sign she had been up to something she shouldn't have been and not with Happy either. But what did he know, it was none of his business either, he had better things to be worrying about, like Nicole.

He was itching to get on his bike and ride out with his brothers, to feel the vibrations and power of his bike under him as he gunned it down the highway, getting closer to his lover. But because of his injuries he was going to be with his pop's in the club van, like he said he couldn't do anything until his stitches were out, but there was one thing that he could do and that was kill the son of a bitch that took Nicole, Darren. Oh that he could and would do, stitches be damned!

He yearned to run a blade down the middle of Darren's chest and right down to the shitty little prick that violated his girl, which caused her so much pain and anguish. He wanted to shove needles all over his scrawny drug addicted body; he would show him the real side of pain and torture. Usually he wasn't a violent man, but he was more than willing to make an exception for this asshole, he'd put shame to Happy today, he was dying to rip the fucker to shreds and that's what he intended to do, even if it killed him.

He longed to feel Nicole in his arms, the past seven days without her had been like an abyss of darkness and numbness. When he was in the hospital he longed to feel Nicole's arms wrapped around him and threading her fingers lightly through his hair as she spoke quietly to him, often making him chuckle when she spit out a random fact about something he never even heard of before but still making him laugh. He wanted, no, _needed_, to feel her soft body pressed to his, her cushiony plumb lips pressing back into his with a force, to feel her creamy naked chest against his own as the made love, her silky hair a curtain blocking out the light as they pressed their foreheads together and kissed, hitting their climax together.

He missed her _so_ much, he didn't know what he would do if he didn't get her back today. It would crush him if he never got to see her angelic face again or hear her smooth Irish accent purr into his ear as she whispered sweet nothings. He loved her _so_ much, he couldn't afford to lose her, she was his light in this dark world, she was the only thing that brought a smile to his face when he thought he would never smile again after Donna divorced him when he was in prison. She was his everything and he would be nothing without her.

Jay finally emerged from the back and the boys all had a shot before they went and listened to the plan one more time so there would be no mistakes. The rumble of all the bikes pulling out of the lot was heard all over the small town of Charming and most people in their shops stopped what they were doing to watch the motor cycle group leave their town, some waved them off and others breathe a sigh of relief at watching the troublesome group leave.

It had taken an hour to reach the warehouse that Laroy said that he saw the Hatter go into. It was a run-down place with holes in the steel iron roof; it had heavy rusted iron doors that were locked with a chain wrapped around the handles. The heavy doors creaked when they pushed it open announcing their arrival if the bikes hadn't already. One by one they walked into the warehouse, each pulling out their guns and aiming them in front of them just in case, a flock of birds flew out of the roof when light hit their nest startling Juice, who jumped beside a chuckling Chibs and then pointed forward to where Opie and Jay walked down wooden stairs, leaving the others behind.

Tig and Happy looked around as the others waited for Jay and Opie to come back up the stairs. It was quite as Tig and Happy opened box after box only finding dust on top of more dust, until Tig called out to Clay.

"Clay, you might wanna take a look at this." Tig said as he beckoned Clay over to the box he just opened.

Curious Clay and Jax walked over to the box full of papers each one signed and dated this year, at a closer look they noticed that the papers were in Irish and handed them over to Chibs to translate, further down there was papers in English. They were documents for guns. Just when the club needed leverage on the Irish they find it in this dust run-down warehouse, it was a God send.

"Jesus lads, these are documents for gun shipments, times, dates, when the next shipment is coming in, everything." Chibs breathe out and then chuckled; this was just what they needed to get back at the Irish for stopping their pipeline and working with Zobelle behind the club's back.

"Who the hell in their right minds would just leave this kind of information lying around?" Bobby asked as they dig deeper in the box, pulling out a gun and cigarettes.

"Someone really stupid." Jax smirked as he looked over the documents.

"You don't think the Irish are storing shit here do ya?" Juice asked as he looked around at all the other boxes.

"Nah, why would they?" Jay said as he came up from down stairs with Opie trailing behind him looking defeated.

"No luck?" Tig asked Opie and Jay, both of them shaking their heads.

"Someone let here in a hurry. They wouldn't have left these kinds of papers lying around, they'll come back for them and when they do, we'll be waiting." Clay said with determination.

* * *

Darren shook his head and spit out the window of the jeep as he looked at all the bikes in parked outside of the warehouse they had occupied that past week. When they were half way to the airport he remembered he forgot the papers for the IRA and cursed as he turned around to go back and get them, he couldn't leave those papers lying around, they were too important for him and the IRA, he would be killed for letting them fall into the wrong hands, his uncle would throw a fit and then have him executed. That was the price he paid when he had asked his uncle for help with getting Nicole back, he was to deliver papers to Cameron Hayes, grab his girl and get the fuck out of America with different papers than the one's he gave to Cameron and he was supposed to get a hefty sum for it too. This was not supposed to happen.

The Sons were not supposed to be here yet; they were supposed to be at their clubhouse nursing their hangovers, not out here. He knew Jay was out looking for Nicole, he knew he would have looked for her anyways, but he didn't think he would have caught on this fast. Back in Ireland he had been so close to begin caught by him, but then Nicole had been found so the search for him was forgotten for a week or two, but by the time Jay went back out looking for him, he had already found a new place to hide out from drug dealers and vengeful brothers in Belfast with his uncle Jimmy O'Phelan, who he worked for a couple of years doing simple little job's for the IRA. It wasn't until he asked Jimmy for help with getting Nicole back five years later, that he was started to be trusted with serious IRA stuff and Jimmy begin the spiteful person he was, couldn't say no to watching the Sons scatter and look for the young woman it would certainly take the heat from him and the Irish for a while.

Darren glanced back to look at Nicole who was tied up and gagged since she woke up a half an hour before and started screaming when she heard the sounds of Harley's not too far away. He had to shut her up someway or else the Sons would have seen him and he couldn't chance that, he knew Jay would have killed him on the spot without so much as heisting.

"How we gunna get in there?" The Hatter asked from beside him.

"I dunno but I _need_ those papers, or else we're not going anywhere."

Nicole's eyes lit up as she watched Jax and Opie walked out of the old warehouse. _He wasn't dead! He was okay!_ Tears clouded Nicole's eyes as she watched Opie talk to Jax, his head hung low and disappointed. He looked so dejected and sad it broke her heart. She wanted so bad to break free out the rope binding her hands together and run and hold him, tell him how much she loved him and that she was sorry she hadn't told him about Darren. It broke her heart to be so close to him yet so far away.

She searched around the back of the car looking for something sharp to cut the rope with, but came up with nothing, until something sliver glinted in the light and caught her eye. A nail cutter. Her hopes shot up as she tried to move closer to the little sliver cutter, without begin seen by Darren who was talking with the big guy in front of her. She moved slowly as she bent slightly to pick the nail cutter up, she winced when her she bent over and almost screamed in relief and hope as she picked up the nail cutter.

It took a long time for her to cut through the tick rope, because it was only small, weak nail filler, but it worked and she sighed when the ropes loosened around her wrists and she could rotate them without them burning from the rope. She looked up into the review mirror catching Darren's eyes and grimaced when he smiled at her and looked away, out the window.

The club was still outside the warehouse as Clay made some calls to the Niners looking for any more information on where the Hatter was but was coming up with nothing, they were just going to have to go back and re-group. Clay was just about to call it a day, when they all heard a scuffle coming from across the road, where they saw a black jeep and a young woman flying out of the back of it but was stopped when the passenger door flew opened and a man grabbed the girl, slamming her back into the jeep but not without a scream to confirmed who she was.

"JAY!" Nicole screamed as she was tossed back into the jeep.

_Shit!_ Darren started up the car quickly after noticing they were spotted, glancing fearfully as the Sons flew after him, black bikes narrowing in on him. He listened to Nicole shouting at the Hatter and putting up a serious fight in the back with him. The chase was on for Nicole.

But who would win?

* * *

**Happy Easter everyone! :D I wanted to get this out before Easter, but then decided it would probably be better if it came out on Easter as a little present on Easter besides all the Easter eggs you would all be getting :) **

**Whadda ya think? I decided to leave it as cliff hanger mwhahah, evil I know, but I don't want all the chapters to have happy ends. Hey, I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this story, would you guys be interested if I was cause I don't want to be writing if nobody's going to be reading, so let me know if you would be interested, PM me or in your reviews what you think :) It wouldn't be all about Opie & Nicole, I was thinking about basing it on Jax, with little clips from Opie & Nicole's lives or if you have any suggestions let me know. **

**Thanks sooo much to everyone that followed, favourite or reviewed. It really does brighten up my day when I see people leaving their thoughts and following the story. They mean the world to me. **** :D**

**Read&Review, please and thank you :) **

**Thanks for reading **

**Nesiee **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Sons of Anarchy, just my own peeps!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Payback's a bitch.**

Nicole trashed and pushed as hard as she could against the large man holding her down. She struggled against the hands holding her arms down and wriggled her legs between his bulky thighs, raising her knee up and with a hard force she pushed her knee into the man's crotch. She heard a loud gasp from above her and immediately her arms were released. She took advantage of the man's shocked and pain filled state and moved quickly from underneath him, over to the opposite side of the car. She glanced quickly out the back window of the car and saw a line of bikes following after the car as they tried to doge the traffic around them._ Thank god, she had been heard!_

She screamed when a hand slapped down on her leg but it was cut off when a rough hand wrapped around her neck, cutting off all her airway. Her hands flew up to the hand around her throat and tried to pry and claw it off of her. Her eyes were blurry from tears and she was panicking in her mind, she couldn't breathe. She pushed her other hand into the man's scarred face, turning his head away only for a moment but the hold on her throat didn't ease up, she winced when it got tighter.

The man got closer to her face as if he was enjoying seeing her struggle to breathe, he was about to sneer something to her when she slammed her forehead into his nose, making him break his hold on her throat as blood rushed down from his nose. Nicole took big gulps of air, her lungs crying in relief as she repeatedly sucked in the air.

She saw the man glaring at her from behind his hands and decided that it would probably be safer for her up front with Darren than fighting with the huge man in the back, but the man had other ideas as he caught that leg that was going to kick him back so that she could climb into the front. He sneered as he pulled her closer to him by her leg, blood dripping down from his nose, into his mouth and chin, staining his already yellow stained teeth and blood slipping off of his chin on to her.

"You're mine now, bitch." He sneered, blood droplets splattering on to her face and neck.

Nicole slapped and pushed at the man's chest, but he didn't budge an inch, only pulled her closer. She screamed in pain when he grabbed the wrist that Darren had dislocated and squeezed it in a vice grip, making tears leak out of her eyes and leaving her howling in pain as her wrist throbbed and pulsed. He gave her an evil smirk and tugged harshly one last time on her leg, leaving her face to his chest. Her left hand shot out and she ran her nails down the man's face making him hiss, and turn his face away, dropping her swollen wrist. When he turned back he had four long angry red slashes down the left side of his face, and fire in his eyes.

She gasped and tried to move away but he still had a hold of her right leg and pulled her back, back handing her face. He hit worse than Darren. She felt like her face had just split opened and her face burned like it was on fire, black spots were forming behind her eyes, but she wouldn't black out yet, she still had a lot of fight left in her. She slammed her right hand into his nose and twisted until he grunted in pain and let her leg go, while she hissed at the fire that burned up her hand and wrist. She kicked his chest with her now free right leg until he was pressed up against the left side of the car.

She moved quickly as she scrambled to get in between the gap for the front of the car. She grunted and then screamed when the man grabbed her ankle and pulled, her ankle making a loud 'pop'. Darren pushed the half of her body away from him as he continued to watch the road in front of them and glancing back at the Sons, who were gaining on him quicker and quicker. He would not die at the hands of a Son or any biker, he was Maddock, they didn't die by the hands of bikers, they died with honour and dignity, or so his father had told him.

He wasn't about to get caught by Jay and his thugs, he had fought too hard, planned too much, even begged for this, this was what he had pleaded with his uncle for. And he wasn't about to let her go. Screw the papers, he would explain to his uncle what happened or making up some form of a lie like, maybe the Sons ambushed him and they had to flee or else they would have been killed or some bullshit like that, to feed to his uncle.

"Keep her in the back!" Darren screamed as he swerved the car in and out of traffic.

"Fuckin' bitch is killin' me back here!" The Hatter shouted back at Darren, as he tugged on Nicole's leg.

"I don't give a shit! Make sure she doesn't get out of the back!" Darren yelled as he barely dodged around a banged up SUV and truck.

The Hatter cursed and pulled hard on the girl's leg, making her body fly back into his. He growled as the back of her head slammed into his face, hitting his already broken nose _again._ He in closed his muscled arms around her body, crushing her in a bear-hug. Nicole cried out from the shock and the tight hold the man had on her body. It felt like he was crushing down on her mid-section, her ribs felt like they were collapsing and breaking one, by one, under the force of the man's arms. Her stomach and intestines felt like they were squashing into one big ball, as the man pulled his arms tighter around her.

Out of instinct she wiggled around in his arms trying to break the grip or even loosen it just a bit, so that it didn't feel like her insides were begin smashed together. She grunted and wriggled around like a fish until, she moved her head back and it hit the man's face. The grip lost some of its tightness. She slammed her head back again, and again until the man's arms dropped from around her and her brain was throbbing around her skull.

She flew out of the man's arms, her sharp hazel eyes glanced back quickly at the humongous man to see that his eyes were closed and there was blood all over his face, from his nose that she repeatedly slammed her head into._ Oh God, had she killed someone?! _

Her lower lip quivered as she warily moved closer to the man, afraid that he might wake up and grab her again. She carefully placed her fingers on his neck and was relieved to find a steady pulse there. In her worried state she hadn't noticed the man's hand twitching beside her, until it was too late and he slammed her head against the window. Bright white pain lit up behind her eyes and there was a dull throbbing in her left temple, her whole body radiated pain and screamed in agony, begging for this fight to end, but she had to fight, just a bit longer. She had too much to fight for, Opie's face flashed in her mind, then Jay's, baby Ali, Murren's, her families faces. She wasn't giving up yet, she just had to hold out that little bit more.

With strength she didn't even know she had in her she threw a punch at the man, hitting his eye socket. She watched as he grunted in pain and she threw another punch, hitting his nose. She threw two more punches before; she saw the man's eyes close. This time she wasn't going to check to see if he was alive. _Once bitten, twice shy._

She climbed quickly into the front, ignoring Darren's frantic shouting and his hands that tried to push her back into the back. She sank down in the passenger seat and searched the dash-board for some leverage to get Darren to pull over.

"Stop the car."

"Not on your life, sweet cheeks." Darren chuckled and shook his head looking back to the front of the car again.

"I said stop the car!" The sound of a gun cocking made Darren turn and look at Nicole, she looked dangerous as she pointed the gun at his head, her eyes looking hard and menacing.

He finally noticed how bad she looked. Her face was bruised all over, her left side worse than the right. Her bottom lip was cut and there was two long scratches going down the left side of her face, from when The Hatter slammed her face against the window. Her right wrist was swollen and red and he guessed that her ankle was bad too. She looked a little worse for wear. But he still loved her and her pointing a gun at him wouldn't change that.

"I'm not stopping this car, babe."

"Then I will!"

Nicole quickly reached over, slapping the butt of the gun down on Darren's temple as she pushed him away from the string wheel. The car swerved all over the road barely missing the car that was in front of it, as Darren and her fought over who had control of the wheel, eventually the car was off the road and rolling down a hill into thick trees, because none of them were holding the wheel, just fighting off each other.

"You stupid bitch!"

"Fuck you, you sick freak!"

"I did everything for you, gave _everything_ up for _YOU!"_ Darren yelled as he noticed the car was crashing through trees, but the thickness of trees was starting to thin out, meaning there was land somewhere down the hill they were racing down.

"Didn't you get the memo?! _I DON'T LOVE YOU_! You raping son of a bitch!" Nicole shouted as she crawled quickly back across the car and opened her door. "Rot in hell, you piece of shit!"

Nicole threw herself out of the car and rolled down a couple of paces down the hill, hitting off of a tree and stopping her from rolling any further down the hill and in to the lake at the bottom of the hill.

She heard a crash and a loud splash as the car rolled into the lake. She almost cried in relief as she rested against the trunk of the tree.

* * *

Opie and Jay had been following the black jeep all the way down the highway ahead of Clay and Jax. They knew it went against their normal formation line, but at the moment neither man cared as they flew past cars, quickly gaining on the black jeep in front of them.

When Opie heard her scream, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, that maybe his eyes were deceiving him as he looked over at a girl who was identical to Nicole, was pushed back into the black jeep. His heart lodged in his throat when he heard her scream out Jay's name. It was her, it was Nicole. His mind wasn't playing tricks on him and his eyes weren't deceiving him, it was really her. After they had come up with nothing in the warehouse, Opie had started to lose faith that they would never find her. The club had searched for her for a full week, and when they finally got a good lead on her, it came up empty. Nothing could compare to the disappointment he felt throughout his body, he felt like the hole in his chest had grown two sizes bigger and the stitches in his stomach were burning as were his ribs as he tried to breathe easier. He felt like all his drive was sucked out of him, that he couldn't go on, to keep coming up with leads only to find out that they lead to nowhere. His heart couldn't take another disappointment like that again.

Her scream had echoed through his ears and before he even knew what he was doing he was climbing onto one of his brothers bike's and zooming down after the black jeep, ignoring the burning pain in his ribs and stomach. He wasn't even sure whose bike he took, nor did he care. His heart was in that black jeep. He had to get it back. He could see Jax and Tig coming up close behind him and Jay, while Clay and Chibs were not too far behind he couldn't see the others or the club van, it was in that split moment that he took his eyes off the black jeep to look behind him, that when he turned back around the jeep was nowhere to be seen.

He heard Jay cruse over the noise of his bike and the cars around him as he pushed ahead of Opie and laid his bike down besides the metal railing of the highway, where he saw it end no less than two feet away from where Jay was now sliding down the hill with his gun out. It wasn't long until Opie had laid his bike down beside Jay's and was down the hill after him with his gun out also.

The tresses were thick and dense as they pushed through them, both men stopped when they heard a loud crash and the sound of water splashing. That seemed to motivate both men even more as they quickly pushed through the thick branches, both of them not even registering that scrapes and cuts, the tiny branches were making. They could hear the sounds of the club not too far behind them as Clay and Jax shouted orders. It seemed like the thick forest went on forever, while it only took them five minutes to get to the end of the tress, they were moving that fast.

"Shit!" Jay shouted as they both looked at the black jeep that crashed into the lake and was now floating adrift in the middle of the lake.

Jay threw his gun down and cut off as he ran down the deck and dived into the ice-cold lake water, leaving Opie on the deck. He knew he couldn't get into the water because of his stitches, he finally noticed the burning sensation coming from his ribs and stomach as he bent over to try to catch his breath. If they found Nicole after this he was going to have to give up smoking, he felt like his father as he wheezed.

"Ope!" Jax yelled as he broke through the trees, Juice, Tig, and Happy behind him, while Clay and Chibs came out a few seconds later, all of them breathing just as bad as he was. There was no sign of Bobby or his father, not that he expected his pops to even attempt to come down that hill.

"Jesus!" Chibs said as he bent over like Opie and rest on his knees, trying to catch his breath back. That hill had almost killed him.

They all looked out at the water to see Jay resurface with a body, but it was too big to be Nicole's. Jax could see Jay struggling to stay afloat with the person, so he dropped his gun and took off his cut, diving into the water to help Jay. They reached land sooner than they expected and dragged the body that was now coughing up water as he tried to sit up.

"Where's my sister?" Jay questioned calmly as he tried to catch his breath again, and wiping the water off of his face.

There was no answer as the man just coughed up more water. He was a tall man, with dark hair and exotic looks, there was no scar down his face, so it wasn't the Hatter, and this must have been Darren. _This is the piece of shit!_

"Where is she, Darren?"

"I don't know." Darren coughed.

"Don't fuckin' lie to me! You were the_ only_ person in the car."

Darren just laughed as he relaxed back on the stony ground, but stopped when Jay stood up and kicked him swiftly in the mid-section. He coughed up more water and was on all fours as pain ripped through his ribs. Jay grabbed Darren by his hair and pulled his head back so that he was facing him.

"Where is she?!"

Darren just laughed a menacing laugh and shook his head, even when Jay punched him he just laughed. He only laughed more when Jay kept beating him, he would never tell him where Nicole was. He knew that she was somewhere in the forest but Jay didn't, and that forest was pretty deep, he'd never find her and even if he did she'd probably be dead. She wouldn't last out there. He may get killed by Jay now, but at least he knew that Nicole wouldn't survive either. He didn't have a clue what happened to the Hatter, the last time he saw him the big man was unconscious in the back of the car, then he had blacked out. He knew that he wasn't in the back of the car when Jay had pulled him out because the car was empty. He must have woken up and got out when he had been black out.

* * *

Bobby stumbled down the steep hill and cursed when he saw how thick and deep the trees were, maybe he should have just waited on the highway with Piney; the old man had the right idea as he sat in the club van and directed the traffic around the fallen bikes, and stopped any onlooker's from going down the hill. Most of the cars on the highway had seen the black jeep, go down the hill but had all stopped getting out of their cars when they saw all the bikers running down the hill, they knew better than to get involved.

Bobby grunted when he cut his cheek on a stubborn branch that wouldn't move out of his way, he knew by the time he reached the end of the tress his hair would be covered in little twigs and leaves, his wild main was always catching in something. He didn't know how Clay and Chibs had found the strength to run down that hill like the others had done, they weren't spring chickens anymore, but somehow they had managed to catch up with the guys with no bother, leaving him behind with Piney. Piney had shot him a crazy look as he watched him take his time descending down the hill. He might be old, but he wasn't that old, that he couldn't at least try to contribute to helping his brothers. But Bobby was beginning to think that this was a bad idea as another twig slapped into his face and cut into the skin.

"Goddamn it. I shudda stayed with the old man." Bobby grumbled and ducked through the trees and dogged around branches.

He stopped suddenly when he heard very faint breathing and the sound of someone struggling to move. He dismissed the sound when it stopped a moment later and continued on through the dark, dense trees. He stopped again when he heard the same sounds, expect for now he could hear them more clearly, there was definitely someone who needed help out there. He walked closer to the sounds, the closer he got the more the sounds increased and the more he could hear the amount of pain the person was in. He could hear someone panting and gasping for breath and the sounds of someone struggling to sit up, as he inched closer to where he suspected the noise to be coming from.

Fallen twigs and branches cracked and broke under his feet as he pushed branches out of his way, listen intently for the sounds of the person in pain again. He pushed through more branches until he could hear the sounds coming off from the right. He looked down to see a crumbled body, battered and bruised as she struggled to sit up, but end up sinking back down from the pain.

Nicole's head shot up when she heard branches cracking and breaking and looked up to see a plumb man with fuzzy hair and a fuzzy bread, making his way over to her; Bobby. She gasped as wave after wave of pain rushed through her as she tried to breath and move. When she rolled against the tree, it had done more damage than when the man had wrapped her in a crushing bear hug, she had slammed into the trunk of the tree and had lain crumbled in agony for almost ten minutes, before she tried to sit up or move.

"Bobby." Nicole called softly to him.

"Doc? That you?"

Bobby moved quickly when Nicole called his name. He hadn't known it was her, from all the bruising and blood. She looked like she had gone ten rounds with Rocky and lost, _badly._ She was covered in dirt and leaves, twigs lingered and twisted in her hair, her face was swollen and was an angry red colour. There were two long scratches down her face and the rest of her was either black or blue from bruising. Her lip was busted and her wrist was swollen and turning from an angry red to a disgusting purple.

"Jesus." Bobby breathed out as he sank down beside and placed his hand lightly on her face, afraid to hurt her even more than she was. "What did they do to you?"

"Bobby please, I need to get to a hospital. I can't feel my wrist anymore." Nicole gasped as another pain wave shocked her system.

"It's alright girl, we'll get you help, don't you worry." Bobby soothed Nicole as he placed her arm around his shoulder, gently.

He eased her up carefully, stopping whenever she gasped or moan in pain. He got her into a standing position and they both leaned against the big tree behind them as Bobby bent down to pick up his gun, he stopped moving when he heard Nicole scream slightly and looked up from where he bent down to retrieve his gun.

A man had stumbled through the trees, dripping wet and bleeding. He was walking right on through but stopped when Nicole had screamed slightly and changed his course, advancing towards her and Bobby.

The Hatter was pissed, absolutely fucking _pissed off_. That stupid cunt had knocked him out, knocked him out cold and almost drowned him. It was good thing when the car hit the water he had woken up from Darren's high-pitched scream as water stream into the inside of the car, the open windows making it flow faster. He watched as Darren struggled to open the door and stop the water from pouring in through the window, but all he got was pushed back by the force of the water and hitting his head on the stearin wheel, knocking him out._ Fucking ejit. _The Hatter thought as he climbed into the passenger seat, and pushed against the current of water following in to the car and swam out and up.

He could hear tree's and leaves rustling and knew that it had to be the bikers that were cashing them. He wasn't about to go down by these guys, no thank you. He swam over to a lone rock and hid behind it, until he was sure that the bikers couldn't see him and then he swam over to the waterline, and crawled onto the stony shore.

He ignored the pain in his nose as he pushed through trees and branches. If he ever saw that bitch again he would kill her. Nobody had ever gotten to beat him until he was unconscious, not since he was thirteen and he picked the wrong drunk to rob. Other than that he had never been unconscious before, sure he had always gotten the shit kicked out of him when people but up a good fight, but he had never blacked out from begin hit so many times in the one place. _Fucking bitch, I hope she drowns!_ He had never fought with a woman that fierce in all his life, and he didn't like it, not on bit. He didn't like it when he was losing against a man in a fight and he would always pull a bitch move, making him the winner.

He was surprised to hear someone talking in the forest and imagine his shock when he walked in that direction to see the fucking cunt that had knocked him out, leaning against a tree. He had defiantly done a number on her as did Darren. But he was a man of his word and he was going to kill the bitch with his bare hands. He was going to strangle her, ring her by the neck, maybe even have a go of that pretty pussy; he knew she had to have underneath the grey sweat pants and hoodie she wore.

He was so caught up in his rage that he never noticed the plumb man in front of her that had bent down to retrieve his weapon until a shot echoed throughout the forest. The trees carried the sound and birds flew away from their nest, startled by the sounds and any animal that was nearby ran for the hills. It wasn't the first time that he had been shot but, this was the first time he honestly thought he was going to die. The fat man had shot him in the chest, as he protected the girl behind him like a lioness would her cubs, as he kept his gun trained on him and an arm around her. He looked down at the tiny bullet hole that was starting to seep blood astonished.

He felt weak, weaker than he already was, as he continued to watch the crimson liquid follow progressively out of the hole in his chest. He wasn't going to die by a small bullet hole in his chest. He was the goddamn Hatter, mad as fuck, willing to do anything and everything, no piece of metal in his chest was going to stop him. He wasn't going down without a fight.

He lunged quickly towards both of them, but stopped when another shot was fired. White hot pain drifted through his system as he was shot again, but he pushed through it and still moved towards them. Nicole screamed when Bobby shot the man a third time, this time putting him down for good, by shooting him between his eyes, right through his brain.

Nicole was horrified to watch the man drop to his knees, his eyes wide open staring at her and Bobby, his arms still stretched out. A trial of blood trickled down from between his eyes and from the two bullet holes in his chest. She screamed again when someone placed their hand on her shoulder and almost cried when she heard her brother's voice.

"It's me. I got ya." Jay whispered soothingly into Nicole's ear as she dropped into his arms and shook. He rubbed her back and whispered softly into her ear, reassuring her that she was safe and that he was going to protect her.

Nicole sobbed quietly into his chest as she clung to him for dear life. Her brother, her best friend had found. _He had found her._ He still cared enough about her to actually go out and search for her; she couldn't thank him enough for that. Again her big brother had saved her life.

"Jay, I-I w-wa-a-s s-so sca...-"Nicole sobbed quietly into his chest as he held her up.

To be honest he had been terrified for her when he watched the car go down the hill. He had almost screamed his frustration when it was only Darren in the quickly sinking car. He didn't think he would ever find Nicole, but when he heard that one shot go off, he knew down in the depths of his heart and soul that it was her. Who else would it have been?

When the first shot rang out it was a shock to everyone standing on the deck, including Darren who was barely hanging on to consciousness. Jay had been the first one to follow the sound, completely ignoring the shouts of Jax and Clay as he rushed to follow the sounds; he knew Opie wasn't far behind. He had been shocked to see Bobby standing over a man and protecting his sister, his gun hanging in his hands. He shot him a grateful look as he held on to Nicole; Bobby nodded his fuzzy head, a look of understanding in his eyes.

Opie, Jax, Tig, Chibs and Clay busted through the trees and took a good look around, Happy and Juice stayed behind to watch over Darren, and Opie rushed over to Nicole. Jay knew when to step back and let Opie take over, even though there was still a bit of unplaced resentment and a sting of bitterness from when they lied to him, he wasn't going to stand in their way, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

He let go of Nicole and stood back just as Opie scooped her up and she finally cried into his shoulder. It broke his heart to hear his little sister's cries and it hurt even worse seeing Opie comfort her and not him, he would just have to stand back and accept that it wasn't his place anymore to help his little sister or to protect her, that was Opie's job now. It seemed like everybody he loved was replacing him. He couldn't look at the young couple anymore and turned away just in time to see Opie gently kiss Nicole. That was enough for him.

Nicole had been terrified when she saw the man stumble out of the trees, so much so that she couldn't stop the slight scream that escaped her. When Bobby fired the first shot, she had screamed again not expecting the loud noise, but when the other two shots went off she couldn't find it in herself to even raise her voice, except for when the last shot when the man just dropped to the ground, a trail of blood making it's way down between his head. She had never seen somebody get killed in front of her before, sure she had seen dead bodies and even watched people die but she'd never seen someone get shot to death in front her.

When Jay placed his hand on her shoulder she screamed then, the shock of seeing somebody getting shot to death in front of her, had worn off and fear was back in its place. She thought that if that man had found her, then Darren wasn't too far behind. She was so alleviated to hear her brother's voice that she just collapsed into his chest, shaking like a leaf. All thoughts of Darren and the man who just died in front of her vanished and she just soaked up the safety and comfort that was in her brother's strong arms. She never noticed the rustling of trees behind her or the sounds of boots crunching the fallen twigs. She was safe. Her brother had found her.

She was startled when Jay pulled his arms back and looked up at him until his face was replaced with her lover's worried and cornered face. _Opie._ She launched herself into his powerful arms and cried into his chest. She had almost lost him, but here he was, holding her in his arms and whispering soothing words to her. She tighten her grip on him when he pulled her closer to him, she never thought she'd feel his calloused but gentle hands on her face again, or feel his rough but soft lips on her own, so she had relished in the feelings, even though her body was screaming in pain. She still pressed her lips against his, ignoring the pain.

Here was the man she loved, he had done everything for her, had shown her the risks he was willing to take for her, _to be with_ her. He had put up with her when she called off their relationship because of her brother; he had taken a serious beaten from her brother when he found out about their hidden relationship, bruises and cuts that she could still see now, he had taken two shots for her. What else was this man willing to do for her? She didn't know, but she wasn't willing to find out either. He had protected her no matter what, and had even found her when she thought nobody would, he really was the perfect man for her. Tall and intimidating, but so kind and gentle with her, so beautiful. He was everything she could have wished for and more. He was it for her, he was her one and she was his.

"I didn't think I'd get to say this." Opie whispered against her lips.

"What?"

Opie paused for a second but then decided to through caution to wind and just come out with it. "I love you." Opie said softly as he stroked Nicole's cheek; begin careful of the bruises that littered around her face. He bit his lip to stop the string of curses that want to flow from his mouth.

He heard Nicole gasp and her grip tighten on him. He wasn't sure if what he said was good news or bad to her, but he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He loved her and he was going to tell her damn it. That was _his_ woman and he wasn't willing to wait for something else to happen, she needed to know how he felt and if she didn't feel ready to say it yet then he would wait until she was ready, because he knew without a doubt that she did love him, maybe she didn't know it yet, but he did. He wasn't giving up on them, not after all things they'd been through together, her brother, her getting kidnapped by her ex, nothing was going to stop them from begin with each other. They had faced so many issues together; he knew that they would get past this._ Together._

He searched her hazel eyes, wondering if what he said had been too much for her now. All he saw was love and a slight dash of pain shining through her eyes. Eyes that he loved so much, he loved to watch the way the colours would change and sometimes mix together. The vibrant green would mix with the soft brown and create a soft golden colour that always shinned throughout the day. Other times the brown in her eyes would take over or the green would take over leaving her eyes either a soft brown or mint green. He was always fascinated by her eyes; they were what captured his attention the very first time. Her eyes, oh her eyes, told him so much and he loved them.

"I love you too." She said just as softly, but she didn't stop there. "But as much as I would love to stand here, confessing my love, I'd really love it if we could go to a hospital, I think I'm about to pass out."

He chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers; _leave it to Nicole to ruin a romantic moment_. He thought as he chuckled again; glad to finally have his baby back in his arms where she belonged.

* * *

**Hey guys :D Thoughts? I was gunna make this longer but it felt right just ending it there, but let me know anyways, was it to cliché? Y'know the whole confessing their love for each other just when they found her. Let me know! :D I have decided that I am going to do a sequel! :D It will be centred around Jax, but Opie and Nicole will play a big part in it as well, I think I might give Juice a little love as well, though I'm not really sure yet. The details still have to be sorted out, but I definitely will be doing a sequel. So let me know if you have any thoughts about what I should do. **

**Next chapter the club decides what to do with Darren and the Irish papers they found. Nicole finally gets back to Charming and the hospital, with a couple of surprise visits and Opie asks her about why she never told him about Darren before. A bit of a normal chapter after the drama in the last few **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed/ favourite/ followed. I really appreciate them, really motivates me when I'm writing :D Thanks a million guys :) **

**Read&Review, please and thank you :)**

**As always thanks for reading..**

**Nesiee **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer; I don't own Sons of Anarchy nor am I making any profit from this story. All the characters that you don't recognise are my own OC's. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Nicole had passed out as soon as they had reached the top of the hill and had remained dead to the world until they got to the hospital. Opie had held her tightly to his chest as they slowly made their way up the hill. He refused to let her go. He was afraid that if he let her go for more than a few seconds, she would disappear before his very eyes. He just couldn't risk it.

Nicole was the very same, clinging to Opie as he held her to his chest and helped her up the hill. She had only got him back, she wasn't about to let him go, when she thought that he was dead, those were the worse days and times when she would dwell on what happened and where he got shot, but looking at him now he looked like the picture of health, even though he was a bit pale looking and he winced every now and again, he was alive and healthy.

She didn't remember passing out when they got to the club's van and she didn't remember waking up when they got to the hospital. All she remembered was being held by Opie and then an IV line was placed into her arm. Everything after that was a blur of mixed voices and beeps of a heart monitor.

After two days of sitting beside Nicole's hospital bed, Opie was starting to cramp up sitting in the same chair, but he didn't want to leave his sleeping beauty's side, he knew if it was the opposite way around and he was in that bed, she wouldn't leave his side. Jax and Jay had stop by the day before and told him about what they were doing with Darren, Opie's blood still boiled at the thought of him, but the guys had him stored in the empty warehouse they found the Irish papers in and even though he hadn't got his time with him yet, Jay had.

From what Jax told him, Jay barely left him alive. Jax gave him a detailed description of how Jay had beat the ever-living day lights out of Darren, there was many tools from Happy's little black bag involved and lots of blood. As much as Opie want to go and deliver his own personal torture to the man who kidnapped and raped his girl, he wasn't going to leave Nicole's side until she woke up and he knew that she was okay.

Among those two days that Nicole had been passed out, people had been coming in and out of her room, her supervisor, many nurses and a few interns that were close to her had come in to see how she was doing, but left shortly after seeing him with his cut on, afraid that if they stayed too long he would get mad, that was quite the opposite. He was surprised by how much people Nicole was close to, even John and Giovanni had stopped by to see her, but the three permanent fixtures in her room were Opie, Murren, and Jay, although Jay had left multiple times whenever he and Murren were the room longer than a couple of minutes, Jay would always leave to get coffee and only come back when Murren had left.

Opie wasn't blind or a fool, he could feel the tension between both of them, hell he could practically see the awkwardness, but he never commented on it or said anything to either of them, preferring to stay out of whatever love triangle thing they were caught up in, it wasn't his place or his priority for that matter, his priority was lying beside him, resting.

Opie sighed as he squeezed Nicole's fingers in his hand, softly brushing his thumb across the back of her hand. He had a lot of time to re-think his anger about why she hadn't told him about what happened to her and he decide that he wasn't mad that she hid it from him, if he was in her place he probably would have hid it as well and he had gained some insight from Murren and Jay over the past day or two about what happened in between and the after effects of Nicole's rape, he knew it wasn't going to be pretty but he was glad that Jay and Murren had helped her, they had helped her trust men again and not to be frighten of every person that looked at her twice, he was happy because if they hadn't helped her over those past five years then, he knew deep down that Nicole and him would never have gotten together, not without great difficulty anyways.

He groaned softly as he settled back against the uncomfortable chair and watched Nicole sleep. Even with all the bruises and cuts, he still loved her and that would never change. She was his and his alone. It would be nice to have her to himself for a while after missing out on a week, the doctor that took her away had come back out of surgery an hour later and told them that Nicole had fractured her ankle and her wrist was dislocated so she wouldn't be able to work for two or three weeks while she recuperated and her wrist was better for surgeries. Margret Murphy wasn't happy to hear that but when was she ever happy about anything? From what Nicole told him, she wasn't.

Although there had been many people who came to see Nicole, they (meaning the sons) were all waiting and dreading the cops visit. It was invertible, the gun shoot out had been reported by Nicole's neighbour so they had found out that Nicole was missing and now they found out that she had been found. They were going to ask many questions about how she had been found, who took her, where she was, why she was taken, he knew she wasn't going to be up to answering any of them, but so far nobody had been in to see her, so whenever she woke up they'd have to get their story straight.

As much as he wanted to get up and stretch his legs, he wouldn't. He wasn't leaving her side for anything or anyone, the nurse that often came in and fiddled around with the many lines and tubes that were hooked up to Nicole, had gotten accustomed to seeing the big man in the room and even after he had been told to leave, he refused to do so, fighting tooth and nail with the nurses and doctors that tried to make him go home and come back during visiting hours, but he didn't budge, afraid that if she woke up and he wasn't the first face that she saw.

Opie leaned his head back against the chair and flipped through the shitty channels that he used to flip through when he was in here no less than three days before Nicole was brought in. _There was still nothing on. _Opie could feel his eyes slipping shut after two days without sleep; it was finally catching up to him. He shut his eyes briefly.

His eyes twitched open slowly as he felt something gripping his hand tightly. He was confused as he looked down at his hand still holding Nicole's but this time it wasn't him gripping her hand, she was gripping his hand back. Opie's eyes shot up to Nicole, who was lying in the bed, her hazel eyes open and looking at him. It was a sight to behold, her stunning hazel eyes shining with unwashed tears, staring into his soft brown eyes.

She smiled slightly at him and coughed, wincing at the pain the flared through her ribs. She had woken up a while ago, and had buzzed a nurse in to take out the breathing tube and re-check her vitals and her IV line, making sure to watch the young intern as she adjusted the morphine drip to a more subtle dose than the one they were giving her when she was asleep. She'd admit that when the morphine went down the pain rose up, when she woke up she couldn't feel any pain but when the morphine went down, the pain came back full force. Everything hurt. Her ribs felt like they had been shredded to pieces, her wrist and ankle hollowed in agony as she tried to sit up without waking Opie, it was a struggle but she managed to do it without waking her lover.

_Oh, her lover._ He looked so tired and worn out. His skin was an unhealthy pale colour, making the dark circles beneath his eyes seem even more prominent. His strong cheek bones looked withered and weak and he looked like he had lost a significant amount of weight while she was gone. He looked like he hadn't had a good days feed in almost weeks. She had let him sleep as long as she could, just watching his eyes flutter beneath his eye lids as he dreamed, but eventually her heart won out over her mind, wanting to see her man's soft brown eyes, shining with love.

"Hi." She whispered hoarsely, her throat dry from not using it for a couple of days.

"Hey. How you feelin'?" Opie asked her carefully, afraid of what answer he would get, while he still stroked his hand over hers.

"Like I got slammed into a tree." Nicole chuckled softly when Opie cracked a smile and brought her hand up to his lips.

"How are _you _feelin'?"

"Alright. Just glad to have you back." Opie declared softly as he kissed her open palm.

It was silent in the room, neither wanted to break the silence but both were sick of listening to the silence too. It had been almost a week since either of them had seen each other and all they could ask was how the other was doing, it was like they were strangers to each other now.

It was like Opie was walking on eggshells around her now, afraid to say something that would hurt her, instead of looking at her like he always did, there was a hint of sympathy and remorse in his eyes. This was what she had tried to avoid, the sympathy and sadness that everyone looked at her with when she told them that she had been raped. This why she didn't want to tell Opie, because she knew it would have changed the way he was with her, he would have been more sensitive, more careful around her, afraid that if he touched her wrong or did something she would burst into tears, that was not the case.

She had long since gotten over her fear of men, when she convinced herself that all men were evil and out to get her, with the help of Murren and Jay, slowly but surely she was able to talk to men and eventually she was able to let men touch her, it was a slow process the had taken her almost five years to perfect, but she found herself again and the confidence that was lost and her self-esteem that was damaged beyond repair had been fixed.

"Stop looking at me like that." Nicole requested softly as she looked away from Opie.

"Like what?"

"Like you pity me. Like I'm some _victim._"

Opie was confused, he didn't know that he was looking at her like that, he was just staring. _But you do feel sorry for her_ a voice shouted from within him, and he knew it was right. He did feel sorry for Nicole and what she went through, it must have been excruciating to have to go through something like that, but what did he know? He was only sympathising with her and her pain. He pitied her. Suddenly it clicked in his mind; this was why she didn't tell him in the first place.

"I'm sorry."

More silence.

"Are you angry, that I didn't tell you?"

Opie took a moment to gather his thoughts. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she didn't want to be treated any differently than she had been. Their relationship was always honest, from the get go they had been honest with each other, she told him everything and in return he did the same, even with the club. There was no secrets between them, well not anymore there wasn't.

"I was. But now, I'm not so sure. I get why you didn't tell me, I would have been the same, but I still don't understand why you waited so long to wait to tell me? Why not come to me when you started getting shit?"

"Because you didn't know. Beca- Because I was afraid. I was afraid of what you would think and how you would react, nobody wants to take on a girl that's got some serious emotional damage as well as a fucked up ex stalking her. I mean, really what would you have done if I had come to you?"

"I don't know, but I would have figured something out, got some protection from the guys, _something._" Opie said forcefully.

"See? You would have gone back to the club and everybody would have found out that I was damaged. It was easier to go to Jay, he already knew." Nicole tried to get Opie to see where she was coming from and why she didn't tell him.

Sure he probably could have helped but not on his own, he would have needed the club's help and the club wasn't known for doing things without all the cards on the table. This was her secret and it was going to the grave with her, the only people who knew were her family, Gemma and now Opie, she sure as hell didn't want anyone else to know.

"What happened to you, it wasn't your fault. You didn't ask for any of that to happen, and it doesn't make you a victim. It makes you stronger. To have to go through that and bounce back like you did is something to be proud of; it's not something to be ashamed of." Opie declared softly while he gripped her hand a bit tighter and pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

"I-I know, but it's not something I want people to know,-" Nicole stopped and wiped the few tears that fell from her eyes, and then started to finish what she was going to say. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you've got to understand that what happened to me is not something I'll ever think of as me begin strong, in fact quite the opposite. Have you any scars or cuts on your body? Or something you're ashamed of, something you would never want anybody to see, ever? That's what this is like." Nicole tried to explain to Opie the best she could.

"Baby, there just scars, nothing's going to change. You're still the most beautiful, smart, sexy, and crazy as hell-"He stopped when Nicole chuckled softly and smiled back at her. "Woman that I've ever met, and that I love. Nothing is ever going to change that."

Nicole's breath caught in her throat, this was the first time Opie had told her he loved her without her struggling to hold herself up.

Opie smiled and caught the lone tear that was slowly slipping down Nicole's bruised cheek and gently wiped it away.

"I'm sorry." Nicole whispered

"For what?"

"For not telling you in the first place and keep it from you, I should have told you. I'm sorry." Nicole apologised again, leaning her forehead on Opie's.

"It's okay, baby. But from here on out, we're completely honest with each other, no secrets, lies, total honesty. Okay?"

"Okay." Nicole agreed quickly, rather happy that Opie hadn't gotten as angry as she thought he would have.

"So, what have I missed?" Nicole asked after a few beats of silence.

Opie smirked and launched into telling Nicole about what he thinks is happening with Murren, Jay and Happy. But as much as he loved watching Nicole's eyes widen in disbelief, he knew she was getting tired and she started to drop off just when Opie finished speaking. He smiled looking over her and decided to finally go back to the clubhouse and sleep for the first time in almost two days.

* * *

Nicole was awake after another full night's sleep. Her wrist and ankle still throbbed painfully, but her ribs weren't as sore today, but she still felt like someone had run over her in a forty ton truck and then reversed backwards just to make sure that they had actually hit her. Her body was sore and tried and so was her was glad when she woke up this morning to see the chair that Opie had previously been occupying had been vacant and empty, he finally went to get some sleep.

She had been expecting a quite morning as she lay in bed, reading the cards from the few flower vase that were in the room. _Erica, Shannon, Katie, Nicola, these were all from her friends at the hospital. _She smiled as she read through each of their personal little messages, each one telling her that she had to get better and soon because things just weren't the same without her tick Irish accent, laughing and joking with patients and just brightening up their days with her beaming smile.

The last flower vase was full of cornflower blue orchids, one of her favourite flowers. She loved the light blue that travelled slowly up to the top of the small flower and met with the dark blue at the top, it created such a strong but lovely contrast, that she just adored. The bright white small card stood out against the various shades of light blue and dark blue. She smiled wide when she saw the small but elegant curvy Italian writing. _John and Giovanni._She felt immensely guilty about having forgotten about them, it had been almost a month since that last time she saw them. _Oh God, _she must have giving them such a scare, having not seen them in a month and then they had to hear from others that she was in the hospital, god she felt like such a bitch.

Even though John and Giovanni weren't related to her or even distant family, she still treated them as if they were her grandparents, they had really helped her get settled in to life in America and had always been there for her when she needed advice on anything and because they didn't have children of their own they always spoiled her rotten with tons of their amazing Italian food, she always felt twenty times heavier and lighter after leaving their small little cottage that was across the road from their little restaurant. _She would have to make more time for her step-in-grandparents._

She had just put the last little white card down when her hospital room door open and ice blue eyes landed on her. _Murren._ Her best friend wore and expression of worry and relief at seeing her sitting up and wide awake, she smiled as she looked down at what Murren was wearing. Black jeans, her worn out boots, and Jay's oversized grey hoodie.

She'd know that hoodie anywhere because she had stolen it from Jay when she was really drunk and Jay had just giving her a verbal lecture about coming home drunk at two in the morning, so she had stolen his favourite hoodie and wore it outside and fell into a pile of muck, and stretched out in the brown dirt, much to Jay's displeasure and annoyance. There were still marks left on the old hoodie from the stubborn stains that wouldn't come out.

"Hi Boo." Nicole finally said with a smile.

Murren's bottom lip quivered and she shook her head to get rid of the tears that threaten to fall from her ice blue eyes. "Oh Baa." She said with a smile of her own, as she sat down in the chair Opie had sat down in before.

"Ah Boo not this again, I'm fine."

"I can't help it Baa, you were kidnapped and beaten for a week, how can you be fine?!" Murren asked incredulously.

"Because I'm fine, nothing drastic happened to me." Nicole said casually as if she didn't care that she had just been kidnapped and beaten.

"Drastic?! Nicole you were kidnapped, by your physco ex-boyfriend, that sold you for drugs five years ago, and your fine?" Murren couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm alive aren't I?" Nicole pointed out to her best friend. Honestly she was fine, she was grateful that she was alive and Darren was nowhere to be found. She knew her brother had him somewhere but she chose to ignore it, as long as he wasn't around her she didn't care what happened to him, she was done caring or thinking about him or how he could hurt her anymore. She was safe and ready to move on with her life.

"Well yeah, but-"Murren was cut off by Nicole.

"But nothing. I'm fine, I'm alive and Darren is officially gone, so I really don't want to talk about this." Nicole snapped at her best friend not begin able to handle talking about things so soon.

Murren finally got the hint and changed the subject.

* * *

Opie woke up stiff and sore, his neck and back in a permanent creek from the hospital chair. He was hoping that a nice hot shower would get rid of the pains, but even with his back and neck in a knot, he was happy, actually scratch happy, he was ecstatic, his girl was back where she belonged and he was about to get his revenge on the dick that thought he could get away with hurting his woman. There was nothing bringing him down today.

After Church, Opie, Jax, Tig, Happy and Jay, rode over to the warehouse that they had Darren tied up. It was time for him to play God. He and Jax smoked a cigarette out front while Tig, Jay and Happy went inside, already he could hear Darren's frantic screams and sobs.

"You ready for this?" Jax asked as he flicked away his finished cigarette.

Opie nodded his head and took one last drag of his cigarette and flicked it away in a similar fashion. He was more than ready. "Yeah, let's do this."

Jax nodded and motion for Opie to go before him into the warehouse. This was it, Opie's revenge.

Two hours and a dead Irish man later, it was done. There was no more Darren, no more physco ex-boyfriend messing his girl, Jay and him made sure of that. Darren had screamed and begged for his life, like the little bitch he was. Happy had stripped lines of his skin until he told them about the Irish papers, he got to ten strips before Darren confessed, and Tig and Happy had then left to go back to the clubhouse to tell Clay about the papers.

Darren had stared at the missing skin on his arms in agony, he sighed in relief when the bald-headed man with the darks eyes had left, he thought his pain and suffering was over. Not even close. Opie had stepped out of the shadows from where he and Jax had been standing, his knife gripped tightly in his hands. He was going to enjoy this. Taking the life of the man who had hurt his heart; this man was going to pay dearly with his own life.

As much as it sickened him, he enjoyed watching the light leave Darren's eyes as he plunged his knife in his chest and dragged it downwards towards his most prized possession. The stomach turning noises of his knife slicing through bone and cartilage, tendons and ligaments, intestines and guts would never leave his mind. But as much as the noises made his stomach turn this was what he had to do to make sure his girl was safe and protected and he'd do anything to make sure that she stayed that way, even if his life depended on it. He would always protect her no matter what. If it came down to it, if it was his life or her's, he'd gladly give up his own for her. She deserved to live more than he did.

Opie felt a real sense of relief when it was finished; he looked down at his blood stain jumper and then lit up a cigarette. What's done was done and he couldn't change it. He looked at Jax as he slapped his shoulder and lit up his own cigarette.

"Got Hap and the Jay cleanin' up the body, their gunna dump him somewhere off the highway, make it look like the IRA, it'll send a message to them as well. Nobody fucks with SAMCRO, not even those Irish pricks." Jax took a drag of his cigarette and looked out from the bay of the warehouse.

Opie nodded, he could live with that. He finished his cigarette and both he and Jax walked over to their bikes, pulling out and not looking back at where Jay and Happy were carrying the black plastic bag and the remains of what was left of Darren Maddock.

Nicole had just got comfortable in the small hospital bed. Murren had stayed for a long time, even when Gemma had come in to see her, both woman were trying to be civil to each other but were failing miserably. The room was tense and both women were shooting glares and dirty looks at the other, it was nice to see something's haven't changed. But Gemma didn't stay long saying she had things to tend to and people to see, she looked a bit freaked out and was clutching her handbag like it was keeping her afloat in her sea of blackness and pain. She felt for Gemma, she really did.

Just when she was about to lie down and close her eyes, her door opened again, but she couldn't see anyone. She tensed in the bed and kept her hand close to the nurse's button, generally scared. She almost screamed when someone placed their hand on her bed, but stopped when she saw it was a young man, the same young man that she had operated on three weeks ago. He was in a wheelchair and there were still some cuts on his face from the car crash he was in, but other than them few injuries' he looked fine and healthy.

"Doctor Carroll, I was told I could find you here, this is the right room, right?" Elijah looked at her nervously and then casted a quick glance around the room.

"Yes, I'm Doctor Carroll, but call me Nicole please. What can I do for you Elijah?"

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry about the lack of update the pass week, I've been super busy with my last weeks of school and studying and finishing up little projects, that I just couldn't find the time for this story, but at last I finally found an opening and got to finish this chapter. Just so ye guys know in advance, there could be a couple of times this happens in the upcoming weeks, as I'm approaching my summer exams pretty quickly. Ecckkk! :P **

**I left it as a cliff hanger cause remember I said Elijah would be a big character in this story, I'm sticking to that and we'll see in the next chapter what really happened to him and why it happened and Nicole will have to try to manipulate Opie to get him to help her. But because he's such a gentle giant and he loves his woman of course he's going to say yes! :P Who can refuse that sexy Irish Accent? ;)**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed/Followed/Favourite, they mean a great deal to me, so much so that I wouldn't be writing this story otherwise. You guys are great and really keep me motivated. :D **

**Read&Review**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Nesiee **


End file.
